


You Were Made To Serve

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Master/Pet, Protectiveness, Scars, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, painful past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 108,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born of Midgard but sold into slavery whilst she was too young to remember anything, Iris is forced to join others in a sort of slave market event held in Asgard. She was promised freedom by her previous employer and yet she finds herself being picked to join the maids in the household of Asgard's palace. She is employed to serve the younger prince of the two, he picks her out from the rest. She is to do everything he asks. Loki uses her for his own purposes, and she soon becomes more than just his maid as he becomes more than her employer. He is her protector, her lover, her master.<br/>When it all spirals out of control and their secret relationship is brought to light, there are dire consequences to face for the both of them. A Prince having a relationship with his maid? It's pure scandal and that's what Loki loves the most... But can it last?<br/>What is more important? Freedom or love? What are you willing to sacrifice for the one you love the most? Confrontation with this question is what Iris fears more than anything.</p><p>(AU - Set just after the events in the first Avengers movie, instead of sending Loki to live out the rest of his life in the dungeons of Asgard, Odin lets him stay within the palace.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about writing something like this for a while. This master and pet kind of relationship will only deepen through the chapters.
> 
> So, yeah, give this a chance, tell me what you think and I'll write more! :)
> 
> X IMPORTANT X
> 
> Post-Avengers AU!

"Hey! Wake up! Come on, miss, wake up!" 

These are the first words that I hear, they echo all around inside my head. They hurt. It's like thunder in my ears. It just keeps getting louder and louder. 

Who the hell is speaking? I can't see anything...

"She's out cold, Anya"

Wait. There's another voice... 

My hearing is getting clearer, the headache is slowly fading, I can open my eyes but my vision is blurry. 

"No, wait, she's coming to!" 

And there's another voice! What the hell is going on? 

As my vision becomes clearer the three figures of women come into view. 

"Hey! Are you alright?" asks one of them, "What's your name?" 

"I... I'm..." I try to speak but I can only seem to manage mumbled words in the state that I'm in, "Iris... I'm Iris..." 

"Anya, come on, you have to get up" says another, "They're coming" 

The woman who's apparently called Anya looks up at her friend with what I can only describe as fear on her face. She turns back to me and starts pulling at my arm. 

"W-What's going on?" I ask as I regain the control over my own body. 

"Just keep quiet, okay? Don't speak out and just do what they say" says Anya.

I try to protest as she pulls me to my feet but I'm then distracted by my surroundings. I seem to be in a big group of men and women, they all look to be around my age but I wouldn't trust my assumptions. I'm not like these people. I know I'm not. They could be hundreds of years old, I can't tell anymore. 

They're all dressed like I am, in rags of cloth that barely cover us. They're all dirty too, just like me, some of them have obviously been through a rougher time than I have by the looks of them.

"Where are we?" I ask the people around me but they don't answer me, "Anya?" 

She shushes me as a big, burly man comes into view. He's keeping watch over all of us. It's so bright out here, where the hell are we? We're definitely not back in Vanaheim, everything looks so 'royal' here...

"Anya-"

"Asgard. We're in Asgard. Now, Iris, please, please be quiet!" Anya whispers, the utter terror in her eyes makes me speechless. 

I nod as we all huddle together, trying our best to keep each other safe. The guard doesn't seem impressed.

"All of you behave and stand in a line!" he shouts, and just like that everyone quickly forms a line, all of them facing outward towards the man. I quickly follow Anya and her friends to stand next to them.

The line is quite long, there must be at least twenty of us. They all look terrified and it's then that I know exactly what's happening. Rage flares inside me along with panic and that infectious fear that seems to be spreading. 

I used to work as a maid for the kingdom of Vanaheim, I was let off after many years of service with the promise of freedom from slavery but my master deceived me and this is what has lead me here. I'm part of an all too familiar slave market, trust me, I've been in a lot of these things and I can see why the men and women around me look so terrified. You never know what's going to happen in these sorts of things. 

The big guard suddenly stands a little straighter than he did before as two men approach.  
One is obviously very well built, his bulging muscles are hidden by the fancy looking armour that he wears, the colour of the clothes he's wearing is a deep red.  
Next to him is another man, this one is quite different from the first. He doesn't have all the muscle of the first man, he has pale skin and black hair unlike the first who has blonde hair. He wears armour as well but he wears clothes of a distinct dark green colour. 

I recognise them both. These two are the young Princes of Asgard. If I had not been told back in Vanaheim that they were brothers I never would have guessed as they look so different from each other.  
I find that most of the maids I have been with prefer the blonde one, they can't resist his looks, his huge muscles and his fighting skills. That kind of thing never really appealed to me. 

They didn't seem like the type to take part in slave markets but, I guess, they have to get their servants from somewhere. This must be a last resort. 

The brothers' eyes scan over all of us, the distinctive green eyes of the paler one stop short on me.  
I've never seen his face before and, though it's obvious he's very different from his brother, I have to say he's very attractive but that's not what concerns me right now. I have to get out of here. 

I look away from his gaze but I can still feel it on me. I wonder if he can see right through me. I wonder if he can see my rage.  
I'm not supposed to be here! I was lied to! I want what was promised to me! I want my freedo-

"This one" the green eyed Prince says as he walks over to stand right in front of me, "She will do nicely" 

The guard nods, "Of course, Prince Loki" he says, before he then walks over to the other brother further down the line.

The Prince, or 'Loki' as I now know, locks eyes with me for a moment but I turn away from his gaze again. 

"Now," he murmurs, his voice is low and rich, if we were under any other circumstances I would have said that his voice was quite attractive but no, this was most definitely not the time, "You'll have to stop that" 

I feel his fingers gently graze against my chin to tilt my head upwards but I instinctively pull away from his touch. His low chuckle is what brings my eyes back to his. 

"How fascinating..." he murmurs, his voice oozes into my ears, I can't help but take pleasure in his words, "You are mine now, do you understand?" 

I gulp anxiously in response, my body frozen with fear. 

Loki just chuckles lowly again, "Do not look so worried, my pet," he says, "Come. We must follow my brother" 

With that said he starts walking off in the direction of the other Prince, I take one last look at Anya and the others before I follow but I see that she is no longer there. 

"What's your name?" Loki asks when I catch up with him.

"Iris" I say, making sure there is distance between us. I want to stay weary of him.

Loki notices this but says nothing, "Where are you from?" he asks.

"Vanaheim" I reply.

"Liar" he says, he raises an eyebrow at me as we keep walking.

I look away again. I may have served in Vanaheim but I was not born there. How could he possibly know that?

"No matter" Loki says, I refuse to look back up at him, "You'll want to tell me soon enough"

His words confuse me though I don't say anything back. This man is my master, not my friend, why would I want to tell him anything more? 

I smack into the back of Loki as I ask myself this, he's stopped just before his brother.  
The blonde one looks over at me with a smile on his face and I suddenly feel embarrassed for my clumsiness. Loki sees this look and leans to one side to block me from his view a little.

"Thor" Loki addresses his brother a little harshly. 

"I see you have found one you like, brother" says Thor.

Loki raises his eyebrow and looks round Thor's side to see a small group of men and women from the line. How many servants does he need? 

"Do you not need more?" Thor asks.

"She will do" says Loki, I look up at him but he doesn't look back at me, "I only need her"

"Suit yourself" says Thor before he turns to his group. 

Loki rolls his eyes at his brother before walking off the way they both came originally. I follow him in fear, not daring to ask what he has in store for me.  
He is a Prince, not just a Prince, but a Prince of Asgard. I can't say anything against him without risking my life, that's one thing I've learnt from my life of slavery. 

XXXXXXXXXX

When we get to the palace it's like nothing I've ever seen before, it's so elegant. I'm afraid to touch anything in case some of the dirt from my fingers rubs off on it.  
I look ahead and see the back of my new master, I can't seem to put my finger on him. I need to stay weary of him, I don't know this man at all. 

I look further on and see Thor with his group of servants. That's when I recognise one of the women.

Anya! 

I want to run over but I remember my place and stay where I am. Maybe I can find her again later, I have to thank her for helping me before.  
Having someone I know reassures me a little in this new environment, but the sheer size of this unfamiliar place still frightens me.

Suddenly I feel a hand take mine. Whilst I've been thinking about things, Loki has moved to my side. I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Do not fret, little one, you are perfectly safe here" says Loki, "Keep ahold"

I don't trust him, call it gut instinct but I just don't. 

I look away from him again, he keeps hold of my hand as we carry on walking.  
I am not a child, I don't need to be held like this.  
Enough of this, I need to go tell that guard that all of this was a mistake! 

I pull my hand away from Loki's, he stops walking and grabs my arm harshly.

"You will not disobey me, girl" he growls at me.

My heart skips a beat as he tightens his grasp on my arm. I'm 'perfectly safe' am I?  
I look away from him in slight fear. 

Loki grabs my chin and turns me to look at him.

"You will learn to make eye contact, pet" he says, he lets go of my chin and smiles darkly at me, "When I am finished with you, you won't ever want to look away" 

With that said, he grabs my hand again and basically drags me up the path.

"Your stubbornness will only bring about punishment, my pet" Loki says, smiling at me, his eyes have darkened ever so slightly. 

Punishment? No. 

No, I know what punishment is like. I have the scars to prove it.  
That word only heightens my fear so I keep quiet and keep by his side, not wanting to add to the collection of scars on my back from previous punishments in Vanaheim. 

XXXXXXXXXX

When we arrive at the palace, Thor takes his group of servants one way whilst Loki carries on down the hall. I keep by his side, his vice like grip on my hand has softened a little but there's no way I'll be able to pull away from him again. 

We arrive at a large wooden door, Loki opens it and takes me inside. It's quite simple in here, there's a small bed, a wardrobe, a mirror, a desk and a chair. It's simplicity entices me in further. Who's room is this?

"These will be your chambers from now on" Loki says from behind me. 

I give him a questioning look, "My chambers, sire?" I ask.

Loki smiles, "Yes, my pet, it is all yours" he says.

I can't help but let a smile light up my face as I turn back to look around the room some more. This room is simple, yes, but it's far more than I've ever had the pleasure to have before! 

But why do I get my own room? Shouldn't I be sleeping with the rest of the maids?  
In Vanaheim all the maids had to share one room, why is it different here? Do all the maids get their own room?

"I will give you time to clean up, someone will help you. I expect you to be in my chambers in an hour" Loki says, turning towards the door, "Do you understand, pet?" 

"Yes, sire" I say, bowing a little before him. 

Loki smiles, "Good" he says, his voice a little lower, before he leaves. 

The sound of the door shutting echoes in the room, his footsteps fade away and I am left completely alone. 

I take a few shaky steps to the bed before I sit down on it, I lean forward, my head in my hands and a let out a sigh. What am I doing here? I want to go home, not Vanaheim, I want to go to Midgard.

"Excuse me, miss?" 

The voice, though quiet, makes me jump. I look to the other door in the room, standing there is a young woman, a little older than myself.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Mona, I'm a maid here" she says, she walks over to the wardrobe and rummages through it's contents, "You must be the new maid then, hm?"

"Em, yes, I'm Iris" I say, standing up from the bed as she brings over some clothes she's picked. 

"It's nice to meet you, Iris" says Mona, she smiles up at me before standing back and looking at what she's laid out, "Right, the bath is full for you already, you can change into these clothes afterwards, any questions?" 

I stand there a little overwhelmed at what's happening. The bath, the clothes, I don't understand. Mona can clearly see my internal struggle, she takes my hands in hers, I flinch a little and she smiles at me, concern in her eyes.

"Iris, don't worry, this place is nothing like where you've been before" she says, "You are under Loki's rule, that also means you are under his protection. As long as you do what he says you'll be fine" 

"Who's rule are you under?" I ask, curiously.

"Queen Frigga, Loki's mother, look," she pauses before continuing, "Come find me later and we can talk some more, okay? I can help you with whatever you want to know" 

"Thank you" I say, a smile forming on my face.

She smiles back at me and releases my hands, she walks over to the door.

"Now, the bath is waiting, you don't want to be late for the Prince, do you?" Mona asks, raising her eyebrows.

I shake my head before she smiles again. 

"When you're ready, Loki's chambers are just down the hall, you can't miss it" she says and then she leaves. 

Well, at least I know someone else round here, and a maid of Frigga's too. I'll have to be weary of what I say to her. I don't know her that well to trust her yet. 

XXXXXXXXXX

The once bubbly bath water is now all foggy with the dirt I've washed from myself.  
I haven't had a bath like this in so long! The tub is so big! I've spent at least half an hour in here, I best get out before I end up being late. 

I grab one of the fluffy towels and quickly dry myself, I change into the dress Mona left for me. It must be a standard dress for the maids here. It's a golden brown wrap dress with no sleeves. It takes me a few attempts to put it on properly, I've never worn anything like this before, I don't know how it's supposed to go! 

There's a bronze bracelet cuff to go along with it. I remember Mona was wearing one too, but her one was a pure golden colour and had such intricate patterns on it, mine is just blank. 

I use a band I find on the desk and tie my hair up into a ponytail. I give myself a look in the mirror, deeming myself acceptable, then I walk out of my room to find my master.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just down the hall she said, you can't miss it she said. Ugh, she didn't say which room it was!

I find myself at the end of the hall. There are three doors before me, I've spent at least ten minutes going back and forth between each of the doors, contemplating whether to open them or not.

Just as I'm about to go ahead and open the last door I hear someone calling my name down the hall. I turn to see a group of maids, I recognise one of them.

"Anya?" I shout, "Anya!" 

Anya smiles at me in relief.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" she shouts, "You alright?" 

She starts walking over to me but one of the maids grabs her arm to stop her, she looks at the maid angrily.

"An-"

Before I can even get her name out, I'm pulled aside into the room I was standing outside of. I'm forced inside so harshly that I fall to the floor in the middle of the room.  
I look up and see a very annoyed looking Prince glaring at me. I swallow nervously.

"You are late" Loki says through gritted teeth.

I look up at him, my eyes wide. His low voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry, sire-"

"Kneel before me" interrupts Loki.

My heart races in my chest as I do as he says, my eyes on the floor before his feet. Loki smiles at this.

"Who were you speaking with?" he asks.

I keep my eyes on the floor as I answer him, "One of your brother's new maids, sire, she helped me back at the market" 

"Why did you need help?" Loki asks, he seems... concerned?

"To tell you the truth, sire, I think I must have passed out back in Vanaheim and I woke up here, confused and frightened" I say, "I was deceived by my previous employer and sold back into slavery" 

"Your honesty pleases me, pet" Loki says, his voice seems a little softer than before, "You need not be frightened here, you are safe with me" 

This makes me look up at him, when my eyes meet his, his lips part a little. 

He's changed from the formal attire he was once wearing, he's now in a dark green tunic, black trousers and black boots. Wearing such casual and loose clothing only makes him look more appealing, I can't help but admire him. 

"This time your lateness will be overlooked for I am impressed with your sudden trust" Loki says, he reaches out gently strokes my cheek with his fingers, "And your eye contact is improving" 

He says this with a smile, I can't help but smile back up at him. He's so rough one moment and yet gentle the next. He's capable of throwing me onto the floor with the strength of one hand's grip and yet he's able to deliver the softest of touches with his fingers. 

"On your feet" he says, taking his hand away from me. He shakes his head a little as if to clear his thoughts.

I rise to my feet before him.

"There are many servants under my control but you are my only pet. I will ask you to do things others would not be expected to do... you must do them" Loki explains, he leans in a little more, I freeze where I am before him, a small smile pulls at Loki's lips, "I am your only master and you are my pet to do with what I wish, do you understand... Midgardian?"

His words make me take a step back away from him. Loki tilts his head back a little, a smug smile takes over his face.

"Your face says it all, my pet" he says, taking a step towards me, I instinctively take another step back.

"I-"

"Do not try to lie to me, Iris, I can feel it, I can sense it" Loki says, his voice a little lower, "My pretty little Midgardian, how did you end up here?" 

I open my mouth but no words come out as I feel the wall behind me, my back presses against it as Loki continues to stalk his way over to me.

"You look so fragile, my sweet" he murmurs as he reaches me, his hands resting on the wall either side of me, the look in his dark green eyes is so intense I can't help but be attracted to them, "You are so vulnerable before me... before a god, are you not?" 

He laughs darkly and I feel my heart beat increase dramatically at the sound. I find I cannot answer him.

"You show such innocence in the face of corruption, my pet" he says, one of his hands slowly glides down the side of my body, his eyes follow his hand. I shudder under his touch and his eyes flicker back up to mine at my reaction.

He grabs my lower arm and pulls me from the wall, he backs up to sit on the edge of his king sized bed. The sheets are made of a dark green silk, decorated with intricate black and gold patterns at the edges. Loki still has hold of my arm, he pulls me to sit on his lap.  
I try to stand back up in panic but he won't let me.

"Sire, I-"

"Stay" he says, tugging me back down to straddle him once more.

I blush profusely at our positions, this sends me right out of my comfort zone. I am his maid, this is not the way a maid should act. Well, he did say I was his pet, didn't he? But what does being his pet involve?

Loki smiles up at me, finding my reaction to his actions humorous. 

"Good girl" he says, he takes the cuff I'm wearing off of my wrist. He holds it up to show me.

"Do you know what this is?" Loki asks, his voice a little quieter.

"A bracelet?" I say.

"Watch and learn" he says. 

He waves his other hand over the cuff, and before my eyes the cuff starts to emit a faint green light. It changes from its once bronze colour and blank appearance to a shiny silver colour, a beautiful image of two snakes intertwined with each other is formed on the silver. There are small intricate patterns round the edges of the cuff, they're gold and dark green. 

"This," begins Loki, lifting it up for me to see more clearly, "Is my symbol. This cuff shows that you belong to me, I want you to always wear it, understand?" 

"Yes, sire" I answer. 

With that said, he slips the cuff back onto my wrist. 

Loki smiles, pleased with his work and my answer.

"Do not disappoint me, my little Midgardian" Loki says.

"Don't call me th-" I cut myself off before I continue, my heart skips a beat as I realise I've spoken out. 

Loki's hands grab my thighs harshly which makes me cry out, his fingers dig into my skin. 

"What was that?" Loki growls.

"N-Nothing, sire" I shakily say, "I'm sorry"

He digs his fingers deeper into my thighs, surely leaving bruises in my skin. I bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out again at the sudden pain.

"Your efforts to stop your little cries, my pet, only make me want to hear them all the more" Loki murmurs, he smiles, he digs his thumbs into my inner thighs and I can't help but cry out.

Loki has a satisfied smile on his face, "Good girl, you are learning" he murmurs. 

He then lets go of me and I feel several spots on my each of my thighs throb in pain, I let out a shaky breath. 

"Kneel" Loki growls, his eyes have darkened considerably. 

I quickly slide from his lap and onto the floor, I kneel before him as he sits up properly on the bed. I don't want to anger him anymore. He comes across as a sort of light switch, there's two sides to him that can easily change like the flick of a switch, the light and the dark.

Loki smiles down at me.

"Such a good little pet, aren't you?" he says, he turns his head towards the door at the sound of footsteps passing by. 

He turns back to me and stands up, "We will finish this later" he says, "I will return, in the meantime someone will be sent to assist you and familiarise you with your duties" 

I bite my lip, all I want to do is find something to soothe my burning thighs but I don't dare move. 

I feel Loki's fingers brush against my cheek, my eyes meet his, "Welcome to Asgard" he says, smiling down at me, before he leaves me and walks out the room. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and simply lie down on the floor. 

What am I doing? Not a maid... but a pet? A Prince's pet? You have got to be kidding me. How did he know I'm human? How could he feel it, how could he sense it? 

My head is spinning and I'm so confused. All I know is that I shouldn't trust that man - that Prince - even if I want to. 

Part of me wishes he never returns but the other part can't wait for him to come back.  
What is wrong with me?


	2. Punishment. Reward. Worship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting one of Frigga's servants and accidentally falling onto him has dire consequences in the eyes of Loki.

"And that's all you have to do" says Taya, another of Frigga's maids, as she puts down the polishing cloth on the table.

"All I have to do?" I ask, looking at all of Loki's armour spread out on the long wooden table. 

For the past half an hour Taya has been teaching me how to correctly clean and polish Loki's various pieces of armour. How much armour does one man need? Most out of is just for show, for formal events, but other pieces have obviously been through some tough times. 

"It really isn't that much for a maid" says Taya, her voice taking a meaner tone, "The Prince will expect all of it to be done by the time he returns" 

"All of it?" I ask, looking at her in disbelief but she refuses to look at me, I see her roll her eyes.

"Yes, all of it" she says, her voice sounds a little annoyed. I can't blame her, she's stuck teaching the new girl. Taya makes her way over to the door.

"Any questions?" she asks, as if she's being forced to ask the question. 

"Um..." I look around the room, we've been through things from the bed sheets, and running baths to polishing armour and identifying wear it actually goes on a person, "No, no I don't think so" 

"Great" says Taya, no emotion in her voice at all as she leaves me in Loki's chambers all alone.

Well then, she seemed... nice, I guess?

I sigh and turn back to all the armour on the table.  
Hmm, Loki must look really threatening in all this armour. The piece that grabs my attention the most is, of course, his helmet. The horns are huge! I take the cloth and go on to polish them, sliding the cloth over the smooth metal of one of the horns.  
The helmet itself on a first glance looked ridiculous but now that I'm this close to it I can take the time to truly admire it. It's quite impressive actually, I wonder if Thor's is anything like this. 

I put down the cloth and pick up the helmet, whilst inspecting it I find that I can easily see myself in the large mirror in the room. 

I look at the helmet then at my head in the mirror. 

"No, no way" I say, quickly but cautiously I put the helmet back down on the table.

I laugh to myself a little, what a ridiculous thought, wearing his helmet...

I go back to polishing it, trying not to look over at the rest of the armour I have yet to polish...  
This is gonna take a while. 

XXXXXXXXXX

I hear footsteps coming closer to the door as I straighten out the covers on the bed, I move over to fluff the pillows when Loki enters the room. 

He wanders over to his armour and inspects it, letting out a hum of approval. I stand by the end of the bed, my hands clasped in front of me and my eyes downcast as I wait for him to speak. 

"I'm impressed, my pet, you have done a good job, haven't you?" Loki asks, he turns to look at me but sees my eyes on the floor. He walks over to me and tilts my chin up with his delicate fingers, my eyes hesitantly meet his. 

"Who taught you to look away from your master?" he asks.

"My last employer, sire, we were always taught to wait till we are addressed before we cast our eyes upon someone" I say, my eyes drifting from his at the memory.

Loki huffs out a laugh, "Your last employer sounds strange indeed" he says, "Unlike him I always want you to look at me, your master craves eye contact, pet" 

I look up at him again as he allows his fingers to slide from under my chin, I keep my chin tilted upwards. Loki smiles.

"Good girl" he murmurs, my lips part at the sound of the slightly lower tone he uses. 

I swear his eyes drift to my lips but I could be mistaken as he swallows and pulls himself away from me. 

He wanders over to the door to his bathroom, whilst doing this he takes off his tunic, pulling it up over his head. My eyes are glued to the bare expanse of his back. His muscles are defined, I have the urge to trace the lines of them. His skin is so pale too, his black hair makes it look all the paler. 

"I trust you've already run a bath?" he asks.

"I was advised to by another maid for your return... so yes, sire, I have" I say.

Loki smiles, "You are learning, pet" he chuckles, turning to face me, I can't help but let my eyes slide down his chest, his trousers are riding low on his hips, a trail of black hair starts faintly from his belly button and disappears down under his trousers, along with the 'V' of his hips, "But it's evident that your eyes are still wandering..." 

At the sound of his voice I quickly look back up at his face, I blush realising I've been caught looking at his body. Loki only smirks at me. 

"Your blush suits you, pet" he says, slowly walking back over to me, "Hm, how it flares across your skin..." 

I keep my eyes on his this time, fighting the urge to look down at his impressive body. He reaches up with one hand and gently trials his fingertips down my neck and over my collarbone. I fight the urge to give into his touch, though my lips part at the contact and my heart rate increases dramatically. 

A small smile tugs at Loki's lips, "Do you like my touch, little one?" he asks, his voice a low murmur, "You will learn to crave it" 

His fingers move higher, I can't help but let my eyes flutter shut when he brushes the pad of his thumb over my lips. Loki studies my reactions, using the rest of his fingers to tilt my head up. He presses down a little with his thumb causing me to take it between my lips.

"Suck" he commands. 

I open my eyes to look up at him, an innocent look on my face as I do as he says. I take more of his thumb into my mouth and suck willingly, using my tongue to slowly lick him. Loki moves closer, his hungry eyes watching me, his breathing significantly heavier as I continue to suck, obediently.

Loki then slowly slides his thumb from my lips before he sticks it between his own lips and sucks once before smiling darkly at me. That act alone makes my pupils dilate and a strange new feeling overcome me, I can only describe it as lust. 

"Good girl" he murmurs, his voice laced with the same feeling.

Suddenly I feel embarrassed at my actions, I've never done anything like that before. What compelled me to obey him? The thought of angering him if I chose not to? Or did I want to please him?

Loki smiles, seeing my internal struggle. 

I clear my throat to clear my thoughts as he just stands there in front of me, I take the tunic from his other hand and step back a little to drape it over my arm.  
Loki just smiles at me before turning away from me and heading back towards the bathroom. 

He leaves the door wide open as he begins to take off his trousers, I hurriedly rush over and shut the door, blushing embarrassedly at the situation.  
I hear him chuckle and it makes me scowl as I push myself away from the door. 

He's... He's not acting as a Prince should!  
He's a very mischievous character, is he taunting me? Mocking me? Does he act like this with other maids? I hope he doesn't.  
Wow, okay, now I'm jealous at the thought of him acting like this with others? He is a Prince, though, he can do whatever he wants to. 

I lick my lips remembering the look in his eyes as he watched me suck on his thumb. 

Going through all of that has made my temperature rocket out of control, ugh, I'm too hot.

I open the balcony door and pull the curtains that were covering it aside. The view that's revealed is beautiful, it's more than beautiful, Loki truly is privileged to have a room with such a view of Asgard. It's getting dark so hopefully it'll start getting cooler. 

I stand there for a minute just appreciating the view until there's a knock at the door.  
I clear my throat and stand up a little straighter, Loki's tunic still in my hand. I'm still a little fazed from before but I try my best to sound calm. 

"Come in" I say.

A tall man enters the room, he has thick browny blonde curls and is wearing what looks like a servant uniform, it's of the same colour as the dress I'm wearing. 

"Oh... Hi" he says, his eyes seem to light up as they land on me.

"Hi" I say, my voice a little higher than usual. The man smiles at me.

"Are you new, darling?" he asks, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, my name is Iris, who are you?" I ask.

"My name's Tom, I work as a servant here" he says.

My eyes drift down to his wrist, he's wearing a cuff too, a more manly one at that but it still holds the same symbol as both Mona's and Taya's cuffs. 

"For Queen Frigga?" I ask.

Tom looks down at his cuff, "You know her symbol I see" he says.

I nod and see his eyes on my own cuff, he swallows a little nervously when he spots Loki's symbol.

"The Queen sent me just to check in on how you're doing" he says, taking a few more steps into the room. 

"She did?" I ask, genuinely surprised. 

"Yes, so, how are you finding it, love?" Tom asks, running a hand through his hair. 

I pause for a moment, thinking things through and watching how his curls seem to bounce back into place.

"Strange..." I say, Tom smiles at this.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Iris" he says, hearing my name in his voice makes my heart beat a little bit faster.

"Are you feeling alright? You seemed a little flustered when I came in" Tom says, genuinely concerned.

Damn! 

"Y-Yeah, yes, Tom, I'm fine" I say, "I think trying to fit in here is just taking it's toll on me already" 

Tom wanders over to the balcony and lets his hand slide down the curtain, he must have sussed out that I was too hot, "You don't have to worry about that" he says, he looks down at the floor, "You're under Loki's power" he says, a hint of sadness in his voice, "You wouldn't be here at all if he thought you wouldn't fit in, love, anyway, it's your first day, you're bound to feel a little out of sorts" 

He smiles as he says this, he puts his hand on my arm to reassure me, it causes me to smile back at him, "Yeah, you're right" I say.

"If you're ever in need of any help with anything, come find me" he says, his voice is not as low as Loki's though it does sound similar, it's softer almost, "I'm sure you've already heard that from others but I'll always be here to help regardless" 

"Thank you, Tom" I say, his eyes catch mine and we both smile at each other. 

A moment of silence passes us but it's a comfortable silence.

"You're not from Asgard, are you?" Tom asks, realising that his hand is still on my arm and he letting go of me. 

Our eyes lock for a moment before I look away.

"How could you tell?" I ask, huffing out a laugh. 

Tom smiles at me, "You're not familiar with your surroundings, that much I can tell just from looking at you" he says. 

"You're Asgardian though, right?" I ask.

Tom nods, "Yes, Iris, I am" he says, smiling.

We both fall back into our silence, both of us looking at each other. His eyes are a pale blue, I feel as though I could look at them all day. 

"I take it this is all of his armour?" Tom asks, wandering over to the table behind me.

"Hm?" I ask, "Oh, yes" 

I wonder if he's as equally impressed with my new found polishing skills as Loki was. 

"The helmet is my favourite piece, I - agh!" 

And just like that I catch my foot on one of the table legs. It causes me to trip and fall forward. Tom catches me and stops me from hitting the floor.  
I look up at him as he looks down at me, after a moment we both just start laughing. The awkwardness of the situation is averted easily.

"Are you alright?" he asks, a smile still on his face and his arms still around me.

"Yeah, I caught my foot on this stupid table" I say, my hands still on his chest. 

As Tom opens his mouth to speak again the bathroom door slams open and there stands Loki, a dark green towel hanging low on his hips and anger plastered on his face as he sees Tom and I so close.

Tom looks at Loki in panic before turning back to me and releasing me. 

"I'll tell Queen Frigga that she has nothing to worry about then... Don't go tripping over anymore tables" Tom says, a nervous smile on his face as he backs up to the door, "Good bye, Iris" 

Before I can even reply he's already gone, leaving me with Loki.

I look over at the Prince and see him glaring me. He stalks his way over to me, the look in his eyes sparks fear inside me and I unconsciously back up until I feel the end of the bed hit the backs of my knees. 

"Sire, I-I tripped and, um..." I can't seem to get my words out.

Loki doesn't stop till he's standing right in front of me, he's quite a bit taller than me so he only looks all the more threatening when he looks down at me. 

"S-Sire-"

I'm interrupted as Loki grabs my head and pulls me towards him, his lips meet mine in a bruising kiss. I mumble in protest and shock against his mouth but Loki only uses it to his advantage and shoves his tongue between my lips and quickly finds my own tongue.

I feel my fight leave me as his kisses get deeper and more passionate. He's so rough but it feels so good! He nips my bottom lip and then sucks on it, hard. I cry into his mouth and Loki smirks, breaking the kiss. 

"Did you not listen to me, girl?" he asks, angrily, "You are mine. You belong to me. Is that understood?" 

"Y-Yes, sire" I say, shakily. 

I want him to kiss me again, I can see the hunger in his eyes though he's trying not to let it show. He was right, gods, he was right. I crave his touch! 

"Oh, I don't think it is" he growls, brushing his lips over mine.

I let out a small accidental whimper to which Loki chuckles at.

"Hmm, the noises you make stir something within me, pet," he murmurs, "Your whimpers are for my ears, and my ears alone" 

I nod and move forward just a little bit.  
Loki slides his hands from my head and rests them on my shoulders, keeping me still.

"I want to punish you, my pet, for you are mine to punish. You need to be reminded of who your master is and what it means to belong to him" he murmurs, my eyes flicker up to his in innocent fear, "Oh, don't take that look, pet, this is part of your learning" 

I swallow nervously and Loki smiles darkly at me.

He moves around me and sits down on the edge of the bed, he takes my hand and makes me face him. 

"I want you to lie over my lap, my pet" Loki murmurs, he tugs on my hand and I shakily do as he says. 

As soon as I move into position Loki pulls my bum up a little more. My knees are digging into the bed as are my elbows. I realise now what he's intending to do to me. 

"I'm going to spank you, little one, and you're going to take each and every slap I give you" Loki murmurs, his voice on the verge of turning into a growl as he feels my body rest on his lap and brush against his growing arousal. 

My heart starts beating faster as I begin to panic a little. 

Spanking? I can truthfully say I've never been spanked before.

Loki pulls up my dress, hitching it up around my waist, he waves his hand around and I turn my head to see what he's doing. I'm suddenly bare from the waist down before him, my knickers vanish in a faint green mist. Loki chuckles at the confusion on my face, it's completely wiped off when he gives my bare bum a squeeze.

"Hm, your pert little ass is just begging to be spanked, isn't it?" he asks.

His touch makes me arch my back, my body presses against his lap more because of this and my bum presses up into his hand.

"My pet is eager for her punishment" Loki says, he rubs each cheek before he takes his hand away from me completely, "I advise you grab hold of the sheets, pet, you don't want me to tie you up, do you?" 

Tie me up? 

Before I can think anymore on the subject, Loki brings his hand down right smack bang on the middle of my ass. I cry out and grab hold of the silk sheets by my sides as my skins stings from his hand.

Loki feels himself stir under his towel at my cry, he rubs where he slapped me. 

"Oh, pet, that's it, cry out and take your punishment" Loki growls, he smacks me again with more force in the exact same place as the first one. I bury my face in the sheets, muffling my cries. 

Loki grabs hold of my ponytail, wrapping it round his hand and using it to pull my head up.

"What did I just say?" he snarls. 

With that said he delivers one powerful smack to one cheek, his large hand covers most of my cheek making it all burn from his smack.

I have no choice but to let my cries out as he gives the other cheek an even harder smack. 

"Such a good girl," Loki groans, "You're doing so well, pet" 

I'm cut off from saying anything when he delivers his hardest smack yet to just below my bum. My eyes water at this one, I blink the tears away. 

*SMACK* 

He smacks me again.

*SMACK*

And again.

*SMACK* 

And again!

At this point I've lost track of how many times he's spanked me. He lets my ponytail slide from his hand, I rest my head down on the bed as I try to get back my breath.

Loki is breathing heavily too, his arousal now throbbing under his towel. The whimpers I let out aren't helping. 

He rubs his hand over my sore cheeks, I flinch at first but then I relax, his hand feels cold which is weird but I'm too concerned over the pain to question him. 

"Well done, pet, I am pleased with how you took your punishment..." Loki says, "I want to reward you..." 

Reward? 

Loki turns me round and lies me down on the bed, the cold silk sheets sting my still burning bum, Loki's touch did help but, gods, it still hurts.

My legs feel numb and it's only when I look down that I realise Loki's hands sliding up them. He looks up at me mischievously before lifting my legs over his shoulders. 

He comes to rest just before my most intimate area. I shuffle a little under his gaze, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. 

"It's alright, pet, do not fret" Loki murmurs, he smiles, "I can see how wet you are for me, I can smell your arousal..." 

His words make me blush in my flustered state.

Loki leans forward and licks a line up my wet folds, I arch my back and let out a moan when his tongue slides higher and he finds my needy clit. He circles it over and over again before he begins to suck. 

I moan loudly and buck my hips, Loki's hands come up and pin my hips down to the bed. I squirm under his hold, Loki looks up at me.

"Your master loves how you taste, pet, so good..." he murmurs before returning to my clit and pressing his tongue against it. 

"L-Loki..." I moan, writhing from his torturous tongue. 

"Yes, my pet..." Loki groans, "Say my name, moan it, come on, girl..." 

"Nngh... Loki!" I moan, a little louder feeling myself reaching the edge.

Loki delves his tongue into my slit and laps up all of my juices. This feeling is so strange but so good! 

I reach down, wanting to thread my fingers in his hair but Loki grabs my wrists.

"No" he growls, licking his lips, "Keep them by your sides. Touch me again and I'll leave you like this" 

In fear that he'd actually leave me this way, I keep my hands by my sides when he releases them. I grab hold of the sheets and pull at them as Loki continues to lick me, his hands return to my hips and he pushes me down. 

Loki groans and the vibrations set me off. I feel all of the tension inside me unravel from its once tight coil. My orgasm makes me try to lift my hips off the bed but Loki keeps me held down, enjoying my struggle.  
I cry out Loki's name and feel him lick up all I have to give.  
He then pulls away from me, licking his lips. He lets my legs fall from his shoulders to rest on the bed as I recover.

"Oh, little one, you taste delicious" he says, a little breathless himself. 

Loki sits up a little more and wipes the rest of my juices from his chin with the back of his hand.  
I look up at him, hungry for more. Without thinking about it, I reach down to his towel.  
I want him. I want more. 

Loki grabs my wrists and squeezes harshly, "Ah, ah, ah..." he murmurs, sitting back on his knees, he pulls me to sit up properly, "Now is not the time for that, my pet, though your master does want his release" 

My eyes meet his before his lower to my lips, "It's time to put your pretty little mouth to work" he says. 

I find myself nodding in agreement, eager for anything more he's willing to give me. 

Loki steps off the bed and stands in front of it, "Kneel" he orders.

He leaves me enough room to slide down to be in between him and the bed. I kneel before him and lick my lips anxiously. 

Loki pulls his towel away and chucks it aside. Now I can see him in all his glory, his erect cock is jutting out from his body, and I have to say, he is quite big. I've only ever been with one man and, in comparison, Loki comes out on top by quite a bit. 

"I want you to worship me with your mouth" Loki murmurs, his voice low, lust evident, "Worship your master, my pet" 

I lean up and lick the tip of his length, collecting his pre-cum with my tongue before pressing a soft kiss to it and giving the underside of his cock a long, slow lick. Loki shudders and raises his hand to my hair, he pulls the band out and tosses it aside, he threads his fingers through my hair. 

I take his length in my hand and stroke him, Loki groans and reaches forward for one of the bed posts of his bed, he grabs hold of it tight. 

He looks down at me, angrily.

"Now, girl" Loki growls through gritted teeth, "Do not test me..."

I meet his eyes before I take him into my mouth, I take as much of him as I can before I start to suck. Loki lets out another groan whilst I make up for the rest of him I can't take with my hand. I stroke and suck at the same time.

"Oh, yes! F-Fuck!" he moans, his grip tightening in my hair.

He guides me with his hand, "That's it, pet... nngh, yes!" he groans.

I lick the underside of him with my tongue whilst sucking, desperately wanting to hear more of the delicious sounds coming from his mouth. 

"T-Take more of me, my pet," Loki orders, "Deeper..." 

I relax my throat and take a little more of him, Loki gets impatient and forces himself deeper. I moan around his cock and Loki throws his head back at the sensation.  
I suck more and feel him throb in my mouth. 

"I'm close, just a little more, oh, g-good girl" Loki groans.

I reach up with my spare hand and caress his balls. Loki cries out and thrusts his hips forward. 

"Oh fuck! YES!" Loki groans loudly.

He cums hard, holding my head still as he does so, wanting me to stay exactly where I am.  
His hot seed hits the back of my throat and he looks down at me, making eye contact.

"D-Don't spill a single drop" he grunts, shuddering from his release.

I swallow all he has to offer before he pulls himself from me, I lick my lips and look up at him.

"You have done well, my pet... very well" Loki murmurs, trying to control his breathing, "Such a good girl for your master" 

I'm still breathing heavily from before so I don't say anything. I feel Loki's fingers at my chin, he gently tilts my head up. 

"My little pet..." he murmurs, "Now is the time for you to rest" 

With that said he waves his hand over himself, a green mist appears and he's suddenly dressed in his green tunic and black trousers again. I look up at him in astonishment. Loki smiles before leaving me alone in his room. 

Okay, what just happened? 

I slouch a little to sit down on the floor properly, as soon as my bum touches the floor I jump up to my feet.

"Ow!" I shout, I can still feel my bum burning from my earlier punishment. 

He can deliver a hit very, very hard. Surely there must be imprints of his hand all over my backside.  
So... the spanking was a punishment, the mind blowing orgasm he gave me with his tongue was a reward, and me returning the favour was a form of worship? 

My head is spinning with all that's happened. This all started because Loki was, ultimately, enraged by seeing me close with another man. But it was an accident! I didn't mean to trip up.  
Poor Tom, I hope Loki doesn't take anything out on him... what am I talking about? Loki took it all out on me. Is that what being his pet involves? Am I just some sort of plaything to him? 

I sit down on his bed, I feel quite a bit dazed from everything that's happened and before I know it I'm lying down on his bed and dozing off. 

He said it was time to rest, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean here...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm..." I hum sleepily, my eyes don't want to open but I'm being disturbed from my sleep for some reason, "Hmm...?" 

Why is the bed moving...?

I open my eyes to see Loki above me, he's carrying me down the hall.

"S-Sire...? What-" 

"Shh..." Loki says, "Just go back to sleep, my pet" 

Loki takes me into a room I recognise as my own chambers, he lays me down on my bed and pulls the covers over me. I shift a little, confused as to what's happening. Is he putting me to bed? 

I feel Loki press a soft kiss to my forehead before he walks over to the door, he pauses for a moment but doesn't look back at me. I can barely see him in my tired state, I'm drifting between being awake and being asleep. 

Loki fights the urge to turn around and walks out of the room, the door closing behind him.

How can one man be so rough and yet so gentle? This has been my first day under his rule and looking back at how I've acted... I'm astounded... What has gotten into me? 

My eyes close and my questions drift to the back of my mind, they haunt me whilst I sleep.


	3. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast holds a comforting moment for Iris, the library, on the other hand, holds promises of something more and a little something to satisfy her new found desires. 
> 
> Iris has become Loki's permenant pet. She is still conflicted over the past events...
> 
> But this is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)

I stand before Loki's door, a big plate of various foods for his breakfast in my hands. Truth be told, I have been standing here for the last five minutes, anxiously biting my lip at the thought of seeing my master once more. 

Yesterday was... well, it was very different to what I've done previously as a maid. I'm not supposed to be this close to him, right? I mean physically... 

When I looked myself over in the mirror this morning I found finger shaped bruises on my thighs, they're faint but they're still obvious. My bum isn't as sore as it was yesterday but, to be honest, I haven't been letting myself sit down a lot. 

I can't stop thinking about yesterday... I hardly know this man...   
Yeah, he's my boss, my master, but I don't know him and yet I've allowed him to treat me this way. It kinda seems a bit fucked up to me...

I straighten out my dress and balance the plate of food on one hand before knocking on the door. After just a few seconds the door opens and there stands Loki, a smile crosses his lips as his eyes land on me.

"Good morning, sire" I say, managing not to stutter at the sight of him.

"Good morning, Iris" Loki says, his voice still husky from his sleep. 

"I've brought your breakfast" I say, Loki looks down at the plate, a look of appreciation spreads across his face.

"Good, come in" he says, opening the door more to let me pass him. 

I walk in and place the plate on the table, my eyes catching the sheets of Loki's bed.   
I swallow nervously, memories of yesterday appear in my mind. I shake my head a little to clear away my thoughts as Loki approaches.

We lock eyes for a moment before I walk off to his bed, I begin to straighten out his sheets when he turns to me, grapes in his hand.

"Leave that for now, my pet" Loki says, as he eats a grape, "Come sit with me" 

He wanders over to a big cushioned chair next to the fireplace, he sits down and nods down at the floor. I hesitate for a moment and Loki picks up on this.

"Iris..." he says, a warning tone in his voice. 

I leave his sheets and walk over to him, Loki takes my hand and pulls me over to sit by his feet, between his wide spread legs.   
I wince a little when I sit, sure, there's a soft fur carpet here before the fire but I have to admit my butt still hurts.

"Are you still sore, pet?" Loki asks, his voice softer.

"A little, sire" I say, I feel Loki start to play with my ponytail.

"It's easy to forget you are not of Asgard, a mortal body is much more... fragile than a God's" Loki murmurs, he gently pulls out the band in my hair.

I turn my head to look up at him, a little annoyed. 

"Don't take that look, my pet, I like to feel your hair slip through my fingers..." he purrs, softly and soothingly stroking my hair.

Without realising it, I start to lean into his touch. Loki smiles to himself.

"You have taken to this job rather well, haven't you?" he asks.

Really? 

I had no choice. Literally. 

I was wronged and that's why I'm here... I guess I just forgot that last night...

"This angers you?" Loki asks, noticing the conflict on my face. 

I look down at the floor and bite my lip before answering. 

"Yes, sire" I say.

"You said you were deceived?" he asks, I nod, "Tell me more" 

"I worked as a maid in Vanaheim for several years and they..." I pause for a moment, "They weren't the best years. It was a strict environment. You stepped out of line, you were punished. I still have the sc-" 

I stop myself from going on any further. Loki's fingers stop softly running through my hair.

"Still have the what?" he asks.

"Nothing, sire" I say, I want to hide my face and find myself nuzzling his knee instead.

Loki tucks some strands of my hair behind my ear as I open my eyes to look up at him.

"How did you come to find yourself in Vanaheim?" he asks.

"I don't know, sire, that part of my life is a part I cannot remember" I say, "No matter how hard I try..." 

"I see this is a difficult subject for you, my pet, I won't push you further just yet" says Loki, "Now, come closer" 

I move a little closer between his legs, I rest my head on his thigh and look up at him.

"Good girl" he murmurs, gently stroking my cheek. 

He pops another grape in his mouth before offering one to me, he holds it out in front of me and presses it to my lips before I have the chance to reach up and take it with my fingers. I let him pop the grape between my lips. It's cold and juicy. I lick my lips and Loki smiles down at me. 

"Have you had any breakfast yourself?" he asks.

"Apart from that grape, sire?" I ask, he smiles at this and raises an eyebrow, "No, I haven't" 

"Then I want you to eat with me" Loki says.

"B-But sire, it's your breakfast-"

"And I want to share it with you, my pet" Loki interrupts me, he stands up and steps over me to grab the plate of food from the table. He comes back over and sits down, his legs open wide again. This seems to be his natural sitting position...

"Come closer" he says, placing the plate of food on one of the chair's arms. 

I move to sit back between his legs. I look up at him.

"Closer" Loki says, his eyes not leaving mine. 

I kneel before him and place my hands on his thighs, I lift myself up a little on my knees so that my face is just a little lower than his. Loki looks down at where my hands are then back to my eyes. 

"Hmm..." Loki purrs, "Not close enough" 

He then grabs me by my waist and lifts me effortlessly onto his lap, forcing me to straddle him. I look down at his hands in shock. 

How could he just lift me up so effortlessly? 

I mean, I may not be the heaviest person around but, gods, I know for one I'm not as light as a feather either. The man I used to be with in Vanaheim made a point of telling me that...

I feel Loki's fingers brush my cheek, "What is it?" he asks, concern in his voice.

I turn back to him, my eyes slowly rise to meet his. 

"Nothing, sire" I say, putting on a fake smile.

Loki narrows his eyes at me, "I do not like you keeping things from me, pet, it is obvious that there is more to you than meets the eye" he says, he tucks a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear, "But, like I said, I'm not going to push you, I don't want to have to force you to tell me" 

I swallow nervously at this. 

"Oh my pet," Loki murmurs, chuckling, "You have no idea what your look of innocence does to me..." 

The pad of his thumb softly brushes over my lips and I suddenly realise how close we are, just the two of us, in this room, alone... but I've never felt less lonely in my entire life. 

My Prince, what are you doing to me? 

"Your mortality tests me... and concerns me..." his eyes slowly fall to my lips, "How much can you take..." his eyes dart back to mine, "Before you break, little one?" 

Oh Loki, can't you see? I'm already broken. 

I had just turned twelve when I began working as a maid in Vanaheim, my innocence in that world cost me greatly. I was taken away from my family, well, from the people who raised me, I never knew my true parents, and I was forced into slavery... and I never saw them again. 

I cannot remember what kind of life I lived in Midgard, I can't remember that world at all. I can't remember that sky, or those trees, or those stars... I can't remember the faces of those that I was supposed to love... I can't remember anything. 

I knew I wasn't like the others of Vanaheim. They were strong and I was weak. They were warriors and I was a maid.   
I was nothing to them, nothing but a mortal who had lost her way. It seems I've managed to carry that reputation on to this world, to this life. 

But Loki is different. 

Why does he treat me this way? More importantly, why am I letting this continue? Surely, if I was being treated like this by any other I would flee... So why do I want to stay?

The slight 'clang' of Loki placing the plate of food on the floor is what snaps me from my darkening thoughts and tears me away from the looming abyss inside my head, the more I try to remember, the more I seem to forget. 

"Breakfast can wait" he says, "Come here" 

Before I know it his arms are around me, he embraces me tightly, hugging me closely, as if he fears my thoughts will only come back and snatch me away from him again. I suddenly feel a little overwhelmed but I don't know what to do with myself, so I just lean into him, not hugging him, just allowing him to hold me. I bury my face in his shoulder and close my eyes, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"You are safe with me" Loki murmurs in my ear, squeezing me in his arms, "This I promise you..." 

XXXXXXXXXX

I close the door to the library cautiously, not wanting to make too much noise and also not wanting to drop the eight books Loki sent me to bring him. I start my way back to his chambers, balancing the books in a large pile. 

I have to look around them to actually see where I'm going which is very difficult. This is ridiculous. I look back at the books. I knew I should have taken two trips but no. I decided I would risk it, and gods, it really is testing my arm strength. 

"Hey, hold on there, darling, let me" 

I recognise the voice of the man who's speaking but I still can't see him. Two hands gently take more than half of the books from me. It really is a relief on my arms.

I look up and my eyes meet those of Tom's.

"Iris" he says, a smile taking over his lips, "I couldn't even see who you were with all these books in the way" 

"Loki sent me to get them for him, I probably should have taken two trips what with the size of them" I say, huffing out a laugh.

"That may have been wise of you, love" Tom teases.

I raise my eyebrows at him before we both just laugh with each other. 

"Anyway, I'll help you to his chambers with these" Tom says, already starting to walk in the direction of Loki's room. 

"Thanks Tom" I say, carrying the rest of them and following him.

After a moment he speaks up again. 

"Are you alright?" he asks, "The Prince looked furious when he saw me" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, he's just very..." I trail off trying to find the right words as we walk side by side.

"Possessive?" Tom asks.

I look up at him and swallow nervously. 

Possessive? Yeah, you could say that...   
Yesterday was different, I've never been treated like that by the person I was supposed to serve... But was it wrong?

I stay silent and look away from Tom, I can't tell him about what happened last night.   
But what happens if Loki sees me with Tom again? He has the wrong idea from yesterday even though I tried to tell him the truth... I can't be seen with Tom! 

"Um, y'know, Tom, I can carry all of these by myself, you don't need to waste your time helping me" I say. 

I'm sorry Tom, but I don't think I can take another 'punishment' right now.

"Darling, don't worry, I want to help, I have plenty of time" he says, he looks ahead, "We're almost there anyway" 

I look forward and see he's telling the truth, well, it's too late now.

Okay, maybe I did kind of like my 'punishment' but I don't know if I can withstand another one so soon... Maybe I'll be able to talk Loki down if he sees me with Tom, maybe-

"Here we are" 

Tom's voice breaks me out of my train of thought as we come to stand outside the door to Loki's chambers. I take a deep breath as Tom goes ahead and knocks with his free hand. 

...There's no answer. 

Hm, I'm sure Loki said he'd be here when I'd got back. 

"Iris, I wouldn't worry, he is a prince, he's probably just out taking care of some other duties" Tom says, noticing the concern on my face. 

"I'm not worried" I say, a little harsher than I intended. 

I push the door open and carry the books in, Tom follows, curious as to why I suddenly became so defensive. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shit. Shit. Shit" I mutter under my breath as I speed walk as gracefully as I can down the hallway. 

I forgot a book! One damn book! How could I forget?!

I want to quickly grab it before Loki returns, he'll surely be angry if I'm not back before him. I rush into the library but stop as soon as I get in. There are a few people in here reading, I need to keep quiet. 

I silently make my way over to the far bookshelf. The library is full of ceiling to floor bookshelves, it really is such a sight of beauty to see so many books in one room. 

"Now, I know that book must be around here somewhere..." I whisper to myself as I search for the book, "I can't believe I managed to forget one book... One book..." 

I'm completely alone here at the far side of the library so I can actually look like an idiot talking to myself without anyone seeing me.

"It must be..." I murmur, rising up on my tip toes to try and look up to the next shelf, "... up here..." 

As I'm about to grab a book I feel two large but gentle hands slide over my hips. I let out a squeak in shock but bite my lip to stop myself from being too loud. 

I recognise the Prince's chuckle instantly. 

"Tut tut..." Loki murmurs lowly in my ear, "Forget something, did we?" 

I lower myself to stand properly as Loki moves a little closer, his hands squeeze my hips. His touch sends a shiver down my spine. 

"Sire, people-" 

"You really do worry too easily, don't you?" Loki asks, interrupting me. 

He chuckles at the scowl that appears on my face, "I have cast a certain spell over this room, no one here can see us or hear us, pet" he says.

I don't believe him. He has to be lying.

"You do not think I speak the truth?" he asks, amused, "Then go on, call out to them, know I'm not lying to you" 

As he says this a woman walks right up to where we are.

"Excuse me, miss?" I ask, but it's as if she completely ignores me as she grabs a book from the shelf, "Hey! Hey you!" I shout but I get the same reaction. 

She really can't hear me can she? The woman turns and walks back to the front of the library with whatever book she took from the shelf. 

"Anyone?!" I shout but no one replies.

Loki chuckles, "Believe me now?" he asks.

I pause for a moment before answering, "...Yes" I say.

"Good..." he murmurs, his lips right by my ear, his voice suddenly takes a lower, more seductive tone, "I could fuck you right here and no one would suspect a thing, my pet... I could do anything I want to you..." 

My eyes widen at his boldness and my body reacts to his words, I can't help but shudder. 

"Think about it, pet, think of the possibilities..." Loki purrs, "I could take you on the floor right in front of them all..." he brushes his lips against my earlobe, "Or maybe I could bend you over one of the desks and fuck you until you scream..." he sucks on my earlobe for a moment before nipping it, "Or maybe I could even just fuck you up against this bookshelf... make you beg for your release... How does that sound, my girl?" 

I swallow anxiously as I find myself drooling at his words and the things they implied.   
Loki smiles darkly and slowly slides his hands down my hips and down my thighs. He presses his lips to my neck as he hikes up my dress, all resistance leaves me when he sucks softly on a certain sweet spot on my neck. 

I whimper and let my eyes flutter shut, Loki lets out something I can only describe as a growl, I can feel it rumble deep down in his chest as he presses himself into me. After he's lifted my dress up he slips one hand down and cups me. My eyes fly open. 

I shiver from his touch and lean back into him, I want to touch him.   
I slide my hand over his arm but Loki quickly grabs both my wrists and pins them against the bookshelf before us. 

"Keep your hands there, my pet, do not interfere with what I'm about to do to you" he purrs, "Or I'll punish you again, you don't want that now do you?" 

I swallow nervously before answering, "N-No, sire" I whisper. 

"Good girl..." he murmurs before he lets go of one of my wrists to slip his fingers into my knickers, I bite my lip as his finger tips find my clit. 

Loki chuckles lowly, "Have you been thinking about last night, little one? About my silver tongue pushing into your tight little quim?" he asks, he slowly starts to circle my clit, I struggle to keep my moans back, "Do you not listen, pet?" he asks, his voice taking a harsher tone, "No one can hear you, no one but me, so let your cries out, let me hear your little whimpers..." 

He puts a little more pressure on my clit and a moan escapes my lips. 

"There we go..." Loki murmurs, "It seems that if I circle your sensitive little clit just like this..." 

I can't help but let out another moan, this one is a lot louder. I can feel the pleasure build at an alarming rate, every small circle is bringing me closer and closer to my rapidly approaching release. 

Loki chuckles lowly into my ear, "Would you look at that?" he purrs.

My breathing turns heavier as my heart rate increases, I can feel myself pulse under his fingers, he's sending jolts of pleasure straight to my core. I grip one of the shelves of the bookshelf so tight that my knuckles start to turn white. 

Loki presses himself against me more, I can distinctively feel his arousal press against my lower back. His fingers slide just that little bit lower.

"You're already so wet for me, my pet, you're dripping for me..." Loki murmurs, he slips a finger into my folds and right into my core. I cry out and arch my back, only succeeding in pushing my bum back into him more as he adds another finger.

"Yes, moan for me as my fingers push inside you... Oh, to feel you stretch for me..." Loki purrs, "If this how you feel around my fingers, oh little one, how would you feel around my cock?" 

He begins to pump his fingers in and out of me, I writhe under his torturous actions and buck my hips forward, grinding against his hand. 

"So eager for your release, aren't you, my pretty pet?" Loki asks, his lips brushing against my neck, I let out breathy moans as he continues his actions, "So desperate... Your dirty little desires are plain for me to see..."

Loki's breathing has deepened, I can feel his chest rise and fall against my back. I try to focus on my nearing orgasm, the more Loki pushes his arousal into me, the more I desire him inside me... Right now I don't care for the consequences of these actions, I just want him.

"Aaaah! L-Loki!" I moan, leaning back against him. 

"Cum" he murmurs huskily into my ear, "Cum for me now, my wanton little whore" 

His fingers are too much of a distraction and so I completely blank out what he's saying, concentrating too much on the pleasure he's bringing... Just a little more...

Loki grabs my hair, which I'd put back up in a ponytail before, with his free hand and yanks my head back, he presses his lips to my cheek.

I cry out as his fingers only quicken with their movements.

"Feel my fingers curl inside you and let them push you over the edge. Listen to me and cum for me, cum for me now!" Loki orders, he's so close I can feel his lips brush against my cheek with every word he says. 

"L-Loki! I-" before I can say anything else Loki moves his head ever so slightly and sucks harshly on my neck, marking me with his mouth, wanting to push me to my release by force. 

The mix of pain and pleasure he brings pushes me to orgasm, I screw my eyes shut and feel that familiar feeling of tension releasing from it's once tight coil. Loki doesn't cease with his fingers, he keeps pumping them in and out of me, helping me ride out my orgasm. His fingers are so long, they reach so deep, I can't shut my mouth, the pleasure literally takes away my control and I can't hold back my moans of his name. 

I whimper and writhe as I come down from my high.

"Shh, little one..." Loki whispers, keeping me up as I can't help but slouch against him, my legs feeling numb and weak. 

I open my eyes and look to see Loki sucking his fingers clean, he lets out a satisfied moan before smirking at my astonished expression. 

"You're so breathless, my pet," he purrs, licking his lips, "Did you like that?" he asks.

I don't know what to say so my body takes control instead and I find that I just nod in response. 

"Good..." he murmurs, "That will have to suffice for now, but believe me, my pet, those little fantasies I suggested will soon become reality, I assure you of that" 

Loki chuckles lowly before releasing me and stepping back. I stumble a little to which he grins at, but I manage to find my shaky feet. I turn around and watch as he steps closer again, he leans in, his body pushing against mine, I can feel his arousal purposely press into me. 

I lift my head a little to fully face him, Loki smiles down at me and I'm sure he's about to kiss me, so I let my eyes close and await the touch of his lips.   
They have become my ultimate undoing... 

But I don't feel them on mine. 

I suddenly hear something above me and open my eyes, Loki is still just as close as he was before but I see that he's pulling a book from the shelf above me.  
Once he has the book he steps back once again. He smirks at me, knowing what state he's reduced me to.

"Found the book" he says, that stupid smug smile still on his face, I want to scowl at him but I really can't, damn it, what has he done to me?

Loki holds out his hand, "Come along, my pet" he says, "I want to give you something" 

I take his hand without question and he leads me out of the library, the other Asgardians are still unaware of our presence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Loki leads me back to his chambers, he leaves me standing in the middle of his room whilst he goes over to place the book on the table. 

He turns back to me, the distinct green of his eyes suddenly seems all the more addictive now, as if the emeralds in his eyes are drugs themselves and I'm the one who's hooked. My addiction is spiralling out of control. I let him do this to me. Where has my moral voice of reason gone? 

"Stay still" Loki says as he slowly wanders back over to me. 

I do as I'm told whilst he circles me, I can feel those eyes of his on me as he moves. I look over my shoulder at him in curiosity, this causes our gazes to lock. 

Loki walks forward a little and tilts my chin to the other side, making me face forward again.

"Stay, pet" he says, his voice is surprisingly soft, I expected him to snarl at me for my actions. 

He moves to stand before me, he lifts his hand and slowly turns his wrist whilst his eyes move up my body. I keep still but can't help in looking up, I watch his eyes as they focus on my form. What is he doing?

A faint green mist suddenly appears all around me, it encompasses me in it's light. I lift my hand to see it follow my movements, the light sparkles and my lips part as I take in it's beauty. 

Loki doesn't scorn me for moving, instead he only watches me, fondly.

The green mist then faded out into thin air just as easily as it had been conjured up by the god before me.

It's only then that I realise exactly what Loki did. He's changed the dress I was wearing, its bronze colour is now a dark green colour, it's a little more elegant as it's finished off at the edges with simple patterns of black and gold. I turn my head and catch a glimpse of myself in a nearby mirror. He's changed how I had my hair too. Instead of it being in a plain ponytail, it's now in a long plait that goes down my back, finished off with a small dark green ribbon at the end. I have to admit it does look a lot nicer this way. 

I turn to look back up at Loki but I stop myself as I feel my wrist burning. 

I hiss at the sudden pain and go to grab my wrist to try to stop whatever is hurting me. Loki grabs my hand before I can do so, he grabs my other arm and lifts my wrist up for me to see. 

"You no longer need to wear this" Loki says, looking down at the cuff bracelet as the pain dies down. 

"What...?" I say, confused at, well, everything.

Loki lets go of me to slowly slip the cuff from my wrist. My eyes widen as I see the pattern on the cuff of the two intertwined snakes has literally been burned into my skin.

"My mark is permanent, pet" Loki murmurs, he brings my wrist up a little to press his lips to the mark. His kiss is cold, it soothes the burn. 

"As is your service to me" he adds, brushing his lips against the mark before pulling himself away. 

He lets go of my wrist and walks over to the table where his books are. I slowly wander over to the mirror to take a look at myself. Loki looks up and watches me. I look down at my wrist, running my fingers over the mark... over his mark. 

Loki leaves his books and before I know it, he's right behind me. I look back up at the mirror and we lock eyes instantly. Loki takes my wrist in his hand, his thumb rubs soothing circles over it as he leans in a little more and presses his lips to the red mark on my neck. The one he made previously in the library, I hadn't noticed how obvious it had become since then. 

The Prince maintains eye contact whilst doing this and it makes my body shudder. 

"My pretty little pet," he purrs, his voice low like a growl as his eyes take a darker turn, "This is only the beginning"


	4. Marking What's His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being able to clear her head, Iris bumps into the one person who helped her at the Slave Market. She gets the wrong idea when she spies a love bite on Iris' neck moments before Tom shows up.   
> He starts acting strange when he notices Iris is no longer wearing her cuff. 
> 
> Loki almost has his way with her in his chambers but is interrupted. He comes back to finish the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I've been running around the place with A-Level results and university stuff....
> 
> So anyway! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment for more! ;)

No matter how much I try to clear my mind of the Prince, I just can't stop thinking about him. I find my attempts to do otherwise useless. 

I try to ignore the mark on my wrist but I can still feel the burn on my skin, it's as if the symbol is being continuously burned onto my wrist. It's as fresh as it was when it was first made. 

This symbol... it's so strange... 

The two snakes are, like I said, intertwined with each other but they form a sort of 'S' shape, the snakes are both biting their tails. The more I study it, the more I pick up on the intricate little details of it.   
Both of the snakes look more like some sort of dragon, like some sort of mystical beast, a monster that was, once upon a time, based on a snake. 

I haven't been here long and yet I already have Loki's mark, the other servants here all have their bracelet cuffs. Am I the only one here who's been branded with the symbol of their master?   
A bracelet can be easily removed and discarded, this burn, however... I fear it will never fade. What if it will never go away? Do I even want it to go-

"Oof!" I huff when I collide with another person in a hallway, it isn't enough to knock my off my feet but it's enough to deliver quite a blow, "What the-" 

"Iris!" 

I quickly look up and come face to face with Anya, a smile growing on her face.

"Anya!" I shout in surprise, she grabs me and wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly. So tight, in fact, that I can hardly breathe. 

"I thought I'd never see you again after you got dragged into that room!" says Anya, she realises how tight she's hugging me, she releases me instantly, "Oh gods, sorry, sorry!" she apologises frantically, "I'm squeezing the life out of you and we don't even really know each other" 

I clear my throat and can only laugh at the fearful expression on her face, thinking that she's done me harm. 

"It's okay, Anya, I'm just really glad to see a familiar face" I say, her face lights back up at this, "I've been wanting to thank you for helping me back at the market, I've just been held back a bit" 

"Yeah, you're working for Loki then?" she asks.

I look up at her, "Y-Yes, how did you-"

"Your dress, Iris!" she exclaims, looking down at it, "It's definitely his colour, it really suits you. It must be such an honour!" 

"You think?" I ask, delighted that she said so but then that delight is replaced with confusion, "Wait, 'an honour'?" 

Anya huffs out a laugh, "You've really never been to Asgard before have you?" she asks, I shake my head, "Whoever is in power will only dress those who serve them in their colour if they are considered their most valuable servant, or servants if you like" 

"Really?" I ask, bewildered by this. 

"Yes, and where's your bracel-" Anya cuts herself off when her eyes freeze on my neck, "Iris! Is that what I think it is?!" 

"What?! What is it?!" I say, starting to freak out a little bit, Anya starts to laugh and grabs my hand, she drags me over to a wide mirror which decorates part of the hallway.

"You have a love bite!" she exclaims, pointing towards it. 

My eyes widen as I inspect the mark in the mirror. 

Oh gods, I totally forgot about it! The mark Loki gave me in the library, it's a dark red... I blush, remembering his lips on my neck, sucking harshly, marking me as he pushed me to orgasm...

"You going to tell me who gave you it?" Anya asks, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I, I... um, well-" 

"Iris!" shouts a voice I recognise instantly, I turn to see Tom approach us, his eyes wander down my body, "Wow, darling, you look amazing..." his voice trails off as his eyes meet mine. 

I can't help but let a smile take over my lips at his words.

"Well, I better be going, I'll see you later, Iris. We need to talk some more" Anya speaks up and pats me on the shoulder, she leans in to my ear to whisper, "Good going, he's really cute!" 

My eyes widen at this, "N-No, Anya, it's not what you think-"

"Bye!" Anya says, ignoring my protests as she hurriedly walks off.

I turn back to Tom but his eyes are now on my hair. 

"That plait really suits you, love, so does the dress" he says, his eyes moving back to mine, he smiles and I smile back, blushing at his compliment, "You've become close with the Prince I see" 

"Hm?" I ask, he nods towards my dress, I immediately remember the love bite on my neck and cover it subtly with my hand, is 'love bite' even the correct term for... this? 

"Oh, yeah, I mean," god damn it, I'm no good at lying to that face, "I guess I'm just too good, aren't I?" 

I laugh nervously trying to see my words through, Tom just laughs too, his smile genuine. 

"Clearly" he says, his eyes drift to my arm and then down to my wrist, "Love, have you lost your cuff-"

He stops himself mid-sentence and his eyes widen as he spots the symbol on my wrist, "Iris..." he says, his voice taking a more serious tone.

Tom's eyes are focused so much on my wrist that when I take my hand away from my neck he doesn't notice the red mark on my skin. He reaches for my wrist but I pull back slightly. His eyes look up and meet mine, he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Darling, let me see" he says, his voice soft but I sense a hint of fear in it. 

I then let him take my wrist in his hands, his thumb skims over the symbol. I hiss at his touch. 

"Sorry, love" Tom apologises and takes his thumb away, "It still hurts then?" 

I nod, "Just a little, it's not that bad" I say, Tom lets my wrist slip from his hands, he runs a hand through his hair and steps back a little, "Tom? What is it?" 

"The symbol is still the Prince's... it's still Loki's isn't it?" Tom asks, his eyes returning to mine.

"Y-Yeah, it is" I say, fear still evident in his face, "Tom?" 

He swallows anxiously before looking around us, checking no one is around before he speaks.

"I have to get back to Queen Frigga but can... can I speak to you later?" he asks,  
I look at him in confusion, "Please?" 

"Yeah, yes, of course" I say, what's up with him? 

Tom sighs in relief and smiles, "I'll meet you out in the gardens when we finish?" 

"Okay"

Tom smiles again, "I'll see you then, Iris" 

He begins to walk away, "Bye, Tom" I say, he looks over his shoulder and smiles, giving me one last look before he turns away and carries on walking. 

He looked truly shocked when he saw the symbol on my wrist... Is it really that big of a deal? 

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is that look for, pet?" 

Loki's voice tears me away from my thoughts, I look over and see him watching me as he closes the door to his chambers. I don't know how long I must've blanked out for whilst day dreaming here. 

I clear my throat as I go on to fluff the pillows of his bed, "W-What look, sire?" I ask, innocently.

Loki raises an eyebrow slightly, "You looked as if you were deep in thought, little one" he says, "I often wonder what goes on inside your mind, are you willing to share with me?" 

"It's nothing, sire, really" I say, going back to making his bed. 

I think this was what I doing before I blanked out... I just started thinking about the marks... The one on my wrist and the one on my neck...

"Hm..." Loki hums, not satisfied with my answer. 

I suddenly feel a serge of heat through my wrist, I hiss in pain at the feeling and grab my wrist, attempting to stop it. 

I look back up at Loki who's now walking over to me. He smirks.  
My eyes widen at this. 

Is he doing this?

"It hurts, does it not?" Loki asks, "Do you want it to stop?" 

His words spark fear inside me, the look on his face sends a shiver down my spine, I try to ignore it and find myself backing up. Loki still stalks his way over to me. 

"You will learn to be more open with me, my pet" he murmurs, I feel my back hit the wall but Loki keeps coming, "For I have a new means of punishment" 

He grabs my wrist and holds it up, pinning it against the wall beside my head, he rubs the burning mark with his thumb. I grit my teeth to stop a whimper escaping. 

"But I won't hurt you unless I have to, do you understand, my pet?" as Loki says this, the burning sensation dies down, he leans forward a little and brings his lips to his symbol, he presses a cold, soothing kiss to it. 

My eyes flutter shut at the contact, my body truly does crave his lips, so much so that it frightens me. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't-

Loki takes his lips away from my wrist and instead presses them to my neck, exactly on the mark he gave me. A whimper escapes me and Loki chuckles deeply, moving to push me up against the wall with his body. 

"This is still very sensitive, isn't it, pet?" he asks, his voice a low rumble of a murmur in my ear, "Look how easily I can make you shudder" he smiles against my neck, "And just with a kiss..." 

He drags his lips up my neck and presses a kiss to the top of my jaw, "What reaction would I get if I kissed elsewhere?" he murmurs, my eyes fly open at this.

Loki grins before swiftly crashing his lips against my own, I instantly try to kiss back but Loki easily wins dominance by shoving his tongue in my mouth. I moan when he finds my tongue with his own and plays with it, his hands moving to cradle my head, pulling me forward into the kiss. 

I desperately want to touch him and so I reach forward and grab hold of his dark green tunic, fisting my hands against his chest. Loki instantly breaks the kiss and grabs my wrists, pinning them up above my head. 

"Bad girl" he growls. 

He encircles both of my wrists with just one of his hands, giving him one free hand which I feel wander down my body. 

I let my head fall back against the wall when I feel him pin his hips against mine, Loki raises an eyebrow at this and rolls his hips to get a reaction.  
I cry out at the friction and hear him chuckle deeply.

"Oh, you are truly desperate for me, aren't you?" he purrs, nuzzling my neck, dragging his nose across my throat, I shiver and push against his hold on me, "Your body is mine, whether you want it to be or not..." 

His free hand drifts up to one of my breasts, he cups it and starts to massage it through the fabric of my dress. I moan and arch my back, the voice in my head says this is wrong but my body wants more. 

It's then that I feel his other hand on my other breast. If both his hands are on me then how can I not move my fucking wrists?! Is he using magic? Not fair! 

"You need to relax more, my pet, I can feel how tense you are, you're frustration is building, isn't it?" Loki purrs, both of his hands groping my breasts whilst he begins to grind against me. 

My body is giving in to his torturous actions, I'm swimming in all the pleasure he's bringing to me, I can feel my frustration becoming unbearable, he's doing this on purpose and he knows it. 

"L-Loki..." I moan as he rubs my nipples with his thumbs over the fabric of my dress. 

"My girl, you are so sensitive here, your nipples are already so hard..." Loki groans, "Your breasts fit perfectly in my hands, pet, I can't wait to fuck them one day" 

The thought makes me swallow, my mouth drooling at the image in my mind, I'm panting at his ministrations. He's making me come undone with his words and actions, the embarrassing state of what I must look like makes me blush. 

Loki smirks and releases one of my breasts to lift one of my legs, he hooks it around his hip, pulling us both closer. I can feel his length through his trousers and I really wish he'd just give us both what we want. 

Loki returns to my mouth and kisses me passionately, his tongue invading my mouth once more. 

We both freeze when there's a knock at the door. Loki pulls his mouth from mine, he rests his head against my shoulder and sighs.

"Yes?" he shouts, isn't he afraid the door will open? 

I pull at my invisible restraints which makes Loki smirk, he grabs my chin and pushes my head back against the wall, he crashes our lips together again. My eyes widen at his actions as I try to resist, what if someone walks in! 

"The Allfather requests your presence in the throne room" the servant shouts from the other side of the door.

Loki breaks the kiss to answer, he keeps his lips near mine, brushing against them, teasing me. 

"Send Thor to handle it" Loki shouts, his hand grabbing my thigh to grind against me harder. He kisses me to silence my moans. 

"Thor is already there, sire, they wish for you to join them immediately" replies the servant.

Loki groans and breaks the kiss again, leaving me breathless, "I'll be there!" he shouts angrily. With that said, the servant leaves us. 

Loki brushes his lips over mine before he pulls away from me entirely, he smirks.

"Hm, I have half a mind to leave you like this" he says, his eyes trailing up my body, my eyes widen, "Wipe that fear from your face, my pet" 

He snaps his fingers and the invisible hands pinning my wrists to the wall above me let go, I fall forward a little, stumbling before I find my feet.   
I hear his chuckle and I look back up at him. He smiles at me.

"I expect you to wait for me" Loki says, "If you are not here when I return then you won't get your reward, understand?" 

"Reward, sire?" I ask.

He chuckles again, "My pretty pet, you take to my advances well, I want to show you how pleased I am with this... with you" he says.

I can only stay silent as my lips part.   
Loki's eyes are drawn to them, he licks his own lips before his eyes meet mine again.

"Know this, pet, if you are not here, I will find you and your reward will become your punishment" he says, his voice darkening just a little bit. 

I swallow anxiously when that word passes his lips, I can feel my cheeks reddening. Loki smiles and walks over to me, he raises a hand and gently cups my cheek, his thumb rubs over the blush there.

"Good girl" he murmurs, he presses a kiss to my forehead before pulling away and walking towards his door. He stops as he opens the door, he looks over his shoulder, his eyes meet mine for a second before he smiles to himself, turns away and leaves me alone in his room. 

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been a few hours since Loki left to meet with The Allfather and Thor, it's getting dark outside since it's getting quite late. I've already closed the curtains and cleaned up a little more. 

I need to leave to meet up with Tom in the gardens, but what if Loki returns whilst I'm away? He'll surely be furious with me but he's been away for so long already, whatever The Allfather is talking to him about must be important. If I can just sneak out and return before Loki gets back he'll be none the wiser! 

"I better hurry" I say to myself before rushing over to the door and opening it, I quickly take a peek down the hallway before leaving Loki's chambers and shutting his door with the utmost of care. 

I smile to myself when the door silently closes. I turn to walk down the hallway. 

I'm pretty sure it's this way to the gardens, I better hurry, whatever Tom has to say he'll have to say it quickly, I can't-

"Oof!" I huff in surprise when instead of walking off down the hallway, I walk straight into a firm chest clothed in a green tunic. 

"Where do you think you're going, pet?" 

I swallow nervously and slowly let my eyes trail up the chest to the narrowed green eyes of the Prince before me.

"S-Sire, I... I, em..." I stutter with my words, I can't seem to form a sentence.

"Did I or did I not tell you to wait for my return?" Loki asks, his voice lowering as he comes just that little bit closer so our bodies touch. 

"Y-Yes, sire, you did and I was just-"

"You were just what?" he asks, his voice now just a murmur, a low, rich growl, it sends a shiver down my spine.

I pause for a moment, "... I was just going back inside, sire" I say, my own voice has become quieter with the impact of his.

"Oh, little one..." Loki purrs, leaning in so I can actually feel his breath across my lips, "You're such a terrible liar" 

My eyes widen a little at this and Loki smirks, he then, in a swift motion, picks me up and throws me over his shoulder with still surprising ease.   
I squeak out a cry of shock when he does this, I hear his chuckle.

"Shh, pet, don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" Loki asks, I stay silent and he chuckles again, "Good girl" 

Loki pushes open his door and carries me in, he heads straight for the bed and throws me onto it.   
I hurriedly get my bearings and move to lean up on my elbows as I'm on my back his bed, Loki shuts his door and turns to me. 

"I could listen not to Odin's babbling for my mind was on you, my pretty pet" Loki admits, he smirks, "I intended to fuck you against that wall earlier but, as you know, I was interrupted..." 

My lips part of their own accord at his words.

"The source of the interruption only proved to anger me for several hours" Loki goes on, "Oh, pet, I have been thinking over and over about how I could take you..." 

He starts to stalk his way over to me, his eyes trailing up my body. I'm frozen under his gaze. 

"I could be gentle with you, my pet, I could take you on my bed, make you writhe and whimper as I take you slowly and intimately, never stopping until I make you come again and again under me" Loki purrs, his words make my heart beat faster, I can feel the beat echo in my ears as he comes closer, he's almost at the foot of the bed now, "Or I could be rough and careless, I could fuck you until your throat is raw from screaming my name, until you're begging for your release. I could bring you to the edge over and over but never let you fall until I truly think you've earned it" 

I can actually feel my mouth fill with drool for what scenarios he's describing, this has gone way past what is right and what is wrong.

Loki chuckles at the look on my face as he reaches the end of the bed, he places his hands flat on the bed and leans down towards me. 

"Since you disobeyed me the second option seems a little more enticing" he murmurs, his hands reach forward and take hold of my ankles, his eyes are dark and his chest is rising and falling at a faster pace, "Don't you think, my pet?" 

I open my mouth to speak but Loki only smirks and pulls me towards him by my ankles, he pulls me so close that we bump into each other, his hips meeting mine between my parted legs. My dress has ridden up to the tops of my thighs, revealing my skin to him once more.

"I'll use you for my own pleasure, little one, do you understand?" Loki asks, his hands sliding up my legs, my breathing has sped up and I'm pretty sure I must be blushing from his touch, "Your skin flares with your blush under my hands, pet, do you really like my touch that much?" 

Loki maintains eye contact as he leans toward me a little more, his hands slide further up my legs as he lifts himself up on the bed before me, I let my head fall back as he hovers over me and I feel his fingers slip between my thighs. I let my eyes flutter closed. 

Loki stops abruptly, "Ah, ah, ah," he purrs, taking one hand away from me to grab my chin, he forces me to look back up at him, "Keep your eyes on me, pet, look away from me again and I'll punish you" 

This makes my eyes fly open to meet his. I witness his pupils dilate as he watches me, he licks his lips as he looks at my own, then his eyes flicker back up to mine. 

He laughs darkly, "This is going to be fun, little one" he murmurs. 

Loki swiftly leans in and begins to place hot, wet kisses on my neck, each one becoming more rougher than the last. I fight to keep my eyes open as I can't help but let my head tilt back, giving him more access to my neck. The tips of his fingers start to circle my clit through my knickers, adding more friction. I cry out at his touch and buck my hips, wanting more. 

"My, my..." Loki purrs, pressing another kiss to my now red neck, "My pet is greedy, isn't she?" 

He slips his fingers into my knickers and quickly finds my clit again, he circles it slowly, watching my reaction. I let out a moan, my back arching, my eyes wanting to close, wanting to look away from him as he brings me pleasure that seems to be forbidden. 

The moral voice inside my head reminds me of our positions within the palace, a maid and a prince, but then a different, more desperate voice reminds me of our positions right now on his bed. 

Loki trails his lips down to my collar bone, licking and sucking on it, taking pleasure in bringing my blood to the surface and marking my skin with his mouth. 

His fingers quicken in their movements, rubbing my clit with just a little more pressure. As I reach out to touch him my hands are instantly forced above my head, they're pinned down on the bed, I look up but fail to see anyone holding them down. I turn back to Loki to see a smirk forming on his face. 

I'm about to question him when he delves a finger into my folds, sliding the full length of it right into my core. I moan and lift my hips up, forgetting my past concerns. Loki chuckles.

"Oh pet, is all of this for your master?" he asks, his voice low and rich, full of lust, his pupils are blown wide, the emerald colour of his irises has been pushed back so that only a thin circle can be seen, he quickly adds another finger, I buck my hips against his hand, "So wet for me already, aren't you? My little whore? You're absolutely dripping for me... Ehehe..." I swear that laugh will be the end of me. 

"You can't deny it, pet, you are aching for me" 

Loki begins to pump his fingers in and out of me, sliding them inside me with ease. My cheeks flush with embarrassment, I don't think I've ever been this wet before. I struggle to keep my eyes open as he returns some attention to my throbbing clit, he rubs it roughly with the pad of his thumb, his fingers never ceasing their actions. 

"I can see how much you are straining to look at me, little one, you're trying so hard to please your master, and believe me, my pet, your master is very pleased indeed"

As those words pass his lips he presses himself against me, letting me feel how hard he has become against my thigh. I swallow anxiously and throb around his fingers.

Loki smiles, "You want it inside you, don't you, girl?" he asks, bluntly, forcing another finger into me, his thumb presses down harder on my clit as I cry out, "I can feel your body tense, pet, let go, cum around my fingers, I want to feel you release" 

It only takes his fingers to curl inside me then to set me off, moans tumble from my lips as I climax, arching my back, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. The pleasure is too much for me to keep them open and focused on him. 

Never have I had such an intense orgasm or came so hard before. Loki keeps pumping his fingers in and out of me, rubbing my clit furiously, to make me ride out my orgasm, prolonging it as he watches me come undone.

I collapse back down on the bed, panting, desperately trying to catch back my breath. Loki slips his fingers from me and sits up on his knees. When I open my eyes I see him sucking my juices from his fingers, he groans.

"Oh, little one, I will never tire of your taste" he growls, he seems to be breathing heavily too, his chest rising and falling faster than before, "Now, as much as I liked your hot little mouth around my cock... this time I desire your hot little quim instead..." 

My eyes widen at his dirty words, he glances up at my wrists before I feel myself being pulled up the bed. Loki uses his magic to pull me up to the top, I feel something glide over my hands and look up to see a dark green silk tie winding its way around my wrists. I watch as Loki's magic ties my wrists to the headboard of his bed. I pull against my restraints but find that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. 

I feel the bed move and so I look back down at Loki, I watch as he discards his tunic on the floor, baring his chest. I wish I could just reach out and touch him... I pull at the silk tie, Loki eyes me hungrily as he crawls up to me. He forces my legs apart and comes between them to tower over me. I feel vulnerable under him, especially since my hands are tied. 

"As much as I love my colour on you, pet, the dress has to come off. I want you bare before me" Loki growls, his voice oozing with lust.

He forcefully rips the dress from my body and throws it aside. I instinctively close my eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face. As I said previously, I'm not the heaviest person around but I'm not the skinniest either. I can hardly look at my body in the mirror, how will he react? 

Loki doesn't say anything and fear bubbles up inside me, causing my eyes to sting with tears. He'll probably ask me to leave. He'll change his mind. This is so embarrassing, I-

"Ahhhh!" I moan when Loki's lips wrap around one of my nipples, he sucks and tugs on it with his teeth. I arch my back, pushing myself against him more as my eyes widen in surprise. 

Loki groans against me and cups my other breast in his hand, he massages it and tugs at my nipple with his fingers, purposely enlarging it.  
I cry out when he nips me. 

"Oh, my girl, you're nipples are so sensitive" he purrs, swapping over to my other nipple and sucking it into his mouth, his hand now playing with the other.

I can't help but moan as Loki allows our bare skin to touch, he presses his body against mine. I pull on my restraints, desperately wanting to pull him closer. The Prince glances up and sees my struggle, he grins against my nipple and nips on it. 

"Loki!" I cry, his hand comes up to cover my mouth, silencing me.

"No, no, no" he purrs, moving himself up a little more so his lips are by my ear, "Tonight I want you to call me Master until I say you can call me otherwise, do you understand, pet?" 

I nod and he takes his hand away from me.

"Good girl" 

He nibbles my ear lobe and presses his arousal right against me. 

"Oh, Lo-" I stop myself as he nips the skin of my neck rather harshly, I correct myself, "Master!" 

Loki ruts against me, and starts to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I try to lift myself from the bed to be closer to him but Loki only pins me back down with his hips against mine.

After making his mark several times across my chest, Loki pulls himself to sit back on his knees.

"Enough" he growls, becoming impatient. 

He begins to undo the ties of his trousers, my breath quickens as I see the bulge there. Loki makes quick work of his trousers and stands up off the bed to take them off. His erect cock is jutting out from his body, the head is oozing with precum, Loki groans when he takes himself in hand, slowly stroking himself in front of me. 

I lick my lips unconsciously at the sight of him. 

"You want this, my pet?" Loki asks, moving closer to the bed, his hand never stopping, his cock only seeming to get harder. 

"Tell me how much you want my cock inside you, you mewling quim" he growls, letting go of his length to lift himself onto the bed on all fours, he slowly crawls back up to me.

"Tell your master... Beg for it" 

"Ahhh, M-Master, please..." I moan, squirming beneath him as one of his hands slides up my leg, "Master, I want you so much, please, Master, please"

I blush at the words coming from my mouth. I've never sounded so desperate for anything in my life. This man drives me insane. I don't care if I'm just his pet, just some toy, I want him now. 

Loki laughs darkly, "You're a writhing mess for me, pet" he purrs, his fingers reaching between my thighs as he sits back on his knees between my legs, I buck my hips and his eyes fly up to mine, they're full of hunger, they'd probably scare me if I wasn't so overcome with lust. 

Loki rips my knickers off as if they were nothing, he discards them on the floor. He gathers some of my wetness on his fingers before coating his cock with it, stroking himself whilst doing so. He tilts his head back in pleasure, groaning as his thumb rubs over his head.

"Master... M-Master, please" I beg, he looks back at me, anger in his eyes.

"I will fuck you when I choose to, my little toy" he growls, he moves to lie over me, his hair falling around his face a little, "You will not cum until I give you permission to do so, understood?" 

"Yes, Master" I answer. 

"Good girl" he murmurs.

Loki takes himself in hand again and lines himself up to my entrance, I writhe under him and buck my hips forward. Loki smirks, allowing just the head of his length to slide into me. 

"Hmm... Only the head and I see it drives you mad, doesn't it?" he purrs, "Ready yourself, girl" 

This is all the warning I get before Loki thrusts his entire length into me. I cry out at being forcefully stretched to accommodate his size, he's so big, bigger than I've ever had before. Being so wet has helped a little but, gods, his length and girth bring tears to my eyes. 

Loki doesn't pause for long, after a moment he pulls out and pushes back in with more force than before. He grunts and begins setting a fast, hard pace of thrusts, filling me to the hilt each time. 

"Oh gods!" Loki groans, hooking my thighs over his hips so he can reach deeper inside me, "You're... nngh, so tight! Oh, pet, you feel so good around me, yes... nngh... yes, keep bucking your hips like that... ohhhh, yes, good... good girl" 

I've never felt so full before, every thrust of his cock tears moans from my throat. 

"M-Master!" I cry, feeling my pleasure build at an alarming rate. 

"Don't you dare cum yet, my little whore... C-Control it..." Loki groans, delivering a specially hard thrust. 

Our bodies slide against each others as sweat forms from our efforts, Loki's impossibly hard cock is throbbing inside me, his head hits a spot inside me that would normally have me reeling but I hold myself back as much as I can, throwing my head back and squirming beneath him, desperately wanting to cum. 

A broken grunt from Loki tells me he's close too, he digs his fingers into my thighs. The wet slap of his hips against mine, his cock sliding in and out of me, the bed moving under us and our combined moans, groans and grunts are all that can be heard in his chambers. 

I clench around him when he's as far as he can get inside me, Loki grunts and slaps my thigh, only going on to fuck me harder, faster.

"You want to cum... nngh, don't you?" he asks, his forehead against mine, "You want to cum around me... oh, I know you do, I can feel how tense you are... Can you feel how hard I am?" 

I nod again and again, Loki laughs darkly. His hips snapping against mine, I let out a loud moan. 

"Prove yourself to me, my pet... Don't cum until I say... Nngh... yes!" Loki groans as I clench around him again, trying to hold off my climax. I don't know how much longer I can do this. 

Suddenly, Loki pulls out of me. 

I immediately whimper at the loss but before I have time to speak he flips me round, I'm now on my front before him, my hands still bound before me, the tie twisting harshly around my wrists. Loki wastes no time in pulling my ass up before him and thrusting back into me. 

"Ahhhh!! Master!" I cry, as he goes back to his original pace of hard, fast, deep thrusts. 

Loki smirks and slaps my ass, filling me more than before. 

"I want you sore, you mewling little quim" he growls, I can feel his balls hit me with every thrust as he fills me to the hilt. I writhe before him, biting down on my lip as he slaps me again. 

"I know how desperate you are, girl, this is truly testing you, isn't it?" he asks, he leans forward and grabs hold of my hair, he wraps my plait around his hand and pulls. I cry out and nearly cum because of it.

"Beg for it, girl..." Loki groans, "Beg your Master to let you cum!"

"Please, Master! Please let me cum! I'm so close it hurts, please Master, please!" I beg, I hear him laugh as he lets go of my hair only to slide his hand down my front.

"Then cum for me, scream my name and cum for me, my girl!" 

The moment those words pass his lips and his fingers find my clit I let go and climax harder than I ever have before. I close my eyes and throw my head back as the waves of pleasure overwhelm me. I dig my nails into the silk tie, straining against it as I clench down on Loki's cock, screaming his name as I truly come undone. 

Loki cums moments after me, burying himself to the hilt before emptying himself inside me, shuddering as he fills me with his cum. 

"Oh, yes! G-Good girl, nngh, keep milking my cock, oh gods, yes, yes!" Loki groans, rutting against me, making sure I have every last bit of his release. 

He collapses on top of me as I lie back down on the bed. The both of us are panting together, coming down from our highs. I can feel our release leaking out of me but Loki makes no attempt to move just yet. 

He lazily nibbles my ear lobe and I shudder under him.

"You have done well, my pretty pet, very well indeed..." he murmurs, his voice a low growl, he makes me shiver, "Now, you are truly mine and only mine, no other man can have you like this. Your tight little quim belongs to me, your body belongs to me... I am the only one who can bring you pleasure, understand? If I ever catch you pleasuring yourself without me I will punish you, I desire all of your pleasure" 

"I... I understand, sire..." I whisper, still trying to catch my breath.

Loki smiles and presses a kiss to the nape of my neck, "You are mine" he whispers. 

XXXXXXXXXX

I awake with a jolt in my own bed, Loki's words on repeat inside my head. That... That must have been a dream...

I quickly realise I'm completely bare under my sheets, I look down at myself and see little red marks all over my chest. 

"Okay..." I murmur, sleepily to myself, "That wasn't a dream..." 

Did he carry me back here? I must have passed out or something, I can't remember anything else after him telling me I belonged to him. 

I lay back down in my bed and my mind starts to wander...

Dear god, can that man fuck... Well, he is a god... But wow... 

I start to remember every little detail, the way his pupils were blown wide, the way he kissed, sucked and nipped at my skin, the way his moans set my whole body on fire... I can feel myself getting wet just thinking about him. 

I lay on my side and try to forget him, wanting to go back to sleep but my body is now alert and wanting more from him. I toss and turn in my bed, trying to ignore my urges, I could just slip my fingers down and take care of this myself but Loki's warning springs to mind. 

Well... he's not here, he won't find out, gods, I can't bear this!

Just as I slip my hand down to touch myself I remember something.

"Oh shit!" I say, sitting up in my bed, I cradle my head in my hands, remembering exactly what I was supposed to do after work, "Tom!"


	5. You Got Me Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Tom doesn't exactly go to plan.
> 
> Loki takes Iris along with him to the training grounds and they make use of the armoury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooo beautiful people! I cannot say how sorry I am for keeping you guys waiting! I start uni in two days and I am bricking it!! :D Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think! :)

Tom won't still be in the gardens, will he? No, he probably got fed up of waiting for me and left. 

Shit. 

I try to quicken my pace down the hallway being as quiet as I possibly can, my bare feet padding along the floor and my anxious breaths are all that can be heard. 

What am I going to tell him? That I was held up at work? 

I rush past a familiar mirror and stop myself to look in it. This is the same mirror Anya used to point out that mark on my neck. 

My eyes widen when I look at myself. Red marks are scattered across my neck and my collarbone, some of them are already turning a dark, painful looking purple. To think of the Prince's lips on my skin sends a blush flaring across my neck and cheeks.

It's only then that I actually realise that my hair is no longer in it's plait, did Loki take it out? 

I'm currently wearing a short, loose fitting dress and a long, thin dressing gown I found in the wardrobe in my room, like all of my other clothing, they're also a dark green colour. Loki changed everything. 

I wrap the dressing gown tighter around me and hurry off to find Tom.   
It's the early hours of the morning so hardly anyone is awake, there's only the guards who are patrolling the hallways. I try my best to avoid them so as not to arouse any suspicion, a maid sneaking around at night doesn't really look all that good. 

It takes another ten minutes wandering the many hallways before I spy someone coming out of a room. That head of blonde curls could belong to no one else.

"Tom!" I whisper as loud as I possibly can. 

Tom turns his head, his eyes instantly land on me. A look of relief takes over his face.

"Iris!" he whispers back, he walks over to me, "Gods, I thought something happened to you, where were you?" 

"I-I was held up, I'm really sorry, Tom-" 

"Loki held you up?" Tom asks.

"Y-Yes" I say shakily, "I just lost track of time and I-"

"Wait" Tom says, interrupting me, "We can't talk here, love, follow me" 

He takes me by the hand before I can say anything and takes me off down the hallway. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom leads me to his chambers, he quickly opens the door and ushers me inside.   
How come he gets his own chambers too? Does everyone really get their own room or is it just a select few? Tom does serve Queen Frigga after all.

Tom turns to me after shutting his door, he holds out his hand.

"Let me see" 

I cautiously lift my wrist and let him take it in his hands, his fingers softly skim over Loki's symbol and I gulp anxiously. His eyes widen when he feels the burn.

"This is strong magic" Tom says, more to himself than to me. 

"Did it hurt?" he asks, his eyes still on the symbol. 

"A little, it felt as if I was being branded-"

"You were" Tom interrupts, "What are these other marks?" 

He lightly skims the pad of his thumb over a long fading mark that stretches all the way round my wrist. His eyes flicker over to my other wrist where the same marks can be seen.

"Iris-"

"I was just wearing my bracelets too tight, that's all" I say, pulling my wrist from his grip and walking away from him a little.

"You don't wear bracelets" Tom says.

"I wore a cuff" 

"A cuff wouldn't make that kind of mark, Iris" 

I rub my wrist, the marks are from the silk tie, the exact same one that Loki tied me to the bed with. I gulp anxiously.

"What do you want, Tom?" I ask him.

Tom sighs and sits down on a chair, he runs a hand through his hair and gestures to his bed.

"Please," he says, "Sit" 

I slowly make my over and sit down on his bed.   
Tom's eyes flicker up to my own. 

"That mark... That symbol is permanent, Iris, it won't ever go away, you know what that means, right?" 

"That I'm permanently in the Prince's service?"

"It means that you permanently belong to the Prince..." he trails off for a moment, "Service or no service" 

"I'm here to serve the Prince" I say, "That's my job" 

"No, Iris, you don't understand, he owns you now, you can't ever leave his side" Tom says, his voice taking a harsher tone.

"Who says I want to?" I say, a little more defensive than I meant. 

"The Prince is dangerous" says Tom, his brow furrowing in confusion at my response and annoyance that I just won't understand him.

"Loki is my master, Tom" I say, standing up, "Belonging to him is part of my job" 

"Is belonging to him forever part of your job too?" 

At this point Tom stands up too and steps towards me. I try to take a step backwards but find that the back of my knees hit the edge of his bed. 

"If I'm his maid for that long then yes, it is" I say, trying to hold my ground.

"You forget your mortality, Iris" Tom says, taking on a warning tone, "The Prince will far outlive you"

"What is your problem, Tom? Hm?" I ask, Tom's face slowly changes as I speak, his annoyance fades as concern takes over, "You don't know me, okay? And I don't know you, so stop treating me like I'm your responsibility, I don't need your help" 

Tom swallows anxiously before looking away from me. I take in a breath before deciding now is the time to leave. I go to walk past him but he stands in front of me.

"You think the Prince will keep you safe?" he asks. 

"Yes" 

Tom shakes his head slightly, "You truly think so?" he asks, I nod, "Then what are the marks all over your neck from, hm?" he asks.

I try to cover myself more with my dressing gown, wrapping it around myself more. 

"Stop it" I say, tears stinging my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, "I'm going now" 

Tom's eyes soften a little, catching sight of the tears in my eyes. I push past him and head for the door. 

"He won't be able to protect you from himself" Tom says, bluntly. 

His words don't stop me and I carry on walking till I reach his door, I open it and pause.  
Tom turns to me, waiting for me to speak.

"Goodnight, Tom" I say, I let our eyes meet before I rush off down the hallway, leaving Tom standing there in his room, his eyes trail down to the floor where I was standing moments ago.  
He runs a hand through his hair before turning and sitting down on his bed. 

"Iris..." he murmurs to himself, "You're not listening to me" 

XXXXXXXXXX

I wrap my dressing gown around me tighter as I walk down the corridor, trying to remember where my room is whilst muttering to myself. 

"Dangerous? What is he going on about?" 

I make my way down another hallway, one that looks just like the rest, this place is a maze. 

"I mean, he can be a little frightening at times but dangerous? What does Tom know that I don't?"

The many torches hanging up on the walls provide quite a lot of light but they cast such dramatic shadows, making even the smallest of things the scariest. I shiver in my thin clothes and hurry to find my room. 

To my amazement and relief I manage to get to my room, I rush inside and jump back into bed, pulling the covers around me and snuggling into them. I shut my eyes and try to forget the conversation with Tom. 

I just want to get back to sleep... 

And I almost do, that is, until Loki springs back to mind. I groan in annoyance and try to get comfortable, a voice in my head desires sleep whilst another desires the Prince.   
The very same Prince who watched me storm out of Tom's chambers from the shadows of the hallway. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh!" I groan tiredly as I throw the cloth I had been using to polish Loki's armour on the table. I look at all of his armour laid out on the table. 

All of it! I've done all of it! And it only took me, what, a couple of hours? 

I try to run my hand through my hair but I find I only tangle it in it's plait. I groan again and set about untying it, throwing the tie and the sliver of green ribbon on the table. I sink to the floor and rest against one of the table legs, running my fingers through my hair to straighten it out a little. 

"Tired, pet?" 

"Agh!" I shout in shock as I hear Loki's voice. 

Loki laughs his signature laugh and I spot him across the room. He's leaning against the wall by the door, he smirks at me when our eyes meet. 

How long has he been there? And how long has he had some of his armour on for? Haven't I just cleaned all of it?! How could there possibly be any more?

"S-Sire" I say, trying to calm myself down, I pull myself up to stand before him, "I, um, I have just finished polishing your armour and-" 

"Hush, girl, there's no need for you to panic before me" Loki interrupts, he starts to slowly walk over to me, "I am impressed that you have completed this task already" 

A smile takes over my lips at his words. 

"Whatever you plan to do next can wait, you're coming with me" Loki says, stopping before me, "Training exercises are taking place outside and I want you with me" 

"Of course, sire" I say, I quickly turn to grab my hair tie and the green ribbon from the table. I better tie my hair back up before I leave.

"You won't need them, pet" Loki says, I don't have to turn to know he's right behind me now, if I looked over my shoulder I'd surely come face to face with him, "Keep your hair down..." he murmurs, my body tenses when I feel his hand on my lower back, "It reminds me of how innocent you looked when you first took me in your mouth" 

My breath hitches at his words and Loki chuckles lowly behind me. He takes my chin in between his index finger and thumb and turns my head to look at him. 

"The past will certainly be repeating itself, little one" he purrs, smirking at me. 

He softly brushes the pad of his thumb across my bottom lip, his eyes on mine, a silent command lies in them. I open my lips just enough to take the tip of his thumb in my mouth. Loki smiles.

"Good girl" he murmurs, "The warm, wet haven of your mouth belongs to me and you will always take me inside" 

To show my understanding I suck on his thumb and swirl my tongue around the tip. 

"Always so eager, my obedient little pet, I made the right choice choosing you to call mine"

He smiles at me before sliding his thumb from my lips and walking towards the door.

"Follow" he says, without even looking back at me, "Thor is expecting us" 

XXXXXXXXXX

My eyes are fixed on the way Loki's body moves when he fights. Even with Thor and the way he's built, Loki manages to dodge and defend himself with ease.   
Both of the brothers can definitely take a hit, it's hard to tell who's losing and who's winning as I stand at the side of the training grounds. 

Others are training all around us, guards, soldiers... but my eyes stay on my master. I feel as though someone is watching me, I look past Loki and see the warriors three all watching the two princes fight, chatting amongst themselves about how Loki can't use his magic so he has to keep dodging Thor's attacks, and how Thor can't use Mjölnir so he keeps throwing punches which usually miss. 

I cant help but let out a giggle at their talk. It's then that I see the warrior known as Sif. She narrows her eyes at me in a dissaproving way and my smile quickly vanishes, I look down at the floor and it's then that I hear an 'Oof' from one of the brothers.

I look back up and see Loki on the floor after being flung backwards, the princes are both catching back their breath. Thor laughs heartily down at Loki as the warriors three chuckle amongst themselves. 

"Need a break, brother?" he asks, even breathless his voice is still just as loud. He offers Loki his hand to help him up. 

"Of course not" Loki snaps, ignoring Thor's hand and pulling himself back up, "I was just distracted" 

Loki shoots me a concerned look, it lasts only a second before he glares at Sif. How did he know? 

Thor's too busy finding his brother's words too amusing to notice.   
Loki quickly gets annoyed and uses his magic to conjure up a patch of ice just beneath Thor's feet. Thor slips and lands on his back, he lets out a groan of pain.

"Woops" Loki says.

A small smile takes over my lips as Thor shoots his brother a glare. 

"You said no magic!" he shouts, pulling himself up and dusting his hands off. 

"That was before you found me amusing" Loki says, smirking at his brother.

"You're still deceitful in battle I see" Thor comments. Loki's smirk quickly vanishes. 

"No, you just trust me too much" 

The princes stare each other down for a moment. 

"If you can use your weapon then, brother," Thor pauses, he raises his hand and smiles, "I can use mine"

As soon as those words pass Thor's mouth Mjölnir flies into his hand. He's about to smash Loki with it and Loki is about to conjure up something when Sif intervenes, using her double bladed staff to keep them apart. 

"Enough" she says, she narrows her eyes at Loki before lowering her weapon, she turns to Thor.

"Come, fight with us, Thor" she says, smiling at him. Thor nods and walks away, the warriors three follow him. 

"He may forgive you but that does not mean we do" Sif says, defensively.

"You think I desire your forgiveness?" Loki asks, he laughs mockingly. 

Sif glares at him before following the others. Forgiveness? What did he do? 

Loki walks over to me.

"Are you alright, my pet?" he asks. 

"How did you know-"

"The symbol on your wrist is a part of me, my girl, I can feel whatever you feel if I so desire" 

I look down at the symbol then back up at Loki, his eyes are on me. 

"Never mind Sif" he says, "She is but a stubborn warrior" 

Loki pauses for a moment, his eyes trail down my body before returning to mine.

"And you are my pet, I won't let anything hurt what is mine" 

He says this seriously but I hear the softer emotion threatening to spill out from his words. Loki notices the blush rising to my cheeks and smiles. He turns away and walks off a few steps.

"Now..." he says, flexing his hands, "Time for some real competition"

With a flick of his wrist a clone of himself appears in front of him. 

My eyes widen. Two Loki's? This really is madness. 

"The only way to improve my skills..." Loki says, sizing up his opponent.

"Is to target my weaknesses" says Loki No. 2, doing the exact same thing. 

Loki smiles, "What better way is there than this?" he says.

My eyes flicker between the two Loki's as they fight, so much so that I begin to forget who is real and who is not. The way they fight, perfectly deflecting each others attacks, it's mesmerising. 

It's kinda hot just watching him in combat. Hearing them both let out little grunts in their efforts has my heartbeat racing. There's something about the way Loki fights, something that takes over my initial fear of him getting hurt. I try my hardest to ignore this feeling that's slowly burning away in the pit of my stomach, but it turns my concern into lust and lets my true desire pool between my legs. 

The Prince catches up on this, even as he fights he can still feel it, he can still feel me. 

Hearing the older Prince fight along with Sif and The Warriors Three catches my attention. I turn around and watch them for a moment, all laughing and urging each other on to fight 'the mighty Thor'. 

I turn back round to see only one Loki, he stretches his arms as he makes his way over to me, he's pretty sweaty and breathless. He continues to walk straight past me.

"Come" he says, expecting me to follow, "I need you" 

XXXXXXXXXX

Loki leads me to a room full of armour, I carry in some shields other warriors dumped on me on the way through the training grounds. I could tell from the glares that took over Loki's face that he didn't appreciate other people using me. 

The room we're in is pretty big, there are weapons and shields everywhere, all various shapes and sizes, some of them are out on the many benches but most of them are hanging up in their designated places. Some even hang over us, held in place by hooks. I can't help but wonder what damage these weapons could do. 

I put down the shields just as I hear the lock of the door slot into place. My curiosity of this armoury suddenly starts to melt into some darker feeling. I hear his footsteps and try to steady my breath as he approaches me. 

"Face me, pet" Loki orders, his voice close.

I turn around just in time to meet Loki's eyes before he crashes his lips to mine in a bruising kiss, forcing me backwards until my back hits the wall. I whimper and Loki takes the opportunity to delve his tongue into my mouth through my parted lips. 

It's almost as if he knows of my desperate desire to touch him, because as soon as I make a move to, he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. He squeezes them enough to make me whimper in pain once again. 

Loki grins against my mouth and pulls away slightly. 

"I could feel you, little one, watching me fight, I could feel you tense with desire" he murmurs, his words only make me squirm in his hold, "That burning feeling you fall prey too... I hunger for it... the one right in your core, oh pet, you know what I am taking about. Just look at how your body writhes for me already" 

"L-Loki-" 

"Shhh, my pet, you don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" Loki asks, he reaches for something on one of the benches, I can't tell what as he's still managing to pin me against the wall. 

"B-But you..." I swallow hard, "You can... You-"

"I can make us... silent?" Loki asks.

I nod but Loki only laughs.

"Just because I can does not mean I will, girl" he says, his voice taking a harsher tone. 

He ghosts his lips over mine, not touching just keeping the smallest bit of space between us. Is he teasing me...?

Just before it seems he's about to finally press his lips to mine, I hear the sound of what I assume to be cogs turning, clicking into place. Then I feel something tightening round my wrists. I look at Loki but he only smirks at me, I take a look up at my wrists and see they're bound together with some intense looking handcuffs. 

Teasing? No, he was just distracting me. 

"Do you trust me?" Loki asks.

I find myself nodding without actually considering his question. Loki laughs.

"That's very foolish of you, little one" 

With that said he hoists me up against the wall, he grabs both of my thighs and hitches them up around his waist, I link my ankles together just above his ass, and he makes sure his hips are pinning mine to the wall. 

I can feel his arousal as he purposely presses it into me, rubbing himself right against my core. I gasp out a moan and let my head fall back against the wall. Loki doesn't give me any warning before he pulls me from the wall and takes a few steps backwards, still holding me up with one hand digging into my thigh and the other holding up my wrists.

I squeeze my thighs around him, trying desperately to hold onto him. Loki smirks before stopping and lifting my wrists up just a little bit more. I look at him with a confused expression on my face before he releases my wrists... I... I still can't move them...

"Perfect" Loki purrs.

I look up and see that he's managed to hook the cuffs around my wrists on a spare weapon hook.

I wiggle around a little, testing the strength of it. Loki's groans are what brings my attention back to him. Both of his hands are now gripping my thighs, he grinds himself against me. I pull at my restraints and bite my lip to stop myself from moaning too loud but I just can't help let one slip at the thought of Loki's eagerness. 

He leans forward and presses hot wet kisses across my neck, nipping at my pulse point causing me to whimper and whine louder than I intended.

Loki chuckles, "Sounds like I will have to silence you some other way..." he murmurs.

Before I even know what's happening, Loki is tying a black silk tie over my mouth, I mumble against the material causing the Prince to smirk at me.   
He grinds against me again, pulling me against his now throbbing arousal. I moan into the tie, it muffles my cries. 

"Hmm, it works" Loki purrs, smiling at me.

I don't like this at all! I try to protest but my words come out as mumbles against the tie, it really is an affective gag. 

Loki chuckles, "Come, come, pet" he says, "Do not fight it" 

I let out a sigh of defeat and Loki smiles at me. 

"Good girl" he purrs, he pulls away from me a few steps, leaving me hanging on the hook, my toes just touching the floor, "Now," he says, managing to take off all the leather straps of his armour like an expert, piece by piece, "Down to business" 

He carelessly drops each piece on the floor, his actions speeding up as I pull against my restraints. I'm going to have to clean all that...

As my eyes focus on all the armour on the floor Loki closes the gap between us, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to fuck you hard, understand?" he growls, he's standing before me wearing only a thin dark green tunic, his black leather trousers and his boots. 

His hair is a mess and it only turns me on all the more. I have another need to add to my quickly enlarging pile of desires: I want to run my fingers through his hair. 

I nod to answer him when he lets go of my chin, I can hear how the cuffs fight against the hook as I try to free myself. I just want to touch him.

Loki grins at me before he undoes his trousers and pulls them down just enough to free his erect cock. 

"I could feel what effect I had on you out there, my pet" Loki murmurs, lifting my legs back up and hitching them around his hips once more, he hitches my dress around my waist and pulls my knickers aside, he nudges the head of his length against my entrance, I let my head fall back in pleasure, Loki keeps talking, lust taking over his voice, "Getting wet whilst watching me fight? Oh pet, how naughty you are" 

I moan into the tie as Loki takes his cock in one hand and trails the head of himself up so he can circle my clit with it, sliding my wetness around it. The sensation is too much for me too bare, it seems to be affecting Loki too as he lets out a slight groan, rubbing his cock harder against me. 

"Always so wet..." he growls, he repeats his tortuous actions, trailing his tip down to my entrance then back up to my clit, I cry into the gag, "So impatient with me, girl, have you forgotten who you're dealing with? Let me remind you" 

I mumble into the gag desperately wanting to speak, to answer his questions, to moan, cry and express myself freely. I end up bucking my hips when his head stops at my entrance. 

"So greedy, aren't you? My naughty little whore?" 

Loki chuckles.

I can feel tears stinging my eyes, I want him so badly. 

"I think a punishment is in order..." Loki purrs, my eyes fly open at this, no, please, just fuck me, I can't stand this, "My need for you is too great to ignore, so it will wait until after I've filled you" 

Before I can react to his words, Loki forces his entire length into me with one thrust, filling me to the hilt and fully sheathing himself inside me. I toss my head back and moan, pulling on the cuffs and squeezing my legs around the Prince. 

Loki groans loudly, "Nngh... how you throb around me... Ohhh, you're so..." he pulls out and thrusts back in, hard, "So tight... buck your hips again, yes... Meet me with your thrusts, pet" 

Loki hurriedly pulls out before thrusting back in to me again, over and over, always leaving his head inside me, not wanting to pull out completely. The sounds of sex echo around the room, I can feel myself getting close already.

"Yes, yes... Just like that... G-Good girl" Loki purrs, resting his forehead against my shoulder, "It feels good, nngh, doesn't it?" 

I moan my answer into the gag, Loki grins and only starts to move faster and harder, pounding into me as I writhe in his hold. I can feel my orgasm approaching.

"K-Keep your climax at bay... mmm... my tight little toy, I'm not finished with you yet" 

Loki uses one hand to pull down the front of my dress, revealing my breasts, he locks his lips onto one already hard nipple and begins to suck, grunting against me as his own orgasm nears. His hands return to my hips, bringing me onto his throbbing arousal with every thrust of his hips, his cock aching for release. 

I moan loudly and in that moment I wonder what we must look like - a maid gagged and with her wrists cuffed, hanging from the ceiling, her most intimate parts on show for her master, who's fucking her into oblivion. Loki digs his fingers into my hips, making me cry out again. 

"That's it... nngh, that's my pet... ahhh..." Loki moans, releasing my nipple, his thrusts faltering a little in their pace, "Moan into your gag... mmm, I'm going to fill you... I... Fuck... I-"

Loki's words turn into deep moans as he orgasms, his thrusts never ceasing as he releases his hot seed deep into me. It's as if his groans echo around the room. Watching how his face contorts with pleasure sets my own orgasm off, I clench around him, writhing against him as I cum. 

"Yes, that's it! Cum for me, ohhh... fuck..." Loki groans, forcing himself as deep as he possibly can get, "Take all of my release, girl" 

His thrusts soon slow down and finally after a moment or so we still. Loki rests his forehead against my shoulder and breathes deeply, trying to recover. I hang from the hook, trying to breath, my body shaking and my limbs going numb. 

Loki raises his head to look up at me, his eyes flash a different shade of green before the tie, that was preventing me from actually being able to take a decent breath, vanishes. I immediately start panting and Loki smiles up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"So, did you enjoy watching me fight, little one?" he asks. 

I look at him to see a mischievous look on his face, my eyes widen as Loki disappears, my legs drop from where he was holding me and I strain against the cuffs. 

"Because I certainly enjoyed watching you..." 

Loki appears from the shadows in the room just a little away from me; the real Loki. He's catching back his breath as he walks over to me, tucking himself back into his trousers. 

Suddenly, before I have time to think, his eyes flash again and the cuffs are no more. I fall to the floor on my hands and knees, my body still numb from my orgasm. I look up at him, tossing my hair back. Loki looks hungrily down at me. He let one of his clones fuck me so he could watch?

"Crawl" Loki orders, running one hand through his slightly sweaty hair. 

I do as I'm told and force myself to crawl over to him. He smiles down at me.

"Good girl" he says, he turns over his other hand revealing the sticky mess of his cum coating his palm, my eyes meet his, "Lick" he commands, "Lick up every drop, pet" 

Without any hesitation, which scares me quite a bit, I take one of his fingers into my mouth and suck his release from him. I do the same with each of his fingers before licking up the rest. 

Loki watches me the entire time, his body ready for round two where as my body is still recovering. It's not that I wouldn't say no, he's got me hooked, like an addiction. 

I guess he won't be as exhausted though since he wasn't actually fucking me, I mean, he was but... I mean, his clone was so, surely, he can't feel what he feels... right? Oh, my head hurts, that didn't make any sense at all. 

"Iris" 

My eyes shoot up to meet his, hearing my name in his voice after all that just sounds strange...

My lips part just before Loki leans down and scoops me up in his arms, he brings me over to a clear part of one of the benches, he sets me down on it. I sit there in confused shock as he inspects each of my wrists. Those cuffs really did a number on them, they've added angry, raw grazes to them. 

Loki brings them both up to his lips and kisses them, his lips are cold and apply just enough pressure to sooth the grazes. 

"We're going back to my chambers" he says. 

I give him a confused look.

"Your wrists need attention, pet, I will heal them for you" he explains, his eyes meet mine, "Let me take care of you" 

My lips part at this... 

This is his way of keeping me safe, isn't it? Do what you want with me but just make sure you take care of me? 

The part of me that usually stands up for who I am slowly but surely raises her head for the first time in a long time. Here I am not a person, I am a thing, just like I was back in Vanaheim but here my job is a lot more intimate. It's took me till now to realise my whole life has not changed since I was brought to Vanaheim so very long ago. I didn't belong there and here... well, do I belong? I play the part of the Prince's pet... a toy... is that what I want? Is that who I am? 

How I acted with Tom before was childish of me... He was warning me and I ignored him. Now I'm permanently by Loki's side, branded by his symbol and made his. 

"Stop it" 

I'm pulled away from my thoughts by the Prince's voice, not even realising that I had closed my eyes. I open them and meet his deep, green ones. 

"Stop what, sire...?" I ask, my voice trailing off in a whisper, so much weaker than I expected.

"Stop thinking" he says. 

A small smile tugs at my lips and Loki smiles back at me. This doesn't last for long as my smile fades and my eyes fall down to my hands in my lap as I fidget.

Loki's smile slowly disappears as he takes in my current state, I can feel his gaze but I don't look up at him. I hear him let out a quiet sigh before he rests his forehead against mine.

"You are Midgardian," he begins, his voice a whisper, "You are a human being, not a thing, don't tell yourself otherwise" 

"Stop it" I say.

Loki pulls away slightly to look at me better. 

"Stop what?" he asks.

"Stop looking inside my head" I say. 

Loki huffs out a laugh and I can't help but smile at him. It seems I can't help myself with anything when I'm around him. 

After a moment Loki speaks up again.

"Now," he says, "Tell me what you were doing leaving a certain servant's room in the early hours of this morning. Don't even think of lying to me"


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending some alone time with Loki ends in a bad way, when he comes to see Iris again things get heated only for something to interrupt them. 
> 
> Iris finds out a secret about Tom which ties him in with Loki.
> 
> When Loki proves to be her comfort, Iris is confronted with the truth. She's fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, it's been a long time since I've updated this fic and for that I'm so sorry! Assignments at uni are taking up most of my time and, unfortunately, I don't think they'll allow me to submit fanfiction :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next one won't take as long as this one did!

There's something so mysteriously beautiful about walking through the palace gardens at night. It's kind of strange, it's as if everything is in awe of itself, if that's possible.   
One of the many moons that inhabit the sky is right over head, it lights up the night along with the scattering of stars. Fireflies float aimlessly all around, coating the many trees, bushes, flowers and paths in a soft, soothing glow. 

This truly is paradise, something I never had the pleasure of experiencing in Vanaheim. 

I wander down further into the garden, it's strange that no one else is taking advantage of this place tonight. I haven't seen a soul since I set foot out here. 

I end up after quite some time at what seems to be the end of the garden, it goes on to what looks like a never ending forest. I find a clearing in the trees and decide to go and investigate. 

There's a small pool here, a little stream flows into it from one side as another little stream allows the clear water to trickle out of it. Everything is calm here.   
I walk over to the pool and decide to sit by it. 

When Loki asked about my meeting with Tom, I told him that he only wanted to speak with me to know how I was getting on. Loki saw right through me, he knew I was lying but didn't say anything. I expected him to punish me straight away, to call me out on my lies but he merely said that he had duties to attend to, and he left. I finished all of my work an hour ago, so I thought I'd explore this place a little more. 

"Loki..." I say to myself as I mindlessly skim my fingers across the water, "You can read my thoughts now... You knew I was lying... Why didn't you...?" 

My words trail off until they come to a stop as I come to a realisation. I smile to myself.

"You couldn't read my thoughts before" I say. "That's why you were in the library, wasn't it? You looked it up..." 

If Loki can so easily let himself inside my head, there must be a way of stopping him, right? Maybe a stop at the library on the way back would help me out a little bit.   
I don't want a god let loose inside my head. 

I decide to take off my shoes so I can dip my feet into the pool, the water is so calm and cool. If it were a little deeper I'd have to stop myself from taking a swim in it. 

"Iris?" 

The voice startles me and I turn to see Loki standing just a little away from me. 

"Sire!" 

I begin to pull myself from the pool but he holds his hand out to stop me, I stay where I am, my feet still in the water.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Loki asks, slowly walking over to me. 

"I-I just wanted to explore a little, sire, I'm sorry, I'll go-"

"No, no, pet, stay," Loki says, he comes over and, to my surprise, sits beside me. "There's no need to be so frightened of me." 

"I'm not." I say just as he finishes speaking. 

Loki smiles a somewhat fake smile and just turns to look ahead of us. I do the same, my eyes follow the stream of water pouring down into the pool, the light of the fireflies around us reflects on the water, making it glisten. I make ripples in the water with my feet, watching how far they go and then making new ones to replace them when they disappear.

"You should fear me." 

"Sometimes," I begin, slipping my feet from the water, I move to lie on my front. "Sometimes, I think I do," I reach out with one hand and skim my fingers across the water again. "But, when it comes down to it, sire, I don't fear you." 

I hear him laugh a little, it sounds more genuine than his smile looked before. 

My eyes stay on the ripples in the water, it's only when they meet other ripples that I realise Loki is doing the same thing. He's lying beside me, leaving only a little bit of distance between us. His fingers seem to gently caress the waters surface, I watch as the ripples we make cross over and disturb the entire surface of the pool. 

"Silly Midgardian..." Loki murmurs. 

I roll my eyes at his words and look out across the pool. After a moment or so I feel something touch my hand and look to see Loki's fingers nudge mine, when I don't pull away from his touch he begins to softly caresses them. 

I look up at Loki, he meets my gaze after watching our fingers for a moment. His eyes seem to look right into mine and for some reason I let them straight on in. 

My heart rate increases, my breathing becomes unsteady, I can't take how he looks at me. Why...? Why can he make me feel this way so easily? I am his pet, nothing more. Why is he making me fall for him? 

Loki slowly lifts his hand from the water, he softly touches my cheek with the tips of his fingers. Droplets of water fall from his fingers and roll down my cheek. 

"Loki..." 

As soon as his name passes my lips a look of conflict crosses his face. He withdraws his hand from me and moves away, he stands up, clearing his throat as he does so. 

"Don't come here alone from now on," He warns, I quickly move to stand up, confusion clouding my mind. "It's dangerous, even here, especially for a Midgardian, don't you understand how fragile your life is?" 

Loki picks up the volume in his voice, he takes a harsher tone and glares at me angrily. 

"Sire-"

"This garden leads out into the very forests of Asgard, it is not Asgardians who inhabit them, you should know to take more care of yourself." Loki snaps at me. 

I take a step back which only seems to anger him even more. Why this sudden change? Because I said his name? Because for a moment we were too close? 

"I'm sorry, sire, I-" 

"Human lives are fleeting, they're nothing, you are but a heart beat in the vast expanse of my life," Loki seems to snarl at me. 

His eyes, they've become cold, why is he doing this? It was only before back in the armoury that he told me I was a human being, like I mattered. Right now he's making me feel the exact opposite. 

"Nothing but a beat, that's all you are and all you ever will be to me, do you understand?" 

I slowly nod my head at him. Tears start to sting my eyes.   
He's warning me off... He's warning me off from him. 

"I understand, sire," I say weakly, my eyes on the floor, my hands clasped together in front of me. "I'm sorry, sire, I'll... um... excuse me." 

I quickly turn away, I don't even look back up at him, I can't, I just know I have to get away, I have to get away from him. Being reminded that my human life means nothing compared to an Asgardian's life saddens me. I will be taken from this world whilst everyone else lives on forever, whilst Loki lives on... 

No. I am merely his pet and he is my master. That's all we are to each other. That's all we are... So, why do his words make my heart feel so cold? 

I can't help but run off from him when I reach the path back through the gardens. I run all the way back to the palace, all the way down the maze of hallways, and all the way back to my chambers. I slam the door shut and slide down it, I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head in my arms on them. 

That one moment we shared made me realise... I've started to fall for the Prince, for my master, and I'm scared.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm woken from my sleep by knocking at the door, I rub my eyes and realise that I must've have dozed off last night leaning against it. The knocking becomes more persistent.

"Just a minute..." I manage to say. 

The knocking ceases. 

I pull myself up to stand, my tired joints clicking from my actions. I can't believe I fell asleep like that. My body definitely didn't appreciate it. 

It's only when I come to stand that I notice it's not morning at all. It's pitch black outside. It's still night? I mustn't have been asleep that long then...

I open my door slowly and peek out, my eyes widen as none other than Loki stands outside it. 

"Sire?" 

He doesn't say anything, he merely pushes the door open more and lets himself in. I let him do so, not like I could stop him anyway, and quietly shut the door after him. 

"Is something wrong?" I ask. 

I hear him laugh before he turns to face me.

"'Is something wrong?' After all that I said, you show me no anger?" Loki asks.

"You are my master, sire, anger is but sentiment and there's no place for it here." 

That was made clear. 

Loki only seems to get annoyed by my words.

"Are you afraid to show your anger to me, my pet?" He asks.

My eyes fall to the floor again, he just doesn't get it, does he?

"I'm not-"

"You're not afraid of me? Ehehe... I know," Loki says, my eyes meet his again. "So, if you're not afraid, little one, show me your anger, show me what you're hiding." 

I take a shaky breath and try to speak but find that my throat has gone dry. I swallow hard. Loki starts to cross the small distance between us. I know the look in his eyes.

"It's not my place, sire." I say, trying to stay calm. My words only continue to annoy him.

"Dare you disobey me, pet?"

His voice takes a darker tone. 

He stops in front of me, his eyes won't leave mine. 

I take too long to answer and squeak in surprise as Loki picks me up swiftly, his hands holding me by my thighs, hooking my legs around his hips. I have no choice but to grab hold of his green tunic. Surprisingly, he doesn't stop me. 

We come face to face, he's so close his nose nudges mine. 

"Do you want me to show you my anger?" He asks. 

My eyes widen at this. Loki smirks at me.

"Your breathing is so shaky now, pet, are you frightened?" 

I slowly shake my head.

Loki laughs, "Of course you're not." He says. 

He brushes his lips over mine, letting us touch but moving away slightly whenever I move closer. He distracts me with this as he backs me up to the nearest wall. 

"You lied to me when I asked you about that servant." Loki almost growls, my eyes flicker up to his, he smiles.

"You didn't do-"

"I didn't do anything to punish you?" Loki interrupts, one eyebrow raised a little higher than the other, he laughs. "I can control my anger, little one, I can hold it back..." He trails off, pushing me against the wall just a little more, his hips pinning me to it. "I can also release it whenever I see fit and, my pet, I want to release it now." 

Loki crashes his lips into mine, dominantly, his kiss is angry and passionate. I let him slide his tongue between my lips, I moan and reach up to touch him but, of course, he grabs my hands and pins my wrists up above me, keeping me in place by his body. 

I can feel his anger as he squeezes my wrists harshly, making me cry out. Loki breaks the kiss and chuckles. 

"It seems my little toy still isn't used to her master's touch." He murmurs, he smiles at me. "Shall we fix that?"

I nod, Loki grabs one of my breasts with his free hand and squeezes, I whimper at his harsh touch. 

"Speak." He demands.

"Y-Yes, sire, please, sire." I can't help but beg.

"Please what, girl?" He asks, roughly massaging my breast.

"P-Please fix it, fix me," I whimper, Loki's eyes meet mine as those words leave my lips. "Please, Master." 

A look of pure hunger takes over his features before he claims my lips with his own in a bruising kiss. His hand disappears from my wrists but, of course, they're still somehow pinned above me. 

I whimper into his mouth and Loki groans back, he hitches up my dress, pushes my knickers aside and pushes one whole finger right into my core. I cry out and Loki breaks the kiss to suckle at my neck, pushing his body against mine as I arch my back, his finger soon joined by another which he pumps in and out of me. 

"Mast-" 

I'm interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. I freeze, or try to, but Loki continues, ignoring it, even though the door is right next to us. 

I pull against my invisible bonds much to Loki's amusement. There's another knock at the door, a little louder than before.

"Iris?"

I close my eyes and cringe at the voice, knowing instantly who it is. 

"Answer it" Loki murmurs into my ear, before roughly nipping my ear lobe. 

"Y-" My voice cuts off when I feel Loki curl his fingers inside me, I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning, Loki grins at my struggle. 

I manage to find my voice again.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice shaky.

"It's Tom, are you alright?" 

Loki takes his fingers away from me, he grabs my chin with one hand and holds me still as he sucks his fingers clean, his eyes closing in pleasure at the taste. 

"Ah huh..." I struggle not to moan out my answer as Loki licks his lips and smirks at me. 

"You taste divine, my sweet." He murmurs into my ear,."Always so wet for me, my obedient little pet." 

His voice is low, almost like a growl, a very seductive growl, it's driving me crazy. 

"Are you sure?" Tom asks. 

Loki's hands disappear back under my dress, he begins to slip my knickers down my legs. I can't bring myself to look at him as he slowly lowers himself down. I try to keep control of my breathing as I search for an answer to Tom, though my body is screaming knowing Loki's lips are so near.

"To-"

Loki nips my inner thigh with his teeth, causing me to whimper. I bite my lip and try to speak again.

"Tom, I'm fine, really." I say, screwing my eyes shut. 

"You won't be for long." Loki purrs. 

Suddenly, the magic holding my wrists above my head gives way and Loki hoists me over his shoulder. I let out a squeak of shock, Loki chuckles and carries me to my bed, he throws me down onto it and quickly pins me to it. 

Before I know it his lips are on mine again, claiming them as his own. All concerns over Tom are forgotten as Loki's tongue slips between my lips, he nestles himself between my thighs and groans into my mouth when I reach out to touch his tongue with my own. I can't help but buck my hips and I'm met with the same thing from Loki, he begins to grind himself against me. I whimper beneath him and desperately try to meet his hips with my own.

It's then that I hear the door to my chambers open.

My eyes widen and I try to push Loki away as I catch a glimpse of Tom in the doorway. Loki smirks against my lips and moves away a little.

"Will you show your anger to me now, pet?" He asks.

I scowl at him and force him away from me, Loki lets me push him away, chuckling as I move up the bed. I look at Tom. 

Oh god, I don't know what to say! What can I say to defend myself? It's not like Tom didn't just see Loki pinning me to my bed, grinding and kissing the life out of me. 

To my surprise Tom doesn't look shocked... like, at all. 

"You're being too careless," Tom says. My lips part in confusion. I look over at him and see he's talking to Loki. "People are beginning to suspect." 

Loki rolls his eyes and stands, lifting his hand to shut the door with his magic. It shuts with a loud bang that makes me jump. 

"You're just being paranoid," He says. 

I frantically look between the two, not knowing what to say or what to do. What is going on? Why isn't Tom flipping out? Why isn't he reacting at all?

"You seem to have frightened my pet," Loki says. Tom takes a few steps towards me but Loki blocks his path. "Ah, ah, ah," He scolds. "She's mine."

Tom frowns at him. 

"I don't understand." I say, moving to sit on the edge of my bed. 

Tom backs away a little and starts to slowly pace the room, running a hand through his hair. Loki takes my hand and pulls me to stand. 

"I had a little cloning accident," He admits. "When I first tried to clone myself I didn't realise how strong my magic was," 

"You tried too hard." Tom says. 

Loki continues. "My clone would not disappear when I commanded it too," He chuckles. "I cloned myself too well and was stuck with an exact solid version of myself, well..." He looks at Tom. "Perhaps not an exact version of myself."

"I am nothing like you." Tom says, as if the very idea is an insult.

Where has this side of Tom come from? Is he really a clone of Loki? He does look a lot like the Prince and that would explain his behaviour right now. 

"You doubt me?" Loki asks. 

Tom stops pacing and looks up at me. 

"N-No, sire." I stutter. 

"Liar." Loki murmurs. 

"If you're really planning to go on with this petty affair you need to be more cautious." Tom says. 

Petty affair?

Loki notices my anger.

"Being cautious is no fun." He says. 

Tom gives the Prince a look as if to say 'Seriously?' 

"If The Allfather found out about this, a Prince fooling around with his maid, I dare to think of the consequences." 

Fooling around? Are you serious right now? 

"Then don't," Loki snaps. "She is mine, she is under my protection." 

Tom looks at me, it's then that I remember our conversation, our argument. 

'He owns you now, you can't ever leave his side' 

'The Prince is dangerous'

'He won't be able to protect you from himself'

"Iris," Loki says. 

I immediately look back up at him, he smiles at my obedience. Hearing my name in his voice makes my heart rate increase. I silently curse myself for it. 

"You're coming with me." 

I anxiously bite my lip in confusion. Loki's gaze moves from my eyes to my lips then back to my eyes once again.

"For the night." He adds. My eyes widen. 

Tom tenses at this. Loki looks back at him as he takes my hand and heads for the door. 

"Go back to your chambers, servant," says Loki. "Any word of this to anyone and I will erase you, understand?" 

Tom swallows anxiously. 

"Yes, sire." He says. 

Loki drags me out of my own room. I catch a glimpse of Tom before we leave, his eyes on the floor as he shakes his head in disapproval.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom is Loki? Well, not Loki exactly but a version of him? He tried to keep me away from Loki, he tried to protect me... Do I need protecting? 

When it comes down to it, I don't know my master. All I knew before I came here was that he was one of the Princes of Asgard, I know nothing of his past but Tom knows everything. Should I have listened to him? 

When we reach Loki's chambers he leads me to his bed. I'm still in my clothes, I didn't have time to change into anything else.

Loki smiles.

"Fear not, little one," He says. "I will not make you sleep in your clothes. Stay still." 

I do so and Loki raises his hand a little. With a faint green mist my clothes change. I'm left standing in a beautiful night dress, of course, it's a dark green colour. It's made out of a thin layer of silk and stops mid thigh. 

Loki's eyes wander appreciatively up and down my form before he pulls his shirt up and over his head. He throws it aside and looks back at me standing there a little awkwardly. He grins.

"It's alright, pet, do not look so uncomfortable," He says. He gestures at the bed. "I will join you in a moment." 

I look at the bed and visions of us both appear in my mind. I swallow anxiously. I feel shame for what I've done. 

Tom was right. It's just a 'petty affair'. 

I bite my lip and close my eyes, fisting my hands by my sides. In the end, I am being used. I've known that the whole time. So why does it pain me now? I'm just some pathetic Midgardian a long way away from home. 

I feel Loki's arms slide around my waist as he gently pulls me towards him, pressing his chest against my back. He nuzzles my neck. 

"You seem troubled," He murmurs. I hold back my tongue. "Speak freely, my pet, tell me what's going on inside your head." 

"Excuse me for being blunt, sire, but could you not just see for yourself?" I ask.

"I'd rather you tell me, little one," Loki says. "Instead of intruding on things I don't understand." 

I close my eyes again. 

I'd rather you didn't understand. I'd rather you sought out my feelings for you and crushed them into nothing so I didn't have to question your motives. I'd rather you saw my past so I didn't have to relive it when telling you. 

In all my life of captivity the one thing I wanted was to return to Midgard, to be with those who were like me. But here I am. Stuck in Asgard falling for the one person I shouldn't be falling for. 

"I..." I struggle to carry on, tears stinging my eyes. "I was just thinking of Midgard, sire." 

Loki's arm tenses a little around me. 

"Midgard?" He asks.

"I often wonder what it's like," I say. "To be with those who are the same as me, to be with my own people. To be with the family I never had. To be home." 

Loki pulls me closer and buries his face into my shoulder, he lets out a sigh. 

"You miss it." He murmurs.

"I can't even remember it but yes, sire, yes I do." 

"You are deeply pained, my girl." 

"Yeah..." I say, faintly. My voice freezes up and I find that no more words will leave my mouth. 

We stand like this for a little longer, I find comfort in his arms as I push away my questions and relish in my feelings for him. I've never had the chance to experience love, is this the closest I'll ever get? 

Without a word Loki lets go of me and pulls back his covers, getting in himself before opening his arms in welcome. I get in beside him and he pulls me closer, resting his head against mine and wrapping his arms around me in a soft but protective embrace. I feel his warmth and nuzzle his chest. When I rest my hands against him I'm not met with his usual protest. Loki only holds me closer, his legs linking with mine just a little. 

As I fall asleep in his arms, listening to his slow breathing and feeling his heart beat against my ear, I am confronted with the truth. Yes I want to return to Midgard, yes I desire to be free from my life of slavery, and yes I want to find my family, but right now I wouldn't give up this moment for even just a chance at any of them. 

I have found comfort in the Prince, and I have fallen in love.


	7. The Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Iris spends in Loki's bed ends up revealing something they both share: they cannot let go of their pasts.  
> When Loki discovers the many literal scars of Iris' past he asks her about them, sending her into a panic. After he approaches her in a more intimate way it leaves Iris wishing they could be something more.

*I hiss in pain as Rosanna dabs the damp cloth over the fresh wounds splayed across my back. Most of them are deep, I try to keep my eyes closed so I don't catch sight of the blood, but I can feel it trickle down my back. It's sickening. 

"You know this is your own doing, Iris," Rosanna scorns. She carefully wipes away the blood, the bucket of water next to her is dyed red with it already. "Be thankful you did not get more lashings for being so foolish." 

I frown at her words. 

"She's right," Levi says, catching my expression from across the room. "You answer back to them again and I fear they will kill you on the spot." 

"It's a blessing they have not already." Rosanna says, rinsing off the cloth. 

"We need to get out of here." I say. They both look at me in bewilderment for a moment.

"Fighting back will not achieve that, Iris." Says Rosanna as she starts to bandage my wounds, "Haven't you learned that already?" 

I pull away from her and stand, pulling my shirt down over my back, the fabric irritates my injuries, I grit my teeth and try to hide the pain. 

"We'll die here," I say, looking at both of my friends in our small room. "And I'll be the first to go. You both know the life span of Midgardians. I do not have the time to waste anymore."

Levi and Rosanna exchange concerned glances.

Rosanna stands, chucking the now red wash cloth into the bucket.

"Do you think we do not know that?" She asks, tears already burning her eyes. "There's nothing we can do, Iris. It is because you are Midgardian that they are so harsh on you. They know how weak you are." 

"Keep testing them and you'll just die even quicker." Levi says. 

"What life awaits me here?" I ask. 

Levi's eyes fall from mine as he swallows anxiously. Rosanna blinks away her tears. 

"What do you think your death will do to us?" She asks. "We'd die with you. We'd all die with you, Iris, you know that!" 

I force myself to keep my own tears at bay as I shake my head at her.

"I'm not living now, Rosanna, I..."*

 

"I don't feel alive..." 

My own words wake me as they pass my lips in a sleepy murmur. I tiredly rub at my eyes and let out a small yawn, rolling over onto my other side. 

Sleep talking? Haven't done that in a while.   
Rosanna and Levi... They were my friends. All this time I've been so caught up with my own life - with Loki. I never even thought-

My forehead bumps against something solid. I open my eyes and in the dim, early morning light I see it's Loki's shoulder. He shuffles. I clear my throat to murmur out an apology but then I realise he's not actually awake. He's shuffling but he's still asleep. His breathing is quick and shaky, his face is strained and he's covered in a thin coating of cold sweat.   
He's having a nightmare...? 

"No... N-No..." His voice is rough as he speaks out, fighting against whatever he's trapped in. I can't leave him like this. 

"Sire?" I whisper, lifting myself up a little. "Sire, wake up..." 

My quiet words don't help at all. I pull myself to sit up beside him.

"Sire!" I try a little louder but Loki still squirms in his sleep, completely oblivious to me. 

"I... I can't... No!" Loki's words get louder but he's still trapped in his sleep. "No... D-Don't..." 

He's sleep talking, it seems we are more alike than I first thought. 

I tower over him as I kneel beside him, I shake the Prince by his shoulders.

"Sire! You're having a nightmare!" 

Still nothing, are you serious?

"Wake up, Loki!" 

His eyes fly open at the sound of his name but I'm not met with the usual dark green of his irises, I'm faced for one moment, just one single moment, with eyes the colour of the deepest red. Not like the Prince's at all. His skin changes from its usual pale colour to a beautiful shade of blue, I catch sight of patterns of all different kinds adorning his body, it's as if they've been engraved upon him. 

The moment passes by in a matter of seconds and with just one blink of my eyes, Loki is back to his original self.   
I... I must have imagined what I saw... right? My heart's beating so loud it's like a drum pounding in my ears but I still manage to hear Loki's strangely weak voice. 

"Iris?"

"Loki?" 

Before I can go on to ask if he's alright, he's sitting up and his arms are around me. He hugs me tight, tighter than ever before. He feels so cold but I don't pull away. I stay stunned for a moment before I slip my arms around his neck and hug him back.

"Iris..." He murmurs as he buries his face into my neck. 

"Loki..." I say, not knowing how else to respond. Was his nightmare that dreadful? 

After a moment of just holding each other I begin to pull away, Loki protests and holds me even closer.

"Sire, wait." I say, pulling away from him. 

Loki loosens his grip. We both look at each other for a few seconds.   
His eyes are green... They're definitely green. So what did I see? Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I did just wake up a few minutes ago... 

I reach out and gently move strands of his hair away from his face, which had been plastered on with sweat. Loki watches me and I can feel his eyes on me, my hands shake a little at this.

"Are you alright?" I ask. Loki licks his dry lips. Watching him do so this close makes my heart skip a beat. "You had a nightmare, sire, it's okay. Just hold on a moment whilst I..." I trail off as I try to leave his embrace but Loki won't have it. His arms tighten around me again, his grip on me is starting to hurt but I do my best to not let it show. 

"Stay." He murmurs, the desperate look in his eyes makes me want to cry. I ignore my own feelings and focus on his.

"Let me help you," I whisper. "Sire." I add. His eyes leave mine, it seems that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

His grip on me weakens, I slip from his embrace and get out of the bed. I rush into the bathroom and grab a damp cloth, surprisingly I don't bump into anything in the dark on the way. I hurry back to the bed and sit beside Loki once again. He pulls at one of my legs until I shift a little closer, he moves me to sit in his lap. I fight to keep myself calm, not wanting to get side tracked. Loki notices and purposefully rests his large hands on my thighs. I gasp but not for the reason he was expecting. 

The Prince looks up at me with a raised eyebrow, genuine concern laced into his features. 

"Y-You're freezing, sire," I say, resting one of my hands on his. "You're so cold..." 

I raise my other hand and softly dab at his forehead, wiping away his sweat with the cloth. Loki closes his eyes as I do so. 

"My pet is very attentive, isn't she?" He murmurs. 

"Your 'pet' knows what it's like to have nightmares," I say, sighing. "She knows what it feels like waking up alone after them too. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." 

I move from his face to his chest with the cloth, cautiously dabbing his skin. His very pale, definitely not blue, skin.   
It's strange... being this close to the Prince and not being pushed away...   
His eyes are still shut, he takes deep, slow breaths and I find myself matching my breathing with his. 

Loki leans in and nuzzles my neck as I continue, he gives my thighs a squeeze, feeling my warmth. I let out a shaky breath and feel him grin against me. 

"You take pleasure in my touch even now?" Loki asks, chuckling lowly. 

I always take pleasure in your touch... 

"Is that so?" 

I mentally curse my thoughts knowing he can let himself into my head whenever he pleases.   
This isn't the time for such thoughts, he's still so cold... sickly cold. 

"My girl, you're so warm..." Loki purrs, slowly rubbing my thighs, distracting me. I shiver under his touch. "I want to feel all of your warmth." 

With a snap of his fingers a quick flash of green light appears around me and before I can do anything to stop it, my nightdress vanishes and I'm left in only my underwear.   
I scramble to get under the blankets to cover myself. I hear Loki chuckle and feel his arm curl around my waist, pulling me back to him as he lies down on his side. He holds me close, his chest against my back, his legs tangle with my own and his hips push against my ass. I shiver in his cold hold as he nuzzles the nape of my neck. 

"Am I too cold, my pet?" Loki asks, his lips brushing against me with every word. 

"N-No, sire," I say, pushing back against him to prove my words. Loki lets out a soft moan right into my ear, I have to bite my lip to stop from moaning myself, I almost tear my lip when I feel him press his manhood firmly against me. 

"Your heat is magnificent, little one..." He purrs, settling his hardening self up against my ass. I can't help but whimper. Loki only chuckles mischievously. 

"Goodnight, pet." He murmurs, his arm tightening around me before he stills.

What...? What?!   
I can't sleep like this! In such little clothing with his noticeable arousal pressed right up against me! If only I had more confidence, more attitude, more fight, I'd turn round and make him take me. This God can make me beg with terrifying ease and he knows it. He's teasing me; toying with me; testing me. I want him and I want him now, but if I go against him I'll soon regret it later...   
No, no. This is exactly what he wants me to do. He wants me to disobey him so he can punish me. Well, too bad. I snuggle into my pillow a little more before trying my hardest to get back to sleep. 

Bastard...

XXXXXXXXXX

 

A chill down my back is what wakes me this time. I stretch a little and nuzzle the pillow, feeling Loki's presence behind me brings me great comfort. Even though I know I shouldn't be here and that anyone could disturb us, I'm in no rush to leave. 

I feel Loki tracing random lines across my back, he's being so careful, his touch is so delicate, so... cautious.   
My eyes widen as I realise the lines aren't as random as I first thought.

I flinch at his touch and pull myself up to sit facing him, putting some distance between us.

"Tell me about them." Loki says, his eyes try to search mine but I refuse to make eye contact with him. His voice holds no evidence of his sleep, how long has he been awake? "Tell me about the scars." 

I shake my head. When he sits up I find myself moving away from him even more.

"You do not need to feel so ashamed over them, my girl." He says, moving closer to me. "Come here." 

I avoid his touch and get up out of the bed. Remembering my current lack of clothes, I grab hold of the top sheet covering Loki's bed, I use it to cover myself from him. I don't know what I think I'm trying to hide, he's seen everything before, it's only now that he's had the time to study me that he's noticed the scars... Once you spot one you can spot them all... I hate them...

"Iris..." Loki warns, his voice lowering. He slowly moves closer. I take a step back, swallowing nervously.

My hands start to shake. I can't let him come near. I just can't. How long was he looking at them? At the scars? How much time has his disgust had to grow?   
Tears sting my eyes as I finally bring myself to look at him. 

"Iris, stop it." Loki says, now at the edge of his bed. "I am not disgusted with you, do not think that-"

"Get out of my head!" I shout at him, taking more steps back. Panic takes over me and words tumble from my lips before I can stop them, surprising even myself. Loki slowly stands. "You don't understand!" 

"So make me." He says. 

As soon as I realise he's inching closer I bolt without thinking, I run from him to the door. I almost slam right into it when I reach it. I try and try with all my strength but the door will not budge at all. He's stopping me. Can't he just let me go? 

"Iris..."

I turn around to see Loki only a few steps from me. 

"Please..." He asks. 

Please...?

It's then that I take in his appearance. He's standing there in just some loose black pyjama-like trousers, looking at me as if I might suddenly disappear right in front of him. 

I hold the sheet tighter around me and take a breath. 

"Every time I see them I feel like a monster." I say, swallowing nervously again. Loki's jaw clenches. "You don't understand... The pain I went through... The torture. I should have died back there, alone, in Vanaheim but..." 

"But?" Loki asks, his voice softer.

"But the few friends I had there wouldn't let me." I huff out a laugh. "I couldn't die, Loki... I couldn't even do that. My masters made me a monster... I thought I could never feel alive again after that." 

We both look at each other for a moment in silence. His eyes linger on mine.

"You are no monster." Loki says, his voice low and weirdly calming. 

"No? I'm just some Midgardian, right, sire?" I ask. 

Loki closes his eyes, his brow furrows a little at my words.

"No." 

"What?" I ask. He spoke so quietly just then, I could barely hear him...

"You are not 'just some Midgardian'..." He murmurs, slowly opening his eyes to look at me once more. He takes a few steps forward, I don't make a move to avoid him, I just let him come closer until he's right in front of me. My heart starts beating like crazy as he leans in. I can't take it and let my eyes fall down. 

Loki takes my wrist in his hand, making sure to press his thumb against his mark. He uses his fingers to lift my chin up so I have no choice but to look at him. He's so close. His lips nearing my own makes my breathing turn heavy and quick. 

Look what you do to me... It's so obvious it hurts. 

Loki's eyes search my face before he speaks. 

"You are my Midgardian." 

As soon as the words leave him he presses his lips to mine, our eyes slowly close as we both melt into the kiss. It's strange... His kiss is soft, still possessive but somehow he's more gentle. What's changed? I begin to kiss him back, accepting him into my mouth as he pushes against my bottom lip with his tongue. 

I moan quietly as he explores my mouth, pushing me back against the door a little. I raise my other hand to softly caress his cheek, the sheet is wrapped in such a way that prevents it from falling. Loki breaks the kiss and just stares at me for a moment. He slowly moves his hand from my chin to take my raised one in his grasp. Instead of taking it away from him and pushing it up against the door like I expect him to do, he only presses my hand against his cheek more. It leaves me stunned. 

"So..." He purrs, his voice going deeper, it ignites something within me making me eager for his kiss once more. "What are you?" 

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, his gorgeous green eyes watch me intently, I can see the lust within them, it makes me more confident. I let my lip slide from my teeth. 

"Yours." I murmur. I say it again, only louder. "I am yours." 

I whimper in shock as Loki crashes his lips against mine, his kisses now are hot and hard. He pulls me away from the door, his lips never leaving mine as he guides me back to the bed. He sucks on my bottom lip and nips it playfully making me gasp. He grins and tugs on the sheet covering me, it falls to the floor but before I can do anything about it we fall onto the bed.   
Loki doesn't pin me down, he lets me slide my hands into his hair. This new freedom is pushed aside as lust clouds my mind. 

It only takes a minute before we're tangled in each other's embrace under the sheets of his bed. He grinds his arousal against me and swallows my moans, only breaking the kiss to groan when I push my hips up to meet his. 

"Oh... pet, you test me so..." Loki murmurs between breaths. I softly caress his cheek again, admiring his sharp cheekbone. "Your t-touch, my girl... Why do I crave it?" 

He brushes his lips against mine, not kissing me just touching me. 

What... What did he just say? 

Before I have time to speak Loki grabs one of my breasts roughly, I moan loudly. Loki grins.

"It seems you still crave mine... Don't you, pet?" 

I gasp out a yes and tug his hair a little with my other hand. He squeezes my breast harshly.   
I let out a small yelp. 

"Remember who you have lying between your legs, girl." Loki growls. His words send a wave of pleasure surging through my body. 

It takes mere seconds for Loki to rid us both of what little clothing we have on before he's on me again, nestling himself between my thighs and hitching my legs up around his waist.   
He rests his forehead against mine and breathes deeply. I make a move to press my lips to his but it's then that he sinks his entire length into me. I let my head loll back and a broken moan escape me, my legs tighten their grip on Loki as he pushes my hips down into the bed, forcing himself even deeper. He gasps against my neck when I whimper at the stretch. 

"Always so wet... so tight... so ready for me, my sweet girl..." He groans. He digs his fingers into my thighs as he starts slowly rocking his hips against mine. 

"L-Loki..." I moan, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer. 

"That's it... Moan my name, pet..." Loki purrs, our moans mix together as he moves slightly to press his lips against my cheek, I nuzzle him and feel closer than I've ever felt with him. 

He sets up a pace of thrusting in and out of me, the both of us struggle to resist reaching our climaxes. My fingers slide down his back, our bodies move together with ease, we're both building up a sweat from our efforts.

This is different... So different... I don't understand... It all feels more intimate. I know now is not the time to question, I don't think I can even form words as my pleasure builds at a pace I can't control. 

"Can you feel yourself grow closer, pet?" Loki gasps out, I moan some sort of positive answer, Loki smiles. "Good girl... So let go, let go with me..." 

One of his hands slips between us, his fingers find my over-sensitive bundle of nerves, he circles it roughly. His touch pushes me over the edge, I lock my legs around him as I climax, arching my back and moaning his name loudly. Loki groans and climaxes just after me, he stills and pulls me close as he releases inside me, ghosting his lips over mine. 

I lean up a little more and nuzzle my nose against his, Loki's eyes meet mine as he softly caresses my cheek. What is this...? It's as if all of time has stopped and it's just us two, alone, sharing such an intimate moment wrapped up in each other's embrace. What have I done... What have I said to make this change happen? 

Before I know it tears are filling my eyes, Loki's brow furrows. He catches a tear as it escapes my eye, his lips part in question. 

"I don't understand you... sire." I say, my words quiet. 

Loki smiles, but I can see the sadness behind it. 

"You don't need to, Iris." He murmurs. "I thought I understood you... I was wrong." 

Before I can say anything else Loki moves to nuzzle my neck, burying his face into me, his whole body seems to relax against me. I never want him to move, his body on mine brings me such comfort. I give him a gentle squeeze with my legs that are still hitched around his waist.   
Loki moves a little, pushing his hips against mine. I let out a gasp, he just chuckles lightly and we stay like this. 

I close my eyes and for a moment I try to trick myself into thinking this is what we're like together, that he's intimate like this, that he cares for me... Reality kicks back in and reminds me of our positions within Asgard. He's a Prince, a future King, and I'm... his 'pet'? His... whore?   
I am nothing. Just another girl. 

Didn't he just try to prove me wrong? 

I ignore all of these thoughts and just relish in the moment, taking pleasure in feeling Loki on me, I softly run my hands across his pale back, Loki doesn't do anything to stop me from touching him like he usually would, he just lets out an appreciative groan. 

I crave this closeness, if only we could stay like this... 

What a thing to wish.


	8. Feelings are a Messy Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a ride on the God of Mischief is something Iris wouldn't say no to, but perhaps she would say no to the consequences she faces afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Guys. Guys. My internet is about to be turned off so I have about two minutes to write this. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long, it's been 84 years! I've just had a lot going on in my life at the min! 
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!

'I swear Loki goes through books like there's no tomorrow... I mean, this is ridiculous!'

I think this to myself as I try to keep the pile of books in my hands from toppling over. I've been on countless trips to the library for Loki, I've managed not to drop a single book during all those trips, I don't intend to break my streak. 

Luckily some other servants are leaving just as I approach the door, so they kindly hold it open for me. I thank them quietly, trying to avoid their glances of judgement at the amount of books I'm carrying, and make my way into library. 

"Prince Loki's books again?" 

I peer round the stack of books to see the librarian in front of me, she takes some of the books from me. 

"How did you know?" I ask, jokingly. 

She smiles and starts to talk about a few of the books he took out, I try to listen to her but I find that my mind wanders to the Prince himself. 

It's been a week since the night I spent in his chambers and I still can't get it out of my head... The way he acted, he was different, he cared... he even let me touch him. Visions of that night haunt my dreams, remembering how close we were sends shivers down my spine, makes my knees weak and my heart race. 

Loki has been busy this week training with the others and visiting other realms, I've hardly seen him and even when I do I find it hard to make eye contact with him. I feel... anxious. Were we too close that night? He's seen all of me, he's traced my scars with such a delicate touch, he wasn't disgusted, not even when I called myself a monster. He accepted me. 

I let out a sigh and close my eyes for a moment. I am ashamed of my feelings for the Prince, I am ashamed of how weak I have become in his presence... He's not exactly making it easy for me to dismiss my feelings. 

No. You know what? I may not be able to get rid of my foolish love for Loki, but I can at least try to hide it. 

The Prince can read my thoughts? Not for much longer. There must me something in here to help me block him out of my head. 

After sorting out the Prince's books, I decide to go and browse the books at the very back of the library. Hardly anyone goes back here so I won't be caught looking into some of the darker magic books they have. 

One big book catches my eye, I reach for it and bring it over to one of the tables. Sitting down, I open it and start to skim read through it.  
Before I'm even half way down the first page I feel the presence of someone near me. Looking up my eyes land on an cautious looking Tom, he raises a finger to his lips and I stay silent. 

What does he want? After the other night, why would he want to see me? And why do I care? What he said about the 'petty affair' struck a cord with me and I'm still angry at him. 

I try to keep calm and ignore Tom as he sits in a chair beside me. 

"We need to talk." He says, quietly. 

Oh, do we? 

I continue to ignore him and turn the page, focusing on the words before me. I can see Tom out the corner of my eye, looking over at the book. To my surprise he says nothing, he just stands up and walks over to the bookshelf. I keep an eye on him, curious as to what he's doing, when he turns around his eyes meet mine before I can look away. 

"If you want to stop him from being so intrusive..." He holds up a book, one significantly smaller than the one I've already got. "You'll need this." 

He holds the book out to me.  
I take a breath and hesitantly reach out for the book, muttering a thank you. 

When I open it I'm greeted with just the kind of spells I need to keep a certain God of Mischief out of my head. One particular spell stands out. Tom leans against the table and watches as I study the ancient Asgardian symbols and try to memorise the spell. 

The silence between us starts to get to me, so I sit back. 

"Can you tell me more about... about, em-"

"About how I came to be?" Tom interrupts.

"Well... Yeah." I say, not really knowing how to put it. 

Tom sits back down beside me. 

"If I do will you allow me to apologise for the other night?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.  
This brings a small smile to my lips and I nod. 

"I didn't mean to offend you but I know my words hurt you and I am sorry, Iris. You don't know just how he angers me, the fact that we..." He can't seem to get his words out, a look of disgust takes over his face. "That the Prince and I are one and the same sickens me."

"Why do you hate him so?" I ask. Tom fidgets with his hands on the table. 

"You have to understand that I am not an exact clone of Loki. Something went wrong, all of his rage, his hate, I know nothing of. I wasn't exposed to it all. Our appearances may be similar but our personalities, our goals, our thoughts... they couldn't be further apart."

That was the thing I didn't get. Tom was Loki's clone and yet they're not completely identical. 

"If you are Loki's clone, then why don't you look more like him?"

Tom chuckles before answering. 

"Could you imagine it? Two Loki's wandering around Asgard?" 

I desperately hope to myself that he can't see the blush appearing on my cheeks. I've already had an intense experience with one of Loki's clones, he's obviously perfected his magic, I couldn't tell them apart when they were fighting outside or when we were alone in the armoury.

"At the time he was able to change my appearance slightly." Tom says, running a hand through his curly, browny blonde hair. "After he told his mother what he had done, she took me under her wing, so to speak. I've been in the Queen's service ever since."

I fiddle with the corner of a page of the book, taking everything in. I look back at Tom, his eyes move from my hand to meet my own. He's wanting to say something, I know it.  
He bites his lip anxiously.

"Iris, when I first saw you I knew, like Loki, that you were different; that you were Midgardian." His voice changes in tone, he's being cautious again but why? 

"It doesn't matter who I am here." I say. 

"Do you really believe that?" Tom asks.

"What do you mean?" 

Tom sighs. 

"You may think you know Loki, you may think you're close to him, but you know nothing of the cold-hearted creature he truly is." I immediately take offence to this but Tom doesn't allow me to speak back. "You really don't know why he chose you, do you? Iris, on Midgard he has committed such cri-" 

Tom is interrupted by someone coughing to get our attention at the opposite end of the table.  
Expecting to see the librarian, shock takes over both Tom and I as our eyes land on the Queen. 

Tom stands immediately once he realises, I hurry to do the same, shutting the book as I do so. Frigga, to my surprise, just smiles warmly at us. 

"Iris, would you accompany me for a moment?" She asks. 

Panic takes over me and I quickly glance up at Tom. What about what he said? Or what he was going to say? 

"Do not be so afraid, I only wish to talk with you." 

I nod and leave the library with Frigga. Tom sits back down and anxiously runs a hand through his hair, his words of warning burning within him. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tom told me you have settled in well here." Frigga says. I stay by her side as we walk down one of the many halls of the castle. "I am glad to see that you are a loyal servant to my son."

I stay silent, not knowing how to respond. 

"Before you came to Asgard, you lived in Vanaheim, yes?" 

"Yes, my Queen." 

"And how long did you serve under those there?" Asks Frigga. 

"Since I was a child, my Queen." 

She stops walking at this and I do the same. 

"I apologise if I am intruding, Iris, but I know you are from Midgard, how did you come to be in Vanaheim at such a young age?" 

I swallow nervously, why does the Queen want to know more about me? Perhaps she's just wanting to protect her son. Anyway, it doesn't matter what I think, she is the Queen, I cannot refuse to answer her questions. 

"I cannot remember what life I lived in Midgard, I only have memories of Vanaheim. I know not how I came to be there in the first place, I was so young." I say, my eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, my Queen, you must trust that if I could I would." 

Frigga smiles warmly at me but surprisingly doesn't speak more on the topic.

"I will let you get back to your work, Iris, do not be afraid to come to me if anything is bothering you, I know my son can be a handful sometimes." She huffs out a small laugh at this, as if remembering something. 

Her smile slowly vanishes. She lets me walk on, away from her. 

I want to ask her if she's alright. I want to ask her what memories she has of a chaotic teenage Loki, running around trying desperately to perfect his magic. I want to know more but it is not my place, and it never will be. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Whilst my mind is riddled with questions concerning Frigga's words, I come to a stop half way down a random hallway. 

Where am I even going? 

Suddenly I hear a booming voice anyone in Asgard would recognise in an instant. I quickly make my way down the hallway and peer into another, I spy Thor talking with The Warriors Three whilst walking away from me, he's joking about some inside joke as they make their way towards the entrance of the castle. 

I don't see Loki with them... Is he in his chambers already?

"Agh!" I gasp as someone grabs me from behind, pushes me up against the wall and knocks the air right out of me. 

I struggle to escape my attacker's grip, they turn me around and a hand quickly covers my mouth, silencing my screams. Any feeling of panic leaves me as my eyes meet the dark emerald ones of Loki's, I narrow mine at him and he chuckles. He replaces his hand covering my mouth with his lips and kisses me roughly, pushing me back into the wall. 

I whimper against his mouth as he pushes his body against mine, his hands moving from my head to my thighs to pull me closer.  
Loki groans and breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against mine.

"Did I scare you, pet?" He asks, smiling mischievously. 

I try not look angry and open my mouth to speak. 

"Don't even think of lying to me, girl." He growls, pressing his hips into mine.

A moan escapes me and Loki squeezes my thighs, very pleased at my reaction. 

"Oh, how I've missed your moans of pleasure... the sweet little whimpers you let out as I grind myself into you drives me mad." Loki purrs, he rolls his hips against mine and I feel his familiar hardness rock against my core. 

He ghosts his lips over mine, teasing me, smiling as I lean in closer in an effort to kiss him.

"I'm afraid this will have to wait until later, my sweet girl, my brother is expecting me." Loki murmurs. "Or do you want him to find us like this... Hm? Quite a compromising position, is it not?" 

I shake my head.

"I'd rather he didn't, sire." I weakly say.

Loki chuckles. 

"It seems we think alike." He murmurs, taking a breath before moving his hands to the wall either side of me. He leans in, his lips by my ear. "Be in my chambers tonight. I want to take you roughly, intimately, with no interruptions..." 

His low, rich voice sends a shiver down my spine. I almost lose it when he presses a kiss to the spot just below my ear, the spot that makes my knees weak. 

It's only when I open my eyes that I notice Loki is already half way down the hallway. I lean my head back against the wall and let out a breath. My hands shake as I try to straighten my dress out, I realise my hair, that was originally in a platt, is now a mess. 

I decide to make my way to Loki's chambers and sort my hair out on the way there. 

I take my hair out of the messy platt and run my fingers through it, whilst doing this I end up bumping into someone. I immediately start to apologise for my clumsiness but all I'm met with is the cold, hard stare of the warrior Sif. 

Had she not gone with the others?

"I bet it's nice." She mutters, making sure her voice is loud enough for me to hear. She moves to walk past me. 

"Excuse me?" I say before I can stop myself. 

Sif stops and faces me. My heart sinks and I want nothing more than for the floor to open up and suck me in. She wouldn't kill me right? Not here, surely.

"I bet it's nice to work under someone like Loki, to be so close to the monster that he is." Sif says, spitting the words out in an aggressive manor. "Are you one yourself?" 

Loki can be harsh sometimes but a monster? I don't believe that. Why is she being like this?

"My master is not a monster." I say, defensively. I ignore her comment about myself. Sif just laughs. 

"If you truly think that, then you are not close to him at all." She says. 

I try to hold back my tongue but I can't take this. 

"I know he is not." I say through gritted teeth. 

"Then it is evident that you do not know much, maid." Sif snaps back. 

I take a breath, it takes all of my strength to remain silent. Sif raises her eyebrows at me and smiles. 

"I dare you to look into the eyes of that murderer, and bare witness to the many faces of the innocent lives he once cut short in the name of his beloved throne," Sif snarls. Her words cause tears to fill my eyes. I don't understand. A murderer? "And then tell me again that he is not a monster." 

With that said she walks on. I stand there for a moment in shock. Tom spoke of Loki being a 'cold-hearted creature', one that had committed crimes, and now Sif just said all that? I'm so confused. What did Loki do? 

Tears escape my eyes as I blink. When Loki returns I can't let him see me like this, he'd make me tell him what upset me, and then he'd probably do away with Tom and Sif. I run off down the hallway, wanting to get as far away from everyone as possible. 

Where could I go to do just that? 

XXXXXXXXXX

The place at the very back of the garden just off the path and through the clearing in the trees, the place that Loki told me to keep away from, is my favourite place in all of Asgard. I hope to explore the rest of this realm in the future and find other places as beautiful as this. 

A sun is setting, golden rays of light poke through the gaps in the trees, the quiet sound of the water trickling into the small pool brings comfort to my throbbing head. With everything that's happened today going round and round in my mind, the peacefulness of this little retreat is a blessing. 

I sit by the pool and try to keep the tears from forming but the more I linger on Sif's words the more they hurt. Before I even realise it I'm crying, the tears fall from my face and wet my hands. I curse myself for being so weak and try to wipe them away. 

Suddenly I hear a twig snapping behind me, I quickly pull myself to my feet expecting Loki. If he catches me here again after his warning he will surely punish me. To my surprise it isn't the Prince, it's Tom. 

"Don't worry, it's just me, darling." He says. 

I stay silent, not knowing what to say. Tom runs a hand through his hair anxiously as he makes his way over to me. 

"I em..." Tom tries to find his own words as he sits down by the edge of the pool. "I saw Sif talking to you back there, in the hallway..." He trails off. I sigh and sit beside him. "I wanted to know if you were alright. Sif can be aggressive when it comes to protecting what she loves." 

"And what does she love?" I ask. 

"Her friends." Says Tom. "Thor." 

"What did Loki do to hurt his brother?" I ask. Tom's lips part as he struggles to find words to explain. I talk before he does. "I should leave, the Prince told me not to come here." 

"That didn't stop you from coming here in the first place, did it?" Tom asks. 

This makes me smile. We fall into silence for a moment.

"Did you find a spell in that book I gave you?" He asks, he glides the tips of his fingers over the surface of the water. It reminds me of the time I shared here with Loki. That didn't end all too well.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for helping me, Tom." I say, watching the ripples his fingers make in the water.

"It will anger Loki when he finds out he can no longer see inside your head." 

"I would rather face his anger than let him loose inside my thoughts and memories a second more." I say, I fidget with my fingers in my lap. "There are things in my past I don't want him to be exposed to. He already knows so much."

Tom chuckles. 

"What?" I ask, looking up at him.

"It's funny..." He says, his eyes meeting mine. "He'll be thinking the same about you, Iris." 

I pause for a moment, thinking about my words. 

"What does Loki have to hide?" I ask. 

Tom smiles but I can see the inner struggle behind it. 

"As much as it pains me to say this..." He takes a breath before continuing. "That's for the Prince to tell you, not I." 

I look out across the pool and watch the waterfall, I speak before thinking this time. 

"Why are you here?" I ask. 

Tom pulls his hand back from the water and looks at me.

"To see if you're alright." He says.

"Why?" 

"Are you?" 

"Tom-"

"Are you alright?" He asks. 

I swallow anxiously and stay silent, my eyes on the water. I hear Tom let out a sigh. 

"I hate the Prince more than you could ever know because..." He pauses, struggling to say the words. "Because I am more like him than I can take. Our personalities may differ but our desires hold some similarity." 

Tom turns himself to face me, I look up at him. 

"The Prince has feelings for you." 

His words hang in the air between us for one uncertain moment. 

"How could you know that?" I ask, my voice a little shaky.

Tom's next words stun me into silence. 

"Because I do too." 

XXXXXXXXXX

I quickly and quietly make my way to Loki's chambers. 

After Tom's... confession... I told him I needed to go to the Prince's chambers urgently and I didn't give him time to respond. I don't know what to think anymore, and I don't want to deal with a punishment when I feel like this. 

I find myself in front of the door to Loki's room. I knock first and wait for a few moments, when I'm met with no response I let myself in. 

"Sire...?" 

Hm, he's not back yet. 

I wander further into his chambers. A knock at the door makes me jump. It can't be Loki, he wouldn't knock to enter his own chambers. 

"Yes?" I ask. The door opens and standing there in the doorway is Tom. "Tom, you can't be here, I'm waiting for Loki to return." 

"I wanted to see you, darling." He says, walking in and shutting the door slowly behind him.

Is he asking for trouble? 

"Now is definitely not the time." I say. 

Tom smiles, he walks towards me. 

"I couldn't keep myself from you any longer, love." He says, his eyes meeting mine. 

Why is he acting like this?

"I don't understand." I say. 

"Oh, I think you do, Iris." Tom says. I don't even realise I've been backing up until I feel the wall behind me. He keeps coming. He's only a few steps away from me now. 

What is he doing?

"No, Tom, I really don't." 

He's now standing right before me, I look up at him as he leans in. 

"Then let me help you, pet." 

A shiver is sent down my spine. 

No... Wait...

"Pet?" I say. 

Tom smiles mischievously and the illusion that he is disappears, leaving me with Loki, dressed in his usual dark green tunic and black trousers. 

I'm pissed off by his trick. 

"Why would you do that?" I ask him. 

Loki lets out a small chuckle. 

"Oh, my pet, don't be like that..." He purrs. "I wanted to see if you would give in to Tom's advances if the situation ever arose where you were given the opportunity to do so." 

So, it was definitely Tom by the pool then...?

"Are you still angry with me, my girl?" Loki asks. 

I bite my lip out of habit and look away. I can't really move since he's standing right in front of me. I feel his fingers below my chin lifting my face up to his, he pulls my bottom lip out from my teeth with his thumb.

"Answer me." His voice deepens. 

"No, sire, I am not." I say, my voice quiet. 

Loki smirks. 

"I am pleased you did not welcome 'Tom's' advances, my pet. You continue to prove your loyalty to me... such a good girl." 

He lifts my chin up a little higher and gently joins our lips together. The gentleness of his kiss surprises me, especially after his actions in the hallway not that long ago. Before I can react and kiss back, Loki breaks the kiss. He smiles. 

"Come, sit with me." 

He takes my hand and leads us over to a very comfortable looking armchair before the fireplace. With a snap of his fingers the fire bursts into life, the fierce flames quickly simmer down to mere gentle flickers.

Loki sits down in the armchair before pulling on my hand to sit sideways in his lap. I flinch a little when he uses his magic to close the huge curtains behind us, darkening the room. The fire casts a warm glow over everything, including the both of us.

"My magic still surprises you, pet?" Loki asks as I turn back to him. 

One of his arms rests behind me, he slowly rubs his other hand up and down a small part of my thigh. His touch brings me comfort and I take pleasure in being so close to him. 

"A little, sire." I say. He smiles at this. 

"Perhaps I could teach you sometime." 

Our eyes meet, my lips part a little at his words. 

"I mean," Loki says. "It is highly unlikely that you will be able to understand that spell book without some knowledge of magic to begin with." 

His hand squeezes my thigh, I swallow anxiously but stay silent. I should have predicted that he'd take a look inside my head... 

Shit.

"Iris..." Loki warns, his voice low. I let out a small sigh before speaking.

"Please do not take this the wrong way, sire, but after the other night when..." I struggle to find my words. "When you found out more about me I felt ashamed, disgusted, vulnerable... too vulnerable for me to take. What you saw was something I never wanted you to know about. I am ashamed to say that it is only one of the many things in my past I wish you not know about." I take a shaky breath. "So I turned to magic to try and stop you." 

My eyes fall from his and I fidget with my hands in my lap. 

"I am sorry, sire." I say.

A few moments pass before Loki's hand moves from my thigh to cover both of my own hands, his arm behind me curls around my waist and brings me closer to his chest. My heart skips a beat as I feel him nuzzle my head and squeeze my hands. 

"There is no need for you to apologise, my sweet girl." Loki murmurs, shifting just a little to make the both of us more comfortable. My head is now resting against his shoulder, being so close like this feels so intimate. "I made you talk about something you were not ready to confront, I pushed you, and for that I am sorry."

He smiles down at me in an attempt to reassure me, his eyes meet mine and I can't bring myself to look away. 

"Your scars make you all the more beautiful to me, my girl." Loki says. "In the days I have been away I could not shake you from my thoughts, my mind has been riddled with our last encounter, more so than I wish to admit."

He's been thinking about it too? We were too close, right?

"Your touch set my skin aflame..." Loki trails off for a moment before he chuckles deeply. "And, sweet one, that's something that's not so easily done." The low purr of his voice makes me shudder, his pupils dilate as he feels this. 

"Do you remember that night, pet?" Loki murmurs, he leans in just a little bit closer so his lips are by my ear. His hand leaves mine to slowly slide up my thigh. 

Of course I remember.

"Y-Yes, sire, I do." I say, my voice shaky as his hand moves up under my dress. He grins against my ear. 

"You remember my lips on yours, my body between your legs, and the feel of me inside you, don't you, girl?" Loki purrs, he presses his lips to my neck, just below my ear. 

My hands move on their own accord and grab onto his shirt. He doesn't pull them away or scold me for it.  
I don't have the strength to answer his question as I give in to the pleasure of his lips on my neck, his kisses become more dominant. He sucks on my skin, marking me, causing me to moan out loud before I can stop myself. 

Loki smiles.

"Perhaps you need a little reminding, pet..." He murmurs. 

Before I can even think about answering his lips are on mine, kissing me hard and rough. I feel his tongue push against my bottom lip, demanding access, I let him in without a second thought. Lust overtakes me and I kiss back, my hands slide up his chest, up his neck and into his hair. I try to be as passionate as he is, though I know I could never compete against the intensity of his kiss. He's just too god damn good. 

Loki groans when I accidentally tug his hair. He breaks the kiss and glares at me, his eyes dark, full of lust, full of want. His hand under my dress grabs my hip and his other hand grabs my thigh before he moves me to straddle him. Due to the huge size of the chair, my knees have space to slide over his legs comfortably, even though they're parted - as usual.  
I bite my bottom lip hard between my teeth as I feel his very noticeable arousal bump against my core when he pulls me closer by my hips. 

"See what you do to me, my girl..." Loki growls, nudging his nose against mine, ghosting his lips teasingly over my own. "See how I long to be inside of you?" 

I can't take it anymore and lean in, wanting to join our lips together once more. I tug his hair a little again. Loki decides to return the favour and tugs on my hair just before my lips touch his, I whimper as he pulls hard enough to tilt my head back and, just like that, I'm looking up at the ceiling. 

"Ah, ah, ah..." Loki warns, leaning in to my neck. I swallow anxiously as I feel him breathing heavily against my skin. "I'm not finished here yet." 

Loki trails hot, wet kisses down my neck, making sure to nip at certain places along the way. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tight as he carries on his sweet torture. He grunts against my skin when I can't help but rock my hips against his.

"Ohh... Love, this is driving you mad, isn't it?" He purrs, slipping his hands over my hips beneath my dress. He holds me down against him so he can grind up against me, I loll my head back at the pleasure and moan shamelessly. "That's it, my girl, moan for me, let me hear how much you want this... how much you want me..." 

I lean forward and, before I know what I'm doing, my lips are on his neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone. I hear Loki's sharp intake of breath but he doesn't stop me, so I continue. I'm so lost in kissing his beautiful pale skin, that I don't realise one of Loki's hands sliding across my hip and delving between my thighs until his fingers press against my very swollen bud. 

"L-Loki!" I whimper against his neck. 

He moans out my name before literally ripping my knickers from me and throwing them aside. 

"I cannot wait any longer, pet," He growls, his hands moving to quickly undo the ties of his trousers. I don't know if I'm helping speed up his actions or if I'm just being a distraction as I kiss up to his jaw and tug at his ear lobe playfully. "F-Fuck, love..."

A sharp tug on my hair is what pulls me from his neck, he rests his forehead against mine. The both of us are breathing heavily, our chests rise and fall together, and I can't take my eyes away from his. Loki smiles as he nudges the head of his throbbing length against my entrance. I moan, his eyes flutter shut and his mouth hangs open. 

"Loki..." I pant. He suddenly opens his eyes to look right into my own, and when his lips finally crash into mine, he uses his other hand to pull me down by my hip onto his hard, eager cock. I sink further onto him, moaning into the kiss as our hips meet. Feeling the stretch of him inside me reminds me of our last time together. That night was so tender, so loving... this is different, this is hot and hard. We both know what we want and we both know exactly how to get it. 

Loki bucks his hips, forcing himself deeper. I rock against him and, with Loki's hands tightly grabbing my hips, I lift myself up and sink back down, over and over again. 

"G-Good girl..." Loki moans, breaking the kiss to pant as we speed up our actions. "Just like that... nngh, yes!" 

I gasp when I feel Loki tug roughly on my dress. I hear a rip and know that somewhere my dress has definitely been torn, but that's not what I care about right now.

The sounds of our moans, our whispers of lust fuelled words, our hot, wet kisses and our love-making fills the room. I silently wish to myself that Loki is using that spell to keep anyone outside the room from hearing us, otherwise I fear we'll wake everyone in the castle.

Loki thrusts his hips up harder causing me to break the kiss and cry out, I can feel the end nearing as we move together as one. The strength of the chair we're on would amaze me if it weren't for the god fucking the life out of me between my thighs. All my concern for anything else just melts away as Loki moves to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses down my neck and across my shoulder. I can't hold back for much longer.

"L-Loki, I'm-"

"So am I, my girl..." Loki interrupts, curling an arm around my waist and digging the fingers of his other hand into my hip. "Let go... Give in to the pleasure, my sweet girl, and cum for me." 

I bury my face into the crook of his neck, wanting to press my lips to his skin again but Loki biting down hard on my shoulder instantly triggers my release and has me crying out against his neck. Loki bucks his hips, he releases deep inside of me, moaning my name loudly and pulling me impossibly closer to him as I tighten around his throbbing length. 

I slip my fingers back into his hair, sliding back the strands plastered to his face with the sweat of our activities. Loki opens his eyes and spies the tear down the back of my dress, he chuckles, the vibrations make me gasp.

"Oops." He murmurs, a little breathless. 

I nuzzle his neck some more as Loki begins softly and slowly kissing down my own. Suddenly his lips stop when they meet my shoulder; my very sore shoulder. 

"Pet..." He whispers, his tone becomes concerning. He must be looking at the mark he just made... But why is he so shocked? It's not like he's never bitten me before in times like these. 

I hiss a little and flinch when he kisses the mark in an attempt to sooth it. He takes his lips from me and slides out of me, I whimper at the sudden loss.

"Hold onto me, sweet one." Loki says, before he stands up with me in his arms. 

I use what little strength I have left to hold onto him as he carries us to the bed. When he lays me down in the bed, I feel the cold sheets against my bare skin. 

Wait. Bare skin?

It's then that I realise I'm completely naked. Loki only smiles down at me.

"I won't be teaching you that magic trick yet, my girl." He says as he climbs into bed with me.

I catch the faint green mist disappearing around him before he's completely bare too. I turn to him as he lies on his side next to me, he slides one arm around me and cuddles me close to him. I nuzzle his neck and sigh contently. Loki leans forward, I feel his breath against my shoulder. 

"Loki-" I try to warn, that bite mark is still raw and is throbbing slightly. 

"Shh..." Loki whispers. "Worry not, pet, I only want to help." 

His lips press against the mark but this time they're cold, and they feel so good.  
I whimper into his neck and slide my hands up his chest, shuddering as I feel his tongue soothing the bite mark with it's cooling touch. My eyes slowly close in this intimate yet calm and comforting moment. Loki softly pushes me to lie on my back, his mouth never losing contact with my skin. I slide my hands up to thread my fingers through his hair, tugging just a little. I love being able to touch him like this, I want to take advantage of this freedom as much as possible before he realises we're too close and stops me. 

A broken moan from Loki is what tears me from my thoughts. He pulls back from my neck, the mark no longer hurting, and chuckles when he sees the confusion on my face. 

"I should warn you, pet, if you continue to tease me so with your touch, I will bind your wrists above you and fuck you until your throat is raw from screaming my name," He purrs, he leans in a little more, his hands sliding up to softly pin mine to the bed either side of me. I don't dare to resist. "No matter how much you beg, I will not release you until I'm completely satisfied that you've learned your lesson..."

I swallow anxiously and look up at him, my heart beat quickens and my breaths are heavy and fast. Loki nuzzles his nose against mine and lifts one of my hands up to his cheek. He locks eyes with me.

"So please do keep going, my pet." He murmurs. 

Any chance of voicing my opinions is stolen from me as he kisses me passionately, moving to fully lie over me. I give in, obviously, and slip one of my hands back into his silky black hair, the other slides down his back. Loki groans and deepens the kiss. Feeling his completely naked body against my own only makes me want him again even more. 

Things start to get heated, so much so that neither of us hear the heavy footsteps quickly approaching the door. 

The Prince's own brother, Thor, slams open the door, his booming voice fills the room. 

"Loki, The Allfather demands our presence right-"

Both Loki and I immediately stop and sit up, he pulls the blanket up to cover us both, making sure to put an arm out in front of me, protectively. 

Thor's mouth hangs open. 

My heart skips a beat and I freeze in my position, knowing the worst is about to come.


	9. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what has Loki done now? 
> 
> Iris feels the burn from his words, but it's so easy to forgive him, perhaps too easy. 
> 
> What happens when Iris finds herself in the vaults with the Tesseract spewing out memories from Loki's past? 
> 
> Rule No. 1 - Never, ever, touch the Tesseract with your bare hands. You don't know what it could let into your head...

I can still feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment as I follow Loki down the hallway. His brother, Thor, is just a little ahead of us, he's leading us to the throne room where Odin is waiting. My heart rate hasn't slowed back down to normal since Thor let himself in and caught Loki and I in extremely suggestive positions. I try to calm my breathing as we approach the throne room. This doesn't go unnoticed by one of the Princes. 

"Iris," Loki quietly says, slowing down just a little to walk by my side. "Calm yourself, everything's quite alright." 

How could he say that? Does he not understand the seriousness of the situation? His brother just caught him in bed with his maid. That might not be such a problem for him but, my gods, this could ruin me. What must Thor think of me? He's not just Loki's brother, he's a Prince of Asgard. What if he tells the Allfather? What would he do to me? 

"I won't let either of them touch you, my girl, you can be sure of that." Loki murmurs, keeping his voice down. "What I do with you is none of their business." 

Even his hushed words do nothing to calm the panic inside me, it flares up when I feel him rest his hand on my back. I look up at him in shock, Thor is right in front of us! 

"Something wrong, pet?" Loki says. Thor looks over his shoulder at us, he makes me want the ground to open up and swallow me whole. 

Loki has a smile plastered on his face but it's not a reassuring, comforting, 'everything's gonna be okay' smile...  
No... No, he finds this funny! What could possibly be funny about this? 

Confusion, panic, embarrassment and now a hint of anger all mixes up together inside me. I look down at the floor and keep my gaze there as we continue our way to the Allfather. Loki, who's still finding all of this hilarious, slips his hand across to grab my waist and pull me to his side. I immediately pull myself away from him just as we get to the doors of the throne room. It's not that I don't want Loki's hands on me, Gods, I crave them, but the fact that he's doing this because he thinks it's funny... It angers me. 

The guards stood either side of the double doors to the throne room open them and we walk in, Loki's hand slips from my waist and I'm grateful he's not touching me anymore, not here.  
I nervously come to a stop after taking a few steps into the room. 

Why am I even here? Why did Loki bring me? Odin needs to talk to them, not me. 

I feel the mark on my wrist burn for a few seconds, I look up and see Loki glancing at me from a little ahead, his silent yet painful command is clear. I follow him, averting my eyes from Odin. He stands as we approach, a look of fury on his face. Fear grips my heart as we stop before the throne.

The room is silent for what seems like a lifetime before Odin speaks. His eyes fixed on Loki. 

"Someone broke into the vaults tonight." Odin's words echo around us and I'm suddenly aware of how small I feel. "Nothing was taken. Whoever did this was merely making a mockery of our security." 

I look up at Loki to see a smug look on his face. Tell me he didn't...

"I have reason to believe that you, Loki, are responsible." Odin says, anger obvious in his tone. 

"Oh, and what reason is that?" Loki asks with a raised eyebrow. Thor looks at him judgementally as Odin's irritation only grows. 

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life in the dungeons of Asgard?" The Allfather asks. 

"Not particularly, no." 

"So I am supposed to believe you had nothing to do with this?" 

"I give you my word I had no part in such a petty break-in." 

Odin scoffs at this. When did Loki even have time to break into the vaults? Is that what he was doing before he came back to his chambers? 

"Stop it with your lies, Loki, I know this was your doing!" Odin shouts. 

"Again, I give you my word I had no part-"

"Enough!" Odin shouts, the anger in his voice puts an end to Loki's mocking tone. "You will admit to what you have done and face the consequences-" 

I can't take this anymore, I have to say something. I open my mouth before I give it a second thought. 

"Sire, he could not have done this," I try to say as nicely as possible. "I have been with him the whole night going through books from the library, he simply could not have broken into the vaults without me knowing and-"

"Silence, girl!" Odin's harsh tone makes my words freeze in my mouth, his anger is now directed at me. "How dare you-" 

"Father wait, please." Thor says, his eyes darting between Odin, myself and Loki, who's now standing protectively in front of me. "She speaks the truth." 

What...? 

Odin seems to calm a little at his son's words. My heart is still racing and I find my feet are firmly planted on the floor, I can't move. 

"Go on." Says the Allfather, sitting back on his throne. I swallow anxiously, my eyes now focused on Loki's back as I listen to Thor's words. 

"When I went to fetch Loki they were, as the girl says, reading through many of the books from the library." Thor says, taking a step closer to the throne. "If you will not take Loki's word, then take mine. What she says is true." 

Odin, seeming a little more satisfied with hearing this from Thor's mouth, looks back down at Loki. Seeing how suddenly furious his son looks, Odin narrows his eyes. 

"It seems your maid's words ring true." He says, unhappy with his main suspect's innocence. "Though she should know to keep her mouth shut, you need to control her. You are dismissed." 

Loki does not move, he holds his stare with his father. Thor grabs his arm to pull him back towards the doors but Loki pulls away from his grip and walks out on his own. I follow him with Thor by my side. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you lie?" I ask Thor as we make our way back to Loki's chambers.  
My voice is quiet and weak, merely prodding at the tension between us all. Loki listens as he walks a little ahead of us. 

"You told my father you were with Loki the whole night." Thor says, keeping his voice low since it's the early hours of the morning. "That I believe. Reading sounds a lot more acceptable than what I really saw." 

I swallow, uncomfortably. I feel sick. I'm so embarrassed. 

We fall back into silence until we arrive at the door to Loki's chambers. He's furious.  
He takes my wrist in his grasp and pushes open his door. He stops when Thor speaks.

"We will talk about this in the morning, brother." He warns, and with that, he goes on his way to his own chambers. 

Loki rolls his eyes and takes me into his room, releasing me to shut the door behind us. I take a few steps further into the room, still somewhat in shock. 

I can't believe this happened... that all of this happened... Thor helped us, yes, but what if he tells others of what he saw? Gossip travels fast in places like these, if Odin finds out I will be in his line of fire again. 

"You do not know how much I want to end him for speaking to you like that." Loki practically growls from behind me. I turn to look at him and his expression softens. "My girl, do not let this upset you so." 

My eyes are filling with tears, I take a shaky breath. I feel so overwhelmed.

"He won't ever be able to harm you, pet, you are under my protection." He murmurs, closing the space between us and slipping his arms around me. I bury my face into his chest and let out a small sigh, grateful for his embrace. 

"Your brother lied for us." I quietly say. Loki takes a moment to respond. 

"And you lied for me." He says, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I am very pleased with you." 

His affectionate gesture comforts me for a moment but then panic flares up inside me again. I push against his chest and Loki loosens his grip, he looks down at me. 

"What is it?" He asks. 

"I-I, em, I don't think..." I mumble, struggling to get my words out. "I don't think I should stay here for the rest of the night, sire." 

"And why is that, pet?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow and keeping his arms around me.

"I... I don't-"

"We won't be caught again, my girl," He assures me, his hands slowly rubbing up and down my back. "I will lock the door this time." 

I pull back from him. 

"This time?" I ask. "You mean you didn't lock it before?" 

"Perhaps." Loki says with a mischievous tone he's unable to hide.

My lips part in bewilderment. 

"But you always..." I trail off when the realisation hits me. 

He left it unlocked on purpose. He knew someone would walk in, did he expect it to be his own brother? If Loki did indeed break into the vaults beneath Asgard earlier this night then he would know the castle would be on high alert. 

"You..." I say, pushing more against him. Surprisingly, Loki lets his arms fall from around me as I take a step away from him. "It was you who broke into the vaults, wasn't it?" 

Loki's eyes lock with mine and for once I can see right through him. 

"You knew you'd be sent for. Did you... Did you plan this?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him and taking another step back. 

"Odin is ready to accuse me for any wrong that's thrown his way... " Loki says, stepping forward. "Is his mere accusation enough to prove my guilt, pet?" 

I swallow anxiously, wanting to defend myself.

"Did you not hear me in there? I'm not siding with the Allfather. I wouldn't..." 

"You wouldn't what?" Loki asks as my words trail off. "Speak your thoughts, girl, before I force myself into them instead."

I take a breath to steady myself before speaking. 

"I wouldn't take anyone's side but yours, sire, but this time I can see through these lies you tell." I say, knowing someone of my standing should never speak in such a tone to their master but anger is quickly taking over me. "You broke into the vault. Why?"

Loki glances at the floor before looking up at me, his expression softens when he sees the tears beginning to form in my eyes again.

"My pet, I never meant to hurt you in doing this." He murmurs, reaching out to touch my cheek. I pull back from him. I didn't even know I was capable of doing that anymore. "I wished to test your loyalty, my girl." 

Is he serious?

"You've tested me once before, why did you feel the need to do so again?" I ask. Did I not prove my loyalty to him when he disguised himself as Tom and witnessed first hand how I refused his advances? "Did you want to see what I would do? If I would have risked my life for your own out there, in front of the Allfather?" 

"You have learned to read me too well, pet." Loki says, he starts to slowly step closer to me, I continue to back away. The more I think on his reasons, the more the anger consumes me.

"Your guilt is too easy to see." 

"I don't have any guilt." A smile appears on his face though I can tell he's getting annoyed. 

"So you say." 

Loki stops at my words and I stop just by the door to his chambers. If I went for it would it even be open? Or would he just lock it with his magic and keep me here?

"Come here." Loki orders. I can hear a mixture of emotions in his voice, anger seems to be rising to the top of them all. 

I shake my head. 

"Come. Here. Now." He demands, louder. 

I shake my head again and smile sadly at him, my eyes blurring with tears. 

"Goodnight, sire." I say before turning to the door. 

To my surprise it actually opens, and I'm through it as quick as my feet can take me. I can't look at him. I thought we were getting close, I thought he trusted me and yet he goes and pulls a stupid stunt like this! If it weren't for Thor sticking up for me back there, what would Odin have done with me? 

I hurry down the hallway to my chambers, I can feel Loki's mark on my wrist burn. It's a stinging kind of pain and it seems to be getting worse. If he thinks this will make me go back to him he has another thing coming. 

I wipe at the tears that escape me as I reach my door, as soon as I step foot in my room the pain seems to lessen considerably. I quickly bandage up the mark, the burning is fading but it still stings. I change into a nightdress before climbing into bed, I hide under my blankets and shut out the world. 

After spending nights in Loki's bed, my own feels so cold and empty without him. An overwhelming sense of loneliness washes over me. I try to ignore it and bury my face into the pillow, tears wet the material as I think about what consequences await tonight's actions. 

I feel so humiliated. 

What if Odin sends me back to Vanaheim for merely disagreeing with him? Would he do that? If Thor tells him of how inappropriately close Loki and I have become, he will definitely get rid of me. I can't go back. I can't go back there. If it did indeed come to that, how would I ever be able to move on from Loki? I have developed such strong feelings for him, feelings I'm scared to admit. 

The pain may have left my wrist but I can feel a deeper burning in my heart, I curse myself for being so weak as I fail to stop my tears. If Odin doesn't send me back to Vanaheim, Loki surely will after our argument. 

My worries keep me from the sweet release of sleep all through the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

I can barely keep my eyes open as I tiredly make my way down to Loki's chambers, carrying his breakfast of fruits on a tray. I don't know what I'm more concerned about - what Loki has in store for me after last night or the pathetic amount of sleep I managed to get. 

I let out a yawn as I come to a stop at the Prince's door, with any luck I can be in and out of his room in a flash. I'm not in my right mind to deal with him right now, I'm still hurting. The quicker I get in there, the quicker I can get out... 

Right. Okay. This is gonna be easy... Easy...

So why is it so hard to just knock on his door? My hand is raised but something's stopping me from actually knocking. Why can't I just do it? 

"Come in, pet." 

I hear Loki say from inside his room, bastard already knew I was outside. I close my eyes and take a breath before entering. 

"Good morning, sire," I say as I walk into his room, leaving the door open a little. I spot him standing by his desk out of the corner of my eye but I don't look up at him. "I have your breakfast." 

My hands start to shake slightly as I move over to place the tray down on the desk next to him. I swallow anxiously, I can feel his eyes on me. It takes everything in me to not look up at him. 

"If that's all, sire, I'll go now." I say, weakly, before I turn and head for the door. Before I can reach the handle, it shuts gently on its own. I hear Loki move behind me, the sound of his footsteps make my body freeze. 

"Look at me." He murmurs. 

I let out a shaky breath and do as he says. I'm faced with Loki's chest, I didn't even realise he was so close. He lifts my chin up with his finger and thumb, his eyes are full of what looks to be concern. 

"You're exhausted." He says. 

"I'm fine." 

"Are you really trying to lie to me, my girl?" Loki murmurs, raising an eyebrow. "Did you sleep at all?" 

I bite my bottom lip whilst thinking about what to say. Loki gently tugs it from between my teeth with his thumb.

"You need to sleep." He purrs. He takes my hand and leads me to his bed. I shake my head.

"No, sire, I can't-"

"You can and you will, pet." 

I hold in my words as he pulls back the covers and gestures for me to get in. As soon as I do so a faint green mist surrounds me and my work dress changes into a night gown. 

"I have to meet with Thor but I want you to stay here and rest, my girl, is that understood?" Loki asks. 

"Yes, sire." I say, getting under the covers. I feel more at ease in his bed than I do in my own.

A tense silence falls between us, I fiddle with my hands in my lap, not knowing what else to say.  
Loki sits down on the edge of the bed and my eyes meet his. 

"Iris... I'm sorry." He says, his voice quiet. "Believe me, sweet one, I did not mean to hurt you so." 

I stop fiddling with my hands. 

"I owe you my thanks for speaking on my behalf to the Allfather. That was extremely brave of you, pet..." 

I keep quiet and hear him out. 

"And I am very impressed with your loyalty, I will not question that again." Loki pauses, his eyes leave mine for a moment before he looks back up at me. "I cannot help but see the fear in your eyes, sweet girl. I saw it last night and I see it now. What is it that frightens you so?" 

He slips one of his hands over both of my own and softly caresses them. His touch is such a welcome comfort. 

"Your brother... What if he tells the Allfather the truth about last night?" I ask, a familiar sense of panic starts to creep up inside me. "Odin could send me back to Vanaheim-"

"I will not let that happen." Loki interrupts. "You are mine, you belong here and you will not be sent back to that place, I promise you." 

He squeezes my hands just a little. 

"Do you still trust me, pet?" He asks. 

Do I trust the God of Mischief? The Lord of Lies? The Trickster? A man who broke into the vaults of Asgard merely to test my loyalty? 

Am I an idiot being blinded by my own feelings? 

"Yes." I say. I take a chance and slip my fingers between his, Loki doesn't pull away, he simply looks down at our hands. "Of course I still trust you, Loki." 

Loki doesn't look back up at me, instead his eyes are drawn to one of my wrists. I look down and see the bandage I put on his mark last night after it started to burn so much. I completely forgot about it. 

Loki's brow furrows in what looks like confusion. I begin to protest as he starts to carefully unwrap the bandage. 

"Shhh, love..." He murmurs, dropping the bandage on the floor. He skims his thumb over his symbol and feels me tense. "Why did you cover it?" 

"It-It hurt, sire, I had to." I say, my voice shaky. 

"It hurt?" Loki asks, sudden realisation hits him. Did he not know he had hurt me? "Oh, pet..." He caresses my wrist with a cold, soothing touch. "I never meant..." 

I raise my free hand and gently touch his cheek, I want to reassure him that it's not important and that it's okay, but his eyes flash back up to mine. I instantly feel like I've done something wrong so I move to pull my hand away, but before I can, Loki leans forward and captures my lips with his own in a surprisingly soft kiss. I gently kiss him back, eager for his lips and thankful for this intimate moment after everything that's happened. 

Things quickly heat up as Loki slides his tongue across my bottom lip, I instantly get the hint and part my lips, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. His hands move to grab me by my hips, I push away the covers and whimper when he pulls me roughly into his lap. With one hand I cup his cheek, with the other I slip up into his hair and tug without thinking, making Loki groan. He smiles and breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against my own, our eyes still closed as he ghosts his lips over mine, I find myself leaning into him more. He smirks at this and pulls away. 

I suddenly realise our positions and release my hold on him, blushing deeply.  
Loki chuckles and brings my wrist to his lips, he presses a cold soothing kiss to his mark there. 

"Better?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I scoot back over onto the bed, a little embarrassed by my enthusiasm. 

"Yes, sire." I quietly say. 

"Stay here and sleep, my girl," He murmurs, standing up. "I will return shortly." 

He walks over to the door and pauses as he opens it.

"Please do not let this worry you anymore, sweet one, I will set this right." 

And with that said he leaves me alone in his chambers, still a little breathless from his lips. I sink down into his bed and listen to the sound of his footsteps fade into nothing as he walks away. Out of everything that's happened, it's that kiss that lingers the most on my mind. I want more of that, I desire so much more of his affection... 

Without him here, my thoughts quickly turn dark. 

Maybe it would be better if Odin found out, maybe it would be better if he did send me back to Vanaheim. The last thing I want is to be away from Loki, but I know this cannot last. 

Would it not be better to stop it now than to let it go on and let my feelings for him deepen? 

XXXXXXXXXX

Feeling the bed dip behind me is what wakes me, I slowly open my eyes and let out a sleepy moan. I hear that all too familiar chuckle as an arm slips around my waist. My eyes close on their own accord, I still feel half asleep but I try my best to stay awake. 

"Shh, pet, go back to sleep..." Loki murmurs into my ear, he presses his lips to my neck as he cuddles me close to him. I can feel he has no shirt on, but he does have his usual soft, loose trousers on. 

My doziness fills me with some sort of confidence. It's as if it's all a dream and I can do what I please. 

"You talked with Thor...?" I ask, opening my eyes and moving to lie on my back. Loki looks down at me. 

"I did, pet, he will not tell a single soul about what he saw. You do not need to worry any longer." He murmurs. "So sleep..." 

"Why are you here?" I ask, ignoring him. He raises an eyebrow at me and slips his hand down over my hip, he gently pulls me to turn onto my side and face him. 

"This is my bed." Loki purrs, smirking and pulling me closer. "I like to make use of it." 

"Isn't it the middle of the day?" I ask, yawning. 

"You're still tired, my girl, so it matters not what time it is. You need to sleep." Loki insists. 

"Don't I have things to do? I need to polish your armour, clean your-" 

"You are my pet and I'm telling you the one thing I want you to do is rest." Loki says, his voice deepening. 

"But what about-"

"Do as you're told, pet." He growls, nuzzling my forehead. I smile and close my eyes as I feel him press his lips to temple. "You don't want to be punished... do you?" 

I snuggle into his chest and moan affectionately, wanting to be closer to the source of heat that is the Prince. He grins. 

"Was that a yes, sweet one?" He purrs.

I smile and relax a little more. 

"I thought you wanted me to rest..." I whisper. 

Loki chuckles and closes his eyes, his grip on me tightens. 

"Punishment can come later, girl. Do not test me." He warns. 

"Then I'll do as you say, sire..." I murmur. I teasingly press my lips to his chest and kiss him there. I hear Loki take a sharp breath. 

"I came here to rest with my little Midgardian, but it seems that's not what she desires. You've learned how to push me, haven't you?" Loki purrs, I feel his words rumble through his chest. He slowly slides his hand up and down my side, rubbing me soothingly. His touch ignites sparks deep within me. Loki chuckles. "You shiver for me, sweet one..."

He slips his hand down to grab my thigh, he lifts it over his own so his hips are pushing against mine. 

"Keep it there, girl." Loki growls, squeezing my thigh. I whimper against his chest at our intimate positions and arch my back when I feel his growing excitement press against me. "Look at me." 

I do as he says. 

"You. Will. Sleep." Loki demands, his eyes on mine, his voice low. "And you will stay like this, is that understood?" 

"Yes, sire." I say. 

Is he serious? This is pure torture. Feeling him against me like this... How am I supposed to sleep? Loki chuckles and I know he's in my head. So I push my anger aside and nestle back into his chest, squeezing my thigh around him. Loki lets out a shaky breath and digs his fingers into me. He shuffles a little, purposefully rubbing himself against me. I try to ignore him and close my eyes. 

His hand slides up my thigh and slips under my night dress but all lustful thoughts leave me as his hand finds its way to my back, his fingers skim over the scars there. I freeze.

"Loki-"

"I will find whoever did this to you, my sweet girl, and I will end them for the pain they caused you. I swear it." He growls. 

In my sleepy state, I lean up and press a chaste kiss to his lips, he doesn't scold me nor does he push me away. I don't want to think about the men who gave me these scars back in my enslavement.

"Know that I would never hurt you like this, I would never cause you such pain." Loki murmurs when his lips part from mine. 

He keeps his eyes closed as he nuzzles my nose with his own. He traces one especially large scar, trailing down from one shoulder, across my spine and down low to my hip. I hold in a breath at his cold, delicate touch. 

"I will always keep you safe, pet," Loki whispers. "Always." 

XXXXXXXXXX

A faint noise is what wakes me this time, it sounds like whispering... But I can't pinpoint where it's coming from. 

Loki is still sound asleep next to me, he's moved to lie on his back with one arm still around me, keeping me by his side. My thigh is no longer hooked around his hip, it's slipped down and is now hitched up around his leg. I try to ignore the whispering sound and lay my head back on his chest, the sound of his steady heart beat starts to relax me. This works only for a moment. 

It's getting to the point where the whispers are becoming really annoying and the more I try to ignore them, the more they take over my head.  
I have to find where they're coming from. If I find it's just some people outside having a quiet conversation then at least I'll know what it is. That will give me at least some peace of mind. 

I carefully manage to slip from the Prince's hold and get out of the bed. He stirs and his brow furrows slightly but he does not wake. I let out a breath of relief and leave his room as quietly as I possibly can. 

The whispers are louder out here but I can't see anyone around. I quickly go to my own room to grab a more respectable outfit than the night gown Loki changed me into, and leave my room in my work dress set on my mission. 

It takes me a only a few minutes to realise the whispers are coming from somewhere beneath me. I can't make out what I'm hearing, it's too far away. I pass a couple of guards on my down to the kitchens but they see me as a maid and nothing more, so they do not stop me on my way. 

"What the...?" 

The kitchen is deserted. It must be the middle of the night. Did I really sleep that long?  
The whispers are definitely louder here, but I still can't really hear what they're saying...

"Where are you coming from...?" 

I slip through the kitchens and find myself going even further down into the very heart of the castle.  
I know I'm getting into territory even a maid should not be in, but my determination and my curiosity keeps me from going back. 

I turn a corner and instantly jump back behind it when I spot two guards standing outside very important looking double doors.

"Shit!" 

I know where I am now... Behind those doors lie the vaults of Asgard. There's no other way to go from here, the whispers are definitely coming from inside the vaults. I have no excuse or authority to get past those guards, especially after someone recently broke in. They'd never let me through.

"Hey!" I jump a little as I hear a different whisper, one coming from behind me. 

I turn and my panic subsides as my eyes land on Tom. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, keeping my voice to a whisper too. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Tom says, taking me by the arm and leading me just a little further away from the vaults. 

"Look, I can hear something-" I immediately stop as my heart skips a beat. Is this really Tom? I've been tricked before, what's to say I won't be tricked again? "When was the last time we spoke?" 

"What?" Tom asks, raising an eyebrow. I'm instantly reminded of Loki. 

"Just tell me." I bluntly say. 

"Back in the gardens, by the pool in the clearing." Tom says. I let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry to sound pushy but the Prince has a tendency to trick me using your appearance." I whisper, sensing Tom's sudden anger. 

"You can expand on that later, why are you here?" He asks, brushing his frustration aside. 

"You will think I've gone mad." I say, the whispering still invading my ears. It makes it difficult to even hear Tom.

"I assure you, I will not." He says. "Please tell me." 

"I can hear something... whispers, faint voices. I can't hear them clearly, I don't know what they're saying, but they're driving me crazy." I explain. "I followed the noises and they brought me here. Whatever is making them is behind those doors." 

"In the vaults?" Tom asks. 

"What could be in there that's making such noise?" 

"I know not, I have never seen beyond those doors. We are not in the positions to be allowed in." He whispers. His eyes, which I've just noticed seem to be more blue than green like Loki's, meet mine. "You speak the truth? This isn't some game?" 

"Tom, all that I am saying is true. I do not know if something is wrong but I have never heard something so strange before. I need to know what is making it or I fear I will never be able to sleep peacefully again." 

Tom bites his bottom lip in thought, I can't help but think how much he really looks like Loki. I know he's the Prince's clone and of course he's going to look the same, but it's still strange to me. Looking at Tom is like seeing a softer side of Loki. A more innocent side. If that's true then... what makes Loki so corrupt? 

"The Prince doesn't know you're here?" He asks. 

I shake my head. He sighs. 

"Okay... Then let me help you get into the vaults. I mean, how hard can it really be?" Tom whispers. "Someone just broke in the other day." 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Guards! Guards! Come quick! Fire! Fire!" 

I cling to the wall and hide in the shadows as the guards abandon their positions by the door to the vaults and quickly make their way over to where Tom's distraction is taking place. 

I dash down the hallway and slip through the doors and into the vaults. The whispers are so loud now, I can barely hear my own thoughts as I walk down a few steps, I look around desperate to find the source of the whispers. I freeze when my eyes land on a strange but beautiful object presented on a stand. It's a cube, it radiates an intriguing blue light which pulls me towards it. Whatever it is, it holds great power. I can feel it. 

This is where the whispers are coming from, I'm sure of it. The voices are so strong I can hear some words in a voice that's all too familiar. 

"I am burdened..." 

"Loki...?" 

I approach the cube and the words become louder but they fade out after a few are spoken. My heart starts to beat faster. 

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity..." 

"Humanity...?" I trail off, my mind is all over the place. I don't know what to think!

"I remember a shadow... Living in the shade of your greatness." 

Am I listening to memories...? Something compels me to raise my hand, before I know what's happening, my fingers are almost touching the mesmerising cube. 

"I was a KING!" 

His voice makes me flinch.

It's definitely his voice, it's definitely Loki. What happened? Why is the cube showing me this?

"You have heart." 

The doors to the vaults suddenly open just as the tips of my fingers graze against the smooth surface of the cube, and I feel as if all life is forcefully taken from me. I let out a cry of shock and sudden pain as my senses are overwhelmed and my legs no longer have the strength to keep me standing. 

The last thing I hear as I fall to the floor and everything turns to black is Tom's voice calling my name.


	10. The Tricks of the Tesseract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troublesome Tesseract sends Iris back to the past, Loki's past to be exact, where she learns of the chaos he caused on Midgard. 
> 
> Will it corrupt her views on him? Or will it only make her want him more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this piece! I don't want to give you guys excuses but a lot has been happening in my life atm, learned a life lesson though: most guys are dicks. So, due to that, it was a bit of a struggle to write this, but it's super long so I hope it makes up for it! Please tell me what you think, hopefully you all enjoy! :)

My head... 

What... what happened...?

Everything slowly starts to come back to me. The whispering, the vaults, that cube...  
What did it do to me? 

"If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." 

A stranger's voice cuts through my thoughts. I open my eyes to harsh white light and squint, lifting my hand to shield myself from it. It's then that I realise I'm lying on the floor, the cold metal floor. 

"At this end?"

Another voice! Who am I hearing? Where am I?

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides."

He has to be talking about that blue cube, right? Or it's just one Hel of a coincidence. I rub at my eyes and try to lift myself up to sit but find that I'm too weak to do so, I fall back to the floor with a loud thump against the metal. 

"Who the hell is this?" 

I look up, my eyes focus and I can see a man just across from me, he's wearing a black trench coat, an eyepatch that immediately reminds me of the Allfather, and a rather threatening look that he seems to be directing at me. Several men immediately surround me and hold up their weapons.

"I - I, um-" I stutter, using all of my energy to pull myself to my feet. 

"How did you get here?" Asks another man. He's a lot calmer but he still looks at me as though I'm some sort of threat. I take a quick glance around the room and see many other people working on some kind of machinery, wires and thick cables are everywhere, they're linked up to-

"That cube." I exclaim, stepping forward. 

The men with their weapons all come closer. Fearful, I take a few steps back. 

"The Tesseract." The calm man says.

"Tesseract?" I ask. 

Suddenly the machine the Tesseract is attached to bursts into life, blue energy shoots from it straight across the room and into another part of the machine. Everyone, including the soldiers surrounding me, stands in awe as the energy builds and builds, creating what looks like a portal to another realm. I can only see darkness on the other side. 

Before anybody can do anything about it, the tension within the Tesseract's energy hits its limit and it explodes, covering all of the room in a bright blue mist. I lift my arm to shield my face as it sends shockwaves in our direction. It all quickly rises to part of the ceiling, it lets out noises like thunder as it slowly starts to gain back its explosive energy. A figure is left kneeling at the end of the room. He's still glowing with the blue mist, it flickers like fire on his form. 

The soldiers slowly move towards the figure, cautiously holding up their weapons as he slowly stands, a rather threatening looking sceptre grasped in his hand. 

As he looks up with a crazed, maniacal smile, I feel my heart drop. 

"Loki...?" I whisper, frozen in my place.

One of the scientists hears me and looks at me as if he's seen a ghost. Does he recognise the name? 

Loki's wild eyes flicker over the room, what's happened to him? His face looks so dead and drained, yet his eyes seem wired and sickeningly excited. A thin sheen of cold sweat is covering his face, his black hair which is slicked back looks a little shorter than I remember. He has most of his armour on and even some pieces I don't recognise, my eyes fix onto his sceptre which holds a blue gem of some sort, it glows eerily just like the Tesseract. Something is seriously wrong. 

"Sir!" Shouts the man with the eyepatch. Loki's glare immediately falls on him. "Please put down the spear!" 

In a couple of seconds filled with uncertainty, Loki innocently looks down at the sceptre in his hand as if he doesn't know what it does. Then he fires it, blue energy identical to that which shot out from the Tesseract shoots out across the room, destroying some of the machinery. I quickly jump behind a less damaged piece of machinery for cover as the soldiers try to take him down, I look to see them firing their weapons. 

"No!!" I yell but I go unheard as Loki takes them down with ease, their weapons having no effect on him. 

It only takes a moment and the entire room of people lay defeated. Loki surveys his handy-work, his eyes wildly flickering over the damage. My heart is racing as I watch him, this isn't the Loki I know. He seems... younger. I hide back behind the machinery and try to control my breathing. Never have I been so terrified. 

"You have heart." I hear from just a little away from me. 

I clasp a hand across my mouth to try and stop myself from making any noise in my state of panic. As he starts walking around the room, I spot the eyepatch-man carefully taking the Tesseract and placing it in a suitcase. I try to think of an escape but I have no idea where I am or how I got here, the last thing I remember is hearing whispers and following them through the halls. This definitely isn't Asgard, I can confidentially say that, I don't recognise the type of machinery or clothing. I can hear Loki approaching me as eyepatch-man tries to sneak the Tesseract away. 

"Please don't." Says Loki. "I still need that." 

"This doesn't have to get any messier." 

"Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else." Loki says, I slowly peek over my cover to see what's happening. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." 

The scientist, who seemed to recognise the name when I said it before, stands up after trying to tend to someone else who's badly injured. 

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" He asks. Loki casts a threatening glare in his direction at the mention of his brother's name. 

Whilst they're all caught up in their conversation my flight response kicks in. With one eye on Loki, who has his back to me, I slowly start to move to what looks like an exit. 

"Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that in your heart," He quickly turns and presses the tip of the sceptre to the scientist's chest. "You will know peace." 

The power within the sceptre changes the scientist, his eyes cloud up in darkness before emerging bright blue. 

That's it. I have to get out of here. 

I decide to make a run for it. As soon as I take one step forward someone grabs me from behind. 

"No! Let me go!" I scream. To my astonishment the man restraining me is the calm one from before, his eyes are the same electric blue as the scientist.

Loki simply turns to me and lifts up the sceptre, pointing it towards my heart. I don't want to be like them! 

"Wait, Loki, stop!" I cry. "Please, no! It's me!"

Loki stops before the tip of the sceptre touches my chest, he narrows his eyes at me. He's so close now, he looks so... so tortured. Oh Loki, what happened to you? 

"What do we have here?" He asks in a menacing tone. The man restraining me pushes me forward and I fall to the floor on my knees, the glowing sceptre inches away from my face. "Who are you?"

"Loki, please, stop this! You know who I am!" I plead, trying to steady my breathing.

Loki smiles but I can see the confusion in his expression. 

"I'm afraid I do not." He says. "But you seem to know me... how is that?" 

I desperately try to come up with an answer that won't result in that sceptre coming any closer. An idea quickly comes to mind. Instead of speaking I merely roll up my sleeve and show him the symbol, his symbol.  
Loki's eyes lock onto it, his smile slowly disappears. 

"You are not Asgardian. Where did you get that?" He demands. 

"From you!" I say, my eyes filling with tears. "Please Loki, you must know who I am! I serve you in Asgard and you gave me this symbol. You are a prince amongst the other Asgardian's, your father is Odin, your mother is Frigga and you have a brother called Thor-"

"Silence!" Loki hisses at me, raising the sceptre to press it against my neck. I feel the sharpness of it and flinch away from it. "You intrigue me, and so you will be joining me." 

Our eyes connect as he moves the sceptre down lower, why are his eyes blue?! I suddenly realise his intentions. 

"No-" My scream is cut short as my vision is quickly taken over by a thick cloud of darkness, then all I see is the blue of the Tesseract and my mind is no longer mine to control. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

"Hold this, please." 

These three simple words are enough to snap me out of Loki's trance. The scientist from before, now with bright blue eyes, is holding out a small piece of metal. He narrows his eyes at me as I freeze up. 

Where am I now? 

Machinery surrounds me yet again and I seem to be underground, it's dark and damp, water leaks through the ceiling and creates small puddles across the ground. Many scientists are hard at work, what are they building down here? Soldiers are patrolling around the place too, the very presence of the weapons they're holding is making me anxious. 

I look back up at the one scientist I recognise who's now giving me a confused look. 

"I, uh, I don't feel too good, I'll be back in a moment." I manage to mumble out before wandering away from him. I don't know where I think I'm going but this place has 'bad' written all over it. 

Glancing around the room, it becomes obvious that every single person here is under Loki's control. I better get out of here before they realise I've broken free. 

There's a tunnel up ahead, I make my way over to it but quickly hide behind a brick column when my eyes land on Loki sat cross legged on the floor. He has that sceptre again, I don't really want to get any closer to it, not after what it did to me before.

I peek around the column and watch as the gem of the sceptre glows bright blue, Loki leans back a little and closes his eyes. 

What's he...? 

My thoughts are interrupted when the room starts to disintegrate around the two of us, a new world takes its place. I don't even think it's the same realm. Distorted mounds of rock surround me, whatever we're on only seems to be a mass of rock out in the middle of space... it's so dark here. 

Loki looks forward as a strange figure appears from the rocks. Another Loki, one that looks more familiar due to the fact that he's wearing his helmet, appears too and starts to talk with the man. Can I even call him that? He doesn't seem to be a man at all, more like an alien of some sort, a creature of this realm... whatever realm this is. I've never seen such a place before. 

I don't think the figure or the other Loki can see me, and the real Loki appears to be so focused on what's going on ahead of him he doesn't notice me hiding behind a rock just a little away from him. 

"I will lead them in a glorious battle." The Loki before us says, the sceptre he holds is much longer, like a staff. 

"Battle?" Says the other figure in a gravely voice. "Against the meagre might of Earth?" 

Earth...? I can't believe my ears. We were on Midgard? That was... home? 

"...when you were cast out, defeated-" 

"I was a king!" Loki shouting brings me back to the rather confusing situation at hand. "The rightful king of Asgard... betrayed." 

I can confidentially say now, with my memories of the whispers leading me to the vaults of Asgard returning, that the Tesseract for some reason is showing me the events of Loki's past.  
I remember hearing him say he was a king in the vaults moments before I touched that troublesome cube. 

I've never heard of Loki being king of Asgard, I mean, I was a mere maid of Vanaheim, there was no reason for me to know the goings on of such a place as Asgard. But he was betrayed... Is this why Sif hates him so? Was Tom trying to tell me of this? 

The real Loki just before me is still simply sat watching on. Maybe if I can just speak to him away from that cube and all those people, he might listen to me. The sceptre he holds has voices screaming inside my head, telling me to stay away, but I need a way out of this place, out of these memories the Tesseract is showing me. He brought me here to this realm, he can get me out.

"You will have your war, Asgardian," This 'other' being continues to speak, his voice more menacing with every word that leaves his lips. "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us..." 

I sink to my hands and knees and slowly creep towards the real Loki, taking care not to injure myself on the jagged rocks beneath me. 

"There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you." 

He? Who's he talking about? The look on Loki's face tells me this is someone he fears. Never have I seen such a look on his face, what could scare him so? 

"You think you know pain...?" The other being asks, moving to stand behind Loki. I'm seconds away from the real Loki, trying not to make any noise whatsoever. "He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." 

The other being reaches out for Loki and suddenly we're transported back to the dark, damp tunnels. My eyes widen as I'm anxiously aware of now being out in the open. 

Loki, who's literally right in front of me, is taking deep breaths. I make a move to turn around and run. 

"You again?" 

I freeze, still on my hands and knees. Loki turns his head and looks at me. 

"Sire, I-"

"What really astounds me is not that you somehow managed to break free from the Tesseract's influence, but that you were able to join me in that world." Loki says, he stands and so do I. "Tell me how." 

"I-I don't know-" 

"Tell me." He demands, lifting the sceptre up and pointing it at my face, threateningly. Even though this is not the Loki I know, I feel so betrayed. Would he really hurt me?

"You wouldn't." I say, trying to put on a confident facade but my shaking body destroys it instantly. 

"Would I not?" Loki asks, a menacing look on his face. Soldiers march up as if on cue and surround me. 

"No." I say, weakly. 

Loki lets out a chuckle. 

"You say you serve me in Asgard, though you are not very obedient, are you?" 

I swallow anxiously, my eyes on the sharp tip of the sceptre. A familiar scientist steps forward, intrigued, he watches the two of us. 

"Show me that mark. Give me your wrist." Loki orders. I shake my head. He lets out a sigh, lowers the sceptre to my chest and the darkness takes over my mind again before all I see is that mystifying blue. 

Do you know how it feels to be forcefully pushed out of your own head? 

It burns. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

The sound of talking floods into my ears, it drowns out the ringing and somehow dissolves the Tesseract's hold on me. I'm surrounded by people again, but they're not scientists or soldiers... they're all dressed up in formal attire, with the men in sharp looking suits and the women in floor length dresses. 

It's only when looking at others I realise I'm wearing something similar. A beautiful dark green dress flows down to my feet, with no sleeves, a slit up one side, faint gold and black patterns adorning it, and the material is soft and light, it really makes up the perfect dress for my shape. 

If only I could wear this under better circumstances... Speaking of circumstances, where have I woken up this time? Midgard? Looking around we all seem to be in a great hall of some sort and there's no sign of Loki. 

I tap a woman's shoulder, apologising for interrupting her conversation, I ask where I am. She gives me a confused look and replies in a language I don't understand. I open my mouth to say more but the crowd erupts into gasps and screams of terror. 

And then I'm suddenly being forced out of the hall in a sea of people. I try to fight against them but there's too many, what if I fall? They'll just continue on over me! What are we running from anyway?!

I run with them outside and shield myself when a vehicle is overturned by some unknown force, when I'm finally able to turn and look, that force is far from unknown. 

Loki, equipped with menacing helmet, armour and sceptre, stalks his way towards the crowd. I try to escape with the others but we're quickly surrounded by clones of Loki. 

"KNEEL!" Loki demands, his voice echoes around us all and just like that, the people around me fall to their knees immediately. Loki laughs triumphantly at this and I find I'm frozen where I'm stood, the young woman from before tugs at my arm and pulls me down to my knees. With a frightened look in her eyes she shakes her head at me. 

"Is not this simpler?" Loki says as he begins walking into the crowd. I'm scrambling to come up with a plan. "Is this not your natural state?" 

I'll show you my natural state... 

He has no business here on Midgard. He talked of having a war, why? Why is he doing this? 

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." His words only proceed to anger me, I clench my fists. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity... So, we meet again." 

It's then that I realise that I'm standing, my legs have locked up and I can't move.... and Loki is staring right at me. The people around me watch in horror as he slowly takes steps towards me. 

"You are forming an unhealthy habit of appearing where you are least wanted, girl." He growls at me. 

I swallow back my nerves and take a stand. 

"Stop this, Loki." I demand. "Please, this isn't you!" 

He huffs out a laugh. 

"You are strong willed for a mere Midgardian, I will give you that." Loki says, he's only steps away from me now. "But your words do nothing to deter my actions." 

"Loki, please just listen to me. You don't have to do this, you already have the Tesseract, these people have done nothing to harm you-"

"You think I feel threatened by them? By you? You do amuse me, girl. I simply plan to rule over your pathetic excuse for a planet." He stops right in front of me. The people around us only look on in fear. "You Midgardians are an idiotic race, do you not understand how fragile your life is?" 

I've... I've heard him say that before, I'm sure of it!

"Your lives are fleeting, they are nothing, you are but a heart beat in the vast expanse of a god's life, of a king's, nothing but a beat, that is all you are. What bravery you possess to stand here and disobey me, or is it merely stupidity in the face of the unknown?" 

I stand with wide eyes and lips parted, completely struck by his familiar words, not really taking in what's meant to be insults. He said these things to me back in Asgard, at the clearing, when for a moment we were too close. Loki grows impatient awaiting any kind of response from me. 

"What is it?" He demands. 

"You... you said those words to me once in Asgard." I weakly say. 

"We have never crossed paths in that realm." Loki states.

"But we will." I say. This is his past, after all. "And the man you are there is so much more than the pitiful excuse of an Asgardian that stands attacking the defenceless innocents before me!" 

My words only cause anger and confusion to boil up inside of him, he grabs me by my neck and drags me up before the huge crowd. His strength is enough to lift me effortlessly off my feet. I struggle in his hold, gasping for air whilst trying to pry his hand from around my throat. He squeezes a little just to watch me squirm helplessly before throwing me down onto the ground without any mercy. 

I hiss in pain and immediately force air into my lungs, he could have crushed my throat with ease in his grasp... Tears escape my eyes as I cough uncontrollably and raise my hands to cover my mouth, only to see my palms are bloody and raw from my fall.

This is not Loki, where's the real Loki? My Loki? I don't know this one, I don't know him! 

"You were made to be ruled." He addresses the crowd, paying no more attention to me by his feet. I look up and see the concerned faces of the people before me. I wipe away my tears but more roll down my cheeks in their place, I look away from all the people, ashamed. 

I'm sorry... I tried...

"In the end you will always kneel." Loki smiles, victoriously. 

"Not to men like you." 

A voice from the crowd makes me raise my head again. An old man stands and talks back to Loki. He merely laughs, the sound echoes through my head. 

"There are no men like me." He replies. 

"There are always men like you." The elderly man is quick to respond. His bravery will only get him hurt. 

"Look to your elder, people." Says Loki, a sick smile still plastered on his face. He raises the staff, the gem starts to burn a bright blue as energy builds within it. "Let him be an example."  
Loki points it towards the man. 

Suddenly realising what he's about to do, I scream out.

"No!" I lunge forward and push him down to the ground. I hear the energy being fired from the staff towards the man but then I see it going back over my head, narrowly missing the both of us. Looking up my eyes land on a man with a shield. 

Loki glares at me. 

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Says the man before us. Loki, now with someone new to focus on, ignores me to address him. 

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki says, standing. 

I try to slip away from him but it seems Loki had not forgotten about me after all. He scoops me up with an arm curling tightly around my waist. I squirm in his hold. 

"Get off me!" I yell.

"Let the girl go, Loki." The man with the shield demands. Loki chuckles. 

"She declares herself as mine, therefore I can do with her what I wish." He says, he points that damn staff towards me. I swear if he even thinks of- "You dare wake again and I will show no more mercy." 

"This is mercy? You cannot be seri-" 

The point of that annoyingly familiar staff pressing against my chest instantly cuts off my back chat, and I am in control of my mind and body no longer. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

You would think breaking out of the Tesseract's powerful darkness would become easier to handle the more times you were put through it... I can confidentially say it burns just as deep as it did the first time. 

For a few moments it feels as though my head is not my own, and that I'm looking out at the world through someone else's eyes. The Tesseract is showing me Loki's past... why? To expose me to his darkness? To make me hate him? I could never hate him... could I? 

My mind slowly comes back to me and I realise I'm shivering. I'm outside this time and back in my Asgardian attire. It's dark, the clear night sky is something of a blessing to see after the harsh events of today. Am I on a mountain? I'm not even going to question how I got here.

A commotion just below me catches my attention, peering over the mountain side I spot Loki and... and Thor! Hearing them argue quickly diminishes my hope of him being able to help stop what his brother is up to. 

"I thought you dead." Thor exclaims. 

"Did you mourn?" Asks Loki. 

"We all did, our father-" 

"Your father! He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not?" 

My mind is falling apart, what am I hearing right now? Is this real? Is any of this even real?! 

I hold my head in my hands, not wanting to take in anymore of this madness. My ears are covered but I can still hear their voices, as if they're coming from inside my head. I can't shut them up no matter how much I try to! 

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!" 

Please stop! 

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-" 

I don't understand!

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" 

I can't take this! 

"I am a king!" 

"Not here!" 

My cheeks are wet with tears, when did I start crying...? 

"You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream! You come home." 

I break down and start sobbing loudly. I... I want to go home! This place, this Midgard, is not my home. I don't want to be here anymore! Please! I don't know what to do. 

This Loki is of no help to me, no one here would understand, they'd think I was crazy if I tried to explain myself to them. How long will I be stuck here? Forever? 

I had never realised how much I missed Loki until now. The real one. Even trying to imagine his arms around me brings me no comfort. 

If the Tesseract's purpose in doing all this was indeed to make me despise him, then it's failed completely. I've never needed him more. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I can already sense bright light even before I open my eyes. All I see when I do is a blur. My head aches... I must've passed out... if I did indeed do so, back there on that mountain... then why do I feel metal beneath me...? 

Forcing myself to focus, my vision clears and I spot two feet standing a little away from me. Two feet wearing two familiar boots. Startled, I look up.

You have got to be kidding me. 

"They think putting you in here with me will make me open up. I find their optimism very amusing." Says Loki, he smiles at me. 

Pushing myself to sit, I raise a hand defensively whilst backing up. 

"Don't... do NOT come near me." I warn, my voice becomes stronger with every word. 

I don't go very far as my back hits the wall, which turns out to be made of glass. Looking around we seem to be very much alone in some sort of cage. 

"Where am I?" I ask. 

"Why don't you ask our gracious hosts?" Loki says, sitting down on a bench attached to the wall. 

"I'm asking you." I snap. 

"Then I cannot give you an answer as I know not myself." 

Silence falls between us and I'm somewhat grateful for it. As long as he stays over there, I'm alright. Looking down at my hands I see they're still cut up from before, dirt and grit have gotten into my wounds, I need to clean them before they get any worse. I hiss in pain as I try to pick out tiny fragments of rock from one of the deepest cuts. 

"I suppose I was the cause of that?" 

I raise my head at Loki's words and after a moment, I nod in response. 

I would say a look of guilt crossed over his face but I'm not so sure he's capable of such a feeling. 

"Come here." He says, his voice strangely turning soft. 

I don't move. It must be a trick. 

Loki sighs, shakes his head and stands.

"You are stubborn..." He mutters as he makes his way over to me. 

I immediately push myself back into the glass wall, wishing I could just fall through it. 

"No!" I yell. "Stay back!" 

Loki crouches down before me, simply ignoring my protests. 

"Give me your hands." He orders. 

A glare is the only thing he receives from me. 

"Stupid girl, I am trying to help." Loki says. My eyes meet his, they're still an unfamiliar mix of blue and green. 

Reluctantly, I shakily hold out my hands. Loki takes them in his own cold ones, making me flinch a little. He focuses on them and within a few seconds, they're shrouded in a familiar dark green mist. It quickly disperses and my eyes widen with surprise at the clean bandages that are expertly wrapped around my hands. Loki lets go and I flex my fingers. 

"Thank you..." I quietly say. 

A smile appears on Loki's lips, a genuine one, he is quick to get rid of it when his eyes catch sight of the symbol on my wrist. He tenses before standing up again. 

"You owe me now." He says, turning to walk back over to the bench. 

"What? You did this to me in the first place." I argue, holding up my hands. I hear him chuckle. He looks at me as he sits back down. 

"It matters not." Loki says. "Now, you must answer my questions." 

I stay silent. For a god, he is quite childish. He leans back against the wall. 

"Why do you appear everywhere I go?" He asks. "You are the only one who has managed to break free from my control, and not just once but several times. This is more than mere coincidence."

How am I supposed to answer that? 

"I have a theory but I'm afraid I don't know for certain." I say. Loki waits for me to continue. I take a deep breath to steady myself. "You will think me mad but... I think I have been transported into the events of the past, your past actually, and the Tesseract is to blame."

"I don't understand." 

"Neither do I, not properly anyway." I fiddle with my hands. "I know you, in the future I am your..." 

'Pet' 

"Maid... in Asgard. One night I heard these whispers, they were so persistent I could not ignore them, no matter how much I tried. So, I decided to find out what was making them." I say. Loki does not interrupt, he continues to listen to my story. "I managed to get down into the vaults and was led to the Tesseract, which was spurting out what I concluded to be your memories. I reached out to touch it, I don't know why..." 

I pause for a moment as I try to think. 

"Then I woke up in that place where you met me for the first time. Since then, I have been fading in and out of your past, I have no control over this. I should not be here and I don't know how to set this right." 

It takes a few moments for Loki to respond. I watch him trying to take it all in. 

"Why would the Tesseract be interested in showing you my past?" He asks. 

Because it knows that I care for you, that I am one of the closest people to you. An easy target. Maybe it thought it was doing me a favour by showing me all this. Maybe it wanted me to turn against you, and want to hurt you for what you have done to the world it assumes I should call home. 

"I... I don't know." I say, pushing my thoughts aside. 

Loki looks down at the ground, his brow furrowing as he tries to take it all in. It seems he can't work his way into my mind without that sceptre. 

Feeling my body ache, I pull myself up to stand, stretching my arms out a little. I had never even realised that I grazed my knees back when I was thrown down, am I really that weak?

"Say I believe this... this seemingly impossible story..." He says, quietly letting out a chuckle as he stands again. "There's one thing I still don't quite understand..." 

I keep a weary eye on him as he starts to wander back and forth throughout the cell. 

"You wear my colour, you bare my symbol on your body... you must be of great importance to me." Loki murmurs. I refuse to meet his eyes and keep my gaze on the floor, watching his feet. "The colour I can understand, those in power only dress their most valued servants with their signature colour. You have clearly proven yourself to me in some way, I would not have given you such an honour if I did not trust you." 

Trust? That's a little hard to believe after what recently happened back home... back in Asgard. 

"But that symbol..." Loki continues, I mindlessly reach over to cover my wrist with my hand. "Marks you as mine for as long as it remains burned into your skin which, of course, means for eternity... or rather, for as long as you have left. There's no question that I will outlive you by thousands of years." 

I clench my fist. His words remind me of what he said back in that clearing, I'd rather forget what happened between us there. The harshness of his voice still haunts me today. 

"Your point is?" I ask. 

Loki pauses for a moment before continuing. 

"My point is that you are someone I obviously care greatly for, maid or not, otherwise I would not have made such a connection with something I was certain to have taken from me." 

Our eyes meet instantly, I swallow nervously and release my grip on my wrist. 

This is all irrelevant sentiment... I need to get back to Asgard. That's what I should be focusing on now, not... not this mere speculation of how the Prince may feel towards me. I mean, Tom pointed it out whilst admitting his own feelings in the process, and now past Loki can even sense the bond we've created? He obviously knows himself better than anyone ever could. Is he admitting his feelings before he's even ever felt them? Ugh, my head hurts from all this...

"I need your help to get out of here." I say, breaking the tense silence we've fallen into. Loki smiles, stopping just a little before me. 

"What makes you think you can trust me?" He asks, leaning forward to level his face with mine. Is he trying to patronise me? 

"What makes you think I do?" I say. Loki chuckles and leans back again. 

He begins to wander around the cell again, I watch him as he does so. His hair is a little shorter, the ends seem spikier, giving off a more threatening look. He's not sweating or walking with a limp as he did when we first met. He seems better but still, something is obviously haunting over him. Could it be this 'he' that other being was talking about back in that awfully dark realm? 

"How are you expecting to get back to Asgard?" Loki's words break through my thoughts. "Back to your own time?" 

"I... I don't really know." I say, sighing. "If you could bring me to Asgard maybe I can find... something... to help me...." Suddenly it becomes harder to breathe, my words slow as my eyes lose their focus on the Prince before me. I stumble back a little and brace myself against the glass.

"What is it?" Loki asks. "Iris!" 

I feel his arms around me as he tries to steady me, but it's no use. The Tesseract, if it's truly the cause of all this, seems to have had enough of our talking. Even without the use of that sceptre, I can feel my very existence being taken over again. Loki is the only thing holding me up, my legs don't feel like my own, I'm losing control over everything! 

I look up at Loki as my vision darkens, his mouth is moving but I no longer hear his words as the darkness seeps into my mind and engulfs all of my senses.

Did he... Did he say my name...? 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I wake this time with a sudden jolt, desperately gasping for air as I pull myself to sit up. My eyes start watering as a coughing fit takes over me. 

Am I back? Please be back...

I wipe my eyes so I can see clearly, I look up and find that I'm in a very open room. There's chairs, and a bar...? Some windows are broken too! Just where am I?

Forcing myself to my feet, I seem to be in some sort of tower, I'm so high up... how did I get here? 

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" 

That's Thor's voice! 

I try to run over to what looks to be a balcony, but my legs haven't gained back all their strength yet, I fall to the floor on my hands and knees with a painful thud, my cries go unheard. 

"You can't. There's no stopping it. There is only the war!" 

"Loki..." I can hear his voice from outside. I need to get to him. 

I grit my teeth and try to ignore the pain as I force myself to my feet once more. I spot the two brothers fighting outside above the city. Alien-like-beings are flying through the sky, swarming around like bugs, infesting the city below. 

"So be it." Thor's voice brings me back to the two brothers. They start fighting, I have to stop them! 

Ignoring the danger of the chaos in the sky, I make my way outside only to find that I'm on a different balcony, it's raised just a little higher than the one Thor and Loki are battling on. 

"No! Stop it!" I shout, they ignore me and continue fighting. "Stop this!" It's like I'm not even here, I have to get closer. 

I dash back inside, my body throbs with pain in protest, I can't even pinpoint what hurts anymore, my whole body seems to be in pain but I fight through it. I manage to get round to the balcony Thor and Loki are on, I shout and shout but they're too busy focusing on each other to notice me. Suddenly, Thor throws a rather wounded Loki to the floor, he rolls off the side. 

"No!" I fall to my knees by the edge of the balcony and spy him flying off with some of those aliens. I look up at Thor. "What is happening here?!" 

Thor looks down at me, a little stunned. 

"You..." He trails off for a second. "You spoke with my brother, who are you to him?" He demands. 

"I..." I sit back, not sure how to answer his question. Thor looks back down over the destruction below. He groans, agitated, he too looks rather wounded. 

"I don't have time for this, stay here." Thor instructs before he swings Mjölnir and takes off from the balcony. I watch from the edge as he flies down to help the others. The city is being torn apart by these beings. This is the war, the battle, Loki spoke of in that other realm. This is what he wanted. 

I try to look for him in all the chaos that's happening below but everything is moving so fast, there's so many of those alien creatures flying around, it's impossible to see where he is.  
Cursing, I pull myself up on my shaky legs. Maybe if I can get down from this tower, I can help, I can stop Loki! 

Speaking of Loki, is that...?

"Agh!" I yell before I dive out of the way, Loki barely missing me as he's thrown to the balcony by an explosion. He throws back his dark green cape and looks over at me. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice harsh and demanding. 

I have no time to answer as in a flash Loki is kicked with brutal force through one of the glass windows. The gigantic green beast that committed this violent act merely ignores me and goes after Loki. 

Stumbling a little, I run across the balcony. I hear Loki shouting but he's interrupted by the sounds of something, or rather someone, being smashed into the floor. The force of these hits causes the ground to shake, I almost trip over my own feet before I make it to the door. I rest against the door frame and gasp in shock as the same gigantic green beast from before approaches me. 

"Puny god..." He grumbles, a smirk on his face as he passes me and jumps down from the tower's balcony with little care for his own safety. 

Assuming he's off to help his friends and leaving us alone, I rush over to Loki who's now lying somewhat IN the floor. With a groan of pain from the prince helping me to connect the dots as to what just happened, I come to a stop just a little away from him. 

"When... When will you... stop showing up...?" Loki manages to say, his voice straining as he has to pause to catch his breath with every couple of words. He attempts to move but he moans in pain again and lays back down, small bits of rumble fall from him as he does so. 

"Have you come to mock me....? I have failed..." He ignores his body's protests, no matter how painfully strong they may be, and forces himself to sit up a little. "Failed to conquer your pitiful little world..." 

Even seeing him obviously hurt, his words still made me chuckle. 

"This was never my world to begin with." I say. "Asgard is my home now and I mean to return to it." 

"To me?" Loki asks. I freeze, stunned for a moment. 

"To a version of you." I say, I sit down on a step near him, making sure to stay clear of any rumble or glass lying around. "A version I really need to talk to right now..." 

Silence falls between us for a little while, I find myself looking outside, with several of the glass windows shattered I am greeted with a clear view. Things seem to have died down now, the creatures that were once flying about causing chaos in the sky are nowhere to be seen. Maybe that guy with the eyepatch and his friends have successfully saved their world from the Asgardian Prince currently still letting out whimpers beside me. I keep an eye on him as he lifts himself to sit up on the step. 

"If you haven't come to gloat then why are you here by my side again? You always return..." He says. 

I sigh and look over at him. 

"Because the man you become is someone I hold very dear, and I'm being shown his past for a reason. The Tesseract wanted me to turn on you, to hate you for the crimes you committed against 'my people' but..." 

"But?" Loki asks, flinching a little as he tries to straighten his back. I can't help but be drawn to the cuts and bruises already forming on his face. I have the overwhelming need to take care of him. I avert my eyes when he looks back at me. 

"But I do not. Its plan failed. It's only made me care for Loki... for you more than ever, no matter what you may think of me in return." I try to explain. 

I hear him huff out a laugh. 

"You are foolish..." He mutters. 

I smile whilst fiddling with the bandages wrapped around my hands. 

"Oh yeah?" I say, raising my eyebrows at him. "I'm not the one who tried to take on the angry green beast that battered you so." 

"Foolish..." Loki goes on, ignoring me. "To think the me you love so deeply does not care for you." 

What? Love? How can this Loki see right through me...?

"The Tesseract would not have chosen you if it doubted the strength of your affections towards me." Loki says, as if the whole situation is now completely understandable. 

"Don't flatter yourself." I snap, much to the Prince's amusement. 

He flinches from pain when he smirks. 

"Are you alright?" I ask him, taking a chance and moving a little closer to him. "Being thrown around like that... it must have hurt a great deal." 

"It is a just punishment for harming you, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." His apology was something I wasn't expecting, so upon hearing his words I merely freeze again. Reminds me a little of the Loki I know. 

"Say you do make it back to Asgard, back to your own time... I take it, I will not remember you when you leave?" Loki asks. 

I think this through for a moment. 

"I suppose not, otherwise history would have to rewrite itself. I believe the Tesseract is merely letting me run amuck in the echoes of your past. Once I leave, I assume my time here will be erased and everything will go back to the way it originally was. It'll be like I was never here." I explain to him the best I can. 

I hear noises of people approaching and feel the darkness slowly creep up on me. I don't think I have much time left. 

"That saddens me." Loki says. His sentiment brings a smile to my face. 

"We will meet again, that's for certain." 

The end is nearing but I'm not afraid of it, like I used to be. I don't feel any pain only a numbing sensation. 

"I look forward to it." I hear Loki say as my vision blurs and darkens considerably. People are in the room now, I can just make out their footsteps as I succumb to the control of the Tesseract. 

Loki's attempt at taking over Midgard had failed, I had witnessed his acts of violence first-hand, been there through his times of weakness, and over-heard the secrets he had exposed. Loki claimed back there on that mountain that he did not share the same father as Thor, that he had been a king... I try to remember as much as I can, I need to ask him about all of this when I see him. 

Enough is enough, I want to know the truth from his own mouth not from that troublesome cube. After being through all of this, I damn well deserve it. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Regaining control over my body this time seems somewhat natural, like waking up from a gentle dream. I'm already on my feet, which is unusual, since every other time this has happened I have woken up on the floor. 

I'm in a park this time, people are enjoying their strolls and just walking straight past me as if I'm not even there, like I'm just one of them. It's oddly nice to feel myself being accepted by the other Midgardians, I mean, they have no reason to question me, apart from my Asgardian clothing. 

I'm still not in Asgard then... I was sure that the Tesseract had given up after my last meeting with Loki...

It's then that I spot him, or rather the back of him, as he's lead to the centre of the park by Thor, he's holding the Tesseract in some sort of container. I keep my distance, noticing other people circling them and chatting to each other. The last thing I need is to be seen by them. 

My heart sinks as I see Loki handcuffed and muzzled when he turns to face his brother, who holds out the case containing the Tesseract, silently commanding Loki to take hold of it. Loki reluctantly reaches for it but pauses, it's then I look up and see him staring right at me. I say nothing, only managing to give him a sad smile. 

His now distinctively green eyes stay locked onto mine even as he takes hold of the Tesseract and disappears in an energy beam along with his brother. I can feel my own body slowly doing the same thing, I'm giving into the Tesseract's hold yet again and letting it take control. 

It's original plan had failed and so what other choice did it have but to return me to Asgard? 

And it does just that as I'm taken over not by darkness this final time, but by bright blue clouds of the Tesseract's energy. 

Stark notices the Prince's strange behaviour and turns to look at whatever he was so focused on. Along with the other Avengers, he sees nothing. 

Loki's story here has come to an end, and so has my part in it. I return to Asgard with my memories of all that had happened fully intact, and a thousand questions still unanswered. 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Loki..." He's the first word that comes from my lips as I slowly open my eyes. My vision takes a few moments to clear up a little and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with happiness as I begin to recognise my surroundings. Asgard! I'm finally back in Asgard! In the hospital ward of the castle to be exact... What am I doing here? 

I instantly try to sit up but find that I possess little strength. 

"Iris!" A familiar voice calls my name and someone approaches me from the other side of the room. My vision is still not completely clear but I spot what looks to be Loki's face above me and so I lunge forward, ignoring the pain in my limbs, and wrap my arms around the man beside my bed. I hug him tight, tighter than I've ever hugged anyone, as tears immediately start forming in my eyes. He hugs me back, a little hesitantly. 

"Loki!" I cry, burying my face into his chest. "Loki, my gods, you're here! I'm back!" 

"Hey, hey, love, it's alright..." 

Suddenly, upon hearing his voice closer, I realise this is not the Prince. I quickly release my hold on the man before me and look up to see Tom instead. 

I frantically start to apologise, my cheeks turning a deep red in embarrassment. 

"Tom! I-I'm sorry, I thought-" 

"It doesn't matter, Iris, I'm just so glad you are finally awake!" Tom exclaims. 

"What? How long was I asleep for?" I ask. Tom's smile wavers a little at my question. 

Our voices bring about several nurses who crowd around me, Tom steps back, running a hand through those browny blonde curls of his. 

I ignore the nurses as they try to tend to me, my full attention still on Tom. 

"Tom?" I ask. "How long?" 

One of the nurses pushes herself between us, her dark green eyes are familiar, very familiar. She tries her best not to make eye contact. 

"You've been out for two weeks, Miss." She says, her voice soft and calm even though her answer is quite distressing. 

If I were in a slightly less concerning situation, I'd find how I see right through her, or rather, through HIM quite humouring. I want to call him out, to throw my arms around him as I meant to do in the first place but I stay quiet, immediately succumbing to anger. 

Why does Loki want to hide behind an illusion in the time that I clearly need him most? I look back to Tom, my gaze passing the 'nurse' before me.

"Is that true?" I ask. Tom's smile vanishes completely as he nods in response. 

I've been out for two weeks? Was any of what I experienced even real? 

"What happened to me?" I ask, forcing myself to sit upright, causing a panic amongst the nurses. The green-eyed one moves away and lets others take over, clearly aware that I've caught onto the truth. 

"After coming into contact with the Tesseract in the vaults, you passed out, I tried and I tried but I could not wake you. I thought..." Tom trails off for a moment, I can see the hurt in his eyes as he recalls this. He swallows back his sentiment before it can overwhelm him, he moves closer to me. I reach out and take his hand in mine without really thinking, Tom's eyes widen a little at my actions but he does not pull away. "I carried you back up into the castle and called for help, we brought you here and this is where you've remained, unconscious, for the last two weeks..."

"Tom..." I say, touched by what he's done for me. "Thank you." 

He smiles at me and I'm grateful for it, he squeezes my hand a little before sitting on the edge of my bed. I can feel the green-eyed nurse staring at me. 

"It's Queen Frigga you should be thanking." Tom says. "She was the one who covered for you when the Allfather asked what had happened. If it weren't for her, we would both be talking in the dungeons right now." 

I take some deep breaths to try and steady myself, suddenly becoming aware of how much my body seems to be shaking. This is a lot to take in. 

"Iris, there's something I need to ask you about..." Tom begins. The nurses, after agreeing amongst themselves that I'm in a stable state, all leave... that is, apart from the one with the green eyes. She stays and observes from across the room, busying herself with some seemingly important papers. Why is he not showing himself? I want nothing more than to be in his arms, why is he hiding when he knows I can see through his illusion? 

"What is it?" I ask, keeping an eye on the Prince. Tom looks down at our hands, he softly caresses mine with his thumb. Even though he is not Loki, I still take great comfort in his touch... why?

"I visited you every day here, love, and every time I saw you, you spoke out in your sleep, you stirred, you cried, I couldn't do anything to help and it... it tore me apart. The nurses assured me that you were merely battling night terrors, but..." Tom pauses before sighing. "You were saying the Prince's name in your sleep, over and over again, sometimes you cried whilst calling for him... I wanted to ask if you remember anything that happened in your dreams, anything at all. It's important that you answer me truthfully, Iris." 

My lips part at his words and I find that my throat has suddenly gone dry. How could I ever explain to him what had happened? Would he even believe me? Glancing at the nurse for a split second and seeing the mixed emotions within those eyes brings me to my answer.

"I... I cannot remember anything, Tom, it was all just darkness after the second I touched the Tesseract. If I said anything in my sleep, know that I had no control over it." I say. 

"You truly cannot remember anything?" He asks. I shake my head. 

"Should I be able to?" I ask, playing innocent. Watching Tom fall right into my hands causes a surge of guilt to run through me. 

Tom smiles but I see the sadness behind it. 

"No, no, I was merely curious... and concerned..." He explains. 

"Did he... I mean, did he ever-"

"Visit you? I'm surprised he is not here now, for every moment your eyes have been closed he outright refused to leave this room." Tom says. I can feel my heart skipping a beat. "Even the Allfather had his concerns over his actions but Frigga managed to create some sort of excuse to cover for her son." 

He was here with me the entire time...? I try not to meet the nurse's emotional eyes, not wanting to bring any more attention to her as her calm facade seems to break. 

Loki...

Tom suddenly lets go of my hand and stands, as if remembering something.

"Iris, you must forgive me, I have been here far too long, Queen Frigga will be wondering where I've gotten to." He says. I smile up at him and he seems to calm down a little. 

"It's alright, Tom, go. I'll be okay." I say. Tom smiles a genuine smile this time. 

"I will return soon, I promise... I'm so glad you're back with us, darling." He says, not able to hold back his relief. 

I thank him again for literally saving me back in the vaults and then he leaves me in the room with a certain nurse I am ready to confront. 

She approaches my bed and I sit up a little more. After putting down the papers she was busying herself with, she opens her mouth to speak, her eyes still not meeting mine. 

"Loki." I say before any words leave her mouth. 

Those beautiful green eyes finally look up at me. A faint green mist starts to appear but my happiness overwhelms me once more before the illusion fully disappears, and I move up on my knees to hug him as tight as I had done with Tom before, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible to me. Loki's arms are immediately around me, hugging me back just as hard. My tears are back and I can't help but let them flow down my cheeks. I bury my face in his shoulder, not ever wanting to let go. Thank the gods I get to feel his warm embrace once again, I've missed it so much. 

"Do not cry, my sweet girl, you're alright, everything is alright..." Loki murmurs reassuringly, his words bring such comfort to me. "I'm here." 

"Why..." I sniffle and pull away from him only slightly. "Why were you hiding?" I ask him.  
Loki smiles and my eyes fill with more tears upon seeing it. 

"The Allfather became aware of how much time I was spending here, everyone notices me, no one notices another nurse." He explains. 

He raises his hand to tuck some stray strands of hair behind my ear, he wipes away some of my tears with his thumb, watching how I flinch a little at his touch. His concerned eyes lock onto mine. 

"Please don't cry, my pet, it pains me to see you so upset." Loki says. 

"I'm far from upset, trust me." I say, laughing a little. 

The sound of footsteps outside the room makes me loosen my grip on him, I then let go of him completely and sit back. Loki looks around, making sure all of the nurses have actually left, before he sits down on the edge of the bed. 

He takes my hands in his own, a rather concerned and confused look instantly takes over his face as he does so. He turns over my hands and looks down at my palms, as if he's inspecting them. I no longer have the bandages on and the grazes I gained in that other time are no where to be seen, so why does Loki look so shaken? 

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing, pet..." He says, but it's clearly still bothering him. "I'm merely seeing things." With a slight shake in his hands, he caresses my own in his grasp. His touch sends my heart racing. 

"You don't know how worried I have been since you fell into that sleep. When I woke without you by my side and went to find you, I could feeling nothing from your mark, my girl, and I feared the worst." Loki says, his voice but a murmur. "You came in contact with the Tesseract, didn't you?" 

I swallow anxiously and try to ignore the shiver that's sent down my spine.

"Loki, I cannot express how sorry I am. It lured me down into the vaults with strange whispers and my curiosity overpowered me. I don't know what compelled me to but I reached out and I touched it and it... it..." I struggle to continue, unsure of what to say. 

Would he believe me if I told him? What if the Tesseract merely made up this version of his past? 

I close my eyes and take a shaky breath. Loki releases my hands, only to slip his arms around me again, he pulls me to him, lifting me to sit in his lap, clearly not caring if anyone should walk in on us. He makes me feel so safe. I slide my arms around his neck and hug him tight again, I try not to cry at how close we are. I've needed this for so long. He calms me with reassuring murmurs in my ear, I can feel his heart beat against my own as I listen to the soothing noise of his deep, rich voice. I nuzzle into his neck, inhaling the smell of him, basking in the very essence of him. I feel him soothingly stroke my hair, my heart flutters at his affectionate touch. This loving moment between us, after all that I had experienced in Midgard, makes me finally accept the fact that I am completely and desperately in love with him.

"I'm so glad you're back, Loki..." I whisper, not thinking. "Where did you go...?" 

Only realising afterwards what I had said, I suddenly tense up. Loki pulls away a little to look at me. 

"What?" He asks.

I'm saved from trying to explain myself by someone coughing behind us, alerting us of their presence. To my complete horror it turns out to be Queen Frigga. I quickly release her son and sit back down on the bed. Loki, however, does not move. He stays sitting on the edge of my bed, somewhat protectively. 

"You're awake, I see." She says with a surprisingly warm smile. 

I clear my throat a little and sit up straighter. 

"Y-Yes, my Queen." I say, my words coming out shaky even as I try to stay calm. How long has she been in the room? Loki doesn't seem to care, even as she approaches he slowly slips his hand over the symbol on my wrist. What is he doing? 

"I'm very glad to see that you are doing so well, after the first week of your sleep had passed we feared that you would never wake." Says Frigga, her eyes flicker over to her son for a moment, observing what he's doing before returning back to me. A soft, welcoming smile on her face. I feel no threat behind it. 

I open my mouth to speak but suddenly I feel a second of sharp pain burning through my wrist, directly under Loki's hand. I look at him but he's so focused on whatever he's doing that he doesn't meet my eyes. For some reason my mind starts bringing up flashbacks of what happened on Midgard again, I try to push them aside but I can't keep them out of my head. I don't want to think about what happened, I'm not in a state stable enough to willingly remember any of it. 

"I have heard I have you to thank for this. Tom, your loyal servant and good friend of mine, told me of what you did for me. Thank you, my Queen." I say, trying to be as polite as possible especially after what she just witnessed as she walked in. 

Frigga's smile only seems to become more comforting, she even laughs a little, but images of Loki standing above a crowd of kneeling people appears within my head. His hand around my throat... squeezing... enjoying how I struggled in obvious pain. 

"I could not see you locked up when you were in such a state, being in a cell would have done you no good." Frigga says. 

It's then that her eyes fix on Loki, I look at him too to find he's staring right at me with an overwhelming amount of emotions building up in his eyes. I'm immediately concerned but dare not say anything in front of the Queen. Loki's lips part in disbelief and he's looking at me as if he's just witnessed the impossible. Is he... is he looking into my memories? Is that why I'm seeing everything? He... he can't be! 

"Loki, would you mind leaving us for a moment? I wish to speak to the girl on her own." Frigga asks but Loki doesn't seem to hear her. I've never seen him look so distressed. If he's reacting this way, then what I experienced must have been true, right? 

Frigga gently takes her son's hand away from my wrist. 

"She'll be alright, Loki, I merely want to speak with her for a moment, then I will return her to you." She says. 

Even though the Queen of Asgard wants to talk to me, I want nothing more than to be in Loki's arms once again. I have so many questions, and he looks so distraught, I don't want him to leave me but I cannot argue against Frigga and it seems neither can Loki. His expression of concern stays the same as he stands and slowly walks out of the room. I feel instantly lost when I hear the door close behind him.  
Frigga notices this as my eyes tear up, I have no power left to hold it all in. 

"Iris, please don't be afraid, the Allfather did not send me and I'm not here to cause you any harm." She assures me, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "My husband sees but he does not observe, my son is infatuated with you as you are with him." 

I... I must have heard her wrong just now. 

"Never has he acted this way over someone. If I had not stepped in and saved you from the fate my husband was willing to give you, I fear what Loki might have done in my place." She continues, taking a few steps closer to me. She laughs a little. "He stayed here every day and every night, waiting for you to wake. He ignored his brother's concerns and refused to leave this room. I sat with him for some hours here and talked with him." 

Hearing this about Loki makes my heart skip a beat and my tears only build up more. It's not that I'm not happy to hear this, it's that I know whatever this is can never be. I am his maid and he is my master, that's how it is... that's what I keep telling myself. 

"My Queen, I..." It's near impossible to lie to her face. "Nothing is happening between your son and myself, I am merely his maid. I was so relieved to have woken up that I threw my arms around the first person I saw." 

Frigga's smile doesn't falter, she shakes her head a little, obviously not believing anything I say. 

"He cares about you, Iris. I've seen him change these past years and know that coming from him, that care is something you should value greatly." 

Change... 

The man that I encountered in Midgard seemed nothing like the Loki I know now. He was so cold, and his eyes were unnaturally blue... I assume the Tesseract is behind that too. 

Seeing that I'm not going to open up to her just yet, Frigga sighs a little. 

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." She says, she turns and starts walking to the door. 

"Why are you doing this? Why are you showing me such kindness?" I ask. Did I really just say that? She turns back to me. I quickly try to explain myself. "I-I mean-" 

"Seeing Loki opening up to someone, no matter their position, is something I am extremely happy to see. If my son is happy, then so am I, but I realise the pressure this must put on you, I do not want to make it any harder for you here." Frigga explains. My lips part in astonishment at her words and her kindness. She's going out of her way to tell me all this, to be so kind to me, and for that I couldn't be more grateful. 

"Thank you." Is all I can seem to say. Frigga gives me an understanding smile. 

"Remember you are still recovering, please do not push yourself too much so soon." She says this and leaves. 

I sit there, still in shock at all that's happened. Frigga seems to be supporting me and she's protecting me from the Allfather which I couldn't thank her enough for. 

Even though she urged me not to push myself, I really want out of this room. Maybe I could sneak off to my own chambers and have a bath or something. 

With this goal in mind and the nurses no where in sight, I get out of bed, my legs a little weak but after some concentration I'm able to stand steadily on my feet and even walk. Was I really out for two weeks...? It's quite chilly out here, I'm dressed in some sort of medical gown which is quite short, so that explains it. 

I make my way to the door, peek my head through it and peer down the corridor. Seeing no one around, I leave the room and shut the door as quietly as I can, with a quick glance over my shoulder I start heading towards my room. I walk a full three steps before a voice stops me in my tracks. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Do I even need to say his name? "You should be resting."

I hear the Prince's footsteps as he slowly approaches me. I turn to face him, he's already so close. How did I not see him? 

"I've been sleeping for entirely too long." I say, Loki smiles but it quickly fades as he comes to a stop before me. His eyes turn serious as he softly touches my cheek, almost as if I'm not really here. I flinch again, I can't help myself. It's so strange to think that the same man was so violent towards me in Midgard... no, no they aren't the same person, not now at least. 

"We need to talk." He says. "I have seen all that you have been put through, what the Tesseract showed you." 

I can't help but lean into his affectionate touch, I don't want to talk, I just want to get away from all this. I want a break.

"Please, Loki, not now. My head is burning..." I say. 

"Of course." Loki says, he then moves to swiftly sweep me off my feet into his arms. I let out a gasp in surprise. Loki only smiles. "But you're staying where I can see you." 

He then starts carrying me down the corridor, I'm thankful no one is around to see us.

"I can walk, you know?" I say. 

"I don't recall questioning that." Loki says. I try not to smile to not give him the satisfaction. 

Even though anyone could leave their chambers and see us, I'm more focused on being in Loki's arms. He makes me feel so light as he carries me with such ease. I rest my head against his shoulder as we near my chambers. He then carries on past my chambers and stops at his instead. 

With just a glance at the door, it opens and he steps inside before gently placing me down on my feet. His hands skim over my hips and come to rest on my waist, we're so close our chests touch. Loki softly pushes me back into the now closed door, he leans in, his lips almost touching mine. I swallow anxiously, my shaky hands rest against his chest. Loki's eyes close as he starts breathing heavier, everything seems to slow down in this one moment but it's when I feel him softly caress my cheek that this intimate moment is broken. I flinch away from his hand yet again and instantly see the pain in his eyes. 

"Sweet girl, that was not me that handled you so violently... I wouldn't-" 

"So what I saw wasn't real?" I ask. "The Tesseract made it up?" 

Loki falls silent for a minute and my heart sinks. He takes his hands away from me and rests them against the door at my sides. 

"Never have I been so desperate to lie and protect you from the truth." He murmurs. "But it seems the truth has already done its damage." 

"Tell me why." I say, my voice a whisper. "Please..." 

Loki pushes himself away from me and takes a deep breath. 

"I need to go out for a little, you will stay here and wait till I return, is that understood?" He asks, distancing himself.

I nod and move away from the door, my eyes falling to the floor.

"We will talk more later." Loki says. He takes my hand in his, reassuringly. I look back up at him. "I promise you that." 

He smiles at me before letting go of my hand and leaving me alone in his chambers. For a moment I just stand there in shock, then I move a few steps to lean against the wall and slide down it to sit on the floor. 

There's so much I know and so much I don't want to know. Loki must have had reason to do what he did in Midgard, why does he fear telling me? 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

That book of spells was somewhere around here, right? 

I rummage through the books at the far end of the library searching for anything relating at all to the Tesseract or any other strange magical things. Loki told me to stay in his chambers and I did, for a few hours. I took a long bath and waited for him to return but he never did. 

After feeling totally refreshed I couldn't just stay in his room, I decided to come to the library. It's quite late, so the last few people who were in here have left, leaving me alone within the jungle of bookcases. Just like the clearing at the back of the garden, this library is one of my favourite places. Being surrounded by all these books, all this knowledge, all these words just waiting to be read; I love it all. 

I finally find one book that has the same writing as the book Tom found for me quite a while back. This must have something in it that can help me. 

I sit up on one of the tables, quite informal I know, but like I said there's no one around so I care not for it. I spend what feels like only ten minutes but what is actually an hour here, flicking through the pages, trying to understand the ancient writing on each delicate page. 

I'm so engrossed in what I'm reading that I simply don't hear the library door open and close, and the sound of footsteps approaching the back of the library. 

"So, here you are." Loki's voice makes me jump and I almost drop the book. I quickly get off the table and stand, holding the book behind me. 

"Sire! I, um, I-" 

"Why read what you cannot understand, pet?" He asks, coming to stop just before the table, ignoring my attempt at making excuses. He holds out his hand. 

I sigh and give him the book. 

"To learn." I answer. Loki smiles, quickly skimming through the book.

"I can help you with that." He says, lifting himself up to sit on the table like I had done moments before. He looks at me expectantly. "That is, if you want me to." 

This causes me to smile. With everything else that's going on, with all the questions I have, with all the pressure of the things we need to discuss, just spending a short time together as if all is right with the world is something I'm not going to pass up. 

I answer his question by sitting up on the table beside him, Loki smiles at this and opens the book. He flicks through some pages before finding a spell in an ancient language I have no idea how to read. 

Balancing the book in his lap, he raises his hand and faces his palm up. 

"Watch closely." Loki says, before murmuring the short few words of the spell in the book. A small green spark appears just above the palm of his hand, a flame flickers into life from it and it burns with a warm orangey glow. Considering it's night and the curtains in here have all been closed, the light the flame produces seems all the more cosy. 

I watch in amazement at his magic, Loki looks at me, smiling at how such a simple magic trick can make me feel this way. 

"This trick will be useful in the dark..." Loki murmurs. As soon as the words leave his lips, all the candles in the library are blown out and the room is engulfed in darkness. I immediately move closer to Loki who's now my only source of light. 

"Especially since you seem to fear it so." He says, I can practically hear the smirk on his face. 

"It's a childish fear, I know, but I cannot help it. I've been afraid of the dark ever since I was a child. It hasn't gone away." I explain. 

"Then I will teach you this simple trick so you never have to fear the dark again, you do not need to be afraid when you can become your own source of light." Loki says, keeping his voice down. I try to ignore the darkness surrounding the two of us. I really, really don't like the dark. 

Using the small flame as light, Loki teaches me the spell, making me repeat it several times so I can pronounce it all correctly. I'm thankful for such a bonding experience. Without warning, the flame in Loki's palm goes out, leaving us in the pitch black library. 

"Loki-" 

"It's alright, my girl, the fear will only push you to succeed. You will want it more now that you need it." Loki says, he slips his hand over my arm and turns my hand over so my palm faces upward. "Now focus. Don't just say the words, feel them." 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before saying the words. Nothing happens. I try again and again. Still nothing. I sigh in disappointment. Maybe I'm just not capable of having magic. I am Midgardian, after all. I form a first with my hand in frustration. 

Loki, sensing my anger, slides his hand under mine. He slips his fingers between my own which makes me open up my hand again. My heart beat increases at this seemingly loving action.

"Focus." He whispers. "If you do not believe you can, then you never will. So, concentrate." 

With Loki's words of encouragement it only takes just a few more attempts before a tiny bright blue spark appears in my palm. Loki's was green due to his magic, but mine is the same blue as the Tesseract... I could never forget a blue that hauntingly bright. 

It flickers into a small orangey flame, the blue colour disperses into thin air. I'm doing it! 

"I suspect that some of the Tesseract's energy resides in you, no human could have grasped magic with such impressing ease without an outside influence." Loki murmurs. I panic at the thought of this and the flame in the palm of my hand goes out. Loki releases my hand and casts a spell over the room, relighting all the candles. 

"Is it dangerous?" I ask. I don't want anything more to do with that cube. 

"No, do not fret, it has no ill will like the Tesseract itself. It can do you no harm." Loki says. I let out a sigh of relief. "In fact, you could use it to your advantage, as you just did." 

I flex my fingers, I can't believe I actually did it! Loki smiles, seeing me so pleased.

"You are an excellent student, pet." He murmurs. 

"Can you show me more?" I ask. Loki chuckles. 

"So eager..." He purrs, standing up. I stay where I am, sat up on the table, and watch as he moves to stand before right before me, between my legs. "I can teach you all I know if you want me to." 

I nod as his hands come to rest on my thighs, he rubs up and down, soothingly. There's a shift in the air between us. He leans in closer. I so desperately want to touch him but I keep my hands in my lap.

"But first, do you think you could perform that trick a second time, my girl?" Loki asks, pulling me to him a little more, our bodies are touching now and I already have to hold back a whimper. "Perhaps with a little more distraction?" 

I find myself nodding without properly thinking through his questions. I don't want to think right now, I just want whatever he has in store for me. 

"Say it. Say yes to me." Loki purrs, squeezing my thighs. He's so close now, his lips are inches from mine. 

"Yes, sire." I say, without hesitation. 

"That's my obedient little pet." Loki murmurs before moving away from me entirely and grabbing a chair, he sits down in it just in front of me. "Focus now." 

Then the room goes dark, the candles blown out again. My heart races as I try to remember the spell correctly. I lift my hand, ready to attempt it when Loki takes one of my legs, slips off my shoe, and lifts it over his shoulder. A shiver runs through my body as I feel him press his lips to my calf, he leaves a trail of kisses up to just below my knee. I try to ignore this sweet form of torture and start the spell. I manage to get one word out before a whimper forces it's way from my mouth as Loki kisses up to my thigh, pushing aside my dress and sliding his hands even further up. 

When he realises I'm not even trying anymore he nips my thigh. I gasp in shock. He chuckles in the dark. 

"I can't hear you practicing, sweet one, nor can I see the flame of your magic." Loki purrs. "If you stop then so do I." 

In light of this, I quickly start to attempt the spell again but Loki's lips kissing, sucking, and licking at my inner thigh has me seeing stars in the darkness.  
God, I've missed him so much. After managing to get that small blue spark to appear, Loki lifts my other leg over his other shoulder and gets to work lavishing his attention on my inner thighs. I'm able to just see him between my thighs in the light of the spark. He sucks hard at one particular spot, a moan escapes me and I lose the blue spark above my palm. I grit my teeth, trying to be annoyed at Loki's interruption. 

I slip a hand into his soft black locks but he suddenly stops, taking my hand from his hair and pinning it down on the table. 

"No, pet, you need to be focusing everything you have on this otherwise the spell simply won't work, you understand?" He murmurs. 

"Y-Yes, sire." I say, fighting the urge to squeeze my thighs together. He's purposely avoiding the one area that I'm craving for him to pay attention to. 

Determined to prove to him that I can do this, I take a deep breath which falters a little as Loki's lips return to my thighs. He lets go of my hand to grip my hips, and forces me to sit still on the table. I have to stop myself from moaning his name when he comes dangerously close to my already wet core. He tugs at my knickers with what I'm assuming are his teeth since his hands are still firmly holding me down, the image of this sends a shock of pleasure downwards. 

Fisting my hand against the table, I raise my other hand and concentrate. I say the words of the spell, pronouncing each one correctly, and the blue spark appears again. I control my breathing even as Loki starts to push me back to lie on the table. He lifts up my dress and slips my underwear from me, throwing it on the floor. 

He returns to stand between my thighs and it's then that the flame finally appears. I look over at him, his eyes have gone dark as he looks back at me with an expression of hunger on his face. Several candles around us light up as the flame goes out on my palm.

"Very well done, my girl, I'm impressed." Loki purrs. I lean up on my elbows, my heavy breathing matching his own. He caresses my thighs, causing me to whimper from his touch. He smirks. "It's been entirely too long since I last fucked you, don't you agree, pet?" 

His rather forward question sets me back a little, making me bite my bottom lip anxiously. Loki suddenly pulls me back up to him, he leans in, his lips ghosting over my own. 

"You really don't know what you do to me, my sweet girl." He growls before his lips finally clash with mine in a passionate, somewhat rough kiss. I've needed this for so long. I instantly wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer as Loki continues to kiss me, he nips my bottom lip and I let his tongue slip into my mouth without any protest. Loki groans and rocks his hips against mine. I can't help but moan at the feeling. One of his hands squeezes my thigh, lifting it to hitch up around his hip, he uses it to pull me closer as he grinds himself against me more. 

I can't help it and break the kiss with a moan of his name. Loki immediately goes to my neck and starts kissing and sucking at the overly sensitive spots there. I cling to him, wanting nothing more than for him to have his way with me. We both need this, all that cube business can wait. 

"You seem to be eager for something much more than my teachings, pet..." Loki murmurs right into my ear, his deep, lust-filled voice only makes me want him so much more badly. I rock my hips up to meet his, causing him to moan directly into my ear. I know that the table beneath me will need a thorough clean from how overly excited his moans of pleasure are making me. 

"Loki, please..." I beg, hitching my other thigh up around his hip. "I can't take this." 

Loki chuckles. 

"Neither can I, pet." He growls before lifting me up from the table and carrying me over to the nearest wall, he pushes me against it and our lips crash together once again. His kiss is hard and rough, as are his hips which grind against me, I can feel his excitement rub against my core with every movement. 

Loki tries to undo the ties of his trousers as we continue to kiss but fumbles a little when I tug at his shirt. He immediately gets the hint and pulls it off over his head, he tosses it onto the floor before returning his hungry lips to my own as if he were to starve without my kiss. He moves to undo his ties once again but finds my hands there instead. I quickly manage to loosen the ties and slip my hand into his trousers. I take hold of his throbbing arousal. 

"Iris... f-fuck, love... yesss..." Loki moans, breaking the kiss to bury his face into my neck. 

I can feel myself becoming more and more wet as a string of moans, groans and whimpers escape the Prince. I slide my hand up and down his large erection, only succeeding in making him more hard and even more riled up than before. I slide my other hand into his hair and tug, Loki thrusts into my hand and fists his own hand against the wall next to me, his other is roughly gripping my thigh. The pain of his harsh grip only mixes in with the pleasure. 

After being pushed to the edge, Loki pulls his trousers down just enough to free himself entirely. I release my hold on him and wrap my arms around his neck. Loki smiles as he pants, rubbing the head of his painfully throbbing cock against my overly sensitive bundle of nerves. I moan and squeeze my thighs around him. 

"Oh, my girl... this very moment has haunted all of my dreams since you were taken by that sleep..." Loki murmurs, his face just above mine, his lips barely touching my own. Our eyes meet as he speaks. "I have desired this closeness with you for so long, this intimacy... nngh..." He moans as he slides the head of himself down to my entrance, he struggles to keep his eyes open as a wave of pleasure hits him. He rests his forehead against mine and tries to steady his breathing. "This intimacy only you... ahhh, can give me..." 

Taken back by his admission, I raise a hand to push back his hair, wanting to see his face clearly. He opens his eyes to meet my own lust-filled ones before he slowly pushes his entire length into me. We both moan together as he slides every inch into me, his hips meet mine and he stills for a moment. I pant at the pleasure of feeling the stretch of him, it's a little painful at first but the pain quickly vanishes as he starts up a slow pace of hard thrusts, digging his fingers into my thighs, fucking me up against the wall. 

Loki better have cast that silent spell otherwise the whole castle will be aware of what we're doing, as if Odin doesn't suspect enough already. All worries leave me as Loki picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. I buck my hips in time with his thrusts, my back hitting the wall with every one, I ache for his roughness. 

Loki leaves a trail of hot, messy kisses down my neck, pausing by the mark he made on my shoulder the last time we were together. He sucks that same spot causing me to moan and squeeze myself around him. Loki stills for a moment as he recollects himself, he breathes heavily, his chest rising and falling against mine. 

I cheekily slide my hands down his back and squeeze his bare ass, something I've been wanting to do for a long, long time, it makes him rut against me. 

"Loki!" I moan loudly, unable to stop myself. I hear him chuckle. 

"Feeling a little impatient are we, love?" He asks, lifting his head from my shoulder so he can look at me properly. "So am I..." 

With this said, Loki returns to his harsh pace, delivering hard, deep and even faster thrusts, driving the both of us crazy. He can feel how close I am, how close we both are. Loki keeps trying to join our lips together but the moans erupting from the two of us makes it near impossible to focus that much. 

"I'm-" I don't even get to finish my sentence as my orgasm rips through me making me cry out. I cling to Loki, squeezing my thighs around him and digging my fingers into his back, as waves of pleasure take over me. Loki reaches his climax seconds after me, grunting and groaning into my neck as he releases deep inside me, his hips slowly come to a stop. Our moans turn into gasps and whimpers as we both calm down in each other's grasp. 

In the dim candle light of the empty library, we hold onto each other, panting, in a state of exhaustion, feeling completely sated. 

"I will gladly teach you as many spells as you like, my love... especially if the outcome is always this pleasurable..." Loki murmurs, a grin on his face. I can't help but smile back at him, I release my tight grip on him, whimpering as he pulls out of me and sets me down on my shaky feet. I straighten out my dress as best I can whilst Loki redoes the ties of his trousers. 

I make a move to grab his shirt from the floor but Loki backs me up against the wall again, smiling playfully before kissing me like he had wanted to before. Suddenly, I hear the door to the library open. I try to push Loki away, he looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile. 

"You trust me, don't you, pet?" He asks. 

Three servants enter the room, two of them carrying books as one holds up a candle to guide them all. 

"Why are the candles still lit?" Asks a young man, placing his pile of books on the librarian's desk. 

"Someone must've left without blowing them all out." An older woman suggests, squinting to look around the room. 

"Loki!" I whisper, panicking. 

He chuckles loudly, but the three servants don't hear him, in fact, even though the younger two servants could see us clearly from the door, they don't react at all. 

"You remember our last visit here, do you not?" Loki asks, leaning in close to nuzzle my cheek as I keep my eyes on the others. "They cannot see us, nor can they hear us, sweet one, there's no need to panic." 

I'd still rather not be out in the open like this, especially in such a suggestive position. I definitely do not want a repeat of what happened when Thor walked in on us.  
I watch as the servants come closer. 

"There's more over here." Says a young woman, she looks around about my age, that is, if she were Midgardian too. Being an Asgardian, she could be hundreds of years old.  
The young man stays looking through some of the books near the door as the other two investigate the back of the library. 

"Love..." Loki says, gently taking my chin between his thumb and finger and tilting my head back to face him. He senses my discomfort. "Don't worry, we will take our leave." 

He kisses me softly to take my attention away from our interruption. I slide my hands up his bare chest, I love how he's allowing me to touch him like this. 

"Someone must've been reading back here." The voice of the young woman brings me back to our current situation. I break the kiss and Loki takes a moment keeping his lips near mine, before he opens his eyes again. 

"Let's go." Loki says. He moves to grab his shirt from the floor, he puts it on over his head before taking my hand in his and heading over to the door. 

"They left a book out too." These words from one servant makes me freeze, Loki stops when he feels me tug at his hand. 

"What is it, love?" He asks. I let go of his hand. 

"That book..." I say, wandering back over to the table. I make sure not to get in the servants' way. The old woman picks up the book and flicks through it. 

"I can't understand any of this nonsense." She mutters, putting it back on the table. 

"What's it called?" Asks the other servant as she looks through the books on one of the shelves. She has her back to me. 

I sneak over and grab the book off the table before dashing back to Loki, who's been observing the entire time. He smirks at me and I quickly take his outstretched hand. He leads me through the library, passed the other servant and to the door. Hearing the servants' confusion as to the disappearance of the book brings a smile to my face. 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

"We could have easily gone back for the book, my girl." Loki murmurs, softly caressing my hands with his own bigger ones. 

We're sitting before the fireplace in his room, the cosy fire bathes the entire room in a warm, orange glow. I rest my head back against Loki's shoulder who's sitting behind me, I'm sat between his legs, my back to his chest. It's a strangely intimate position, if anyone were to see us they'd assume we were together... I don't know what we are anymore. 

"But they could have taken it then and there." I say, looking over at the book of spells on the table. Loki chuckles and nuzzles my neck, tightening his arms around me for a moment. I relish in his embrace. 

"Very true." He says. 

We fall into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, Loki slides his fingers between mine playfully but he senses the tension creeping up inside me. 

"Are you feeling tired?" He asks. I huff out a laugh. 

"I've been asleep for two weeks, I'm far from tired." I say. 

"Then what's wrong, pet?" Loki asks. I swallow anxiously before answering.

"The Tesseract made you do those things, didn't it?" I ask. Of course, we both know what I'm referring to. I just don't want to say it. How many people died during that battle on Midgard? How many innocent lives were lost? 

Loki's body tenses behind me but he doesn't pull his hands from mine. 

"It certainly didn't stop me." He says, quietly. "But I had my own reasons." 

"And what were they?" I ask, trying not to remember the scenes of chaos and destruction I witnessed. 

"You really want to know?" Loki asks, leaning in to nuzzle my cheek. He sounds uncertain, does he really think the truth will make me run from him? I'm still here after everything that's happened. I will not leave his side, not ever. I keep this in mind as I answer him. 

"Yes." 

What could be worse than what I've seen already? What does Loki have left to hide?


	11. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris finds out the one secret Loki hides away from everyone. She promises she will not run, but will her opinions change when she learns of the monster that he really is? 
> 
> Is revenge enough to blind someone? Loki swears vengeance against those who hurt his pet, he ends up taking drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please feel free to comment and share your feedback! 
> 
> I know it has taken me forever to update this fic, and I could never apologise enough. 
> 
> People seemed to love the last chapter, reading your comments really made me smile, so thank you!
> 
>  

I sit with my back to the fire that's currently burning away peacefully, my attention on the somewhat anxious looking Loki pacing around the room before me. He's not saying anything, he's not even looking at me, he's just walking back and forth, struggling to find the right words, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. 

I want him to sit back down, to talk with me as closely and as intimately as before, but that doesn't seem very likely at the minute.

Fiddling with my fingers in my lap, I become more and more concerned over the silence between us. 

"What could be so bad that you struggle so to speak of it?" I ask, hoping my forwardness will get some response from him. 

Loki falters in his pacing for a moment, pausing momentarily before carrying on like before, his troubling thoughts taking over him yet again. 

I sigh and stand up. 

"Sire, please..." I say, taking a few steps towards him but Loki does nothing. I walk right up to him and stand in front of him, stopping his pacing. 

"Loki, look at me." I demand and he does instantly. I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to the shudder his dark emerald eyes send down my spine every time they meet my own.  
"Whatever it is, whatever you have to say, know that I will remain by your side, sire, no matter what. I have not run yet, even after all I have witnessed, what makes you think I will now?" 

Loki swallows anxiously and looks down for a moment, his eyes searching for something in the space between us. 

"If what you say is true, sweet one, then I will tell you..." He sighs, his eyes meeting mine again, I can see the pain within them. "I will tell you all you desire to know." 

Loki takes my hand and brings me back to the rug before the fire. 

"Please sit," he says, letting go of me. "What I am going to say may be shocking to you, in fact, I'm certain it will be." 

I sit down and he sits opposite me, the fire only highlights the concern on his face. It burns me to see him this way. 

Not knowing what else to say, I stay quiet, the silence returns for a few moments as Loki gathers his thoughts. 

"Everything the Tesseract showed you was real, all of that happened just without you in it, there's no point in trying to lie to you, since you witnessed it all with your own eyes." He begins. "When I looked into your head and saw what you had experienced, what you had... overheard, I feared the worst." 

"Your argument with Thor..." I trail off, realising what he's referring to. 

"I know it must seem quite confusing." Loki says.

"Very." He smiles momentarily at this before the tension returns. "Your 'true parentage', what did you mean by that?" 

Loki tenses at this. 

"Where do I start?" He says. 

He goes on to tell me of how he let the Frost Giants into Asgard to spoil his brother's coronation. My lips part, I can sense the shame and hurt deep inside him. Why would he help the Frost Giants, even if it was just a mischievous act? 

"I was lied to, betrayed by the people I cared about the most." He says, his voice significantly quieter than before. "And I lost the person I had always believed I was, the king I had been brought up to be. Thor was given everything he ever could have wanted, Odin planned for him to be the next king of Asgard, and I was a fool for believing I had a chance." 

He looks off into the fire for a moment, the flames reflecting in his eyes. I reach out and take one of his hands in mine to comfort him, to bring him back down to where we are. He focuses on our hands, not able to make eye contact. I say nothing, wanting him to go on, and after a few minutes he does. 

Loki tells me of how his act of letting in the Frost Giants resulted in Thor taking them all to Jotunheim, at this point he squeezes my hands as his whole body tenses. Something is on the tip of his tongue, and it's evident that everything inside him is screaming against speaking of it. 

"Odin could never have me sitting on the throne of Asgard, and I found out the reason why in Jotunheim..." Loki says. "Just as you are not from Vanaheim, I am not from Asgard."

"I don't understand." I say, my voice shaky, not from fear but from confusion. 

"I'm not Asgardian." His dark green eyes finally meet mine. "Not Odinson... but Laufeyson."

These words hang in the air between us for a moment. Loki keeps looking right at me, awaiting a response; awaiting rejection. I keep hold of his hand, much to his amazement. My eyes look over his body. 

"But you're not..." I try to find the right words, but they don't lose their forwardness. "You don't look like... like a Jotun. How can you be the son of Laufey? How can that be possible?" 

Loki's jaw tenses, he slips his hand out from mine, he stands up and takes a few steps away from me. I stand up too, afraid he'll shut himself off from me.

"Loki-" 

"What you see before you is a lie." He says, taking a shaky breath. I've never seen him look so vulnerable before. "My greatest illusion... For the monster lies beneath." 

"You are no monster." I quickly say. "Not to me." 

Loki huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, he looks at me in disbelief. 

"Do you not remember how I acted on Midgard? How I acted to you-" 

"The Tesseract was to blame, not you." I try to reassure him. "That was not the Loki I know." 

Loki's stare falls to the floor. 

"You claim to know me, sweet one, but if you saw the real me I fear you would run and never look back." He quietly says. 

"And where would I run to?" I ask. "Asgard is my home now, not Vanaheim, not Midgard, but here... you. I have already said that I do not fear you. If what you say is true, if you are the son of Laufey, it will change nothing. I will stay here, for as long as you wish." 

I swallow anxiously as he slowly approaches me. His eyes won't leave mine. 

"You won't run?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"No. I won't." I answer, confidently.

"Shall we put that to the test?" Loki murmurs. 

He stops right in front of me and I know this is the point of no return. Although his words seem a little arrogant, his eyes reveal such a deep fear. I am not scared of seeing the real him, and even after my attempts at reassuring him, he still fears rejection. 

"Yes, Loki." He seems a little taken back by my words. "Please," I say, my voice breaking. "Please show me." 

Without another word, Loki closes his eyes, he exposes his true form to me and my lips part upon seeing him. His skin is a beautiful, icy blue, with patterns and symbols adorning him. The ones I can see on his arms are like the ones I learned about when I was young in Vanaheim, they taught us the symbols of many races, there's no forgetting the symbols of the Frost Giants. 

I reach out to touch his arm, instead of feeling his usual warmth, all I feel is the cold. I softly trace the lines on his arm, my gaze travels upwards. Loki looks down at me. Those familiar green eyes have disappeared and I'm met with full dark red ones, rubies in the place of emeralds. 

How did he ever think that I'd run from him? He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and most definitely not a monster. In fact, I'm sure I've seen him like this before! That night when I had to wake him from a nightmare back in a time that seems so long ago now. So, my eyes weren't playing tricks on me...

"This is you...?" I ask, shakily reaching up to softly touch his cheek. Loki slowly closes his eyes and leans slightly into my hand. 

"This is me." He murmurs, he raises an eyebrow. "You're not running..." 

"You often ask if I trust you, now I need you to trust me when I say you are no monster." I quietly say, tears stinging my eyes as I begin to pull my hand from him. Anger begins to take over, a new hate for the Allfather is born within me. How could he have lied to Loki like this? And for so long? 

Loki takes my hand in his cold one and raises it back to his cheek, he leans into my touch as we both move in just a little bit closer. He sighs and lets his eyes slowly fall shut. 

"I have never desired your touch as much as I do right now, my girl, your acceptance only makes me crave you all the more." Loki admits. I wish he wouldn't talk like that, it drives my heart crazy. 

I part my lips at his words, Loki seizes the moment and leans forward, capturing my lips with his in a soft kiss. He pulls me closer with one hand slipping into my hair and the other sliding over my hip before resting on my back. His lips are cold but not unbearably so, it's such a different feeling, so much more intense. My body shivers in his hold. He breaks the kiss. 

"Am I too cold, pet?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Not at all, sire." I say. 

Loki smiles and takes my hand, he leads me back to the fire, staying in his Frost Giant form the entire time. To be honest, I'm completely enchanted by him, I want to trace every line, every symbol on his entire body. He's convinced he's a monster, that's what he's been brought up to believe, I want to convince him otherwise. 

Loki sits down in his chair, the same chair we had our intense riding session on not too long ago. Well, if over two weeks is 'not too long ago'... I can't believe I was out for that amount of time...

Loki tugging on my hand to sit in his lap pulls me out from my thoughts, I sit sideways and lean my head against his shoulder. He slips his arms around me and presses his lips to my forehead. He's still cold but I have to say, I do love it, it's a nice contrast to the warmth of the fire. His icy touch is so soothing. 

"This will not be forgotten, sweet one." Loki purrs. "You are one of few that have seen me like this," I rest a hand against his chest, causing Loki's breath to hitch. "You have definitely been the most affectionate..." 

I tug on his shirt a little, trying to be confident in my words but they end up trailing off.

"Can I... Can I see...?" 

Loki realises what I want and chuckles. 

"Of course, pet." He murmurs before a faint green mist appears for a few seconds, it then disappears and takes with it his dark green shirt. I'm left with his bare chest, his bare blue chest covered in intricate symbols. And just like that, I'm in a trance tracing the patterns across his skin with a delicate touch. Loki softly rubs my thigh as he watches me. We stay like this for a few moments until Loki speaks up. 

"My mother..." He pauses for a second and I feel him tense. Frigga will always be his mother, no matter what, I wish I could just tell him that but I don't want to break the moment we're in. "Did she speak of Odin at all?" 

"She spoke of you." I say, focusing on one symbol near his shoulder. "And she did not come on the Allfather's behalf, she told me of how you ignored both Thor and Odin when I fell into that sleep. I'm very grateful for your concern-"

"You are mine. No matter what either of them could have said, I would not have left you like that." Loki murmurs, he squeezes my thigh. "You are far too important to me, pet." 

I hold back my tongue as conflicting thoughts fill my head. The way we are, the way he acts towards me, the way we're sitting right now... Are we master and pet? Or something more? Or are we both...? 

'My son is infatuated with you, as you are with him.' Frigga's words suddenly make themselves known. I bite my lip as my fingers stop tracing a symbol. 

We're both silent for a moment before Loki tilts my chin up so my lips meet his once again. The kiss deepens and he softly nips my bottom lip, causing me to dig my fingers into his chest. I curse myself for falling for him. How can I fall out of love with someone when I'm addicted to every kiss, every touch, every moment with them? Loki smiles and breaks the kiss. 

"Far too important." He purrs. I look into his striking red eyes as they pierce into my very soul. "Do not forget that." 

One day I will confront him. One day I know I won't be able to hold myself back any longer, and I'll confess everything to him, I'll admit how hard I've fallen for him. I'll await his rejection and it will tear me apart. I dread that day with all my heart. 

Loki presses his lips to my forehead affectionately, bringing me back into the moment. I rest my head against his shoulder again and take pleasure in his embrace as he nuzzles me. So what if this is all a lie? I'm too in love with the moment to care.

I go back to softly running my fingers over the marks on Loki's chest which is rising and falling at a slower pace than before.  
I look up and see that his eyes are closed and his lips are parted ever so slightly. 

Is he dozing off? 

I'm still wide awake but I don't want to move, so I rest my head back against his shoulder and relish in the chill of his embrace. He's still in his Jotun form, and I feel so honoured to see him like this. I just can't get enough of him. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

How... how can there be so much dirty armour? Even Sif dumped her damaged weapons and armour on me as I made my way over to the armoury. She didn't even look at me. I'm quite thankful she didn't say anything to me, if she called Loki a monster again, I don't know what I would have done, especially after everything that happened last night. Loki was so open with me, he never had to worry as much as he did. His true Frost Giant form is so strikingly beautiful. 

After not being able to sleep, I left Loki resting in the armchair before the fire and decided to make myself useful. It's early morning now, the Warriors Three, Sif, and many other Asgardian soldiers have come for their first practice sessions of the day. Tiredness makes them more clumsy, clumsiness then makes them fall more, falling results in dirty, damaged armour, which is then passed onto me...

I dump all of it down on the benches inside the armoury and let out a groan as I straighten my back and stretch out my arms. 

"You shouldn't be carrying all of that, pet." I hear Loki's rich voice from across the room, I try to stop the smile that's taking over my lips at his presence. "In fact, you shouldn't be here at all." 

I turn to face him as he walks his way over to me. 

"I'm sorry, sire, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make myself useful." I explain, fiddling with my fingers as the prince comes to a stop before me. "Especially since I've been asleep for so long, doing nothing. I am still a maid, and this is still my job." 

The look in Loki's eyes softens, and after a moment he slips his hand over mine to stop my fidgeting. He squeezes my hands gently. 

"Iris, I want... You do not have to-"

He's interrupted when the door of the armoury opens, Tom freezes in the doorway when he sees the two of us. Loki's serious expression suddenly changes. He smirks before closing the small distance between us to claim my lips with his own. I tense a little, surprised at his sudden affectionate behaviour, but I can't help myself and end up kissing him back just before he breaks it. He smiles triumphantly. 

"Come to my chambers later, pet, there's something I need you for." Loki says, making sure his voice is loud enough for Tom to hear, who's currently standing awkwardly at the other end of the room. He remains silent, his eyes flickering between Loki and I. 

The prince smiles at me before heading for the door, he gives Tom a glare to warn him off as he leaves. When the door shuts, I start to apologise profusely for Loki's actions. Tom smiles and raises his hand to stop me. 

"You don't need to apologise, Iris." He says. I can see past that fake smile of his as he wanders over to me. "How are you feeling?" 

"Okay, actually." I say, turning back to the pile of armour before me. "I couldn't sleep last night though, I've been wide awake since I last saw you." 

"That's understandable, love, you have been asleep for two weeks." Tom says, coming to stand by my side. He watches as I start to separate the armour. "Let me help you." 

As we stand inspecting how dirty and damaged the armour is, I quickly realise how close we are. I look up at Tom to find that he's looking back at me. His cloudy blue eyes are so different to Loki's green (and red) ones. I wonder if Tom knows the truth about Loki. Since he's a more complex clone of the prince, could he be a Frost Giant too? 

"Is something troubling you, darling?" Tom asks. I look away from him and busy myself grouping all of the shoulder pads together. How can you dent armour this bad?

"It's nothing, just..." I feel like dying every time I lie to him. "Just this whole thing with the Tesseract really messed me up, that's all. I'm still trying to understand what happened." 

"I should have stopped you the night it happened. Iris, I will never forgive myself for letting this happen." Tom says, his voice quiet and full of guilt. "I'm so sorry..." 

I put down the armour and turn to face him, he won't meet my eyes. 

"Tom," I say, reaching out to touch his hand, hoping he'll at least look at me, and he does, the moment my fingers touch his skin. "This was not your fault. I am entirely to blame. Do not put this on yourself, please..." 

He raises that damned eyebrow of his ever so slightly. 

"If I knew you would've gotten hurt-" 

"I'm fine, Tom, really, please don't let this trouble you so." I say. Tom lets out a sigh, his eyes catching sight of my hand on his, his expression hardens when he sees Loki's mark on my wrist. 

"Did he visit you after I left?" Tom asks. I slip my hand away from his. 

"Yes, he did." 

"He needs to take care of you better." Tom mutters. 

"It was out of his control. He did what he could." I say in Loki's defence. He bore his soul to me last night, he showed me his true self. I don't think anything could make me go against him after that.

We fall into a tense silence, so I take a shield and walk over to the other side of the room to hang it up on the wall to put some distance between us. 

"Iris-" 

"Please don't apologise, Tom." I say, turning to look at him. "I know you don't mean any harm, and I'm grateful for your concern, but if Loki hears you speak like this... I fear what he will do." 

"I care too much about you to spare even a moment for myself." Tom admits. I pause for a moment, shocked. We are getting too close. He's so much like Loki. Maybe that's why my heart skips a beat whenever he raises his eyebrow, or whenever he runs a hand through his curls, or meets my eyes with his beautiful storm-like ones. Tom has such a caring soul, who couldn't love him? I'd never forgive Loki if he did anything to him. 

"If he ever-" Tom's words are interrupted by the door opening. 

"Iris!" Both Tom and I turn to look at the woman standing in the doorway. It's Anya! She rushes over to me. "Are you alright? I heard what happened!" 

"You did?" I ask, glancing at Tom to see him busying himself with the armour but still listening intently. 

"Rumour was you fell into a sleep for two weeks!" Anya exclaims. "Two weeks!"

"Yeah, I... I tripped and bashed my head really badly. It was just a stupid accident." 

"I'm so glad you're okay! You've got to be more careful!" Anya says. I laugh anxiously in response. "Another rumour was-"

"Another?" I ask. "People talk a lot, huh?"

"They sure do!" Anya says. "Anyway, I heard that the Allfather had a bone to pick with you."

"What?" 

"But then the Queen stepped in," Anya continues. My heart starts to beat out of control as my worry flares. "All because Thor's brother was spending so much time caring for you-" 

"He wasn't caring for me, he was just checking to see if I had woken up." I try to put out the flame of Anya's gossip but she seems adamant. 

"Every hour? Odin even tried to get Thor to take him from your room, but he wouldn't budge!" She says. Tom stops what he's doing completely and watches the two of us. "He really didn't want to lose you, huh?" 

I try to laugh it off. I don't like lying, but it's so much easier to lie to Anya than it is to lie to Tom. 

"I guess I must be a good worker!" I say. 

Anya laughs and agrees, then she goes on about something completely irrelevant, some drama between the other maids over something I couldn't care less about. But I listen intently, hoping that she never brings Loki back into the conversation. How far has this gossip travelled? 

I look back over to Tom but he's no longer there. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

It's a few hours after lunch when I'm finally done cleaning and sorting out all of the armour. It's not the most thrilling task ever but at least it took my mind off more pressing matters. I try to avoid the glare of Sif as I wander back into the castle but I catch someone else's eye instead. 

I freeze when Thor calls my name, he quickly catches up with me halfway down the hallway. 

"I've been meaning to speak with you." He says in that big, booming voice that intimidates me so much.

I say nothing, I just look up at him, questioningly. Some servants pass by the two of us, Thor ushers me over to the wall, out of the way a little more. 

"Do not think that the Allfather has abandoned all suspicion towards Loki and yourself. My mother may have stepped in but Loki's stubborn behaviour towards us all when you were sleeping has only given Odin more cause for concern." Thor says. "I'm trying to warn you, Iris. Do not relax too much. Perhaps some distance between you both would be for the better." 

Distance? How could I even consider distancing myself from Loki after what he showed me last night? He'd think it rejection. 

'How do you expect me to do that when I am his maid?' - is what I want to ask but, a little fearful of what he might say, I just nod my head obediently. Thor knows entirely too much, and even though Loki made him swear not to say anything about what he saw that night, I'm still weary around him. 

"My brother seems very attached to you, I could not pry him from your side for all of fourteen days and nights." Thor says, sighing. "If Odin felt the need to take you away from Loki by force, I fear how he would react... You understand?" 

"Yes, sire. Of course." I say, quietly. Thor smiles. 

"Good. Keep my advice in mind, Iris." He says, before leaving me to think over his words.  
They plague me as I make my way to my chambers. 

Thor was trying to help me, but am I really going to follow his advice? 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I don't know how much time I've spent staring at the ceiling of my chambers, my limbs spread out on the bed as if my body was that of a rag doll. My thoughts have kept awake. There's too much going on in my head, it's too noisy to even think of sleep. 

Tom came knocking a little while ago, maybe an hour ago, or even two... I didn't say anything and he left thinking I wasn't in. I care for him, I really do, but not in the way I do for Loki. 

He's different. 

I've been putting off seeing the prince for... well, I don't even know how long. He said he needed me for something or other.

I turn my head and see the sun starting to set. I sit up a bit too quickly in shock at how late it is and my head starts to spin, my tired joints click as I stand. I take a moment to pull myself together before checking myself in the mirror and deeming myself acceptable. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I head off to Loki's chambers. 

I compose myself as I come to his door. Before I can even raise my hand to knock, the door swings open and there, looking slightly agitated, stands Loki. The expression of annoyance on his face quickly vanishes and is replaced with one of concern. 

He ushers me inside and closes the door behind me. 

"Iris," He says in a soft tone as I turn round to face him. "What is it?" 

I swallow back my words and put on a smile. 

"Nothing, sire. I'm fine." I say, but my reassurance falls on deaf ears. I try to avoid his inquisitive eyes. 

"I need to teach you how to lie better, pet." Loki murmurs, tilting my chin up so I have to look at him. "Tell me what's the matter." 

How can I tell him? If I did, I'd only get the others in trouble. Tom was only trying to protect me, and Thor was only trying to protect his brother... I don't think Loki would see it that way. I shrug my shoulders and tell him a half-truth. 

"Though I felt wide awake this morning, I think cleaning all of that armour has worn me out quite a bit... My head is all over the place." I say. "I'm sorry." 

"There's no need to apologise, you are still recovering." Loki says, he gently tucks some stray strands of hair behind my ear. His fingers graze my cheek and my heart seems to flutter at his touch. 

Thor told me to distance myself from Loki, how can I possibly do that when even the slightest touch from him is enough to set my heart on fire? 

Loki offers me his hand. 

"Come with me, my sweet girl, there's something I need you to see." 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I quickly realise where Loki's taking me as he leads me through the palace gardens. 

I love how the clearing is right at the edge of everything. If you were to stand in it, one way would lead to civilisation and order, the other would lead to the threat of the unknown within the endless forests of Asgard. The prince once said that those woods are dangerous, and though it is a part of Asgard, it's not Asgardians that inhabit it. I wonder... maybe my curiosity will get the best of me one day. 

Loki lifts some branches up and lets me pass into the clearing, I come to a stop just a few steps in, my lips part in astonishment. 

Little lanterns are hanging from the trees and are scattered around the small open space, bathing it in a cozy glow. A few blankets and pillows are laid out by the poolside, and of course, they're a dark green colour. There's even fireflies calmly hovering around in small groups, I can't wait for the sun to set completely so I can see their full extent of their beauty in the dark. 

But I don't understand... what is all this? 

Loki walks over to me. 

"What do you think, pet?" He asks. 

"It's... it's beautiful, sire..." I trail off, lost for words. 

"I wanted to thank you, sweet one, last night you were true to your word. You did not run from me, in fact, you seemed to take well to my true form." Loki says, he backs up and I follow him slowly, admiring how the water reflects the light of the fireflies, making it glisten. "I thought you might like it if I taught you another trick, pet, for you have such potential, I can sense it." 

"You can?" I ask. Loki smiles before sitting down on the blankets, I sit just a little away from him, Thor's words still plaguing my mind. 

"I know the Tesseract has caused you great harm..." He seems to struggle to get his words out for a moment. "Believe me when I say it has caused us both great harm, but this ability you have, due to the little energy that resides within you, it would be a shame to waste it. I will continue to teach you, my girl, if that is what you wish?" 

"Of course, sire." I answer, perhaps a little too eagerly. Loki chuckles. 

"I am very glad to hear that, pet, especially since our last lesson went so well." He says. I try my best not to blush as I remember our time in the library last night, and the rather passionate result of his teachings. 

"Come here." Loki murmurs, holding out his hand to me. 

I hesitate just for a slight moment and, of course, he notices instantly. He guides me by my hand to sit between his wide-spread legs, I do so without protesting but Loki can sense my body tense as he slips his arms around my waist and gently pulls me back to rest against his chest. 

Don't get me wrong here, I ache for this closeness, at this point I would give up everything just to feel his embrace, but... Thor warned me to keep my distance, what if he were to see us now in this rather intimate way? 

"Something is troubling you, my girl, in fact, it is the same thing that was troubling you before, isn't it? Tell me what is wrong. I will know if you're lying to me." Loki says, his voice low and quiet, it sends a shiver down my spine as his lips brush against my ear. 

I swallow anxiously and close my eyes for a moment. 

"I fear how you will react, sire." I say, my words barely audible. 

"Iris..." Loki pushes. "Please..." 

"Your brother." I say, not able to stop myself from telling him the truth. Loki instantly tenses. "He's... concerned, sire. He's only trying to protect you-"

"I do not need his protection." Loki interrupts. "What has he done?" 

"He fears what will happen to you if Odin becomes more suspicious, I..."

"He's frightened you." Loki states, his hands move to hold mine in my lap. 

"No, he didn't." I say, not wanting this to end up in a fight between the brothers. "The thought of the Allfather doing anything more to you frightens me." I squeeze his hands without realising my sudden anger. Loki nuzzles my neck, feeling his lips press against my skin soothes me. 

"Your care for me... it pleases me greatly, sweet one. Your compassion makes me ache for you all the more." He murmurs, pressing small, affectionate kisses to my neck. I let my head fall back against his shoulder as my breathing becomes deeper. I try to control myself, to not give into his lips, but it's so difficult when he's stirring up feelings inside me no other could ever make me feel. 

"Thank you for telling me the truth." He murmurs, giving my hands a reassuring squeeze.  
"Thor knows not what he talks about, ignore him, he means only to drive you away from me."

"He's just looking out for you, but I don't think he really knew the effect his words held." I say. Loki chuckles, which surprises me. 

"He often doesn't." He says. This makes me smile and the tension between us seems to melt away. 

I gently play with his hands, sliding my fingers between his. Loki watches me intently for a few peaceful moments, the fireflies seem to dance around us as a gentle evening breeze causes the candles in the lanterns to flicker. This place has never felt so peaceful. Loki sits up a little straighter. 

"The next spell I want to teach you, pet, is one of concealment." He says. I move out of his embrace to sit opposite him so I can see him better. The loss of his arms around me hits harder than expected. "So, if you ever feel frightened of observers when you are with me, you have your own source of protection." 

"That would be greatly appreciated, sire." I say. It's not that I don't trust Loki, but if I had the power to ensure on my part that Odin's suspicions do not grow anymore, then I will be able to sleep just that little bit better at night. 

Loki smiles. 

"I'm very glad to hear that, my girl..." He murmurs before he simply disappears. 

I move to sit up on my knees and reach out to touch where he once sat, my hand falls to hit the ground. I quickly look around but Loki's nowhere to be seen. 

After a few moments, I feel a presence behind me, Loki's arm becomes visible as he curls it around my waist and brings my back against his chest. His warm breath tickles my neck as he chuckles lightly. 

"Are you ready to learn, pet?" He asks. I can't help but smile as I move in his embrace to face him.

"Teach me." 

Loki grins and lets go of me, he stays close and sits just before me. 

He goes on to teach me the spell, it's a little more difficult than the last one but he takes the time to go through it step by step. Trying to get my head around such ancient Asgardian words proves to be challenging, I easily become frustrated. 

"I can't do it." I say, lowering my hand in defeat. 

"Yes, you can, my girl, I know you can." Loki says, holding my hand up once again before he lets go. "Close your eyes." 

I do as he says. 

"You don't have to say it, just think it, pet... believe in yourself... feel the words, feel the power they possess..." Loki murmurs. "I know you can do it, sweet one."

With my eyes still closed, I concentrate and try to relax myself, not wanting to fall prey to my frustration again. I say the words over and over again in my head, but when I open my eyes nothing has changed. 

"Iris?" Loki's voice makes me look up. His eyes seem to be searching the space I'm in, they won't meet mine.

"Loki?" I say but it's as if he can't hear me... He can't hear me! It worked! I laugh in delight and move to crawl my way around Loki. 

"It seems you are a quick learner, pet." He murmurs, still focused on where I once was. "You impress me." 

"And you can't hear me?" I ask. Loki doesn't react at all. I sit smugly behind him and lean up so my lips are by his ear, I make sure not to touch him. "I think you can be a real arse sometimes." 

He still doesn't react, I struggle to keep back my laughter as he speaks. 

"I'm extremely proud of you." He murmurs. 

I bite my lip and think of something more to say. 

"I doubt you will ever believe me but..." I pause for a moment as I take on a more serious tone. "When you showed me the real you, I concluded you were the most beautiful man I've ever had the honour to lay my eyes on. You don't know how desperately I want to tell you that, I-" 

Before I can finish my sentence, Loki swiftly turns and wraps his arms around me, he pulls me into his lap and I gasp in shock. He only chuckles, my serious words went unheard. 

"This spell is easily broken, pet. You merely have to touch someone or have someone outside the spell touch you, to make you visible once more." Loki explains, his face close to mine. 

"It's a good thing I snuck by those people in the library when I got that book then." I say. Loki smiles. 

"You were very lucky, my girl." He murmurs, releasing his grip on me. 

I shuffle over to sit by his side as we relax by the pool once more. I become transfixed by the fireflies dancing above the clear water. The sky has become a deep, dark orange, the sun having almost set completely. I toy with some daisies in the grass before me, in the space between the blankets and the pool. 

"I assume that you have never seen a Frost Giant before?" Loki asks, out of the blue. 

I look up at him to see he's watching me intently. 

"In real life? No. I was taught about the Jotuns when I was younger, with all the other children, but..." I trail off, trying to get my words out properly. 

"But?" Loki asks. 

"The images we were shown, I can see now, after seeing you, that they were exaggerated merely to frighten us." I say. "We were brought up to fear them." 

"As was everyone." Loki murmurs, his eyes falling from mine to watch the water trickling into the pool instead. 

"I don't fear you." I say. Loki smiles. 

I know I've said this before, but I will continue to remind him and reassure him that I feel safe with him, that he is not a monster I should be running from. 

"If you are Laufey's son, shouldn't that give you right to the throne of Jotunheim?" I ask. Loki sighs. 

"There are many others before me, it may be my right, but it's not my right just now." 

"Would you take it?" I ask. He looks right at me, his deep emerald meets my dark brown. 

"I may want the throne, but it is not the throne of Jotunheim that I desire." Loki says. 

I take a deep breath before speaking again. 

"Back on Midgard, you said you were a King..." I say. Loki smiles but it's a sad smile. I want to hug him and never let go because of the pain I see behind it. 

"That's because I was, pet." He says and, with a slight pause, he goes on to tell me of how, very briefly, he was the King of Asgard. I listen intently, astonished to hear of how Thor was banished from Asgard and the Allfather fell into Odin-Sleep, and how Loki took the throne as King. I heard of how the Bifrost was destroyed when I lived in Vanaheim but I never knew why. Tears well up in my eyes as I hear of his fall into the unknown, caused by the rejection of his father... well, of the Allfather. 

Sadness turns into anger as I clench my fists. How could Odin have rejected him at such a painful and vulnerable time? How could he have looked into the eyes of the boy he called his son, and tell him 'no'. 

"You never deserved that, Loki." I say, the weakness of my voice seems to surprise the prince. 

"And you never deserved to be treated the way you were either." He says, sliding a hand over one of mine, calming me. I smile. 

"Life is unfair sometimes." 

"It has been too unfair to you, my sweet girl." Loki murmurs. "Whenever my mind wanders to Vanaheim, rage takes over me at how you were treated there. I will find those who hurt you, I swear it..." 

I swallow anxiously, slip my hand from Loki's grasp, and wrap my arms around myself. I will never be able to rid myself of the memories of each and every single lash I got in Vanaheim. As my will to go on there faded, I started to become more careless in my work which earned me many a harsh punishment. I fear I will never fully recover from that place. 

"My scars will never heal..." I say, digging my fingers into my sides. "I will never heal." 

Suddenly, Loki wraps a warm, strong arm around my waist, he pulls me closer to his side. The safety his embrace gives me is something I ache for, I rest my head against his shoulder. 

"I will help you, sweet one, for it pains me to see you so hurt." Loki murmurs, his lips brushing against my forehead. "Take comfort in my arms and I will hold you until your memories stop bringing you back to those moments, until you forget the scars you bear so bravely, my girl, until you feel you are able to let go of your past." 

My lips part in astonishment at his words. No one has ever said something so kind, so... loving towards me. 

"I will not let go." He murmurs, before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. 

I nuzzle into his shoulder and, in a moment of confidence, I slide my hand up his chest and leave it there. Loki tightens his arms around me. He must know I have feelings for him, strong feelings I should certainly not be feeling towards him. Why is he torturing me like this? It burns to be this close to him, to feel that he cares for me but not in the way I care for him... he could never return my love. I will continue to try and enjoy these intimate moments with him, right up to the second he realises I've fallen too deep. 

"I may have anger towards the Allfather but..." I swallow anxiously, not sure how Loki will take my next words. "I'm thankful that he chose not to send you to spend the rest of your days in the dungeons and, no matter how betrayed I felt at the time, I'm thankful that my last employer lied to me, because if neither of them had done that our paths never would have crossed." 

"I agree with you strongly, my girl..." Loki purrs, he takes my hand from his chest and raises it to his lips. My heart skips a beat as he kisses it sweetly, his eyes on mine the entire time.  
"To think of living without your touch... my love, it pains me greatly." He raises my hand to press against his cheek. "To be without your warmth..." 

Leaving my hand cupping his cheek, he leans in a little more and tilts my chin up so we're eye to eye. 

"Without your lips... oh, my sweet girl, that truly kills me." Loki murmurs, his nose pushes against mine before he tilts his head slightly to the right and his lips slowly, softly claim my own eager ones. 

My hand slips into his long black locks as he cups my cheek to bring me closer. I can't get enough of him. I whimper when I feel his teeth graze against my bottom lip and Loki responds by breaking the kiss to groan. 

As we catch our breath, he runs the pad of his thumb over my now plump, red lips. I shudder from his touch, my body falls prey to lust and, without thinking, I squeeze my thighs together to try and find some relief. Loki notices instantly, his dark eyes lock onto mine. He smiles. 

"Feeling a little frustrated, are we, pet?" He asks, his voice deep and husky. He chuckles. "Maybe I could help you with that..." 

With that said, he kisses me again, this time harder, more dominant than before, I'm sure his lips are bruising mine but I never want him to stop this sweet torture. I kiss him back, trying to match his passion, not noticing he's slowly moving me to lie down until I feel the blankets beneath me. I break the kiss this time to gasp as he moves to lie between my legs.

"Sire, we can't, not here!" I say, trying to protest but not wanting him to stop in any way. 

"Nobody else knows of this place, love, do not fret." Loki says as he pants, I can see he's having to hold himself back already. It only makes me want him more. "And do not call me that... not here, not now." He brushes his lips against mine which has me whimpering. "I cannot keep myself from you, my body longs for you, my girl, I ache for your bare flesh against my own, say you want it too, sweet one..." 

"I want it, Loki," I say, without any hesitation. Desire overpowers all thoughts for concern. "I want you."

I pull him down with my arms around his neck to crash our lips together, Loki is more than welcoming as he hungrily kisses me back. He hastily pushes up my dress, his hands disappear under my skirts and I can't help but moan when he grips my thighs, he digs his fingers into my skin and groans when I whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure. I loll my head back and Loki takes the opportunity to lavish my neck in hot, open-mouthed kisses. I arch my back and cry out his name, he smiles against my collarbone and nips me. 

"Oh pet, the way you moan my name... you have no idea what it does to me... what you do to me." Loki growls against my flushed skin. 

You have no idea what you do to me either, Loki...

He chuckles. 

"Is that so, my girl?" He asks, intruding on my thoughts. One of his hands slides further up my thigh, he teasingly caresses my skin. "Perhaps I should find out..." 

He keeps an eye on me as he continues to kiss across my collarbone and then down to my breasts, he groans in irritation when his lips come to the fabric of my dress. 

"I'm afraid this needs to come off, sweet girl," Loki seems to growl, he grips the front of my dress, his fingertips slip between the material and my heaving chest. "Forgive me." 

Before I can even respond, he pulls the fabric of my dress with such effortless strength, forcing it to rip and expose my chest to him. I flush with sudden embarrassment and turn my head away. Even after everything, I'm still not all too comfortable with Loki seeing me so exposed. 

"Don't you dare." Loki warns, taking my chin between his fingers and thumb. He forces me to look back at him. "Keep your eyes on me, is that clear?" 

"Yes, Loki." I answer. 

He smiles at me before kissing down between my breasts, I thread my fingers through his hair when he takes one of my nipples between his lips. I moan when he starts to suck, he groans as I arch my back, pushing myself up to meet his lips. I try my best to keep my eyes on him, but just watching him lavish such passionate attention on me has me wanting to loll my head back and close my eyes. 

Loki tugs with his teeth and I gasp, his hand leaves my thigh so he can cup both of my breasts, he massages them and flicks his thumbs over my now hard nipples. I can't help but moan. 

"My love, you should not be ashamed of your body, see how your breasts are perfect for my hands?" He squeezes, making me whimper in his hold. He leans closer, I can feel his hot breath against my sensitive skin. "How your nipples are perfect for my lips?" 

To emphasise his point, he takes my other nipple between his lips and toys with it using that skilled tongue of his.

"Loki!" I gasp out, not knowing how much more of this I can take. He smirks against me, taking pleasure in how I writhe under him. 

Whilst his mouth pays special attention to my breasts, his hands disappear back under my skirts. He quickly rids me of my thin and very 'rip-able' underwear before he boldly cups me, his fingers just above where I so desperately need them. 

Loki breathes heavily against my chest as he runs the tips of his fingers across my already dripping wet entrance. I tug his hair and pull him closer to me. 

"You're already so wet for me, my girl, so ready for me..." Loki purrs, he finds my now overly sensitive bud and slowly circles it. I let out a moan louder than all the others so far. "And, believe me, pet, I am more than ready for you." 

To prove this, he presses himself into me, my hips buck on their own accord when I feel him hard and eager against my thigh. My mouth starts to water, I want him so badly.

I start to slide a hand down to touch him but Loki quickly pins it down on the blankets by my side. 

"No, no, no, sweet girl, I am no where near finished with you yet." He murmurs, his fingers speed up their actions between my thighs. Pleasure shoots through my entire being.

"Loki, p-please!" I beg but he only chuckles. He leans up so his lips are by my ear, he whispers sinfully to me. 

"I'm going to push you to your limit with my cold lips on your needy body, my girl, whilst my fingers curl deep in your hot, wet core. I want to drink in your very essence and drive you to the brink of ecstasy..." He wets his lips, struggling to stay in control. "How does that sound, sweet one?" 

I can't say anything, I can only nod. Loki smirks and looks me right in the eyes before moving back down to kiss across my chest. I gasp at his icy touch as he glides his shockingly cold tongue over one of my nipples. He blows cool air over it, only making me overly sensitive, then he takes it between his cold lips and sucks. 

At the same time, he slides one of his long fingers right into me. I squeeze my thighs around him and moan, he can reach so deep inside me, he quickly adds another and I can feel my orgasm approaching. He curls them. 

"Oh, my girl, look at how you throb around my fingers, how your body writhes when I curl them deep within you." Loki purrs, his thumb now rubbing my needy bud at a faster pace. I moan under him. "I hunger for your cries of pleasure, my love, moan louder for me, louder..."

He thrusts his fingers in and out of me at a maddening pace, his thumb working wonders on my clit. I moan and tug on his hair as he plays with my breasts, squeezing one whilst licking, sucking and nipping the other. 

"Good girl..." Loki encourages as his actions quicken and become rougher. 

Suddenly, his fingers curl and hit just the right spot, which has pleasure exploding through out my entire being, my body writhes beneath him as my legs lock around his hips. I cry out his name and Loki doesn't stop his fingers, he keeps pumping them in and out of me through my orgasm, forcing me to climax again for a second time. I arch my back and Loki bites and sucks at my breast, mixing pain with such intense pleasure. 

My body goes numb and I collapse, panting deeply and whimpering when Loki slides his fingers from me. He licks the fresh bite mark on my breast with his icy cold tongue, soothing me as I recover. 

He maintains eye contact whilst he brings his fingers to his lips, he sucks them clean and moans. Nothing could arouse me as much as hearing his moans, especially knowing that I'm the cause of them. 

"Nothing in all the nine realms tastes as delectable as you, my girl, nothing could be more addictive than your sweet release on my tongue..." Loki purrs, he presses himself against me, making sure I can feel his hard, throbbing arousal against my sensitive sex. I whimper at the friction, both of us groan impatiently at the material of his trousers, the only thing blocking the way. "Can you feel how much my body needs you? How much I need you?" 

I moan out a yes and Loki chuckles deeply. 

"I'm aching to fill you, pet..." He murmurs, his hands sliding up my thighs, hitching up my dress. "To bury myself deep within you." He brushes his lips against mine but I pull back. 

"Wait, wait..." I say, breathless. Loki raises an eyebrow in concern. I struggle to word my question correctly. "Can you... can you turn-"

"You desire my Jotun form?" Loki asks, genuinely surprised. I nod, blush rising to my cheeks. "Are you sure, my girl? Are you sure you can handle me?" 

He looks at me with such intense lust as I respond with a 'yes', my eagerness pleasing him immensely. He leans in and kisses me passionately, his lips ice cold as they hungrily devour my own. I feel his tongue against my bottom lip and I instantly let him in, moaning and pulling him closer as he grunts and grinds himself against me. 

We break the kiss to breathe and I open my eyes to see his ruby red ones staring back at me. I reach up and softly touch his cheek, I feel the ridges of the symbols on his cold blue skin beneath my finger tips. Loki watches me intently. 

"Never have I felt such acceptance, my darling girl, you give me what I crave... and you've become what I desire most." He murmurs. This shocks me and I freeze up. "My pretty pet..." Loki purrs, leaning into my touch. Is this lust talking or is this something more? "My sweet girl... you've become everything that I want, everything that I need... You haunt my mind, my body yearns for yours."

I pull him down to kiss him, unable to hold myself back after his words of such affection. Loki moans and kisses me back, my hands slide down to the hem of his dark green tunic, he quickly gets the hint and I help him pull him it off over his head. His lips are instantly on mine again, we both moan into each other's mouths as he presses his ice cold chest against mine, my nipples stiffen and peak in response to the chill of his skin. 

Loki hitches up my dress more as I tackle the ties of his trousers, the both of us becoming impatient, breaking the kiss and fumbling with our actions. I sit up a little out of frustration, but I'm met with Loki's lips, he slowly pushes me back down and helps me free himself from his trousers. I take him in my hand, I swear he's even bigger than usual, he breaks the kiss to moan and grinds shamelessly into my hand. I rub my thumb over his head and he whimpers into my neck. 

"Ohhh, pet..." A moan forces its way through his lips as I slide my hand up and down his more than impressive erection, he's so hard. I can't help but bite my lip at his eagerness. 

"Enough." He says, taking my hand away so he can guide himself to my throbbing sex. "I need to be inside you, my sweet girl.... f-fuck, Iris..." 

I buck my hips when I feel him tease my entrance with the head of his cock. I moan out his name and dig my fingers into his back, impatiently. He feels so different in this form, he's so cold, but strangely it turns me on even more. Loki smiles and leans in, his face just above my own, his red, lust-filled eyes locked onto mine. I smooth some stray strands of his hair back so I can look at him clearly the moment he slides himself inside me, I cling to him and whimper at the stretch. Loki can't help but close his eyes in pleasure as he buries himself deep within me, his hips meet mine and he stills, letting me accommodate to his bigger-than-usual size. 

"Oh, fuck, my girl, you're so wet, your heat feels so good throbbing around my cold cock..." Loki groans. I squeeze my legs around him, desperately wanting him to move. His icy skin only making me more sensitive. 

"Loki-"

He interrupts me by joining our lips together in a hot, messy kiss. His hips start to move as he takes time sliding out of me, only to quickly thrust himself back in. We moan against each other's lips and have to break the kiss to breathe as he starts up a pace of strong, deep thrusts. 

My back hits hard off the ground and I gasp, more in shock than pain. As soon as Loki hears my discomfort, he kneels and brings me up with him to sit in his lap. We try to kiss as best we can as he thrusts up into me, but Loki ends up burying his face into my neck, moaning into me with each snap of his hips. I don't know how much longer I can take. Being so intimate with the real him feels like nothing I've ever experienced before, he's so cold but he feels so good. 

"Yes, love, yes... buck your hips, just like that, ohhh, yes..." Loki moans, the both of us working up a sweat. He digs his fingers into my thighs and pulls me down onto him as he brings us closer to our ends. "G-Good girl..." 

His pace falters a little as I squeeze myself around him, he can feel how close I am, and how much I'm trying not to give into the pleasure. 

"My sweet girl, do not hold back, I want to feel you lose all control, ahhh," He interrupts himself with a moan and pulls his head back to look at me with hooded eyes, his hips moving more frantically. "Give into it, girl, let go... let go and come with me." 

His fingers slip between us and find my swollen clit, he rubs it furiously, and I lose the little control I had. My orgasm rips through me, my walls throb around his shaft erratically, which quickly causes him to reach his climax too. We moan and whimper in each other's hold, Loki's hips never stopping, prolonging our pleasure for as long as he possibly can. His cock pulses within me, feeling his oddly cold release inside me has me calling out his name and burying my face in his shoulder. 

Loki's hips slow and come to a stop, leaving the both of us panting desperately for air, not ever wanting to let go of each other. He lays me down on the blankets and makes a move to pull me onto his chest as he rolls over. 

"No, don't..." I plead, pulling him back to me. Loki smiles and stays on top of me, he rests his body on mine, I love feeling the weight of him. 

He presses messy, open-mouthed kisses on my neck as we recover, our chests rise and fall together as I lean my head back to rest it against the floor. 

"You... you really desire this form that much?" Loki asks, still catching back his breath. I hum a positive answer and have to wet my lips before speaking. 

"Did I not just prove that to you?" I ask. Loki chuckles. 

"I may require some more proof, sweet one..." He says, teasingly. 

I look at him and he catches my lips with his own in a soft kiss, I kiss him back as best I can. He tries to distract me with this as he slips his softening cock from me but I still whimper at the loss. 

When I open my eyes again I meet a familiar dark green. A normal looking Loki smooths my now messy hair back before his gaze trails downwards. I look down and see how torn up the front of my dress really is, how am I going to explain this to the tailors? 

What's more alarming than the ripped dress is the bright red mark on the inner side of my left breast. Loki leans down and presses his tongue to it, soothing it with an icy touch. I gasp and slowly rub his back, wanting to return the favour, I know I must have left marks in his skin with how hard I dug my fingers into him. 

"This is the first time I have ever experienced something so intimate with another whilst in my Jotun form, my love, and I can tell you with confidence that it will not be the last..." Loki murmurs, purposefully teasing me by gliding his tongue up to my nipple. I whimper loudly.

"Sire, I-" 

"My rule still applies, pet." Loki interrupts, taking his lips from my breast. "You do not have to call me that here, is that understood?" 

I nod and desperately want to question him, but his lips distract me, they've become so plump from our intense kissing. I sit up and join our lips together in a sweet, soft kiss. 

Our magic lessons are starting to form a pattern, the outcome of this evening's teachings couldn't have gone any better. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I follow Loki closely as he leads me by the hand to his chambers. We haven't come across anyone yet and I'd like to keep it that way, since I'm trying desperately to keep the front of my dress together. He ripped it up really bad, the tear goes all the way down the chest part. My cheeks are already red at the thought of someone seeing me like this. Loki seems pretty proud of himself though, he smirks at me, his eyes keep trailing down to where I'm trying to cover my breasts. 

He hastily takes me to his room, he pulls me through the door and closes it behind us. 

"Let me see, pet." He murmurs. I raise my eyebrows at him and he only smiles at me, mischievously. "I only want to inspect the damage." 

I roll my eyes and he narrows his own at me. 

"Know this is your own doing, my girl." Loki warns before a faint green mists surrounds me and suddenly I'm left clutching at nothing, I'm completely bare before him. "Well, look at that... what a delicious sight to behold." 

I quickly dash to his bed and hide my embarrassment under the covers, Loki chuckles and slowly walks over. 

"You have nothing to hide from me, sweet one," He purrs as the same green mist engulfs him. "Just as I have nothing to hide from you." 

The mist is quick to leave him and it takes all of his clothes with it. I can't help but watch him as he pulls the covers back and gets in beside me, his arm slides around my waist to pull me closer. Our chests touch, Loki's eyes are drawn down but a look of concern takes over his face. He carefully pushes me to lie on my back, he holds himself above me and traces the red mark on my left breast with his finger. 

"Still sore?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. I bite my lip, desperately willing my nipples not to harden under his gaze. 

"A little." I say. His eyes darken ever so slightly as he glides a hand across my ribs, over my stomach and down to my hips. 

"What about here, sweet one?" He asks. I know what he's hinting at, and yes, I am slightly sore in that department. He's bigger in his true form, I'm still aching from his size but it's a good ache, if that's even possible. 

Loki smiles as if he knows, which of course he does. He's looking into my head and listening to my thoughts again. Hopefully he'll teach me an effective spell to keep him out next time.

"Only slightly." I answer. 

"Good." He purrs, smirking at me before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. He distracts me with his affection as he slowly rolls over to lie on his back, taking me with him. I break the kiss and snuggle into his side, he curls an arm around me and rests his hand on my back. A small yawn escapes me. 

"You're tired now, are you pet?" Loki murmurs, soothingly rubbing my back. I hitch my leg up over his hip and get more comfortable. "It's alright, my girl, sleep..." 

I rest my head against his chest and find that I can't keep my eyes open, I'm already starting to doze off in his embrace. 

"I'm afraid to..." I admit. 

"You don't have to be, sweet one, the Tesseract will trouble you no more, I promise you that." Loki murmurs, his hand stops suddenly and I feel him tense. 

"Don't..." I tiredly say, knowing what he's about to bring up. 

"I'm sorry, pet, I cannot hold back the anger that rises within me whenever I come across your wounds." Loki says, he takes care in tracing his fingers over my scars. I no longer flinch when he does this, I actually find it quite comforting. I don't feel like he's disgusted with me anymore, his touch makes me feel acceptance. "I meant what I said." 

I open my eyes at the serious tone he takes on. 

"I will find those who did this to you, my girl, and I will make them pay." Loki swears. "You told me that your scars will never heal... when I'm done with them, neither will theirs." 

I nuzzle him and caress his chest, tiredly, wanting to distract him from his rage. It seems to work as Loki goes back to rubbing my back, he takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips. 

His words of anger nag away at me but I'm too sleepy to argue with the prince. I feel him press a longing kiss to my hand before I fall into a well deserved, deep sleep. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

I slowly wake from my peaceful slumber, not quite ready to open my eyes just yet. After all that mess the Tesseract put me through, a good night's sleep is exactly what I needed. 

I stretch out my arms and concern starts to seep in as I feel only the covers of Loki's bed, and not the god himself. I force my eyes to open and see that he's not by my side, I sit up and look around but he's nowhere to be seen. 

"Sire...?" I say but I'm met with no response. The empty spot where Loki once was beside me is cold, he must have left quite a while ago. 

I make a move to get out of the bed but suddenly remember how naked I am. I can't leave his chambers like this!

Something dark green catches my eye over by the fireplace. It's my dress draped over over by the armchair! Loki must have known that I'd wake and want to look for him. 

I quickly get dressed, check myself in the mirror and leave his chambers. I make a quick dash to my room to grab some shoes, before I head out to look for Loki. 

After a few moments, I come across the wrong brother. He looks quite concerned. 

"Iris!" Thor says when he spots me. 

"Yes, sire?" 

"Have you seen Loki by any chance?" He asks, his worry only grows upon seeing the confusion on my face in response to his question. "He left the palace not too long ago, he would not tell me where, it is only now that I see you without him that concern rises within me. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" 

Loki left the palace? Why would he do that? And why would he not wake me to tell me?

"I... I don't know, maybe he..." I trail off as a thought pops into my head, a truly horrifying thought. 

"What is it?" Thor asks. 

Loki swore he would make those who hurt me pay... but he wouldn't... he wouldn't go to Vanaheim, would he? He's not even allowed to use the Bifrost without being accompanied by either Thor or Odin, that much I know. 

"Where is the Allfather?" I ask. 

Thor looks even more confused than before. 

"In the throne room, why?" He asks. I swallow anxiously. Thor tries to push me to answer. "Iris..." 

"It - It doesn't matter, I was just wondering, that's all." I mumble, backing up a little. "I'll, um, I'll keep an eye out for your brother, and I'll bring him right to you when I find him." 

With that said, I try my best to leave him and wander down the hallway as calmly as possible, not wanting him to suspect anything but as soon as I turn the corner and disappear from Thor's view, I start to run. I dash down hallways, and pass numerous amounts of guards and servants, and even Tom who calls my name, but a mix of adrenaline and worry forces me to keep going. I have to get to the Bifrost. Surely the gatekeeper, Heimdall, would never have let him pass! 

When I finally find myself outside, I have to stop and catch my breath. I can't possibly run all the way across that bridge, it would take me forever. As I look around for anything to help me, my eyes land on Anya who's busy grooming two horses, two rather fast looking horses. 

"Anya!" I shout, running over to her. 

"Iris? Hey! What's the matter?" She asks, her smile faltering a little at my worn out state. 

"Can I ask a really big favour of you?" I say, my eyes flitting between her and the horse nearest to us.

"Of course! What is it?" Anya asks. 

"I need to borrow one of these horses, I have to get to the Bifrost, it's urgent." I say, not wanting to waste time with explanations. 

"Why? What's happened?" She asks. Impatience rises within me, I open my mouth to speak but her attention seems to move to something behind me. "Good morning, sire!" 

I turn around to find Thor approaching us, why does he have Mjölnir with him? 

"Good morning." Thor says before he addresses me. Anya goes back to grooming the horses. "You know where Loki has gone, don't you?" 

I try to come up with some sort of defence but it seems this prince can see through me just as easily as the other. 

"Where is he?" Thor asks, in that intimidating, booming voice of his. 

"He's just, I mean, he's-"

"Do you still need to get to the Bifrost, Iris?" Anya's question interrupts my mumbling and causes my whole body to freeze. Thor looks down at me and I swallow anxiously, rapidly trying to come up with some sort of solution to all this. 

"It's alright," Thor says, putting on a smile for Anya. "She won't be needing a horse." 

I narrow my eyes at him in confusion before he starts spinning Mjölnir, he wraps an arm around me before I can get away, and takes off into the sky. 

I cling to him, completely terrified of both the height we're flying at and the speed that we're going. I want to struggle but I know if I do then I only increase my chances of falling. 

We quickly arrive at the entrance to the Bifrost, once we're on our feet I stumble, my legs feel like jelly. 

Thor makes his way inside and, upon seeing a rather winded Heimdall, he drops Mjölnir and rushes to his friend's side. 

"Heimdall! What happened?" Thor asks, helping the gatekeeper to sit up. Heimdall takes off his helmet and rubs his head, he lets out a rather agitated and painful groan. 

"Your brother..." He says, trailing off. "He came here." 

"Where did he go?" says Thor. 

"Vanaheim." I say, they both look up at me, puzzled. "He's gone to Vanaheim."

"Why in all the nine realms would he go there?" Thor asks. 

My words leave my lips before I can even think of stopping them. 

"For me. He's gone to get revenge for me."


	12. Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Iris finds Loki in Vanaheim, she's faced with the threat of a great war. She runs into many people she thought she left behind, including an old lover.
> 
> Loki makes a point of reminding her just how much more pleasure he can bring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, finally! I'm sorry it took so long, a lot has been happening here in the U.K., from terrorist attacks to a stupid snap election. I've been busy trying to deal with the after effects here, so that's why this chapter was so delayed! 
> 
> Anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  

Vanaheim. I never thought I'd step foot in this realm ever again. 

Memories of the abuse I suffered here flood into my mind and I find I can't move. I'm only here for Loki, I would never have returned to this place for anyone else. Thor looks back at me after wandering beyond the rune markings the Bifrost made on the ground moments before. I stand stock still in the middle, frozen in fear. 

The small city lies behind the hammer-wielding prince, it's nowhere near as big as Asgard, it's surrounded by thick forest, and snowy mountains can be seen far away, lingering above the tree tops. Nostalgia overcomes me as I look off into the trees, I used to play in there with the few friends I had when I was little, we'd spend hours building forts, having our own little battles, and just messing around like kids were supposed to do. 

But then my childhood was cut short. It ended the day I was taken to work for those who ruled over us all. I had no choice. I can still remember watching the others run off into the forest, their laughter disappearing with them, whilst I stood, wanting so desperately to run off too. I clench my fists at these memories. Anger takes the place of my sorrow and fear as I look back at the city. Thor has started to walk off towards it already. 

All I have to do is go in there, find Loki, and bring him back. They can't hurt me now. I'm not their property anymore. I'm not his property...

"Hurry, Iris!" I hear Thor shout from up ahead. "Who knows what chaos Loki could be causing!" 

I race off after him, my heart beat a constant drumming in my ears as we approach the monumental city gates of Vanaheim, ancient carvings decorate them. I remember looking up at them as a child, they make me feel just as small as they did then. I walk side by side with Thor, the villagers around stare at the two of us with curious looks upon their faces. I don't recognise any of them... 

As we come to the palace, two guards approach us and Thor begins talking with them, my eyes flit around our surroundings. Where could Loki have gone? Is my ex-employer even still living here?

"Iris...?" I hear a familiar voice say. "Is that you?" 

I turn around and tears of overwhelming happiness instantly start to fill my eyes. Standing before me are the only two people who ever gave a damn about me in all the years I spent here. I remember dreaming about them not too long ago.

"Rosanna? Levi?" Their names have just enough time to leave my lips before Rosanna's arms are around me, hugging me just as tight as she did the day I left this place. Levi smiles at us, looking a little awkward, he never was the hugging type.

"What are you doing here? You should be as far from this realm as possible!" He exclaims. 

"That's what you said you were going to do! You had your freedom..." Rosanna says, releasing her grip on me, only slightly. "Why have you come back?" 

"Iris," I hear Thor's booming voice from behind me, Rosanna instantly lets me free and stands by Levi's side. "We really need to find my brother, both of the guards have informed me that no other visitor has arrived from Asgard today. Are you sure he came here?" 

"I'm certain, Thor, we talked of this realm last night, I thought he had let it go... I should have talked to him about it before I fell asleep. He has to be here." I say, cringing slightly at Thor's raised eyebrow. I could have worded that better. 

"Have your friends seen him?" He asks. I turn back to Rosanna and Levi, who are standing together, a little fearful. 

"You came here with Thor..." Levi says, his words trailing off as he looks at the God beside me. 

"What is going on?" Rosanna asks. 

"We're looking for his brother, Loki, have either of you seen him?" I ask. 

Upon hearing my words they look even more confused than they did before. 

"Loki?" They both say in unison. I sigh in frustration. It is amazing to see them both but I am in a bit of a hurry. 

"Yes, Loki, he's here somewhere, have you seen him?" I ask again. 

They both shake their heads in response. 

"If a prince came here, especially one of Asgard, we would know and Iris," Levi pauses and sighs. "We haven't seen him." 

"Are you certain he-" Rosanna's words are cut short as two servants push past us and run off through the village, fear evident on their faces. 

"Hey, watch it!" Rosanna curses at them. 

Thor looks at me, the fear shown by the servants is enough to confirm his brother is here. 

"Loki." He says, full of determination, before he dashes into the palace, where the two servants fled in such terror. I apologise to my friends before rushing off after the prince. 

I knew he was here, I knew it! But what could he be doing to cause such a reaction from those servants? 

I try to keep up with Thor but once we're deep inside the castle, my feet just stop. This place... these walls... even this floor... I spent most of my life caged within this place. Servants and guards pass me by but pay little attention to me, they're all too busy with their duties. I know myself how endless the list of work can be. 

Thor becomes a red blur all the way at the end of the hallway, my eyes begin to water and I feel like everything is spinning... There's too much pain here, too many memories... 

I close my eyes and try to steady myself, I take a few deep breaths and feel the power of my anxieties weaken. When I open my eyes again I suddenly find myself alone in the hallway. Where did Thor go? 

I turn down one hallway and end up in an empty one, I'm just about to call out when two doors fly open just ahead of me, a guard is thrown threw them into the wall opposite, he falls with a groan to the floor, then his body stills. 

"How dare you! Do you know who you're dealing with?" That voice. It's gruff and so familiar, so frighteningly familiar. "Wait, no, stop right there! Don't come near me!" 

I run to the doors and my eyes widen at the sight that greets me inside. My old master, Calder Snerrason, stands at the end of the room, a look of pure terror plastered on that leathery face of his. Several of his own guards lay scattered around the room, all knocked unconscious for now, at least, I hope. Only one remains by Calder's side, holding desperately onto a spear even as his hands shake. The cause of this scene stands with his back to me, surrounded by the destruction of his own making, engulfed in rage, his fists clenched by his sides. 

"Loki!" I say, relief floods into me upon seeing him. He turns to me.

"Iris? What are you doing here?" 

As these words leaves his lips, the guard across the room lunges forward with his spear. 

"No!" I shout, darting in front of Loki, I raise my hand instinctively to protect myself and I close my eyes, awaiting the pain.

But it never comes. 

Instead I hear the spear hit the floor with a loud clank, and the pain of the guard as he hits the wall with such violent force, barely missing Calder. Opening my eyes, I see my hand engulfed in blue flames, the same eerie blue as a certain cube. The guard seems to have been knocked out completely by the blow, he's slumped over on the floor. 

I... I did that...?

"Iris, it's alright," Loki says, approaching me, trying his best to comfort me. He gently grips my arm but I only tense more. "You're alright." 

I take deep breaths but they do nothing to calm me, even Loki's touch can't settle me. The blue flames die down and burn out in my palm but the shock at my actions remains with me.

"I-I threw him-" 

"Look at me." Loki says, and I do so, tears in my eyes. I don't understand. Why won't the Tesseract just leave me be? 

"I didn't," I whisper, my voice shaky. "I didn't mean to-" 

"Iris...? Iris Eindóttir?" Hearing my name, my full name, in the awful, gruff voice of Calder is enough to send shivers down my spine. He chuckles and Loki glares at him. "Magic, really? So you've become the Trickster's little apprentice, what an adorable little Midgardian you are." 

Loki's expression turns sour as he faces Calder once more, he takes a few steps forward, Calder tries to hold his ground. 

"Speak to her again, and I will make it so you will never be able to utter another word, is that clear?" Loki threatens. I've never heard him so angry, so full of rage, not since Midgard...

"You have no power here, Asgardian," Calder says, sneering at the prince, I've known him for long enough, and I can see right through it. He's trying to hide his fear. "Besides, that girl was mine long before she became yours." 

Loki takes another step forward, he raises one hand slightly and turns it over, a faint green mist comes to life in the air between the two men and two clones of Loki appear behind Calder. They force him onto his knees so roughly that he has to steady himself with his hands on the cold stone floor. 

"Is that clear?" The real Loki repeats. 

"You can't do this!" Calder exclaims. 

Loki chuckles. 

"I think you'll find I can," He says, smirking. "Quite easily...." 

I should be taking pleasure in the pain and fear that Calder is experiencing but there's a nagging voice in my head telling me how wrong this is. Calder hurt me greatly, that is true, but this isn't going to solve anything, this isn't going to make my scars go away. 

"Sire, wait." I say, reaching for Loki's arm. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be here." 

He looks at me with confusion and concern in his dark emerald eyes. I can't let him get into trouble for me, I'm not worth it, I'm really not. 

"Do not think that." Loki murmurs, looking into my head once again. "I would not be here if that were true." 

Loki...

Calder's laughter breaks the moment, I turn to him and find he's looking right at me. 

"How nice it is to see your face, girl. How are you enjoying your freedom?" He asks. I clench my hands into fists at his words.

"You betrayed me." I say. "You promised me my freedom-"

"Freedom from Vanaheim was all that I swore to you." Calder smirks. "If only I could have seen the look on your face when you found yourself in Asgard..."

I hold back my words, though I so desperately want to scream at him. 

"It seems as though it turned out for the better, don't you think?" Calder asks, he looks at Loki before his dark eyes return to me, a sickening smile on his thin lips. "You became this traitor of a prince's whore-" 

Before he can say even one more syllable, Loki lunges forward and crashes his fist right into Calder's face, making the man cry out in overwhelming pain. Loki threw one Hel of a punch. Calder's hands fly to his face as he cups his nose, streams of blood seep between his fingers, the crimson drops stain his tunic. The two Loki clones behind him grab his shoulders to keep him from escaping. My lips part at Loki's actions, I've never seen him punch someone like that. 

"My nose! You hit my fucking nose!" Calder yells, blood trickles down to his mouth, he tries to wipe it away with the back of his hand but it's quickly replaced. 

"You are very observant." Loki mutters. His knuckles must be sore from that blow but if they are he's not letting it show at all. 

"You'll pay for this," Calder swears. "You and your little Midgardian." 

Loki looks as if he's about to swing again, I take his hand in both of mine to distract him. 

"Don't." I say, keeping my voice down. "We need to leave." 

"He needs to pay for what he did to you." Loki says, tearing his eyes away from mine to stare down Calder, the older man looks away, unable to stand the prince's glare.

"This won't fix anything, sire." I say. If we stay here and Loki has his way, I fear what consequences we will have to face. 

"It will help." Loki basically growls. His attention still on Calder. 

"And who will it help, Loki? Me?" I say, letting his hand slip from mine. "Or you?"

My question makes Loki's glare falter, Calder notices this. 

"You allow your maid to speak to you like that?" He asks, wiping the blood from his face. 

The two Loki clones grab him by the shoulders and yank him up to his unsteady feet.

"I advise you hold your tongue." The real Loki hisses at him through clenched teeth. "Before I take it from you." 

"Stop this!" I plead. "This will not heal my scars. This will not erase my past."

"He betrayed you, lied to you about your freedom-"

"And in doing so he gave my life a greater purpose!" I shout, silencing the prince. "For if I had not come to Asgard, if I had not met you, I would be nothing." 

Loki's lips part at my words, I continue, not giving him a chance to interrupt. 

"I'd choose a life within your service over my freedom any day." I say. "I do not want you risking your own for me." 

Calder's laughter fills the room once again. 

"What a loyal maid you have become." He says, his eyes trail over my body, from my face to my feet, then to my face once more. I shiver in disgust. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you go after all, girl." 

I can see the rage flare up in Loki's eyes, the two clones release their grip on Calder and vanish. The real Loki looks back at him and that's all it takes to send Calder flying across the room, over some of the unconscious guards, and into a wall. He yells out in pain as he falls to the floor, he makes a move to sit up but stops and grasps his side in agony.

"Bastard! Just you wait until the King hears of this-" 

"What's going on here?" A booming voice makes all three of us turn to the doorway, where a rather angry looking Thor stands. "Loki?" 

"You came with him?" Loki asks. 

"He did not give me much of a choice, sire." I say in a hushed tone. 

"Ah, finally, someone with some sense!" Calder exclaims, he tries to get up but Loki forces him onto his knees using his magic.

"Loki, stop!" Thor demands, his grip on Mjölnir tightening. "Stand back!" 

Loki refuses and only moves closer to Calder. 

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't end your pathetic excuse for an existence?" Loki snarls, his fists clenched. Did my words do nothing to dampen his rage? 

"Loki..." Thor warns, taking a step closer. 

"If you do not let me go, if you kill me here and now, it will mean war between Vanaheim and Asgard. Is that really what you want? More bloodshed at your hands?" Calder threatens. 

A war? Does he even have the power to make such a threat? He is merely a cousin to the King here, and not one that's particularly liked.

Calder smirks. 

"Hel, even if you didn't kill me, what you have done already is enough to bring about war between our realms. The King will not take it so well to hear of you setting foot inside his kingdom." His voice becomes louder as his confidence returns. "Do not think that what you did on Midgard went unnoticed, prince." 

This only seems to make Loki angrier, I didn't think that was possible. 

"War does not frighten me." He growls. 

"Stop it!" I demand, moving to stand between the two of them. Thor watches me curiously and lets me speak, though he keeps a tight grip on Mjölnir. "Just both of you stop! You have done enough!" 

Loki responds with silence and a rather stunned look, I turn back to Calder. 

"You have him trained well, don't you?" Calder asks, I can practically feel the glare Loki's giving him behind me. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" 

"Shut your mouth." I order, a sudden surge of confidence flowing through my body. "Calder... for so many years I've wanted to see you suffer for what you did to me and to so many others. Every day in your service I wished for nothing more than for you to drop dead. The promise of freedom was all I lived for... Why do you think I stopped trying to escape once you swore it to me? Though I am in a better place, the betrayal still stings, I was a fool for believing in you, my desperation for escape blinded me." I pause for a moment and close my eyes, trying to steady myself. "But like the scars I still have today, the guilt I will have to bear over your death will be all too permanent. I cannot do it." I look back at Loki but find that I can't meet his eyes. "And I cannot let him do it for me. I will still be responsible." 

"You're not going to kill me?" Calder asks, I see behind the cocky facade he puts up, I see how vulnerable and weak he truly is. 

"No one is killing anyone." Thor states. 

"Then what are you going to do?" asks Calder. 

"I am going to make you an offer," I say. "And you are going to take it." 

Calder swallows anxiously, his eyes flickering between Loki and I. 

"What is this offer?" He asks. 

"We will let you go and in return you will never speak of what happened here to anyone for as long you live. When your guards wake, tell them there was an intruder and he ran off before you could stop him." 

Calder only chuckles. 

"And why would I agree to that? The actions of your master will bring about war when the King finds out about this." He says. 

"You will take this offer or I will tell everyone here all of your dirty little secrets." I say, quite smugly. 

"What are you on about, wench?" Calder asks. I hear Loki move closer to me, I can see him out the corner of my eye. 

"I served you for so many years and in those years I listened. I know everything, Calder, every secret, every lie. I know how much you despise the King's son-"

"That's not true!" Calder tries to interrupt. 

"And how much you long for the throne yourself. What was it that you were discussing with your brother?" I ponder. "A plan to kill off the prince so you could inherit the throne yourself? I'm sure the King would be very interested to hear that-"

"Alright, alright! Enough!" Calder yells. "I... I will agree to your terms, just, please, do not speak any of that ever again, to anyone!" 

"Deal." I say. 

"But, Iris-" Loki tries to talk but I stop him, annoyed at the whole situation. 

We never should have come here. 

"Enough, Loki, please, we just need to go, alright?" I say. "This was the last place I ever wanted to be." 

He looks at me, shamefully. My heart aches because of it but I say no more to him. 

"Yes, we need to leave." Says Thor, rather angrily. "Right now." 

Loki turns to Calder one last time.

"If you do not keep your word-" 

"I will, I will, I swear it." Calder is quick to say. 

Only a little satisfied with his answer, I tug at Loki's arm. With a glare at my ex-master, he follows me, Thor waits for us by the door and then leads us back through the palace. We stay silent. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

This silence is broken when we near the entrance to the castle. The two brothers start bickering. 

"You could have started a war, Loki." Thor says. 

"Don't be such a hypocrite, brother. Do you forget you once did the same?" Loki retorts. 

"I have grown since then, I'd hoped you had done the same." Thor mutters. "Obviously you have not." 

I keep quiet and follow the two of them outside, I spot Levi and Rosanna waiting for me. They approach us but stay weary of the two princes. 

"You found him then." Rosanna says, glancing at Loki. He only narrows his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, we did." I say, anxiously fiddling with my fingers. Thor wanders ahead, back towards the markings the Bifrost made. 

"You're leaving?" Levi asks. Loki steps away from the three of us, I'm thankful he's letting me have my moment with them.

"Yes," I say. "You both know I cannot stay here." 

"Well," Rosanna begins. "Since we thought we'd never see you again, it's nice to know you're still alive and all." 

They smile at me and I can't help but smile back, though I'm pretty sure they can see the sadness behind it. 

"I wish I could take you both with me. You shouldn't have to work for that man, you deserve so much more." I say. 

"This is our place, Iris, we were born here and we belong here." Levi says. "But you do not."

Tears sting my eyes at his words. I feel guilty for escaping this place and not being able to take them with me. 

"So, this is goodbye for real this time?" Rosanna asks. I nod. "I don't want you to go." 

"I don't want you to stay." I say. She quickly throws her arms around me and hugs me, tighter than she did before. 

"We'll miss you, Iris." She says before reluctantly letting me go, tears in her eyes. 

To my surprise, Levi moves forward and hugs me, he rarely hugs anyone, it makes this all the more meaningful. 

"I'll come back for you both, I promise." I whisper to him. He lets go of me.

"Don't." He says. Tears blur my vision as he speaks. "Please don't. If you come back here, he will get you." 

I find I can only nod in response. We say our last goodbyes and I have to walk away. It broke my heart the first time I left them here and now, having to do it a second time, it hurts all the more. Loki approaches me as I walk through the village. 

"Are you alright?" He asks. 

"Far from it." I say. 

"I couldn't be more sorry than I already am, my sweet girl, if I had known that you would follow me, I never would have came here." Says Loki. 

I can't look at him as we walk together, I have to fight to hold back my tongue, knowing if I start talking I'll end up saying something in my anger that I'll later regret. He never should have taken this into his own hands. I know he was only trying to help, but this has done more damage than good. 

"Eindóttir?" 

I look up and my eyes meet those of the one other man I had never wanted to see again, Ivar Fritjofson, one of Vanaheim's finest archers. I had only ever been in one relationship during my life here, and it's one I'd give anything to forget. 

I stop walking and Loki stays by my side, looking Ivar over as he approaches the two of us. The prince notices how greatly I tense when Ivar smiles at me. 

"I thought I recognised you, how have you been, sweetheart? What brings you here?" He asks. I cringe at the affectionate nickname, hearing him call me that makes me feel sick. I don't even want to know what face Loki is pulling. 

"Just one last visit, Ivar, that's all." I say, avoiding his first question. "I'm leaving now."

"So soon?" He asks, I look down at the ground to avoid his inquisitive eyes. 

"Yes." I say, wishing with all my heart that he'd just leave. 

"Shame..." Ivar says, he boldly reaches out and tucks some stray hair behind my ear. I flinch away from his hand. He only smiles at this. "When I spotted you I had hoped we could spend some time together, have a little chat-"

"I... I'm-" 

"That's rather impossible, we must be on our way." Loki takes over, sensing my discomfort. I can hear the annoyance in his voice. "Isn't that right, my girl?" 

Ivar narrows his eyes at the prince, though I can tell he's intimidated by him. He must recognise who Loki is. 

"Yes, sire." I say. "Farewell, Fritjofson." 

I don't even wait for him to reply, I just walk away. Loki quickly catches up to me. 

"Who was that?" He asks. I keep my eyes on the floor. 

"No one." I say. 

Loki doesn't have time to question me further as Thor calls us over to the markings of the Bifrost. He raises Mjölnir above his head and calls for Heimdall. Loki wraps an arm around my waist and holds me against him, I feel safe in his grasp. 

"Hold onto me." He murmurs. I manage to slip my arms around him before the Bifrost takes all three of us. I close my eyes and hold on tight to Loki, this may be quite the unique way to travel but it doesn't half scare the life out of me. 

It only takes a minute before I feel the floor of the Bifrost beneath my feet. My legs feel like jelly so I'm thankful that Loki doesn't immediately let go of me. He gently moves the strands of hair Ivar tucked behind my ear back to where they were before, resting against my cheek. He trails his fingers down to my jaw and softly traces it. I get lost in that faraway look in his eyes. 

"My sweet girl..." He murmurs. "I'm so sorry..." 

Thor looks over at us and raises Mjölnir, he points it at his brother. 

"How could you be so foolish, Loki?" Thor asks, angrily. Loki lets me go and walks towards him. "What will father think if he hears of this?" 

"I didn't ask you to follow me." Loki retorts. "I had business to take care of." 

"Business that could have ended in war between Vanaheim and Asgard." Thor says. 

They continue to argue whilst I stand alone. To my surprise, Heimdall approaches me. 

"The one the Tesseract put to sleep... that was you?" He asks. 

"Yes, that was me." I say. 

"Forgive me, I know it's something you would rather forget." Heimdall says. I sigh. 

"I should be the one asking you for your forgiveness." I say, looking up at him. "It's my fault Loki came here and, well..."

"Attacked me?" Heimdall asks, turning back to watch as the two brothers continue arguing. 

"Yes, he went to Vanaheim for me, the blame for his actions lies on me." I say. 

"All is forgiven, Midgardian." Heimdall says. "You could not have known what Loki was going to do." 

"She is supposed to be your maid, Loki!" Thor's words bring my attention back to their bickering. "And yet you were willing to risk your life, every Asgardian life, for her!"

This has to stop. 

I walk over to the two of them but neither of them pay me any attention. 

"Do you forget that woman you call your own back on Midgard? You are in no place to-"

"I never risked a war for Jane!" Thor interrupts.

"But you would without a second thought." Loki says. 

"Iris should hold no worth to you!" Thor shouts, as if his words will have more meaning if they're louder than his brother's. "She is merely a maid and that's all she should be." 

"She is far more than that!" Loki snaps. Thor seems to be shocked into silence, Heimdall watches the whole scene from afar. I know this needs to stop, so I step in. 

"Loki, he's right," I say, his emerald eyes meet mine. "I'm not worth this." 

"You are wrong." Loki says. "You mean more to me than you could know, Iris." His words hang in the air as silence fills the Bifrost. 

I don't know what to say. I can only look at Loki, he takes my hand rather possessively in front of his brother. 

"Come with me, my girl." He says, ignoring the look of bewilderment on Thor's face. "We have much we need to discuss." 

As we pass Thor, he leans in a little towards me. 

"When I told you to put distance between Loki and yourself, this is certainly not what I meant." He mutters. 

I have no time to say anything back as Loki continues to walk, pulling me along with him out across the rainbow bridge. 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

The weather here is the complete opposite to what it was back in Vanaheim, it's gloomy and it's just starting to rain, there are dark clouds above us, a storm is moving in. Loki keeps hold of my hand as we wander in silence along the rainbow bridge, Thor flies off ahead of us, sometimes I wish I was 'worthy' so I could use that hammer to fly myself around. 

I can't get those blue flames out of my head, they were so much stronger that time, I didn't even know I had the strength to force someone back like that... I look down at my free hand and study it as we walk. Loki notices. 

"Iris-" 

"I could have killed him." I say, taking a shaky breath as the rain becomes heavier. "Gods, Loki, what if I did?" 

"You didn't, my girl." He says, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. It doesn't help.

"How could you know that?" I ask, pulling away from him as we reach the city. "We didn't even check..." 

I purposefully walk a little faster to get ahead of him, not wanting to talk with him anymore. I try my best to wipe the mix of raindrops and angry tears from my face. If we had never gone to Vanaheim, I wouldn't have had to see Calder or Ivar again, I wouldn't have had to say goodbye again to the only people who cared about me, and I wouldn't have fallen prey to my explosive outburst, to that wretched cube's power. 

I assume Loki's following me, I don't turn around to check, not even when the distant sound of thunder rumbles through the sky above us. 

I walk into the palace, my head screaming at me as I do so. I just... I just need to be alone.

I hear Loki call my name but I ignore him and end up bumping into Thor, who's significantly dryer than myself. 

"What is it now?" Loki asks, angrily, as he comes to a stop by my side. 

"Father is looking for us, he's on his way here." Thor says. 

"What?" I ask. How much does he know? 

Loki turns to me.

"It's alright, pet, I will sort this. I need you to hide." He says, the sound of guards coming towards us from a nearby hallway has me starting to panic. "Iris." I look at him. "Hide. Just like I taught you." 

I nod and quickly think of the right spell, the one we practiced in the clearing, I close my eyes and focus on it, repeating it again and again to make sure I get right. Once I open my eyes, Thor's looking rather bewildered. Both of the brothers turn and walk up to meet Odin as he approaches them, looking rather unamused. 

I stay where I am and watch them intently, listening to how the thunder grows louder above the palace. I so wish I was outside in the rain, rather than in here. I just want it to wash away this entire day. 

"Loki," Odin barks. "I demand to know where you have been. May I remind you, again, that you are forbidden from using the Bifrost when you are not accompanied by either Thor or myself?"

I swallow anxiously at Odin's anger and look to Loki. 

"May I remind you, again, that I have ears, so repeating your rule to me is pointless." Loki says, quite matter-of-factly. 

"If you used them then I wouldn't have to repeat myself to you time and time again." Odin snaps. "Where have you been?" He asks again. 

"Away." Loki says rather bluntly, reminding me more of a moody teen than a god.

Thor steps in before Odin explodes from irritation at Loki's attitude. The rumbling thunder outside only makes him seem all the more intimidating. 

"Father, I had some business to take care of in Vanaheim, Loki wished to come with me, and I trusted him, so he did." Thor lies. "Nothing of great importance happened." 

Thor lying for us is becoming a frequent occurrence, guilt hits me hearing his words. He could get into so much trouble for us. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if I had just refused to answer Loki's questions about my past, but then again, wouldn't he have just found out by looking in my head anyway? 

The Allfather, for a moment, simply looks around. He looks my way and squints, as if he's searching for something. I freeze in my spot and meet Loki's eyes with my own frightened ones as he turns to look at me. 

"Is your eye playing tricks on you?" He asks, making the Allfather scowl.

"It certainly is not." Odin says. He continues to ask, or rather interrogate, Thor as to his 'business' in Vanaheim. 

As more lies are woven into the conversation, Loki glances at me before looking down the hallway. I get the hint and carefully ease my way around the three of them and rush off down the corridor, it's only when I'm nearing the door to Loki's chambers that I realise something... he could see me! Could he always see me under this spell? 

I disappear into Loki's room and wait for him, anxiously. I end up pacing back and forth, thinking about all that's happened today, I'm too anxious to change out of my wet clothes. 

What Loki did for me... what he said to Thor about me... I'm so confused. I don't want to come to conclusions on my own, and I don't want my heart to rule my head either. 

This confusion ends up turning to anger. I'm angry at Loki, I'm angry at that stupid cube, and I'm angry at myself. 

When Loki finally returns after a couple of hours or so, I keep my distance and say nothing. 

"I had to do it. I had to go there." Loki says, sensing my irritation. 

"You didn't have to do anything." I say. 

"I could not have let him go unpunished for what he did to you, my sweet girl, and though you are evidently angry with me, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to make him suffer even more." 

"Have you not done enough already?" I ask, I try to not let how hurt I am show but I can't seem to hold back the tears that sting my eyes. "You really don't know what it took to return to that realm, do you? I never wanted to set foot in there ever again." 

"You never needed to follow me."

"Didn't I?" I ask. The prince stays silent. "If I had not, you would have torn him apart and war would have been inevitable. Gods, Loki, I was so scared. How could you have been so careless?" 

Never have I talked to him in such a harsh way, it shocks the both of us, but I'm not about to stop. 

"Because of this I had to face the one man who made my life a living Hel and I had to stop you from killing him. Do you know how hard that was for me? I couldn't let you do it, I couldn't let the whole of Asgard and Vanaheim pay for such a crime, a crime that would have been committed because of me. I could not have lived with that guilt." I say, swallowing anxiously. "I fear to think what Odin would have done to you." 

The two of us fall into a tense silence, Loki's eyes move from mine and he stares at the floor between us for a moment before he speaks up. 

"I never should have put you in such a position." He says, sighing. "My rage... it blinded me. Every time I felt your scars beneath my fingertips, any voice of reason seemed only to weaken. When I set off to Vanaheim the consequences mattered not, he needed to pay for harming you and that was all I could think about."

Loki takes a few cautious steps towards me, I stay where I am, I'm still a little angry with him but I understand why he did it. He wanted to get revenge for me... no one's ever done that before. 

"I wanted to help you, my sweet girl, but I've only added to your pain." Loki says, he stops just before me. "For that, I am deeply sorry." 

He cares that much for me that he'd go to another realm to seek out vengeance on my behalf... looking at it this way, how could I hold it against him any longer? 

The prince looks at me with a raised eyebrow, awaiting my response. I huff out a laugh. 

"You can see inside my head," I say, sighing. "You already know that my forgiveness is yours." 

Loki smiles back at me. 

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that, pet." He murmurs, before taking my hand. "Sit with me. We still have a lot to talk about."

He leads me to the rug before the fire and with just one look at the fireplace, flames burst into life within it, they simmer down as we both sit down, facing each other. I'm grateful for the heat, I managed to dry off a quite a bit in the time I spent waiting for Loki but I still feel a chill. 

"I know you must be a little... concerned over what happened with that guard back in Vanaheim." Loki says, running a hand through his wet hair. 

I bite my lip in thought, and begin to fidget with my hands. 

"I didn't think I could do that." I say, quietly. Loki sighs. 

"Neither did I, pet." He says, he slips his hand over mine to calm me. "But you need not fear what happened, your emotions were heightened, the Tesseract's energy sensed you were in danger and it protected you." 

"I felt like I had no control." I admit. 

"So we must practice more, my girl, do not fret so." Loki says. 

"But what if I hurt someone else?" I ask, I did just knock that guard out, right...?

"You won't. The quicker I teach you to take control of it, the quicker we can put your mind at ease." He says, squeezing my hands gently. He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. 

He's right. My magic came to protect me in my time of need, if it hadn't... gods, that spear would have gone right through me. I try not to think about it.

"Besides," Loki says, "I've become quite fond of our little teachings, pet." 

He raises one of my hands to his lips and presses a soft kiss to my knuckles, he smiles cheekily at me, and suddenly all I can think of are those moans of his from the other night. Loki smiles because, of course, he knows. 

He then stands up and wanders over to his wardrobe, he casually begins taking off his wet clothing. 

"What of that other man?" He asks, he turns to look at me with his tunic in his hands. I quickly look away and stare off into the fire, my cheeks reddening. Why do I get this way now? I've seen him completely bare many times. 

"What other man, sire?" I ask. 

Please don't pursue this...

"The man you don't want to talk about." Loki says. "Ivar Fritjofson." 

Ugh... hearing that name makes me want to be sick again. I stand up, suddenly feeling too small. Loki's changed into some loose trousers, he watches me as I avert my eyes from his chest. 

"We were together when I lived in Vanaheim, but when I left that realm, I left him too." I admit, sighing. "I wish I had only done so sooner." 

"Were you in love?" 

Loki's rather forward question stuns me a little, my eyes meet his and I see he's being completely serious. 

"I thought I was, but no," I say, my gaze falls to the floor. "I can see now that whatever we had was not love, it never even came close." 

I sit myself down on the arm of the chair by the fire, knowing he won't let this go so easily. I prepare to tell him everything, it would be better to do so than to let him look inside my head and find out himself without an explanation. 

"He made me realise just how small and insignificant I was, not just within that realm, but within life itself. I just wasn't worth fighting for." I say, taking a shaky breath and fidgeting with my fingers in my lap. "When he had seen what they had done to me, Ivar did nothing. I would come home, covered in my own blood, the skin of my back torn to shreds... and he would do nothing. He kept telling me if only I behaved, this wouldn't happen, that it was all my fault, and I believed him."

Memories of my time with Ivar are still far too vivid for my liking. I close my eyes and try to steady myself. 

"Not once did that poor excuse of a man stand up for me, he never fought for me, he was never on my side when I needed him most." A smile rises to my lips as I speak my next words. "And he definitely never went off blindly to get revenge for me, and even though I have forgiven you, I still think it was a stupid, rash idea and-" 

Loki interrupts me by pulling me to my feet and crashing his lips to mine, he cups my cheek to keep me close as the kiss turns more passionate. I steady myself against his bare chest, my legs suddenly weak at his affectionate actions. Loki smiles at this and breaks the kiss, he softly runs his thumb across my cheek. 

"My sweet girl, you will always be worth fighting for." He murmurs, I feel my heart skip a beat. "If I had known all of this before we had seen that pathetic coward, he would have been dead where he stood. Nothing would have held me back." 

To be truthful, I would have struggled more stopping him from killing Ivar, than I did with Calder. 

"I heard that." Loki says, moving to sit in the armchair, he pulls me by the hand to sit in his lap. I do so and his arm curls around my waist, keeping me close. Green mist appears around the two of us only for a second before it vanishes leaving a thick, warm blanket draped over me and, of course, it's a dark green. 

"That's called eavesdropping, sire." I say, making him chuckle. I pull the blanket tighter around me, revelling in its warmth. 

"I've been thinking about that, pet," He admits. "Quite a lot, in fact." 

I sit up a little at this. 

"I will teach you the spell to close off your mind to others," Loki says. "And to me."

I don't know whether to believe him or not, would he truly give up the ability to intrude inside my mind whenever he wishes?

"Besides, was that not the one spell you were after in the first place?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes, sire. I tried it but, evidently, it did not last long." I say. 

Loki smiles and slowly, soothingly rubs his hand up and down my thigh underneath the blanket.

"In that case, I will teach you it, but not yet, not today, you have gone through far too much already." He says, he reaches up and softly caresses my cheek. 

For a moment I'm lost in his eyes. All those things he said... did he mean any of it? Or was it just the heat of the moment? He can look inside my head, can't he see my confusion? 

Loki pulls me from my thoughts by running the pad of his thumb across my lips, this causes me to part them as he softly drags his thumb down, pulling on my bottom lip.  
His eyes are drawn to it. 

"Your lip..." Loki murmurs, I fight the urge to take his thumb into my mouth, like I so obediently did once before. "You've been biting it." 

"I've been quite stressed lately, sire." I say as he takes his thumb away. 

"Stress caused by me." 

"More so by the Tesseract than you, sire." I try to reassure him but, of course, Loki sees right through me. 

"Even after all this time you still think you can lie to me?" He chuckles and squeezes my thigh. "How brave you are, my little pet, to do so right to my face."

I think over my words. 

"Perhaps it was a combined effort, sire, of both that wretched cube and yourself." I say. "But you have my forgiveness, it does not." 

"And I am extremely pleased to know that, my girl." Loki murmurs. "As I said before, the Tesseract can no longer hurt you, the energy that resides inside you is all yours now, it has no hidden motive, it only has the need to be controlled." His hand moves up my thigh just a little more, he softly caresses the skin there. "And we will sate that need, pet, I promise you that."

I glance down and see how his hand disappears under the blankets and under my skirts, this rather inappropriate scene between master and maid has my heart racing, more from his intimate actions than from anything else. He leans in just that little bit more and nuzzles my cheek affectionately, I try to steady my breathing and resist the urge to turn and press my lips to his. Loki squeezes my thigh and smiles when I struggle to hold back a gasp. 

"I told Thor I merely wanted to talk to you for a moment, to see if you were alright..." He murmurs, taking a deep breath. It seems I'm not the only one trying to hold back. "But, pet, there is so much more I need to tell you, there is so much more I want to do with you..." 

I face him as these words leave his lips, his dark emerald eyes meet mine. 

"But, alas, it all has to wait." He purrs, he slides his hand out from under my dress, I try to not look too disappointed as he takes my chin between his fingers and thumb. "My sweet girl, do not take that look, it will all come in good time, you have my word." 

I bite my lip out of habit and Loki gently tugs it from my teeth with the pad of his thumb. 

"You test me, girl." He growls. "After all that has happened today, there's nothing I want more than to take you, to claim your lips as I lift your skirts, to swallow your moans as I sink every inch of myself deep within you."

Loki smirks at the shocked expression on my face. 

"Your eyes darken at my words, pet." He purrs. "I do not have to look inside your mind to see that you desire the same." 

My words are stolen from me as Loki joins our lips together, softly at first but when I slide my hands up his bare chest, the kiss turns more passionate, he's more dominant and even nips my bottom lip when I don't part them quick enough. I break the kiss to gasp as he stands, keeping a tight hold of me as he does so, the blanket falls to the floor. I trust him completely, I know he won't let me go.

"Do you want me, pet?" Loki asks, his breathing heavy. I nod, unable to talk, too busy focusing on what he might do next. "Say it." He demands.

"I want you, sire." I say, without hesitation. 

Loki smirks at my answer before setting me down on my feet. I look up at him in confusion. He only chuckles as he leans down and picks up the blanket. 

"I told you it all has to wait, pet, and I still mean that." He says, his smile only growing upon seeing my frustration. He was only teasing me, as per usual. 

Loki drapes the blanket over my shoulders and gently tilts my chin up so our eyes meet once again. 

"Have patience, sweet one, I will only be an hour or so." He assures me. "There's more business to take care of with Thor and the Allfather, I've already kept them waiting long enough, hopefully I've angered them in doing so." 

He leaves me to grab a clean tunic. When I turn back to him, he already has it on, and he's looking back me. 

"Stay here, pet, I will return and expect you waiting for me, is that understood?" Loki asks.

"Yes, sire." I say, my gaze falling to the floor. He smiles at me but it falters when he senses my disappointment. I try to push it away, but there's nothing I want more than to just be in his arms and stay there. With everything that's happened today, I just want comfort from him, and I want answers. 

"Iris." Loki says, I look up at him and notice how close he is. "I will not be long, sweet girl, I promise you." 

Before I can say anything, he presses his lips to mine in a soft, brief kiss. I can't get enough of his lips, and I don't want the kiss to end. Truthfully, I don't even want him to leave. Not even for a minute. I've had to face my biggest fears today and they've made me realise that the only place I really feel safe is with him. It's getting more and more difficult to push my feelings for him aside. 

Loki breaks the kiss and licks his lips, it drives me insane. 

"Stay here." He murmurs. "Get warm." 

He gives me a smile and leaves me alone in his chambers. When the door closes behind him, I move to sit on the edge of his bed and look out across his room. I suddenly feel very small.

Loki... I just need you here. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I never knew how impatient I truly was until I met the prince. Every minute away from him seems to drag on so much, I quickly grow frustrated whilst waiting for him to return. 

If anybody had ever asked Levi or Rosanna if I had any patience, they would have just laughed in response. 

With a sigh, I stand up from sitting before the fire and catch sight of myself in the large mirror hanging on the wall. I wander over to it and take a good look at myself. My eyes trail down to my dress. It only reminds me of how Loki so boldly tore apart the front of a similar looking one. I still haven't had the courage to go to the tailors about it. 

My mind quickly fills with memories of that night in the clearing, with Loki as the true Frost Giant that he is. I pull down the front of my dress only slightly and my eyes widen at the now purple mark on my breast, it's so obvious. I'm glad I'm not made to wear anything too revealing around here, people would notice it straight away. I don't think I could convince anyone that it's not what it clearly is. 

After spacing out in the mirror for around about ten minutes, I become so frustrated that I just need to leave this room. Loki said he'd be back in an hour or so, it's been an hour or so and he's not here. 

He told me to wait, I did wait, and now I'm not waiting anymore. Surely just having a small wander around won't do any harm. 

With this in mind, I leave Loki's chambers, making sure to look down the corridor so I don't accidentally bump into the prince again. 

After turning down another hallway I spy a woman walking towards me, when I realise just who this woman is I avert my eyes and stare at the floor. But it's too late.

"You!" 

I look up and meet the glare of the warrior Sif. 

"Can I help you, Lady Sif?" I ask, holding back my bitter words and trying not to sound like I'd rather be talking to anyone else. 

"Thor had to go to Vanaheim because of you." Sif snaps. "We had crucial training this morning, and he left it to deal with his brother and a petty maid." 

I bite back my tongue. 

"I apologise, Lady Sif." I say, as politely as I can muster. 

"He told me what Loki said about you, he said you have grown too close." She goes on. "I agree with him." 

Do I really look like I care? 

Sif sighs.

"I know you do not think too highly of me, I can see it in your face." She says. I stay quiet. "So, I do not know why I am trying to give you some advice here." 

I narrow my eyes at her in question. 

"You must know that Odin has his suspicions by now, right?" She asks. 

"There is nothing to be suspicious about." I say, to which Sif only laughs at. 

"Loki has definitely not taught you how to lie very well." She says, taking a moment as some guards pass us. She waits till they're out of earshot before she continues. "Look, Iris, if the Allfather finds you are too close to his son, your time in Asgard will be cut short."

"I am not your concern-" 

"I am trying to warn you, girl." Sif snaps, successfully shutting me up. "Be thankful Thor wants to protect his brother, otherwise Odin would know everything. I side with Thor, so I will not speak of anything he has told me about the two of you."

"I appreciate that, Lady Sif." I say, actually meaning my words. 

"I am not doing this for you." She says. I wonder if Thor knows how strongly Sif feels for him... "I still stand by what I said to you the last time we spoke." 

My appreciation quickly turns to anger. 

"Loki is a monster. His actions on Midgard proved that." Sif says. "Do not let him turn you into one too." 

With that said, she simply leaves me, her last sentence echoing in my head. 

Feeling angry at our conversation, I find I cannot return to Loki's chambers. I storm my way off down the hallway and find myself before some double doors. My curiosity blinds me and I can't help but take a peek at what's on the other side. 

I check for any guards or servants before I cautiously open one of the doors and peer inside. I'm met with a huge hall, and when I say huge, I mean it's monumental. I've never seen a hall so big in all my life. Dark red curtains hang from the walls, they don't seem to cover any windows, they must be just for decoration. The only windows I can see are at the end of the hall, they let the orange glow of the sunset pour into the vast empty space before me, the rain must have stopped. The only other things in here are benches, which are just pushed up against the walls. 

I take a deep breath before slipping into the hall completely and shutting the door as quietly as I can behind me. Every footstep I take, no matter how lightly I try to tread, echoes throughout the hall. 

I'm still feeling angry about what Sif said to me. I know she was, in her own way, trying to be nice but still, did she have to call Loki a monster again? She fears I may turn into one myself, I try not to dwell on her words as I look down at my hands and remember my outburst in Vanaheim. 

"So, this is where you are hiding, pet." 

Even though the voice is all too familiar, I still jump in surprise when I hear it right in my ear. I quickly turn around and find myself face to face with Loki, he raises an eyebrow at me. 

"When I told you to stay in my chambers, I meant it." He murmurs. 

"I'm sorry, sire, I'm afraid my impatience got the better of me." I say, my eyes falling from his. Loki only chuckles lightly. 

"There's no need to apologise, sweet one, in fact, this is the perfect place to start your training." He murmurs, moving away from me to slowly wander further into the hall. 

"Training, sire?" I ask, watching him. 

"I know I wanted to put off anything more till tomorrow, but we cannot waste this perfect opportunity to test your skills." Loki says, he takes a look at the hall before turning back to me. 

"Right now?" I ask. "But we have no weapons." 

Surely I need something more, I can't just rely on magic to come to my aid like before, right? 

"My pet, you already have the weapon. It flows through your veins as we speak." Loki murmurs as he slowly moves towards me. "It is not something to be scared of, if you fear it, it will control you. Understand?" 

"Yes, sire." I say, swallowing back my fears. "I'm ready to learn." 

"Good girl." Loki purrs as he stands right before me. "Now, what happened back in Vanaheim was due to your heightened emotions and the dangerous situation you were put in. If we can recreate such a scenario, the Tesseract's power will come to your aid once more." 

"You want to put me in danger?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. 

"Of course not, pet, I would never intentionally put you in harms way." Loki says, he backs up a little and I follow him to the middle of the hall. "We just need to trick the Tesseract into thinking you are being attacked." 

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." I say, Loki lets out a chuckle.

"If this is to work, you must trust me. Know that I am not actually going to harm you, I will only make it seem as if I'm going to, alright?" 

"I trust you, sire." I say, swallowing anxiously. "But I have no idea what I'm doing, I've never fought before, I don't know how to call this power forward." 

"It will come on its own accord, pet, as it did once before." As these words pass his lips, a guard appears out of thin air beside him, my eyes flicker between the two of them.

"Do not worry." Loki says. "Trust in me, and trust in yourself."

I nod and watch as he stands aside whilst the guard approaches me. I try to hold my ground, even though I desperately want to back up. What if something goes wrong? What if what happened before was just a fluke? 

"Do not be afraid of me." The guard says.

"I am not afraid of-" I'm cut off as he lunges forward, I instantly remember he guard with the spear in Vanaheim. I raise my arm to protect myself and turn away, closing my eyes. 

A moment passes and I don't feel anything, no pain, no nothing, so I slowly open my eyes and the sight before me takes my breath away. Peering through my fingers, I see the guard's fist inches away from me, frozen in the air. A striking blue mist engulfs my hand and spreads all the way up my forearm. The guard has a mix of confusion and shock plastered on his face, he tries to move his fist forward but finds he can't. 

I'm doing this...? I'm doing this! 

A smile breaks out on my face, Loki was right. This is not something I should fear, I can control it. With this new found confidence, I swipe my hand forward and it's enough to send the guard flying backwards all the way to the end of the hall, as he slumps to the floor before the windows he simply disappears into thin air.

"I did it..." I say, still not quite believing it. 

"Very well done, my girl, I told you there was nothing to fear." Loki says, smiling as he sits down on one of the benches by the wall. "Perhaps you require a man a lot more skilled than one of the Allfather's petty guards." 

Two clones of Loki appear a little before me, they approach me slowly. 

"What about two men?" One of them asks. 

"Or two gods?" The other clone asks. 

"Try me." I say, wanting to incite him. Excitement takes the place of worry and I find myself actually enjoying this. 

One of the clones stands back as the other moves closer to me. He raises his hand and a bright green light is sent my way, I quickly duck and avoid it, my power gives me strength and I force his arm away from me. I remember the spell Loki taught me back in the library, with the blue flames.  
It takes me only a second before the same blue flames burst into life in my palm, they're a lot stronger this time but I'm not scared of them. I hold my hand up to Loki and the flames deliver quite a blow, I don't knock him off his feet like I wanted to, but he stumbles back and I'm pleased by this. 

The other clone lunges forward and raises his arm, the green light appears again and I raise my hand to shield myself from it. Blue flames lick up my arm and in seconds my whole forearm is engulfed as the Tesseract's power tries to hold back Loki's magic. He doesn't even look like he's trying, he stays completely calm as his green light starts to push back my blue.

I struggle to hold my ground as my arm grows weak and the flames start to die down, Loki smirks. I'll give him something to smirk about. I use the concealment spell he taught me and completely disappear from before him. I dash behind him and before he can turn around, I force him forward, I don't even have to raise my hand to do it, I merely have to think it and the Tesseract's energy does it for me. 

The Tesseract... 

I shouldn't be saying that anymore, this power no longer belongs to that damn cube, it belongs to me. 

The clones disappear and I face the real Loki, he stands from the bench and chuckles.

"Look how you are enjoying this, pet, I am extremely pleased that you have overcome your fear." He says as he makes his way over to me. I stay on my guard. "I hate to break it to you, my girl, but those clones went easy on you." 

He's taunting me, trying to push me... and it's working. I can feel the strange heat of my power as it surges down my arms and into my hands, it feels like electricity flowing through my veins. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. 

"You are no match for the real me." Loki murmurs. 

"Want to put that to the test, sire?" I ask, his smile only grows. 

"It seems you have grown overconfident, haven't you, pet?" He asks, stopping just a few steps away from me. "You need someone to remind you what real power is." 

"Remind me then." I say, he's not the only one who can taunt. 

Loki grins before he dashes forward, green mist seems to come from nowhere and I'm knocked backwards in surprise. Before I fall back onto the floor, Loki reaches out and grabs my arm, holding me inches from the ground. My heart is racing from the shock of the blow. Loki pulls me back up to my feet. 

"Alright?" He asks, letting go of me. 

"Of course, sire." I say, taking a deep breath. 

"Good girl." He purrs, smirking. "What do you say if we make this a little more... interesting?"

"How so?" I ask, flexing my fingers as they tingle with the energy that lies within them. 

"If I win I get to do whatever I want with you, no matter what I ask, you must obey." Loki says. I raise my eyebrows at him as he begins to slowly move, I copy him and we both walk in a circle, making sure to keep our distance from one another. 

"Excuse me for saying this, sire, but is that not a little unfair?" I ask. "You do whatever you want with me anyway." 

Loki laughs at this and carries on. 

"But if you win..." Loki says, a wicked smile on his lips. "The same goes for you." 

I stop walking and Loki does too. Did he just suggest what I thought he did? If I win... I get to do whatever I want with him? He can't be serious. 

With this new found fantasy filling my head, I clench my fists and watch as they ignite in blue flames. I think I'm getting the hang of this. When I look back up, Loki is nowhere to be seen. 

"Shit." I whisper. 

Suddenly, an arm curls around my waist from behind me, I quickly manage to slip from Loki's grasp before he can pull me against him. When he tries to strike me with his magic I duck and end up dodging him again, just by an inch. This gives me confidence and as I stand back up I send blue flames his way, but he blocks it by summoning the green light of his magic to shield himself. 

Our battle goes on like this for a few minutes, I try to get a few hits in but I'm mostly just dodging Loki's attacks. He's too quick, his magic is too strong. 

After calling upon the concealment spell once again to avoid being hit directly by the piercing green light of the prince, I try to put some distance between the two of us. 

Wait... can't he still see me like this? He could when I tried to hide from Odin! Maybe it was just that one time.

Loki's eyes meet mine and he vanishes, before I can act he materialises right in front of me.

"Kneel." He demands, smiling wickedly before green mist surrounds me and forces me down onto my knees. Loki takes a step back as I'm left breathless, worn out from using my power in such big bursts. 

"Oh, my girl, I am so proud of you..." Loki says, catching back his breath too. "You have learnt so much in such little time, pet, you are far more powerful than you give yourself credit for, with more practice you will only grow stronger." 

I look down at my hands, the blue flames have burnt out, faint blue smoke fades out into the air around me. 

"I... I don't know if I want to." 

Yes, I felt powerful, more so than I have done in my entire life, but this isn't me. Do I really want this magic? Do I really want it to change me? 

All my life I have been the petty Midgardian, lost in realms so far away from her own... so afraid, so small, so insignificant, but now... with this power inside me, I am no longer just human, I am something more. 

It all feels too much. I don't know if I can handle this. 

"My sweet girl," Loki murmurs, I feel his fingers softly caress my cheek. I look up and my eyes find his. "Do not doubt yourself, you have to stay strong. Like I said, pet, it is harmless as long as we take control of it first, understand?" 

I slowly nod in response to which Loki smiles at. For a moment I swear I see a hint of concern in his eyes... but it vanishes and I question if it was ever there to begin with. 

He holds out his hand and I take it, he pulls me to my feet and keeps me close against his chest. 

"Now, pet," Loki murmurs, licking his lips. "I think I won, don't you agree?" 

I swallow anxiously before quietly answering. 

"Yes, sire." 

"Well then, as my prize, you must obey me." He says. 

"More so than usual?" I ask, causing him to chuckle. 

"If you do not, you will be punished. So, when I say stay," Loki says, releasing me and stepping away from me. "I mean stay." 

I do as I'm told and stay where I am as Loki walks back over to one of the benches. He sits down with a smirk on his face, his legs spread wide as per usual. I watch him as his eyes wander up and down my body appreciatively, a moment of silence passes between us as he does this, and I feel a change in the air. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of what he could ask of me, Loki smiles when he sees this, his next words, or rather, his next word, causes me to freeze. 

"Strip." He demands. 

My lips part and I take a moment before responding. 

"Here, sire...?" I ask. His grin doesn't waver. 

"I won, my girl, and you are mine, you must do what I want." Loki says. "And I want you to strip, here, now. Is that clear?" 

I look around nervously and catch sight of the bolt in the two doors slide shut on it's own. 

"Do not fret, sweet one, I wouldn't want anyone else to see such a private show of you." Loki reassures me, I try to swallow back my nerves. 

I'm not going to lie, I'm not very fond of my body, not at all really. Just thinking of someone else actually liking what they see... it astounds me greatly. The attention Loki showed my body that night in the clearing, I don't think I'll ever forget it. Ivar made me feel as though I was worthless, he'd often remind me of the flaws that made me who I was, and instead of hating him, I began to hate myself.

This will be different. Ivar isn't here. 

Loki is. 

I start to do as the prince commands, I slip my shoes off first and then turn my back to him. I take the short sleeves of my dress and slowly pull them down my shoulders, one at a time. 

"Good girl..." I hear Loki purr. I glance over at him, his hands rest on his thighs as he observes me intently, seeing how fixated he is on my every move increases my confidence dramatically. 

After taking my arms out of the sleeves, I try to be as seductive as possible as I let my dress fall on its own, it gets a little stuck on my hips before it glides over them and pools around my feet on the floor. I look at Loki again and see him admiring my body, his lips are parted, his eyes are dark, and he's digging his fingers into his thighs. When I step out of my dress, I'm left standing a little away from him in nothing but my underwear, with my breasts completely on show for him to see. After remembering what he said and what he did to them the other night, I don't feel the need to cover myself before him. I want to tease him some more, so I take my time and slide my hands down my body, from my ribs to my waist. 

Loki slowly rises to his feet and I freeze. Have I done something wrong? 

"Keep going, pet." He murmurs, his voice is husky, revealing just how much I seem to be affecting him. My heart skips a beat as he starts to stalk his way over to me. "I want you completely bare." 

With these words in mind and Loki approaching ever so slowly, I carry on and slide my hands down to my hips, I dip my fingertips beneath the waistband of my underwear. I turn my back on Loki, and slide my knickers down my legs, I bend over and hear how the prince takes a heavy breath behind me. I look over my shoulder one last time before undoing the platt in my hair and letting it fall across my shoulders. I hear Loki move behind me so I begin to turn around. 

"Stay still, my girl, keep your hands by your sides." Loki orders and I do so, trying my best to calm my breathing. 

I'm standing in this monumental hall, completely naked with everything on show for him. The scars on my back don't bother me as much as I thought they would, surprisingly, I don't feel ugly or worthless. I feel desired and that's because of him. 

Loki begins to circle me, I jump a little when I feel him teasingly trail his fingers down my spine. His touch is ice cold and I can't help but shudder because of it. Loki smiles darkly and when he moves around to my front, he glides the tips of his fingers down my neck, across my collarbone and softly traces the curve of my breast. I bite my lip hard as he carries on this sweet torture, purposefully avoiding my nipple and gliding his hand across my ribs as he moves behind me. I don't know how much more of this I can take. My legs are getting week as my desire for him grows more and more. 

"I greatly enjoyed your little performance, pet..." Loki murmurs, he slides his hands over my hips and pushes himself against me from behind, a moan escapes me at this much needed contact. I can feel his excitement as he presses his hips into me. Did I really turn him on that much? 

"But know this, my girl," Loki whispers right into my ear as he squeezes my hips. "If you tease me like that again, I will make you wait. I will touch you, kiss you, fuck you, drive you to your edge and keep you there, never letting you reach your end until I've had my fill of you..." 

My throat's gone completely dry at his words and my heart's beating so fast I can hear it thumping in my ears. I fist my hands by my sides, digging my nails into my palms, I want to touch him so much it's tearing me apart. I close my eyes and concentrate on his own hands as he slides them up to cup my breasts, I find myself leaning back into him. 

"Did that pathetic Ivar ever touch you like this?" Loki asks, ghosting his lips over my neck, pausing at a certain sweet spot of mine. "Tell me, my sweet girl." 

"N-No, sire, never..." I admit. 

Ivar was only ever after one thing and paid little attention to my needs, he never took the time to do anything like this. I'm actually quite thankful he didn't, I don't want to imagine his hands all over me, not when I have Loki's own hands caressing my curves and squeezing my breasts. I whimper when I feel his lips on my neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spot there. 

"Did he ever pay you such intimate attention like this?" He asks, flicking his thumbs over my nipples. I end up arching my back, pushing myself right against his throbbing arousal, making him moan loudly. 

"No, sire, not once..." I gasp out. 

I loll my head back against his shoulder and can't help but grab onto his arm as he slides his hand down between my thighs. He doesn't tell me off even as I dig my fingers into his arm.

"Did that waste of life ever bring you as much pleasure as I do?" Loki asks, his fingers find my already over-sensitive bundle of nerves, he circles it and applies more pressure when I take too long to answer his question. "Did he ever make you as wet as I do?" 

"Gods no, Lo-" I'm cut off by my own moans as the prince slips his finger even lower and sinks the whole of it right into my core without any warning. 

"Oh, my girl, you're so deliciously wet," Loki groans, he quickly adds another finger and I almost tear my bottom lip in two from how hard I'm biting it at the pleasure. "See how my fingers slide into you with such ease? You're throbbing around them so much, pet, I love it."

I try to keep still as he sets up a harsh pace of pumping his fingers inside me, preparing me for what we both know is about to come. I can't help but grind against his hand and push myself back against his arousal, I can feel how hard he is even through his trousers. Loki moans in my ear and I almost climax right there and then from the sound of him.

"My greedy little minx..." He murmurs, sensing my frustration as I throb around his fingers. "Look how impatient you are. You want something more than my fingers, don't you?" 

I let out some sort of positive answer which results in Loki taking his fingers from me before forcefully turning me around to face him. I don't even have a moment to catch my breath before his lips are on mine, claiming them, kissing me passionately as his hands move to grip my hips again. 

I slide my hands up his chest and wrap my arms around his neck, I'm met with no protest from Loki, he only nips my bottom lip and smiles into the kiss. Our lips part only for a second as he pulls his tunic up over his head and lets it fall to the floor, he then grabs me and lifts me up, hitching my thighs around his hips. I hold on tight as he moves us to the nearest wall, he pushes me up against it between the curtains and takes advantage of my parted lips, slipping his tongue through them and digging his fingers into my thighs. 

I break the kiss when the need to breathe becomes too high, Loki leans in and presses hot, wet kisses to my neck causing me to moan loudly, the sound echoes throughout the entire hall. I quickly clamp a hand over my mouth to silence myself, Loki chuckles into my neck before he looks up at me. 

"No, no, no, my sweet girl..." He murmurs, gently tugging my hand away. His lips are so close to mine, I can't help but let my eyes close as I lean forward, hungry for his kiss. 

But I don't get what I want. 

Loki takes my chin between his fingers and thumb, and gently pushes my head back against the wall. I open my eyes to see his dark, lust-filled ones staring back at me. 

"Do not hold back your moans, pet, I want to hear every single one of them as they spill from your lips. You dare disobey me and I will leave you here, like this... craving me... begging me to take you." He growls, he grinds himself into me and a moan escapes me, it's even louder than the last. 

Loki smirks and moves his attention back to marking my neck, he nips at my pulse point and groans when I arch my back and push my breasts against his bare chest. 

I thread my fingers through his hair and tug, Loki thrusts against me, hard, I whimper from the frustration that's building up inside me and moan his name right in his ear.  
Loki pulls himself from my neck and his hungry eyes meet mine. 

"Loki..." I repeat, knowing how much it can push him. 

And push him it does, right over the edge in fact. His lips return to mine even rougher than before, he forces his tongue into my mouth and grunts as I whimper and pull him closer. His hands leave my thighs to desperately undo the ties of his trousers, he gets distracted by my fingers digging into his back and bites my bottom lip in frustration. 

"Gods, girl..." Loki growls, breaking the kiss to pant. 

I'm the one to move in this time, I press kisses to his neck and relish in the moans that escape him. He leaves the ties of his trousers half undone and instead he impatiently pulls them down just enough to free himself. I feel him at my entrance and hold my breath as he teases me for a moment, just barely dipping his head inside. 

"Loki, plea-" I'm cut off as he thrusts every inch of his hard, throbbing cock inside me, slamming me back against the wall. I moan at the stretch but Loki doesn't give me time to let myself adjust, he pulls almost all the way out before delivering another harsh thrust and filling me to the hilt. He tries to kiss me but with the sounds of pleasure forcing their way through both of our lips, it becomes impossible. 

"Fuck, you're so tight, my girl..." Loki groans, burying his face into my neck as he sets up a rough pace of thrusts, he's gripping my thighs so harshly that I know his fingers will leave bruises. He's angry. "He'd never fuck you like this... never... nngh... make love to you like this... would he?" 

My throat's so dry I have to swallow before answering. 

"N-No, no, sire," I pant, tensing around his cock as he fucks me hard, enjoying how I writhe for him, how my moans mix with his and echo around the two of us. "Never like this, never like you." 

He grabs one of my breasts and squeezes it harshly, I buck my hips in response and cry out in the sweet mix of pain and pleasure. 

"That's it, pet, moan for me, nice and loud, ahh..." He gasps, his pace faltering a little as I tighten around him. 

After what happened today, I couldn't be happier to be where I am now, I crave his affection, I crave this intimacy and this roughness. I know I'll have the marks to show for this tomorrow but right now I couldn't care less, all I do care about is Loki, with his lips on my neck, his hands on my breasts and my thighs, and his hips driving his impossibly hard cock into me over and over again. 

I can feel my end approaching and want Loki to fall over the edge with me. I squeeze my thighs around him and buck my hips to meet his thrusts, I slide my hands down and grab at his ass, and purposefully direct every single moan right into his ear. 

"Y-Yes, my girl, nngh... my sweet girl..." Loki groans, biting down on my neck. I loll my head back against the wall and tighten my grip on him. "I'm so close, I... I can feel just how close you are too, pet, I-" 

Just as we're both about to come together, the sound of someone at the door interrupts us. 

The metal clang of the lock as it strains to keep both of the doors shut replaces the sounds of our rough lovemaking. Loki is completely buried within me, his hips are pinning mine against the wall as we both try to calm our breathing. 

I struggle to hold back my moans as with every little movement we make, I'm pushed closer and closer to climaxing. Loki chuckles and the door knobs turn, I have to clamp my hand over my mouth again to stop myself from crying out at the vibrations his laughter creates. Loki grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away. 

"Ah, ah, ah, girl." He whispers. "Have you already forgotten what I told you?" 

Realising the doors are locked, whoever's on the other side seems to give up and wander off. 

I focus back on Loki who's glaring darkly at me. The thought of being left so close to the edge like this brings tears to my eyes. 

"Please, sire, no, I need to-" 

"Shh, pet." Loki murmurs, grinding his hips into mine and relishing in the cries that spill from my lips. "I will not stop you, I can barely hold myself back... I need you to come for me, girl."

He continues fucking me at an even harder pace, I tug at his hair as I feel the head of his cock hit that one spot that has me seeing stars. He slips his fingers between us and he merely has to brush his finger tips over my clit before I reach my climax. I don't dare hold myself back and I cry out, moaning his name as the intense pleasure washes over me. Loki continues to fuck me through my orgasm but it all becomes too much as I throb uncontrollably around him. 

He moans and grunts into my neck, and forces himself as deep as he can possibly get inside me as he comes, filling me with his release. I hold on to him as tightly as I can and close my eyes, the sound of him giving in to such overwhelming pleasure prolongs my climax. 

He lifts his head from my neck and claims my lips in a hot, messy kiss, it doesn't last too long though, we have to break it to catch back our breath. He slumps against me, our chests rising and falling heavily as we recover from such a high. We stay like this for a few minutes, holding each other close, Loki moves a little which causes me to whimper, he smiles and lifts his head up to face me. 

"My sweet girl, I cannot get enough of you..." He murmurs, he softly touches my cheek. "You have no idea how much it pleases me to know that I am the first to make you feel such intense pleasure as this... That selfish, pathetic Ivar knew not what he had." 

I slip a hand up to cup his cheek and bring him closer, I tiredly press my lips to his, not wanting to speak anymore of Ivar, I left him in Vanaheim, that's where I want him and everything to do with him to stay. Loki pushes me back and I moan softly as his hips rock against mine. 

"Then we will speak no more of him." Loki murmurs as he breaks the kiss, slipping himself out of me, I whimper at the sensitivity. "He can't get to you here."

He gently puts me down on my feet but keeps his arms around me, knowing how weak my legs have become. 

"Alright?" Loki asks, his concern touches my heart. I nod and I'm met with a brief, chaste kiss. When our lips part, the prince steps backwards, releasing me, with my eyes still closed I end up leaning forward, wanting to kiss him again. He smirks at this and I narrow my eyes at him. 

"Sweet one, do not take that look with me, I could make you walk out of here in the state you're in, completely bare for all to see." Loki warns, reminding me of my nakedness. I swallow anxiously and he chuckles. "Don't worry, my girl, I wouldn't want anyone else to witness such a delicious sight..." 

His eyes wander over my body appreciatively, I feel my nerves slowly crawling up my back and before I can give it a second thought, I think of the concealment spell and disappear from his sight. I dash over to the pile of clothes I left in the middle of the hall and slip on my dress and underwear in record time, mere seconds before a large hand grabs mine. Loki pulls me to him, he's already put his shirt back on. 

"I fear I've taught you a little too well, pet." He murmurs, he tugs on my hand. "Come on, I want you in my bed tonight." 

Loki gives me a moment to slip on my shoes before he takes me from the hall, after unlocking the doors and peering both ways down the corridor, he squeezes my hand and leads me to his chambers. 

I can't wait to be in his bed, to be safe in his arms, I don't think I could fall asleep any other way, not after today. I could have lost him, we could have started a war... 

Gods, I just want to sleep.


	13. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As celebrations take place in Asgard for the peace the realms continue to keep with each other, Loki whisks Iris away to somewhere a little more private. 
> 
> One man proves not to be too happy with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I know, I know, it's been so long! Uni is still currently destroying every aspect of my life, so... enjoy this super long chapter as my apology! Tell me what you think below!
> 
> P. S. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments on the past chapters! It's really cool to see how much people are invested in this!

It's been an hour or so now since the last few embers in the fireplace died out, the dark green curtains were drawn across the windows, and the prince slipped his arms around me beneath the incredibly soft covers of his bed. I should have fallen asleep by now, and I don't know why I haven't yet. I just... can't seem to. I'm tired and yet sleep does not take me.

I sigh as I turn over to lie on my back, Loki shifts a little, causing his arm to slip from my waist. I glance at him to check he's still asleep, he's on his side facing me, his eyes are shut and his lips are slightly parted, his chest rises and falls at a slow, calm pace. I find myself mesmerised by him in this moment, he just seems so at peace. Even though I yearn to touch him, I refrain from doing so and tear my eyes away from him to stare up at the ceiling. 

Little streaks of moonlight from several different moons stream into the room through small gaps in the curtains, I can just barely see because of this faint white light. The rain has started again, but it's not heavy like before, I enjoy listening to the calming noise of it. Deciding it's too dark, I raise my hand a little and flex my fingers, a small blue flame flickers into life in my palm, I watch in wonder as the flames lick up my fingers and dance in the air just above my fingertips. How I'm not burning still astounds me, it's clear to see now that it doesn't mean me any harm. 

"Eindóttir..." 

The little flames are instantly snuffed out at the sound of that name in Loki's rough, sleepy voice. I look at him to see he's looking right back at me with tired, half-open eyes. I stay silent, the rain outside only seems to get louder. 

"My sweet girl, why did you never tell me...?" He asks, slowly slipping his arm around me. "Even when I looked inside your mind, I could not find it anywhere. Why do you hate it so?"

I sigh and sink back into the pillows, turning my gaze back up to the ceiling. 

"You know what it means?" I ask.

"Alone." Loki murmurs. "To be alone."

"In a more specific sense, it means 'the daughter that is alone.'" I say, swallowing anxiously. "I've had to bear that name for as long as I can remember. When I was found in Vanaheim as a child, the people there did not know what to call me. They were just trying to give me a name and I don't blame them for what they chose, but it became an ugly reminder of just how alone I was, in a different realm so far from home..." 

As I turn back to face him, I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I sit up, I hadn't even realised I had started to cry.  
The tiredness within Loki's eyes is taken over by concern, he sits up too. 

"Please, Loki, just..." I say, wiping at my eyes. "Just don't call me that, not ever again." 

Loki says nothing, he merely slips his arm around me and pulls me close, he gently wipes away a stray tear from my cheek with his thumb. 

"I promise I won't, sweet one, I'm sorry I ever brought it up." He murmurs. "You are no longer alone, that name is a thing of the past."

I can't help myself, I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly, completely overwhelmed by his words. I mumble out a thank you into his chest, he tightens his hold on me just a little and I pull back slightly to look up at him. I'm met with his lips on mine, I don't feel any lust behind the kiss, there's something different and it makes my heart ache. I yearn for him to be like this, to be so loving and caring towards me as if I am something more. He said it himself, in an outburst of emotion, that I am much more than a maid... but it was the heat of the moment, nothing more...

Loki delicately strokes my cheek as his lips leave mine, my eyes stay closed, not wanting this intimate moment between us to end. 

"My girl, you must be tired, sleep now." He whispers. "Do not worry, I will be here when you wake." 

Grateful for his words of comfort, I sink back down into the bed without any protest. Loki slips his arm around my waist, he holds me close from behind and softly nuzzles the nape of my neck. Feeling his lips press against my skin makes me shudder a little, Loki feels this and smiles, he tightens his grip on me only for a moment before he relaxes completely. 

I doze off in the safety of his embrace, listening to the sound of the rain outside and the slow, calm breathing of the sleepy prince behind me. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

*I sniffle and wipe at my eyes as I head down through one of the many villages of Vanaheim, of course the rain grew heavier as soon as I left the shelter of the palace, I don't own any sort of coat, so I'm completely drenched. There's no use trying to avoid the puddles in my path, my shoes are already soaked through and I just want to get home as quick as I can. I do love the rain but not when I'm caught in a storm like this in my current wounded state. 

I gasp in pain as I feel the soaking wet material of my dress stick to my back, or rather, to the mess my back has now become. Calder was really angry today, something must have bothered him beforehand, it's not rare for him to take his anger out on me. I can't say anything, I can't stop him, so I just take it, the louder I cry out, the more irritated he gets, and the harsher my punishments become. I lost count of the lashes I received today, I've grown tired of keeping track of them. 

I wipe my eyes again, the tears just won't stop coming, I've given up on holding them back. I need to hurry so I can treat my wounds before they get any worse. 

I finally see the small house I call home, tucked away behind some others. I dash to the door, my heart sinking even more as I notice the dim light through the window.  
I quickly open the door and let myself in, closing it as quietly as possible behind me. I can't help the shivers that take over my body as I tip toe further into the house. 

"There you are." 

I freeze, close my eyes and swallow anxiously before turning towards the bedroom, only to come face to face with my partner Ivar, who's looking more annoyed than anything.  
Did I really expect him to show me concern? 

"Where have you been?" He asks. 

I make my way over to the small sink in the room. 

"Calder kept me back late," I say, sighing. "Again." 

I gather up my hair and squeeze it tightly, wringing the water out of it. I catch sight of Ivar in the mirror staring at my back. 

"You know... the more lashes you get, the more your body begins to disgust me." He says, his voice low. He quickly looks away from me, not able to stand the sight any longer. 

I don't respond with anything, I merely turn to check my back in the mirror. Ivar wanders into the bedroom and I quickly wipe away the fresh tears from my eyes. 

The back of my dress has been completely torn up, a few strips of material are the only things left keeping it together. From what I can see, the cuts look deep, blood has seeped into what's left of my dress, the rain has done little to wash it away. 

I slowly and carefully peel my dress down my shoulders, flinching in pain whenever the material scratches against my back. I let it hang on my waist so my back is completely exposed, I hold the front up, wanting to somewhat shield myself from Ivar's eyes.  
He appears by the bedroom doorway, a wet cloth in hand. He chucks it at me as I turn to face him. The look of disgust on his face only seems to grow as I busy myself with tending to my wounds. He sits down on the bed and watches me, I can see him through the doorway. He's dressed in a brown tunic and loose black trousers, the usual.

"If you were to successfully escape, where would you go? Hm?" Ivar asks, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "You have no one else but me, Iris, and I'd march you right back in there." 

I'm sure I spy him smiling as those words pass his lips. I regret ever telling him my plans of escaping this prison of a life here. I hiss as I softly dab the wet cloth across my back, it would be a lot easier if Ivar would help me but there's no point in asking, his face says it all. 

"It's your own fault for disobeying." He says, his voice getting louder, signalling his rising irritation. "You must behave better, you should know that by now." 

"You're right." I reply, quietly, just wanting him to stop talking before he starts shouting. I can't take it, not after today. 

Turns out this is only the beginning. He continues to insult me with cruel, belittling remarks as I wash up, his voice just becomes white noise to me as I focus more on the sound of the rain outside, wanting to drown him out completely. After cleaning my back the best I can, I find some bandages and wrap myself up. I grab a blanket and cover myself with it, desperately wanting to get warm. 

Ivar stands up and makes his way over to me, something different lies in his eyes.  
He, surprisingly, slips his arms around me and holds me uncomfortably close against his chest. Before I know it, his lips are on mine as he kisses me deeply, dominantly, I kiss him back, not wanting to anger him. 

"Sweetheart..." Ivar murmurs once he pulls back. "Always remember that I'm only being so harsh on you because I love you... more than anyone ever could." 

I swallow back my protest and put on my best fake smile for him, even as he squeezes his arms around me, purposefully putting pressure on my back. I so desperately want to scream.

"I love you too, Ivar." I say through clenched teeth, causing him to smile back at me as he lets me go. 

"I'm going to bed, how long will you be?" He asks, I sense the warning tone in his voice as he backs up into the bedroom. If I take too long his anger will return at full force.

"J-Just a moment." I stutter out before hurrying back over to the sink. I steady myself on it as I face my tired reflection in the mirror. 

I can't keep doing this. Why am I even here? In this realm? In this life?

I silently curse whoever brought me here as my grip on the sink tightens. Ivar's right.  
I only have him.

Yes, there's Rosanna and Levi but they both work for Calder too. I can't escape on my own, how could I ever sneak all three of us out? At the end of the day, we all go back to our own homes, they have their families, and I... I have Ivar. That's just how it is, and how it always will be.*

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

I awake with a jolt, full of panic and fear at the darkness that I'm greeted with. I can't see anything, not even my hands before my face. I wipe at my eyes and realise I must have been crying in my sleep. Hastily sitting up and suddenly feeling extremely hot, I do my best to push and kick away the covers. 

I feel the bed dip a little as Loki moves beside me, I have no idea what he's doing or if he's even awake, I can't see him at all. I try to focus and use my magic to create some sort of light in here but nothing's happening, frustration adds to my panic and stress, only causing my frantic state to get a lot worse. 

I hear Loki's voice but his words have no effect on me, I curse as small, pathetic blue sparks fly out the palm of my hand as I try to conjure up flames. A large hand softly takes hold of wrist, I ignore it, getting more and more consumed by anger at my utter inability of mastering this simple spell. Gods, why can't I do this? And why is it so damn hot in here? 

"Iris." Loki says, his voice is firm and yet I can clearly hear the concern laced within it. He tugs at my wrist and I look in his direction, not able to see his face in the darkness. "Calm down, everything is alright." 

With a simple click of his fingers several candles around the room light up, bathing everything in a soft, faint glow. I see Loki sitting up beside me, a wave of relief washes over me. 

"You're alright, my sweet girl." His sincere words push me over the edge, and more tears fall down my cheeks. Is it possible to feel exhausted from sleep? Because that's how I feel right now. 

Loki is quick to wrap his arms around me this time and bring me close, he soothingly rubs my back as I settle down. We remain like this for a few moments, even though I'm feeling sickly hot, I never want him to let go of me. Too frightened to close my eyes, I find myself watching the flame of a nearby candle as it dances in the air. 

"Can you teach me how to do that?" I ask. Loki smiles and pulls back a little to look at me clearly. 

"I would be more than happy to, my girl." He murmurs, tucking my hair behind my ears. I don't even want to know what state it's in. "Are you ready to tell me what caused you such distress?" 

I swallow and shamefully look away from him, to think, all of this fuss over a stupid nightmare, a memory I thought I had gotten over. 

"It was..." I trail off, momentarily losing my words. "Just a bad dream, that's all." 

"That's all?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I open my mouth to speak but he's quick to interrupt before I even start. "Don't even think of lying to me, pet. Tell me what you dreamt of that scared you so." 

"No, it really doesn't matter, sire." I say, rather bluntly. The heat I feel only adds to my irritation. 

"I still want you to tell me-" 

"I said no." I snap. 

My own tone shocks me and as Loki looks down at me with confused eyes, I instantly feel bad for my words. Sighing, I start over and I tell him about my dream, about that rainy night in Vanaheim that seems so long ago now. The more I tell the prince of Ivar, the more I see anger rising within him. I struggle to speak of the part where I told Ivar that I loved him, I can't even look into those deep emerald eyes as my words leave me. 

I anxiously fiddle with part of my nightdress as I finish my last sentence. Loki's silence scares me. I can't stand it. I cautiously slip a hand over his in the hope that he'll push away his rage. 

"Loki, I-"

"How are you feeling now?" He asks, he softly cups my cheek and looks deep into my eyes. 

"Hot." I answer. "Extremely so." Is he just not going to talk about my dream at all? 

Loki says nothing and pushes the covers away completely, he moves to lie down and I do the same, my concern at his lack of words rising. He slips his arms around me protectively and pulls me close as the light of the candles around us dims a little. 

I watch in amazement as Loki changes into his Jotun form, his cold embrace makes me feel so much better. I nuzzle his cool chest and shift a little to get more comfortable. 

"Thank you for doing this but I don't want you to get too cold, sire." I say. Hearing him chuckle lightly makes me feel more at ease. 

"I came from the cold, sweet one," Loki murmurs. "It does not bother me, but..." He reaches for the covers and pulls them over the two of us, not wanting me to become too cold. "I don't want it to bother you either." He purrs. 

We fall into silence again and that feeling of awkwardness takes over me. Before I can think about it properly, I open my mouth and start to speak. 

"I only said I loved Ivar because I feared what he would have done if-" 

"If I ever see that pathetic waste of life again," Loki interrupts, I feel him tense. "I'll kill him." 

I move up a little and nestle my face into his neck, wanting to distract him from his anger, Loki tightens his embrace around me only for a moment before relaxing as I slip my arms around him. I feel sleep creeping up on me, I'm no longer hot or full of stress as I rest in the prince's cool embrace. 

"I don't know if I could bring myself to stop you..." I whisper, starting to doze off. 

"I fear I would do it anyway." I hear Loki murmur before the light of the candles burns out completely, and sleep takes me once again. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

*"Just stop it, Ivar, I'm leaving." I say as I storm out of the bedroom, trying desperately to hold on to my determination. "There is no discussion, everything has already been decided. Even if I wanted to stay, it's too late. I leave at the end of the day."

"You're not going anywhere." Ivar basically growls as he follows me. 

I sigh loud enough for him to hear me. 

"Listen to me." I say. "I no longer have a choice, Calder is making me." 

This is a complete lie, Calder isn't making me at all. We made a deal so long ago now, if I behaved and stopped my desperate escape attempts, then he would, eventually, grant me my long-desired freedom. That day has come. By nightfall I'll be free, not just from Calder and his service, but from Vanaheim altogether, and that includes this poisonous relationship with Ivar. 

"And just where do you plan to go?" Ivar asks, he sits at the small dining-table and watches as I get ready to head out to work. 

"Midgard." I'm met with laughter. 

"You would never survive there, Iris, it's a far different realm from this one." Ivar warns. 

"Exactly." I say, meeting my own eyes in the mirror above the sink. It's all going to get better. This is my second chance. I don't care what it's like, I'm going to Midgard, hopefully there I can find somewhere I belong. 

"I'll miss you." 

These words leave Ivar in a different tone, a sad, concerned one. I don't feel bad, not in the slightest. Ivar uses his words to wrap me around his little finger... well, not anymore. Everything that Ivar is disgusts me. He's made me hate myself, this is my only way out.  
I head to the door and open it, I pause as Ivar stands. 

"Goodbye, Ivar." I mutter, before stepping outside and closing the door just as he opens his mouth to speak. 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, excitement takes over me, I cannot wait till the end of the day. With thoughts of Midgard in my head, I make my way to the castle. I quickly find myself outside Calder's chambers. 

I knock first and wait. There's no answer, so I knock again. 

Still nothing. 

I slowly push the door open and take a peak inside, the creaking of the door echoes throughout the room.

"Sire...?" 

I take a few, cautious steps inside. He's not here. Typical. He warns me not to be late and yet he's not even here himself. I wonder what life will be like, not having to serve someone else's.  
I hear the door creak behind me but I don't have time to turn around, it's already too late. Someone much stronger than myself grabs me from behind, they cover my mouth with a foul smelling cloth and, even though I try to put up a fight, it takes mere seconds until everything turns black.*

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

This time I wake with a gasp, my dream ending rather abruptly. I quickly realise I'm the only one in bed, so I slowly sit up, rub my tired eyes and take a look around. The curtains have been drawn and the bright light of the morning sunrise floods the entire room, the balcony doors are wide open and, as a yawn escapes me, Loki wanders through them, already dressed in his clothes for the day. 

"Still tired, pet?" He asks, approaching me.

"Yes, sire." I say, stretching a little. "I feel as though I haven't actually slept at all."

"Bad dreams again?" Loki asks. I nod and he raises an eyebrow, wanting me to continue. I sigh as he sits down on the edge of the bed and waits for me to speak. 

"I dreamt of the day I left Vanaheim, or rather, of the day that I was taken from there." I say, before telling Loki of what happened that day. 

It started so well, I had gathered the strength to leave Ivar and for the first time in my life, I looked forward to working, because I knew it would be the last time I'd ever have to see Calder again. My eyes meet Loki's and I see that familiar rage within them. 

"But, hey," I say, wanting to make light of the situation just a little bit. "I got out of there, it wasn't the way I had planned it but, I got out. I don't regret that." 

I see his anger begin to fade.

"And I certainly don't regret leaving Ivar, it took everything in me to do that." I say. 

"I am extremely proud of you for being so strong, my girl, the more you tell me, the more I want to return there and settle things once and for all."

I boldly take one of his hands in mine, my confidence shocks both the prince and myself.

"Please don't." I say, my voice quiet. Loki sighs. 

"I want to..." He murmurs, squeezing my hands a little. "But for you, sweet one, I will not." 

I thank him and he smiles warmly at me, suddenly something pops into my head. 

"When I was hiding from Odin, you could still see me." I begin, as I sit up straighter. "Could you always see me when I used that spell?" 

"I can't exactly see you, I can only sense you are there, that's all due to-" 

"Your mark..." I interrupt him, as I take my hands from his and run my fingers over his symbol on my wrist.

"Exactly." Loki murmurs, his eyes wandering over me and pausing on my neck. "It seems I have added another one to you..." 

I can't see what he's looking at but I can only guess he's left a mark on me from where he bit me during our... training session in the hall. I raise my hand and gently touch my neck, I flinch as I quickly come across the rather sore mark. Seeing this, Loki leans closer and presses his lips to my neck without any hesitation, his hands slowly pull the covers further down so he can softly grip my waist and keep me still. I push my nerves aside and slip my hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. The feeling of his lips soothing my skin has me wanting to pull him back into bed, Loki chuckles and I know he's in my mind. 

He pulls away just a little to look at me clearly, his lips are parted and his eyes are on mine. It seems as though he wants to say something but no words leave him. Seeing him struggle, I move to sit up on my knees before I join our lips together, kissing him softly. Loki is a little taken back by my actions, but he welcomes my kiss and returns it, with one of his hands moving to cup my cheek to bring me closer. 

Gods, I desperately want to tell him how I truly feel. This is killing me. Can't he see? Can't he feel how much I really care for him? I don't want to face his rejection and with this in mind, I push away my need to confess my love for him and only deepen the kiss, tugging on his hair slightly. 

Loki smiles, breaking the kiss but staying close. 

"I regret to say I must take my leave, pet." He murmurs, softly caressing my cheek. "If I don't go to training this morning, the Allfather will not be impressed. I am already walking on particularly thin ice around him." 

He sighs as I slip my hand from his hair. 

"Though it pleases me to anger him, it would be unwise to push him any further." Loki murmurs, he runs his thumb over my lips, causing them to part. He bites his own as he watches me intently. "But the more I sit here with you, the more difficult I find it to leave." 

For a moment Loki just looks at me, his beautiful emerald eyes meet mine and I lose myself in them. There's a sadness, a pain, lying in those eyes. What has he not told me? He has already shared with me his fall from the broken Bifrost, but he never did tell me what took place during the time between that fall and his first appearance in Midgard. 

Loki... what happened to you? 

As I think this, the prince's gaze falters and his eyes leave mine. He reluctantly stands and tells me he will return soon, before giving me a reassuring smile and leaving me alone in his chambers. I let out a sigh. 

Well, I hope he doesn't expect me to just stay here and await his return. He'll surely be hours and I'm not a patient person. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

After all that rain last night, the sun is really making up for it today. I find myself wandering off from the palace and into one of the many villages that lie around it. There's so many people here, I feel a little bit more normal being around them, it makes a change from being surrounded by gods, guards and fellow servants. 

I immediately tense up as I spy a familiar face in the crowds of people, why... why does she have to be out here? I pause to watch from a distance as Sif laughs heartily with a few villagers, their conversation seems joyous, I can't hear what they're talking about and I don't plan on sticking around to find out. I pick up my pace and quickly slip by her without being noticed, I focus on increasing the space between us and I end up at the start of the rainbow bridge. 

Maybe I should go see Heimdall again, I know I already apologised for what Loki did on my behalf but... I still feel bad. I merely asked for his forgiveness, I never actually said the words 'I'm sorry'. Time to change that. 

"Iris!" 

Shit! I turn around and let out a sigh of relief as Tom approaches me. I feared for a moment Sif had seen me, I don't want to talk to her at all, I know if she speaks more of Loki I will not be able to keep myself quiet. 

"You ran past me yesterday, love, you looked to be in a panic... I was worried." Tom says as he stops by my side. "Are you alright?"

"I..." I trail off, thinking over my words. "Yeah, I-I'm fine, things just got a little out of hand yesterday, that's all." 

"How so?" Tom asks, raising an eyebrow. I start to slowly wander out across the rainbow bridge, wanting to avoid his concerned eyes. I know he's following me. 

"It really doesn't matter, Tom." I say.

"But it does, Iris." 

Instead of responding I just carry on walking, Tom speeds up a little and gently grabs my arm to stop me. 

"Thor was quick to follow you." He says as I turn to look at him. "That, in itself, tells me it was certainly something to do with Loki." 

I swallow anxiously and, after a tense moment, I nod. Tom lets go of my arm after realising he's still holding onto it. 

"What has he done now?" He asks. I start to walk again and Tom follows closely by my side. 

"He was only trying to help." I say, wanting to defend the prince. What he did for me was wrong but he tried to do the right thing, and I can see that. "He wanted to get some sort of justice for me."

"Justice?" 

"It's a long story." 

Tom glances ahead, squinting as the bright sunlight reflects off the long stretch of the rainbow bridge before us.

"Assuming you're on your way to the Bifrost, it's going to be a long walk too." He says, causing me to huff out a laugh. 

With a sigh, I tell him of Calder and Ivar. I don't want him to know about my scars, so I leave them out of the story. Even though I trust Tom, my scars aren't something I want to share with anyone else. Not even him. 

"So, in the end we managed to, well, force Calder into making a deal with us, and then unfortunately we came across Ivar before we left." I say, finally able to take a decent breath after explaining everything that happened yesterday. At least telling Tom my story has taken up a large part of our journey to the Bifrost and, surprisingly, I feel a little better getting it all out. 

"Love, I'm so sorry..." Tom murmurs. I look at him to see that little crease between his brows as he can't help but glare at floor before him. It's typical of him to apologise for something that is in no way his fault. 

"Don't be." I say, pausing for a moment when his eyes meet mine. I quickly look away and focus on the nearing Bifrost just a little ahead of us. "If I had only been stronger, I could have left that realm earlier and saved myself so much pain." 

"Do not do that to yourself, Iris." Tom says, taking my hand in his as we walk, I'm grateful for his support. "You got out, that's all that matters now." 

I nod and we carry on walking until we reach the entrance of the Bifrost. I make a move to wander inside but I feel Tom's hand slip from mine, he's not following me. I turn to see him standing there with a mixture of emotions plastered on his face. 

"I want you to know that I don't agree with what Loki did yesterday." He says. 

"I didn't think you would." I admit. Tom pauses for a moment, thinking over his words. 

"He thought only of himself." He says, I can hear the anger in his voice. 

"He went out of his way to go against the rules of the Allfather and even attacked Heimdall to use the Bifrost, he tracked down and well intended on killing Calder, a man he had no business with until he met me, and he completely refused to think of the consequences of his actions." I state. "He wasn't doing all of that for himself, nor was he thinking of himself, not at all."

"He was thinking of you." 

Both Tom and I jump at the voice of a certain gatekeeper, we turn around and see him watching us with raised eyebrows. 

"Is he what brings you here?" Heimdall asks. 

I take a moment, still in a state of shock, before nodding. 

"Yesterday, I didn't properly apologise for what happened and I wanted to say how sorry I am." I say, as sincerely as I can be. Still with a guilty conscience, I anxiously speak again. "How is your head?"

Heimdall smiles, seemingly pleased with my apology. He turns to wander further back into the Bifrost as he answers. I follow him with Tom by my side. 

"There is no lasting damage, come tomorrow all will be well." Heimdall says. Sensing my worry, he stops and offers me a warm smile. "Do not be so fearful, I told you all is forgiven yesterday, and it still is today." 

This makes me feel a little bit better, I mean, at least Loki only attacked him, he didn't try to kill him too... I hope. As Heimdall wanders over to watch the skies through part of the open Bifrost, Tom moves closer to me. 

"Where is Loki now?" He asks. "Has Odin dealt with him?" 

"He's... He's training with his brother, who also covered for him when we were confronted with the Allfather." I admit. 

"So," Tom says, sighing. "Odin knows nothing of what happened in Vanaheim?" 

"He knows they had business there but he does not know the truth." I say. 

"Wait, he doesn't know you were there too?" 

I bite my lip, rather anxiously, before shaking my head. 

"No, if he did he'd only draw more connections between Loki and myself. We cannot afford that." I say, quietly, conscious of Heimdall a little away from us. 

There shouldn't be any connections in the first place...

"The Allfather can never know the truth." I say. "You can't ever tell him." 

Tom seems to take offence to this. 

"I would never tell him any of this, how could you think I would?" He asks, with that damned raised eyebrow of his. "Who knows what Odin would do if he found out, I wouldn't risk harm to you like that." 

Feeling guilty, I begin to apologise but Tom stops me. 

"Darling, please don't, I understand why you're feeling fearful." He says, a smile returning to his face as he takes my hand again to reassure me. "Always know that you can trust me, Iris, no matter what." 

"Thank you, Tom." I say, smiling back at him, his words warming my heart. 

I catch Heimdall looking at us out the corner of my eye, causing me to quickly let go of Tom's hand. He saw Loki and I yesterday, how close we were, and how he argued with his brother over me. What must he be thinking now, seeing me with Tom like this? 

"I'll see you back in the village if you're planning on staying here for a little longer?" Tom's words pull me from my thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I say. He gives me a warm smile before leaving. 

I turn to Heimdall to see him looking out at the stars that seem so very far away from us. It may be day but here the stars never fade, the dark waters of the seas around us reflect their beauty, making it look as though the night never ends. This is truly a place where oceans bleed into the sky. 

"What can you see?" I ask, after several moments of admiring the view. 

"Everything." Heimdall says, he smiles knowingly. "What is it you wish to know about?" 

There's only one place that I want to learn more of right now. 

"Midgard." 

"Which part?" 

"Every part." 

Heimdall spends the better part of an hour describing parts of Midgard and telling me all he is able to see, I listen intently, fascinated by every little detail of a realm I should recognise. Of course I grew up with stories of every realm but I was never fortunate enough to learn a lot of Midgard. 

"You wish to go there?" Heimdall asks. 

"On a one-way trip? I do not think I could." I say, my eyes on the beauty of the stars before us. "I do not know that realm and, even though I am Midgardian, I fear I would not belong, not like I seem to here. Other than curiosity, I have no reason to leave this place, not anymore."

"Loki would follow you." Heimdall states. 

"He's not allowed to visit that realm." I say.

"You know him better than others." He looks at me. "You think that would stop him?" 

"Perhaps not." I say. Heimdall returns his gaze back to the skies and we fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments. 

He hasn't given me any sort of hint that he's going to tell anyone of what happened yesterday, he seems nice enough and I'm grateful he isn't holding a grudge against me for what Loki did. It must be amazing to be able to cast his eyes on whatever he chooses. 

"Whatever you do, do not return to Vanaheim." Heimdall warns. I'm not ever planning to. 

"Why?" I ask. 

"You have been deemed a traitor." 

I roll my eyes at this. 

"Oh, I'm the traitor?" I ask.

Heimdall's expression suddenly turns more serious. 

"And a man is asking about you." He says. 

"A man?" A feeling of dread starts to crawl its way up my back. "Does he have a terrible grey beard, leather looking skin, and a rather sore looking nose?" 

"No..." Says Heimdall, he looks as if he's squinting in order to see something more clearly. "He is younger." 

Ivar. It has to be. 

"What is he doing now?" I ask, my throat suddenly going dry. 

"He will not come here, do not worry." Heimdall says, sensing my worry. 

"You're sure?" 

"There is no reason for him to." The gatekeeper looks off into the stars. "No reason, that is, that I can see." 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Heimdall's words haunt me as I make the long trip back across the rainbow bridge to the palace. 

Ivar is asking about me... well, he won't have any luck, not even Rosanna and Levi know anything about my position in Asgard, he won't get anything out of them two. 

I should stop thinking about him, Heimdall is right. Ivar has no reason to come here, not one that the King would agree with, so the possibility of him coming to this realm is extremely unlikely... 

I continue to ponder over all that's happened, so much so that by the time I reach one of the villages I'm completely consumed with worry.

"Hey, Iris!" The sound of a familiar woman's voice causes me to snap out of my trance. "Are you alright? What happened yesterday?" 

I'm met with the rather inquisitive Anya, who comes over to me from one of the many fruit and vegetable stalls scattered around the place. 

"I-I'm fine," I stutter out. "Nothing really happened-" 

"Don't lie, Iris, Thor himself came out here and flew off with you!" Anya says, full of excitement. Her words catch the attention of a few villagers around us, I hurriedly take my loud friend off to the side, away from potential eavesdroppers. "What's going on?" 

"It's really not as interesting as you think, Anya." I say, trying to downplay the situation but I fear she can see right through me. 

"Oh, come on, it's not everyday a maid is swept off her feet by the next king of Asgard!" She exclaims, causing some heads to turn our way. I quickly shush her. 

"You must keep quiet!" I warn her, making sure to keep my own voice down. "Talk like this spreads through realms like wildfire."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Says Anya. "But just tell me, please, what's going on?" 

"I had some business I had to deal with back in Vanaheim." I say, cursing myself for not coming up with a better story. Anya just raises her eyebrows at me. 

"Oh, really?" She asks. "And Thor, a prince of Asgard, a god worthy of wielding Mjölnir, just happened to join you?" 

I let out a sigh. 

"This business might have had something to do with his brother." I admit, Anya's eyes widen in interest, she opens her mouth to speak but I'm quick to interrupt her. "I really, really can't say anymore." 

I hope she can see the distress in my eyes as these words leave me. If anyone heard any of this then they could tell someone, then that someone could tell someone else, and it would get passed on, and on, and on, until the Allfather hears of it. Just thinking of this causes a feeling of nausea to wash over me. If Odin ever raises his voice at me again, I know there's a high possibility I will burst into tears on the spot. 

"But-" 

"There you are, Iris." Anya's words are cut short, as we both turn to see Tom approaching us, there's a friendly smile on his face but I can see behind it. What's he up to? "I've been looking for you, we must get back to the palace, Frigga needs us." 

"She does?" I ask. His eyes meet mine and I instantly catch on. "She does!" I exclaim, a bit too enthusiastically. 

"I apologise for interrupting your conversation, but we really must not keep the Queen waiting any longer." Tom says. I look over at Anya, not really sure if she's buying any of this at all. 

"You both better hurry then before she grows impatient!" She says. "But Iris, come find me afterwards, we must continue talking about... what we were just discussing." 

"Of course, Anya." I say, leaning in just a small bit. "I trust you won't speak of it to anyone else until then?" 

"You have my word!" She says, smiling. I feel like I can trust her, and with this in mind, I rush off with Tom back to the palace. 

"Thank you." I say, as we walk side by side. I'm thankful he's so tall, he shields me partly from Sif's view as we pass her. 

"I could see you were uncomfortable." Tom says. "And frankly, I could hear what was causing you to feel that way." 

That nausea returns as I hear his words. 

"I was trying to get her to be quiet, my trip to Vanaheim isn't something I want the whole of Asgard to know about." I say. "But she can be trusted, she won't tell anyone else of this." 

"How can you be sure?" Tom asks, I can see the doubt in his raised eyebrows. 

"Anya was the first face I saw when I woke up in this realm, I trusted her then and I still trust her now." I let out a sigh. "She hasn't betrayed me yet." 

A tense moment passes between us, I can sense the doubt radiating from Tom, but I truly trust that Anya will keep her word, she has no reason to go against me. 

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Tom asks, wanting to break the silence between the two of us. 

"Tonight?" 

"For the celebrations that are taking place." Tom says, he's met with my sudden confusion. "Has Loki not told you?" 

"No, he hasn't, but things have been a little busy lately..." I trail off as we reach the entrance to the palace. 

"Well, the royals of several realms will be coming together here in Asgard with the Allfather, to celebrate the peace we continue to keep with each other." Tom explains, making me stop suddenly. "It is a very important occasion." 

"And that's tonight...?" I ask. Tom nods. I curse under my breath. I'm not really in the mood to be surrounded with people, especially at such a formal event. Will I be the only Midgardian there...?

"Hey." Tom says, gently gripping my arm to keep me grounded. "Stop worrying, love, it will all be fine, and I will be there if you need me." 

My eyes meet his and I feel a little overwhelmed at how easily he can see right through me. Why is he so kind?

"Thank you, Tom." I say, he smiles down at me and I feel it warm my heart. He doesn't let go of my arm and, for some reason, I don't want him to. 

This moment, or whatever this is between the two of us, is broken by someone clearing their throat rather loudly just a little further down the hallway. Tom immediately takes his hand away from me upon seeing who it is. I already know. Judging by the now sour expression on Tom's face, I don't need to look to confirm my suspicions. 

"You should be helping with the preparations for tonight, should you not?" Loki asks as he approaches us. His glare, as well as his question, is directed at Tom, who seems to be biting back his tongue. 

"Yes, sire." Tom mutters, he takes one last look at me before walking off down the hallway. 

Loki then turns his attention to me. 

"Do you enjoy angering me, pet?" He asks, he begins to move closer but stops when a group of servants pass us. 

"Angering you, sire?" I ask, causing the prince to smile. 

"I don't like the way he acts around you." Loki murmurs, lowering his voice so the passing servants can't hear. He leans in just a little. "You are mine, maybe you need reminding of that." 

I see his deep, emerald eyes darken as they skim over me. I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks under his gaze, I have to look away when a couple of guards pass us, fearing they catch on to my flushed state. Loki smirks. 

"Come." He says, already starting to walk off without me. "I have something for you." 

Curiosity takes over and I'm quick to follow the Prince back to his chambers.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

"Sire, I... I couldn't possibly wear this tonight." I say, Loki raises an eyebrow in question. 

"And why not?" He asks. 

I take another look over the garment hanging from one of the open doors of Loki's wardrobe. It's a stunning, long, dark green dress, with little intricate patterns decorating the bottom, adding just a touch of black and gold. The dress is strapless and I can see that the neckline is low but still respectable. How much did it cost to make such a dress? I don't think I've ever seen something of such high quality before, especially something intended for myself. 

"It's beautiful..." I say, cautiously reaching out a hand to touch it. The material slips through my fingers, it feels so light.

"And that's why you can't wear it?" Loki asks, jokingly. I turn back to him, letting go of the dress. 

"Will I not be too... overdressed?" I ask. I'd stick out like a sore thumb amongst the other maids if I wore this tonight. 

"Of course not, pet." Loki says, wandering over to his armchair and perching himself on the arm of it. "Tonight is a rather important event, I'm sure Tom has told you that." I sense the bitterness in his tone and have to stop myself from rolling my eyes at his words. Loki's smile returns. "And so everyone there will be 'overdressed', you have nothing to worry about." 

With the Prince's reassurance, I turn my attention back to the dress. I guess I really don't have much of a choice, he's going to make me wear it one way or another. 

"It is very beautiful..." I murmur, trailing off. I momentarily lose myself in the dress's beauty as I let the material of its skirts glide through my fingers. This seems like something of royalty, something I never thought I'd have the honour to wear. 

I manage to snap out of my trance and realise just how quiet Loki has been for the past few minutes. I look over at him to see him still sat there, watching me intently. 

"Something wrong, sire?" I ask. He doesn't respond. He seems to be looking at me but not really seeing me. "Loki?" 

This seems to bring him back from... wherever he just was. He stands and clears his throat a little. 

"I expect you to wear this tonight." He says as he approaches me, ignoring my question. "You, along with many others, will be helping to represent Asgard in front of our guests." 

I swallow anxiously, my gaze falling to my hands as I fidget, trying to keep my nerves at bay. I feel Loki's fingers gently tilt my chin back up, so I have to meet his eyes. He smiles warmly at me and I can't help but smile back. 

"I will see you there, sweet girl." He murmurs, his rich voice combined with the touch of his fingers causes my heart to beat faster. "Understood?" 

"Yes, sire." I quietly say. 

Loki's smile only grows at this, he mindlessly traces my bottom lip with his thumb, his eyes darken ever so slightly. Before I can react to this, he takes his hand away from me, the loss of his affectionate touch hits me immediately. 

Loki holds so much power over me, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally too. My concern at this is growing with each second I spend in his company but, strangely, I never want to leave his side. 

As those beautiful eyes of his lock onto mine, I know that deep down I would do anything for him, absolutely anything. 

And that terrifies me. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Breathe. 

Just breathe. 

Everything is fine... Everything is okay. I just need to keep breathing.

When I open my eyes again there are even more people around me, and more just keep spilling into the place. The great hall is packed full of royalty from many of the nine realms. A band plays gentle, cheerful music which can just be heard over the chit-chat of the hundreds of guests. 

Everyone is dressed just as Loki said they would be, I'm quite glad I'm wearing what he picked out for me now, I'm not overdressed at all, in fact I feel a little underdressed. They're wearing such fascinating colours, some look rather regal in their gold, silver and whites, whilst others look quite bold in their bright blues, yellows and reds. They all look amazing, so much so that I catch myself staring, I curse myself for this as I accidentally make awkward eye-contact with a number of people. 

An older maid makes herself known and yanks the empty jug from my hands, clearly annoyed at the festivities, she hands me an even bigger one full of more mead and shoves me back into the crowd without a word, another maid behind me takes my place and is given the same treatment. 

I take a deep breath as I slip through the guests, refilling their drinks as I go along. I don't even get a quarter of the way through before the last drop is poured from the jug and I have to turn back to get another one. 

Somehow I get lost and find myself at the other end of the hall, faced with a large amount of red cape. Thor laughs heartily with his friends before me and I try my best to subtly slip away, but I end up bumping into someone behind me. I start frantically apologising as I turn around, fearful of who I might have hit. The laughter of Loki immediately calms me. He's wearing all of his decorative armour, his long green cape, and his large horned helmet. He looks amazing, like the prince that he is. 

"It's quite alright, my girl..." His words trail off as he slowly looks me up and down, admiringly, taking all of me in. I feel myself growing hotter under his gaze as blush rises to my cheeks. "You look beautiful, sweet one." 

I... I don't quite know what to say. 

My heart skips a beat, and my lips part as his eyes meet mine, I can see within them that he's being genuine. Why would he risk saying something like that to me when there's so many people around us to hear it? That includes Thor, who's keeping a watchful eye on his brother and I. 

"Th-Thank you, sire." I say, trying to keep my nerves at bay. That smile of his isn't helping. 

I open my mouth to speak again but Thor approaches the two of us, a disapproving look on his face. I clear my throat rather anxiously before I apologise for not being able to stay and talk longer, and then I disappear back into the crowd before Loki has a chance to object and annoy his brother some more. 

Somehow or another I find myself confronted again with the old maid from before, she obviously doesn't recognise me, she only takes the empty jug from me and shoves a full one back into my hands. I slip back into the crowd only to be met with hearty cheers from some of the more... alcoholic guests, their gazes are set on the jug, they don't even thank me. Of course I don't expect thanks, but being polite wouldn't exactly kill them. 

I keep managing to catch Loki's eye, even through the hundreds of guests that surround us, every so often I look up and our gazes meet. These fleeting glances cause my heart to beat so much faster. There are so many people here, so many beautiful royal women, far prettier than me, far worthier than me, and yet, Loki's eyes don't drift far from where I go.

As I'm about to pour another drink, the half-empty jug is forcefully taken from my hands and passed on to another maid. Someone takes me by the hand and drags me over to where couples are dancing together. 

"Hey, wait, stop-" I begin to protest but my words abandon me as pure dread fills my entire being. 

I no longer feel in control as the man before me pulls me against his chest and we join the others in a dance. Looking up I meet the eyes of someone I thought I'd seen the last of, someone I was assured wouldn't come to this realm.

I guess he found his reason. 

"Oh, come on, sweetheart, aren't you pleased to see me?" Ivar asks. That mocking smile of his makes me want to be sick. 

Not wanting to draw attention to the two of us, I find my feet and unwillingly dance along with him. I try to pull my hands from his but this only makes Ivar laugh, he's too strong, his hands are clamped around my own like vices.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." He says, releasing one of my hands so he can place one of his own on my back, causing me to flinch. "Don't you look stunning this evening..." 

His compliment makes me cringe greatly. With Loki his words mean everything, with Ivar it is an entirely different story. 

"What are you doing here?" I manage to ask.

"Can't I visit an old flame?" asks Ivar, sprawling his fingers out across my back, bringing me closer to him. I feel so uncomfortable with him touching me like this, I try to look around for someone to help but no one even notices us. We're just another couple dancing around. I can't even see Loki anymore. "Especially one I'd like so much to reignite." 

"What are you talking about, Ivar?" What the Hel does he want with me? 

He chuckles again before sighing. 

"Hearing my name in your voice makes me miss the old days so very much." Ivar murmurs, his low voice sends shivers of disgust down my spine. "It makes me miss you, Iris, even now, even after you abandoned me out of your own greed."

"Greed?" I ask, taking offence in my confused state. 

"Greed for freedom." Ivar says, his mocking tone is replaced with a more sinister one. "You left your home, you left the only two friends you ever had behind to pursue your escape... you left me, Iris." He laughs to himself and squeezes my hand. "Did you really think you could just walk away?" 

"I didn't just wa-" 

"And then you turn up once again, but with a Prince at your side, a Prince of Asgard... Is he here now?" With this said Ivar attempts to subtly look around the room. I do the same and find Loki quicker than my captor does. 

The Prince is glaring in our direction, I can just about see his face through the crowds and, gods, he looks furious. Forget that. He looks more than furious, he looks full of pure, violent rage. I see him take a few steps towards us but I shake my head, causing him to stop. He cannot come over here. He'll cause a scene if he does, I hate Ivar just as much as he does, but we cannot risk him intervening in front of all of these people. Rumours spread like wild-fire, and Odin is somewhere in here too.

"Oh, there he is." Ivar says, I look away but it's too late. "Is that anger I see on his face?" 

"Leave him out of this." I warn. Ivar smiles down at me and pulls me closer.

"Did you see that? I'm pretty sure his face turned red, he really didn't like that... why would that be?" He asks. "Why does he care?" 

"Perhaps it's because a stranger from another realm has taken his maid from her duties and, in doing so, this idiotic stranger is showing a great lack of respect for Asgard as a whole." I mutter, trying to pull my hand from his again but failing. "Do your eyes not work anymore? Can you not see the colour of my gown?" 

Ivar's gaze lowers as he looks me up and down, I swallow back the sick I feel rising in my throat as his eyes roam over me. 

"You think that gives you any kind of real value?" Ivar taunts. Enough of this. I don't have to stay here any longer. 

"Let me go." I demand, annoyance adding to my growing anger.

"No." Ivar murmurs. "I'm not finished talking yet. I have a lot more to say, sweetheart." 

I pull against his vice-like grip once again.

"Let. Me. Go."

My past lover leans in closer, just as he always used to when he wanted to intimidate me. 

"Or what?" He asks, smiling. "You're - what the...?"

Ivar's words trail off as, without even realising it in my frustrated state, my powers come to my aid. My palm burns into Ivar's before he releases me completely, confusion quickly turning to anger in his eyes. He looks down at his hand to see it burning bright blue, as if embers make up his skin, this lasts only for the shortest moment before the light in his palm dies out and a faint wisp of blue smoke rises into the air, fading out in an instant. I try to stay confident and in control but, gods... I didn't even know I was doing that! 

Ivar backs up a few steps, that familiar look of disgust flashes in his eyes as he narrows them at me. 

"Witch." He curses before smiling a dark smile, it doesn't falter even as others around us stop dancing and watch in curiosity. "I didn't know you could do that..." 

"You have no idea." I mutter, fisting my hands by my sides, not wanting the Tesseract's energy to act on my behalf again, especially when we seem to be getting so much attention. 

I open my mouth to say more but my eyes meet those of several guests around us, their disapproving glares speak louder than words ever could. Ivar may not be able to make me feel small anymore but gods, these royal guests can, I've never felt more looked down upon. I swallow back my words and, without even looking at Ivar, I back off and disappear into the crowd. 

I just... I need to get out of here. 

With this in mind, I make my way through everyone and in a state of panic I manage to find an exit. I slip from the hall and hurriedly wander into the corridor, I instantly curse under my breath. There are guests chatting out here too, when they see me in a rather flustered state they begin not-so-subtly whispering to each other. I quickly walk past them and head off down the corridor, desperately wanting to get away.

My thoughts begin to consume me as I turn the corner and end up in another corridor, one significantly emptier than the one before, or the ones before... how long have I been walking?

Questions fill my mind and make it impossible to think clearly. 

Why was Ivar here? What reason would he have to come to Asgard? He's one of Vanaheim's finest archers, yes, but does that really mean he qualifies to come to an event like this? Did he come with Calder...? Gods, is Calder here?! 

"Iris?" I hear someone say as they grab my arm to hold me back. "Iris, stop." 

Full of panic, I pull my arm away from whoever's following me and turn around to face them. Confusion takes the place of my anxiety.

"Loki?" I ask, but suddenly remembering myself, I start over. "Sire! What are you doing here?" 

"I was watching you, my girl, and..." He takes a moment to find his words, something I've seen him do once already today. What's going on with him? "And if you had not left when you did, I fear even you wouldn't have been able to hold me back." 

"I... I wasn't expecting to ever see him again, let alone here in Asgard." I say, keeping my voice down as two guards pass us. I wander over to the wall and lean against it, thinking over everything in my head. "Is... Is Calder here?"

"No, apparently he had not accompanied the King here." Loki says, moving over to me. 

"You asked the Allfather this?" I ask, suddenly full of even more dread than before.

"He told both my brother and I of those who were attending tonight from each realm, Calder's name was never mentioned." Loki says, lowering his voice as a couple of guests pass us by, too deeply engaged in their conversation to notice the two of us, not even Loki with that helmet of his. 

"Then why is Ivar here?" I ask in a whisper. "Why...? To frighten me? To anger me? Because if so, he's certainly succeeded."

Loki moves to stand right before me, he's so close but I can't hold eye-contact with him, worry has taken over and it distracts me from his concerned gaze.

"Stop this." He says. "Calm yourself-"

"But what if he finds a reason to stay?" I interrupt. 

"Iris-" 

"What if he-" 

"Enough." Loki rather bluntly demands, causing me to instantly look up at him. "He is the past, he is nothing in this world, my girl, nothing, you are far more powerful than he could ever comprehend."

I swallow anxiously as he raises his hand to gently tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear. 

"And I'm right here, sweet one." Loki murmurs, softly caressing my cheek with his thumb as he cups my jaw affectionately. "You are not alone in this." 

His words astound me and bring me such comfort, I don't know how to respond. Loki seems to realise this as he smiles warmly at me, before leaning in just that little bit more and joining our lips together in a soft, tender kiss. He's being so strangely gentle, even as he slowly pushes me back against the wall. I slide my hands up his chest, feeling the leather and metal of his armour beneath my finger tips. I wish these celebrations weren't going on tonight, all I want is to be alone with Loki. 

The prince smiles and breaks the kiss, staying close. His hands slip down to grab me by the waist and he chuckles quietly as he feels me shudder from his touch. 

"My girl..." Loki purrs, squeezing ever so slightly. He ghosts his lips over mine and I struggle to keep my composure, or whatever's left of it. I want him to kiss me again but I can hear people everywhere, any of those hundreds of guests could turn the corner of this hallway and see the two of us in our rather suggestive positions. I'm fighting against my worries here, Loki smiles again because, as usual, he knows. "You fear someone will see us?" 

I swallow anxiously and can't help but take a nervous glance down the hallway before facing Loki once more. 

"No." I say, obviously not as confident as I intended. 

"Liar." Loki growls, his low, rich tone makes my heart pound. "Tell me, girl, right now, even with the risk of being so easily caught in such a scandalous position with me..." He leans in ever so slightly, so his lips are by my ear, his next words make my knees weak. "Do you crave me, as I crave you?" 

He pulls back just enough so that our eyes can meet. It seems I take too long to answer as the Prince, who's currently pushing me harder against the wall, speaks again. 

"Tell me." He repeats, taking on a harsher tone. 

"That depends, sire." I say. Loki raises an eyebrow in response, I can't help but smile playfully up at him. 

"On what?" He asks. I call on every little bit of confidence I have within me before answering.

"On how much you crave me." My voice comes out in a hushed whisper but by the expression on Loki's face, my words have made the impact I so hoped they would. 

The prince smiles a dark smile at me, tilting my head up with his fingers under my chin to keep me in place, making sure my eyes don't wander from his own. 

"My darling girl..." Loki purrs. "You have no idea how I long for you..." 

With his free hand, he takes one of my own and brings it to his cheek, realising what he wants me to do, I softly cup him, managing to slip the tips of my fingers under the cold metal of his helmet. Loki leans into my touch and I find myself overwhelmed. I remember the days when he wouldn't allow me to touch him at all and now... now I find him taking comfort in it. 

"I crave this..." he murmurs, releasing my hand only to smile down at me as I stroke his cheek with my thumb. Loki really is the most beautiful man I've ever known. He leans in and, with his nose slipping past my own, he ghosts his lips over mine, teasingly, as the horns of his helmet loom over me, just touching the wall he's pinning me against with his body. "I crave you, my sweet girl, I crave all of you..." 

Not being able to take it anymore, I press my lips to his but at that same moment I hear some guests approaching. Loki doesn't move but I manage to push him away just a little, so I can slip out from between him and the wall. I put some distance between the two of us as a small group of women come closer, chatting and laughing together, joyfully. 

Loki slowly turns and glares at me, pinning me to the wall opposite with that dark look in his eyes, the hunger within them are clear for me to see. I straighten out my dress just to look busy as the women pass, but I catch them smiling flirtatiously at Loki and I immediately feel anger rise within me. What is this? Jealousy? Why am I feeling this way? I may be his but Loki isn't mine... 

No matter what he's done, he's still a prince of Asgard, it's obvious that women still desire his attention even with his brother around, who everyone else around here seems to be infatuated with. He'd be so much better suited to one of those women, one of the royals, they're so beautiful, they have the power to match his own, and I... I don't, not even with the Tesseract's influence. 

I try to suppress these feelings as the women move on, giggling to themselves and aiming smiles over their shoulders at Loki, but as I look up at the prince, his eyes are locked onto me. 

Still feeling angry and confused at my sudden jealously, I try to get out of the situation entirely when the group of women turn the corner and disappear from our sight. 

"Sire, I better get back to the-" 

"Don't you dare think like that ever again." Loki growls, silencing me instantly. He approaches me slowly and I find myself against the wall again with no where else to go, not that I really want to leave him anyway. "Have you not listened to a word I've said?" 

He comes closer, stalking his way over to me, I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, not able to answer his question. 

"Can you not see what you're doing to me, my girl?" Loki murmurs as he comes to a stop before me, he leans in and I feel his hands slip over my hips and squeeze possessively, keeping me in place as he pushes himself into me. I fist my hands against his chest and try to hold back a gasp as I feel him harden against me. "You drive me mad with hunger, pet, no other could make me feel this way, and seeing you out there in the arms of another-"

"I tried to get away from him."

"I saw that," Loki states, slowly letting a hand slip up across my ribs before boldly palming one of my breasts. I lean my head back against the wall, biting my lip from the pleasure as Loki watches me intently. "You wanted me to stay away, why was that?" 

His voice is lower now, richer, from lust, anger, or a combination of the two, I'm not quite sure. 

"I couldn't let you get more involved, sire, I-Ivar has already voiced his s-suspicions." I explain, stuttering as I feel Loki's breath against my neck and his hand squeeze my breast, he knows how to get me to talk. "I-I dealt with him myself." 

Loki chuckles darkly.

"That you did, my girl, and I am very proud of you for doing so." He purrs before carrying on somewhat cheekily. "It seems my teachings are having some effect." 

I narrow my eyes at him without thinking.

"Don't take that look with me, pet." Loki warns. "I could take you right here against this wall, roughly, intimately, right where someone could catch us so very easily..."

I swallow anxiously at Loki's words, following his movements as he pulls me away from the wall just a little so the horns of his helmet don't stop him from pressing his lips to my neck, tenderly kissing the sensitive skin there. My hands slip under his long green cape and I try to dig my fingers into his back but all I find is the metal of his armour, frustrating me. 

"Think of it, my pet," he purrs right into my ear. "Any one of those women could come back and see this, see me taking you, fucking you so hard that screams of my name burst from your lips with every thrust of my hips..." He trails off and chuckles, his words causing my own arousal to grow at a rapid pace. "The whole of Asgard would know who you belong to." Loki growls, his breathing becomes significantly heavier as I pull him closer to me. "You would no longer be seen as my maid... but as mine entirely." 

My lips part in astonishment and Loki takes the opportunity to claim them with his own, kissing me passionately, hastily pushing me back to the wall, I can feel his excitement hard against my stomach.

"L-Loki, I-" 

Loki deepens the kiss upon hearing me moan his name, and I gladly welcome his tongue as he slips it between my parted lips, not patient enough to wait. I'm so focused on his hands gripping my hips, pinning me to the wall, his mouth on mine, devouring me with his kiss, and his hard arousal as he grinds himself against me, that upon hearing a loud clang of metal come from above, I break the kiss with a startled gasp. I follow where Loki's eyes are looking to see the horns of his helmet against the wall, precisely why he pulled me away from it before. I huff out a laugh which catches Loki's attention, he leans in to continue where we left off but the same clanging noise repeats itself. 

In a moment of frustration, Loki pulls himself from me with a groan, letting me catch back my breath. He moves to hastily take off his helmet but at the same time voices can be heard from down the hallway, I quickly stand up properly and straighten out my dress, trying not to look too flustered as a few more guests turn the corner and head towards the two of us. Loki, with irritation clear to see in his face, leaves his helmet on and watches as I move away from him a little. He takes a deep breath in an effort to calm himself, though I only have to glance down to see exactly how he's feeling. I clear my throat when the guests are in earshot. 

"If that is all, sire, is there anything else you need of me?" I ask, hoping my words don't sound too shaky. 

Loki smiles darkly at me and makes sure he's loud enough to be heard as the guests walk by. 

"Actually, my girl, there is something I need you for... something quite, quite dire." He murmurs, his voice low and rough with lust. Two more guards pass the guests as they turn the corner and leave, they head in our direction, Loki sighs angrily and takes me by the hand, clearly not caring for the judgemental looks of the guards. "And I have run out of patience to wait any longer." 

With this said, Loki drags me off down the hallway, I avert my eyes as we pass the guards, unable to look at them and see what in all the nine realms they must be thinking of the two of us. 

Turning corner after corner, walking down hall after hall, Loki finally leads me to an empty corridor. He turns to me and I begin to speak. 

"There are too many hallways in this place, why-" 

I'm quickly cut off by Loki as he grabs me and pulls me close, crashing his lips against my own, moving me back to the wall and pushing me against it as he devours me with his kiss. He digs fingers into my hip, keeping me in place, as his other hand cups my jaw, bringing me deeper into the kiss, making sure not to lose control completely so we aren't interrupted by a helmet-related problem. I slip my arms around his neck, moaning when he nips my bottom lip. I part my lips for him but Loki pulls back, breaking the kiss. He smirks at the confusion on my face. 

"Perhaps we should move somewhere a little more private, sweet one." He murmurs. "Though I have no objection of taking you right here, I know you fear being caught and I have no wish to add to your worry." He leans in closer, his lips by my ear as he purrs. "I'd rather your skin be exposed for my eyes and my eyes only." 

I shudder as he softly slides his hand down from my hip, squeezing my thigh. He pulls his head back to look at me, only to claim my lips once more in a passionate kiss, things become more heated as I dare to slip my tongue across his bottom lip. Loki growls and deepens the kiss, I hear him fiddling with a door beside us. He groans in annoyance as he realises that the door is very locked, I can't help but smile at his obvious agitation. Loki sees this and makes a point of kissing my smirk away. Within a few seconds I hear the lock of the door turn and unlock.

"Can you teach me that?" I ask, breaking the kiss, making him chuckle. 

"So you can be let loose on all the locked doors of Asgard?" He asks. "I will gladly teach you, my girl, but it will have to wait for later, something far more urgent needs attending to."

I can feel the 'urgency' he's talking about, pressing against me, images rush into my head of how he plans to deal with it. I bite my lip, my desire for him growing with each second that passes. Loki's eyes darken. 

He hastily opens the door, pushes me through it, and slams it shut. I immediately realise where we are as the few candles near us suddenly flicker to life: we're in the library. Loki turns to me, the look of hunger in his eyes causes me to freeze where I stand. 

"My little minx." Loki growls, slowly approaching me. "Do you know what you do to me when you bite that lip of yours?" 

He comes to a stop before me but, frustratingly, he doesn't make a move to touch me. He merely leans in, taking pleasure in teasing me. 

"You do it when you're deep in thought, my girl, when your mind wanders... when you feel me hard and ready to take you without a second thought..." Loki purrs, causing my breath to hitch, his voice lowers as he basically growls his next words into my ear. "And it drives me mad..." 

He pulls back a little to look at me clearly, without thinking I raise a hand and gently touch his cheek, lost in the desire in his face. Loki's lips part at this, before he smiles. 

"You drive me mad, pet, I can't get enough of you." 

Before I can respond, Loki kisses me, hard and passionately, slipping his arms around me, pulling me tight against him as the kiss deepens and he slips his tongue between my lips. He swallows my moans and begins to make me back up, I do so, completely lost in his kiss, letting him take the lead. 

Suddenly, I feel the arm of a sofa hit the back of my knees, with Loki still pushing me I'm unable to stop myself and I end up falling out of his grasp, backwards onto the sofa. The sound of Loki chuckling makes me look up, I narrow my eyes at him as he approaches me. 

"Now, now, pet, don't take that look..." He murmurs, taking off his helmet, running a hand through his silky, black locks. It's only now that I realise several candles around us are now lit.

"I'm glad you found that amusing, sire." I say, hoping my sarcasm stings. Loki smiles, placing his helmet with a clank on the small coffee table next to me. 

"Did you not?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me, I try to suppress a smile but fail terribly. I make a move to sit up but Loki protests, telling me to lie back as he comes to kneel on the sofa, he is quick to part my legs and lie between them, towering over me. His hands find mine and pin them down by my sides, slipping his fingers between my own.

"You have no idea how frustrated I was becoming, pet, I wanted you, and I wanted you then and there, find yourself lucky that I let you slip from my grasp when we were so rudely interrupted..." Loki murmurs, he leans in, pressing a teasing kiss to my neck. When I can't help but shudder under him, Loki's smile only darkens, knowing how to push me. 

He begins placing hot kisses down my neck, letting my hands go so he can dig his fingers into my thighs, bringing my legs up to hitch them around his waist. I loll my head back against the arm of the sofa, moans slipping from my lips as Loki sucks on a certain sweet spot, my hands instantly go to his hair, I slip my fingers through it and bring him closer, never wanting his lips to leave me. Even though I love that helmet of his, and how it makes him look so powerful and dominant, I can't get enough of his hair, I love to run my fingers through it, and tug on it, knowing how easy it spurs Loki on. Thinking about this causes me to actually tug at his hair, Loki growls against me and nips the sensitive skin of my neck. He chuckles as I hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure, he pulls back ever so slightly so he can look at me. 

"Oh, my girl, how I wish I could take my time with you, undress you slowly so I can take in every part, every curve of your body..." He purrs, sliding his hands up my thighs, hitching up my dress as he does so. I close my eyes, lost in his touch, feeling how close his lips are as he speaks. I hear him sigh. "But I cannot. If the Allfather begins his tedious speeches and sees that I'm not there to witness them, there will be Hel to pay..." 

I open my eyes as I hear him chuckle. 

"I am not exactly on his good-side right now, he does not think too highly of me... nor has he since I returned here from Midgard." Loki murmurs, his eyes locking onto mine as I slip a hand up to softly cup his jaw, running my thumb over his cheek. I don't want him falling into the past, not now. He smiles again, that lust returning as his hands leave my thighs to grab the front of my dress. "So forgive me, sweet one." 

Realising what he's about to do, I immediately begin to protest. 

"Wait, sire, don't!" I say, taking hold of his hands. He looks at me, immediately concerned. Seeing this, I feel immensely stupid. "Th-This dress... it's so beautiful and it's not even mine, I can't let you tear it." 

Though my words speak the truth of my worry, there's nothing I want more than for him to rid me of this dress, take my nipples between his lips, and mark my breasts. 

"You have such a dirty mind for such a sweet girl, pet." Loki murmurs. I have to get him to teach me that spell to keep him out of my thoughts. "I will not destroy the dress if you really do not want me to, though I so wish to make your desires a reality." 

Hearing his rich voice rumble low in his chest as he speaks makes me part my lips, I take deeper breaths, trying to control myself as my chest heaves against his hands. Loki smiles and leans in once more, claiming my lips again as he hastily lifts up my skirts more. Within seconds, I feel his fingers between my thighs, he presses them against me, a thin piece of fabric the only thing stopping him from sliding his fingers inside. I break the kiss to moan, leaning my head back and closing my eyes as Loki circles my sensitive bundle of nerves, he groans when I can't help but bite my lip at the pleasure, my underwear only creating more friction. 

"So wet for me already..." Loki purrs, applying more pressure. "Your moans and cries only make me want you all the more, pet." 

My hands go to his chest but all I find is the leather and metal of his armour, I sigh and Loki chuckles, pressing his lips to mine, distracting me as his magic rids him of his formal attire, leaving him in what he was wearing beneath it all, his black trousers and dark green tunic. 

The prince pulls back from my lips to strip himself of his shirt and discard it on the floor before he leans back in to trail hot, wet kisses down my neck to my collarbone, nipping at it playfully as he slips his fingers into my knickers and pushes an entire one inside with embarrassing ease, proving to me how wet and eager I've become. His kisses become more passionate as he trails them down even further, until the front of my dress stops him from kissing any lower. 

I try to pull him back up to me, desperately wanting to feel his lips against my own, but it seems Loki has other ideas. A loud moan of his name forces its way through my lips as he sucks at the top of one of my breasts, marking me as he adds another finger, sliding it deep into my core. I arch my back feeling how close his lips are to my nipple, my dress restricting him, and how his fingers curl, hitting that special spot that has me crying out for more. Loki smirks and slips his fingers from me, adding to my frustration. 

Wanting to hurry things up, I slip my hands down and tackle the ties of his trousers, the hard bulge I find there tells me he's just as impatient as I am. Loki bucks his hips into my hands, moaning against my chest, his kiss faltering as I manage to undo the ties and slip my hand inside his trousers, finding him more than ready. I take hold of his hard cock, freeing him from his confinements. Loki's body betrays him and he thrusts into my hold, another moan tearing through him. I desperately just want him to take me, so I decide to tease him. I stroke him, feeling his arousal throb in my grasp, he lets out a noise I can only describe as a lust-fuelled growl before raising his head to stare me down. 

"I have to warn you, my girl, continue to push me and there will be punishment." He murmurs, breathing deeply, leaning in a little more to emphasise his words. "And I'd rather not ruin your dress..." 

Even with his threat lingering in my ears, I stroke him again, wiping that arrogant smirk from his face. Suddenly, Loki takes my hand from him, pulls my knickers aside and hitches my thighs back around his hips, he kisses me deeply, forcing his tongue between my lips as he lines himself up. I dig my fingers into his back when I feel the head of his cock nudge against my entrance. 

"Ohh, my sweet girl, you're so wet... so ready to take all of me in..." He moans, his chest heaving against my own, I squeeze my legs around him, digging my heels into his ass. "I'm afraid more intimate moments will have to wait till later, but I so want to take my time with you, pet, make love to you slowly, so I can hear every moan... every whimper... every cry you have to give, as you feel my cock just pushing deeper, hitting that special spot..." 

I buck my hips forward, unable to control my need for him. Loki intakes sharply, so close to losing control completely.

"L-Loki, please..." I beg, and that's all it takes for what little patience he has left to disappear instantly. I can't help but cry out as Loki thrusts his entire cock right into my core, I can feel every inch of him as he fills me, stretching me a little painfully, only adding to the intense pleasure I feel consuming me whole. I scratch my fingers down his back, unable to stop myself as his hips come to rest against mine. 

"Gods, girl, your tightness is incredible..." Loki gasps, pausing for a moment, enjoying being completely sheathed inside me. I squeeze my legs around him, he rocks his hips against mine in response which has us both moaning in unison. 

I loll my head back and Loki takes full advantage by kissing down my neck, he buries his face into me as he slowly pulls himself almost all the way out before thrusting his entire throbbing length back inside me, groaning into my neck. He sets up a pace, fucking me roughly, delivering hard and deep thrusts whilst moans pour from his lips preventing him from kissing my skin. 

I slip a hand into his hair, biting my lip severely enough to draw blood as I feel him pushing deeper and deeper inside me, fucking me harder, forcing the pleasure within me to build at an extremely fast rate. 

"Loki!" I moan, rocking my hips up to match his thrusts, slipping a hand into his hair so I can tug and pull him closer, his pace falters a little. 

"Y-Yes, my girl, yes... I can feel you growing closer..." Loki groans, digging his fingers into my thighs with such force that I know he's sure to leave bruises. "How wet you are for me... nnggh... how t-tight... ahh!" 

A loud moan bursts from his lips as I purposefully clench myself around him, he stills inside me for a moment before picking up his pace. He makes a point of biting my neck for my behaviour, reminding me of his dominance. I whimper out his name and feel him smirk against my neck. He raises his head to nip at my earlobe, delivering a particularly hard thrust.

"Seeing you earlier, sweet one... nngh... s-stunned me..." Loki murmurs, his words only make me pull him closer, our chests heave together as we struggle to avoid falling over the edge so soon. "Then, then I saw you d-dancing with that miserable excuse of a man..." He growls, he thrusts deeper, rougher as he speaks, I arch my back, digging my fingers so hard into his back that I must be causing some amount of pain. Loki only seems to be spurred on by this. "Watching you doing something with him that I so wished to do with you... ahhh, caused me to fill with rage... it broke m-" 

I tug on his hair, forcing Loki to raise his head to look at me, I kiss him, hastily but still passionately, interrupting him. I can't let him continue his words, I can't let myself fall any deeper than I already have. I prove to be a worthy distraction as Loki deepens the kiss, dominating it, slipping his tongue between my lips, claiming me roughly.  
I tighten around him, my body tensing as he repeatedly hits that sweet spot with every thrust. Loki feels me about to reach my end, he breaks the kiss. 

"Come for me..." He growls, I feel him throb within me, he's close too. "Give in, girl, give in to me." 

Not able to hold it back any longer, I do as he says, giving in to my orgasm, letting it explode through my body, moaning his name over and over whilst locking my legs around him. Loki climaxes seconds after, pinning my hips in place, continuing to fuck me through our highs. He buries his face into my neck, moaning my name into me, his pace faltering as he comes deep inside me. 

We both take heavy breaths as Loki stills, our chests rising and falling against each other's at a rapid pace. He relaxes and rests his body on mine, I slowly rub his back, wanting to soothe the raw, red lines I know I've left in his skin. I'm so hot and flustered but I don't ever want Loki to move, noticing this, the prince changes into his Jötun form without a word, cooling me. 

I nuzzle his neck as he tiredly kisses my own, I move a hand up to gently run my fingers through his hair, when he raises his head to look at me in response, I kiss him softly. Loki smiles against my lips, kissing me back, his gentle actions a stark contrast to his roughness moments before. He breaks the kiss as he slips himself from me, I whimper from the sensitivity, letting my legs fall to rest tiredly by his sides. Loki tucks himself back into his trousers before letting his ruby red eyes lock onto mine. I run my thumb across part of a symbol on his cheek, causing him to smile warmly down at me. He moves to sit up, bringing me to sit in his lap. I rest my head against his shoulder, revelling in the cold that seems to radiate from him as he slips his arms around me. Hearing him chuckle, I pull back a little to look at him. 

"This library is becoming a popular spot for where I fuck you, sweet one..." Loki murmurs, smirking. I roll my eyes at him, causing him to kiss me briefly but tenderly. 

Breaking the kiss, he rests his forehead against mine, not saying anything, just staying close. I find myself gently tracing some of the symbols on his arm, mesmerised by the beauty of his form, enjoying this quiet moment between us. I don't think I'll ever tire of him. I look down at his arm and Loki takes the chance to press his lips to my cheek, leaning in to me, his grip on me tightens a little. I wish this affectionate embrace would last forever, his actions seem so loving... and they break my heart. 

"Iris..." He murmurs, he has that same look on his face again, like he wants to say something but can't find the right words. If only I could look into his mind as he so easily looks into mine. What is it, Loki? What are you not telling me? 

With a sigh, he seems to give up. 

"Sweet one, I must return to the hall before the speeches. I would send a mere clone in my place but the Allfather would see right through me." Loki says, slipping his hands down to rest on my thighs either side of him. "My absence will only bring about more conflict between Odin and myself, but I so desperately desire to remain here..." 

"Loki," I say, causing those deep crimson eyes of his to meet mine. "You need to go, so go. I should get back there myself-" 

"No." Loki interrupts rather bluntly. "I do not want you going back in there, my girl, not if he is still there, if he approaches you again, if he touches you... I will not be able to control myself." 

"Then can I stay here?" I ask. 

"Of course, my pet." Loki says. "You will be able to read in peace, everyone will assume the door is locked and leave you alone." I slip off of his lap and let him stand, he does so somewhat reluctantly as he changes back into his usual Asgardian form. "I will return shortly, until then you can read to your heart's delight, sweet one." 

A faint green mist surrounds him as his armour returns. He turns to me as his magic fades, leaving him without one key element of his attire. I stand before him, holding out his helmet. He smiles at me, thanking me before putting his helmet back on. There's something about him in that helmet that has my heart racing, Loki smirks before pulling me in for a playful kiss as he heads to the door, taking me along with him. 

"I won't be long." He says, as he breaks the kiss. "I do not plan on spending any more time than I have to in those celebrations, not when I'd rather be here, claiming these teasing lips of yours, my sweet girl." 

Loki leans in once more, ghosting his lips over mine as he opens the door. I quickly pull away in fear of someone seeing the two of us, causing Loki to chuckle. After assuring me he'll back soon once again, the prince takes his leave. I watch as he walks away and disappears around the corner at the end of the hallway. I return inside the library and shut the door, resting against it for a moment in thought. 

What has been up with him lately? Something must be wrong, he keeps... stopping... looking at me as though I might just disappear in his grasp, and I don't know why. 

With a sigh, I move away from the door and turn to look at the hundreds of books that line the shelves of the library. 

Where do I start? 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

If I weren't so in awe of these ancient Asgardian runes, I fear my annoyance at not being able to understand them would consume me whole. I've been sitting here on the same sofa Loki joined me on earlier, with several books scattered across the small coffee table and one opened in my lap, for about half an hour now. The prince still hasn't returned and I don't expect him to for some time, so I've been busying myself trying to understand these ancient runes. I have not gotten very far at all. 

Skimming my fingers over some intriguing symbols, I let out an irritated sigh, ready to admit defeat. At the same time, the library door opens. 

I immediately look up, expecting to see Loki but what I see makes me freeze up. 

"Stay away from me." I warn, only causing a smug looking Ivar to laugh. 

"Come on, sweetheart, no need to be so hostile." Ivar says, closing the door behind him, the sound echoing throughout the library. "I'm only here to talk, not to do you any harm."

I swallow anxiously, wishing so desperately that Loki would come back and put a stop to whatever Ivar is planning. He takes a step towards me and I instantly pull myself to my feet, letting the book I was reading fall to the floor, forgotten. Ivar smirks. 

"Do you really think I'd hurt you?" He asks. 

"What do you want?" I ask, staying defensive, watching him cautiously as he takes another step. 

"Are you deaf?" He asks rather bluntly, his anger taking over him for a moment before he takes a breath to calm himself. "Like I said, I'm only here to talk." 

"About what?" 

"Come with me." Ivar says. "Come back to Vanaheim with me." 

His words make me huff out a laugh of disbelief. 

"You can't be serious?" I say, watching as he narrows his eyes at me. "There is no way in all of the nine realms that I would ever return there with you." 

Ivar noticeably tenses.

"You'd be safer there, under my watch." He says. 

"Look around you, Ivar, I live within the palace of Asgard and serve under a god, I couldn't be any safer than where I am now." 

"You do much more under that god." Ivar comments. My smile falls from my face at his words. What did he just say?

"Seriously?" I say, instantly taking offence. "How dare you make such scandalous accusations." 

Ivar scoffs at this. 

"So, you weren't letting him fuck you, letting him use you like the whore that you are, a mere half an hour ago on the very sofa you were sitting on?" I'm instantly silenced by his words, Ivar's smirk only grows. "I followed you, the both of you, oh, and what I discovered..." He chuckles. "The marks on your neck and the more obvious ones on your chest only confirm my suspicions." 

"Ivar, nothing is-" 

"Are you really trying to deny this? I saw you, Iris, clear as day." Ivar says. "You're just his whore, his toy, you know that right?" 

"It's none of your business." I say, my heart racing in my chest, my mind scrambling for any possible way out of this situation. I'm in such a state of panic that I don't notice him slowly approaching me. 

Suddenly, Ivar starts to laugh. 

"What is it now?" I ask, fisting my hands by my sides. 

"It's more to you, isn't it?" He asks, I open my mouth to speak but Ivar doesn't give me the chance to. "I've seen the way you look at him when you think you're both alone... it's a way you never looked at me." 

"Ivar, stop this, I am a maid and Loki is nothing but the one I serve-" 

"Bullshit." Ivar snaps, stopping in front of me. "Come back with me to Vanaheim and I'll forget what I saw." 

I am past the state of bargaining with him, there's no point, he will not listen to me. 

"I will never return to the life I had there, nor will I return to work for Calder, or to live with you, because I've realised something in the time that I've spent here, with the people I've met, and the things I've done, and that is that I never wanted to be with you in the first place," I say, seeing pure rage fill his eyes with every word I speak. "I never loved you." 

This seems to send an enraged Ivar over the edge as he lunges forward in an attempt to grab me, but I manage to quickly dodge his grasp. Magic comes to my aid as I so hoped it would, and it sends Ivar back a little but even with this I'm not quick enough. 

The moment I look up at him, he throws a punch which hits me right in the jaw, throwing me off. I cry out, feeling such sharp pain and whilst I'm trying to recover, completely astonished that he actually hit me, Ivar grabs me from behind and forces a foul smelling cloth against my nose and mouth. 

Not able to regain control of myself, I end up breathing in whatever is soaked into the material, and with every breath I feel myself becoming weaker. My magic fades away and leaves me as I struggle to keep my eyes open, I quickly lose control of my body and sag back against Ivar. 

"Shh, sweetheart, it's alright..." I hear Ivar's voice echoing in my ears, like I'm hearing him from the other end of a long tunnel. "Just sleep, that's it..." 

I try to call out for help, for Loki, but as everything is consumed by darkness I realise that his name never even left my lips.


End file.
